Junior Year
by disneyfan1968
Summary: So Mal is back, Dr. Facilier is still on the loose, the new descendants are on their way. This is a continuation of What If. This will focus more on Mal and her friends and their junior year at Auradon Prep. (Rated T just in case.)
1. Junior year begins

Junior year begins.

 **Author's note: Character looks..Basing Freddie on the Wicked World cartoon. Harriet and the Gastons based their parents' looks. If I were to choose actors for each, China would play Freddie in real life as well as voice the cartoon as she does. I could see either Olivia Holt or Sabrina Carpenter in wigs, or Rowan Blanchard. As for the Gastons, they would have to pull a Liv and Maddie trick. I am thinking Either Peyton Meyer or Ross Lynch wearing wigs. If they stick to Disney stars. Just my thoughts.**

 **{Ok so their Junior year starts on Thursday Aug 25, 2016. So move in day was two days before, the new VK's arrive a day before classes start.}**

Mal and her friends had moved back into the dorms two days before classes were to start and the day before the new isle arrivals were to arrive. Mal and Evie had been allowed to set their room up how they wanted, and now it felt more like their own. It looked a lot like Mal's room at Argabah Academy, but done in purples and blues. The girls were so happy to relax in their own room.

The new comers would be housed in a different building from Mal and her friends, that way they would have their space. The core four would be with Ben when they arrived the next day. Shown around and then allowed to settle in.

After finishing in their room, Mal and Evie went out walking the campus. Soon they ran into Jane and Lonnie. "Mal, how is your leg?' Lonnie asked.

"Better, glad to be out of that cast." She patted her left leg. It was the one she broke as a kid jumping off a dumpster, running from a shop keeper, she had just stolen a ring from.

"Gonna try and drive his bike again?' She playfully teased.

"Not anytime soon, no thanks." She played along. Jane just stood there with Evie, both knowing the truth. "So…Jay?"  
"I am all for it, someone just needs to get that into his head."

"I'll work on my big brother." She promised.

"So, you really did break your leg, and didn't get knocked up by Ben or Az." Audrey teased.

"Sorry to disappoint but just a broken leg. Ben's bike made it out with a few scratches, me broken leg. As for my friendship with Az, and my relationship with Ben, neither are your business."  
"Well it will only be a matter of time before you end up ruining Bens life." She taunted and walked away.

"Mal, is she unbelievable or what?' Lonnie asked.

"Or what. But she is way off, I would never allow that."

"But, it could happen, if…" Jane pointed out.

"Nope, All set." She patted her arm, having gotten the implant the day before. Lonnie nodded in understanding, and so did Jane. Evie patted hers too.

"Oh, that's good. I can't wait to see the look on her face, when it never happens, after she goes around telling people it will." Lonnie joked.

"I figure she will have that around campus before the first class starts."

"But we can just stop her." Jane said.

"Nope, it's none of her business. This was between me and Ben. I just happened to tell you guys."  
"Ben knows?"  
"Of course. He and I have an agreement, no secrets. I…someday I will explain more."  
"We trust you Mal." Lonnie said, Jane nodded, because she already knew.

Mal and her friends were waiting with Ben to greet the new group of kids from the Isle. The limo pulled up front. As the driver opened the door, a burgundy coat sleeve stuck out first, then the rest of the young girl. Harriet Hook wore a white lace shirt, ankle length black leather skirt. She had black boots knee high in length. She had long curly black hair, peaking out from under a wide brimmerd pirate hat.. "Harriet." Mal whispered to Ben and Fairy Godmother.

Next out was one of the Gastons. It was in fact Gaston the third. He was wearing black jeans and a red button up shirt. Jet Black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was muscles on top of muscles. "Gaston the third. Also known as Trois." (For those that don't know French, trois is three in French.)

As soon as Gaston JR stepped out of the limo, Ben whispered, "How do you tell them apart?"  
"Junior has slightly lighter hair." Jay pointed out to Ben as if it were obvious, which it was not. "Ok, so they are being jerks right now, usually they don't dress alike." Jay added.

"Jay really." Carlos scolded. "Ben they always look alike. Junior is taller than Trois by about two inches. And Junior's face is fuller." Ben nodded, but still couldn't see that either.

Last out of the limo was Freddie. She wore a small hat with a feather. Her ash black hair had a few white streaks in it. She wore a deep red dress, black tights and white button-up boots. She looked around, spotted Mal and waved. Mal waved back. On the inside Mal was cringing, Freddie was the one she was least happy about, and if Dr. Facilier wasn't loose in Auradon, she would have steered Ben away from her. It is her magic, Mal is most worried about.

The new foursome walked over to the greeting committee. Fairy Godmother gave her speech. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am head mistress Fairy Godmother. We are glad you are here. This is King Ben. And I am sure you know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos."

"JAY! How's the female population around here?" The Gastons asked together.

"Fine." Jay says then adds. "They are ladies and you guys need to treat them so."  
"Man, this place has made you soft." Junior said, slapping Jay hard on the back. Ben was surprised, Jay was still on his feet.

"Nope, just showed me manners and good behaviors gets you a pretty lady." He said as Lonnie joined them, linking her arm into Jay's.

"Well hello pretty lady, how about dumping that wimp and go for a real man?" Trois asked Lonnie. She shook her head no.

"I agree, how about me instead of Trois here." Junior tried, and again Lonnie stayed by Jay's side.

"Back off boys." Mal barked. "You will act like nice guys or you'll be on the next limo back home, got it."  
"Ok." They both said, no woman talked to them like that but Mal. Even on the Isle she could put them in their place with just a look or a few words. Ben looked at how quickly the Gaston Twins fell into line after a scolding from Mal. She had said she was most feared on the isle, because of her mother and her name, now he believed it.

"So, Mal?" Freddie started. "Is it true your mom's a lizard? She hold up in a fish tank in your room?"  
"Yes and no." Evie answered for Mal, who was watching Harriet fiddle with her fingers. She was now sure Smee was in charge.

"Harriet, you ok?" Mal asked walking up to her. This was the first time she had ever been near Harriet without the pirate gang in tow.

"It's…so bright here." She said pulling the hat lower over her face.  
"The dome cut out the direct sun light. You get used to it." Mal assured her.  
"Ok."  
"If you need anything, feel free to find Evie or I."  
"OK." Fairy Godmother cleared her throat. "Now, Mal and her friends will show you around, give you your class schedule and bring you to your dorms. Classes start first thing tomorrow. Please be on time, I have a little thing about being on time." She joked and walked off. The crowd of students dispersed, Lonnie gave Jay a quick kiss on the cheek and followed the rest.

"She for real?" Freddie asked when Fairy Godmother walked off.

"Yes." Evie answered. "And she really is nice."  
"SO you say. How do we know she hasn't spelled you guys?"  
"Because she doesn't have her wand." Carlos pointed out.

"And where is it?" Gaston Jr. asked.

"Hidden away, none of us know where. Oh and the one in the museum is a fake." Mal added.

"Yeah, our parents aren't after that stupid stick." Trois pointed out. "They aren't all magic like some of yours."  
"How about you show us around?" Harriet said trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Evie said. Mal turned to Ben and he started towards the new crew.

"It is a pleasure to have you four here. If you need anything, find Mal, Jay, Evie or Carlos. They will be happy to answer your questions." He said as he shook each of their hands. "Mal, I will see you later, I have to get to work I have a lot to do."  
"You have fun with that Kingy Stuff Benny Bear." She winked. They kissed quickly and Ben left.

"Mal, you and the King, nice move." Freddie teased.

"Freddie, drop the act. Ben and the rest of the kids from Auradon are gone."  
"Nice job Little Maleficent, getting in with the King. How much free junk did you get?" Freddie asks.

"Not like that." Mal said matter of factly.  
"Oh, she's giving him stuff." The Gastons said. "Way to go Mal."  
"ENOUGH." Jay yelled. "Mal is dating Ben, they are in love. It's not a plan or trick, it's a good thing."  
"You Jay, really. You were our biggest competition for the ladies, and you're a big softy now."  
"Nope, I just learned what a good thing is like. And for your information, Lonnie is mine hands off."  
"You boys will not try anything on the girls here, got it." Mal said. Evie quickly whispered the spell Agathe gave her to keep the boys from getting any of the girls pregnant.

"What are you whispering over there, Blue." Freddie asked.

"Nothing, and names Evie. Daughter of the Evil Queen."  
"Not anymore." She said, handing Evie a letter. "From your mom, and Yes I read it. And boy is she mad at you. Oh and here, for you guys too." She pulled out letters for Jay and Carlos.

"Whatever." Jay said and tore his up. Carlos did the same. Evie, was a little more stunned, and tucked it away.

"Boys follow Jay and he will take you to your room. Girls follow me. Your schedules will be in your rooms and Fairy Godmother was serious about being on time. Attending classes and actually doing the work matters here. Fit in or you will be going back." Mal threatened.

"Yes, Queenine." Harriet tried, and Freddie gave her a high five.

They parted ways and Mal took the girls into their room in the dorms next to theirs. They showed them their room, it looked like Mal and Evie's did when they first arrived. "Oh how…YUCK." Freddie quickly waved her hands, said a voodoo spell and the room changed to a dark, depressing color of purple. Harriet said nothing, but Mal could tell she didn't like it.

"Freddie, easy on the magic, they really don't use it much here."  
"Right and you don't. You snagged a king."  
"On my own, thank you. And yes I have used magic here, we all know that. It's just not something that you need to go around producing that's all."  
"Fine." She undid the rooms décor.

"So here are your classes."  
"What is remedial goodness?" Harriet asked.

"We took it last year. Kind of lame, but still required. Sorry. Also the second page is a list of electives, you can take one to fill in your last class. Just let any of the four of us what you want and we'll point you in the right direction to get into the class."  
"So what are you taking this year Mal?" Harriet asks.

"Pre Auradon history, Political Science 201, Botany, Algebra 2, Creative writing and Art."  
"What about Blue?" Freddie asks.  
"Her name is Evie."  
"How come I don't remember her?" Freddie pointed out.

"Evie was taught by the Evil Queen at home."  
"Oh now I remember she's the one that pissed off your mother when we were what 6?"

"It's in the past, and Evie didn't do it, her mother did."  
"If you say so, but that's not what we heard, right Harriet?"  
"What or yeah, not what we heard." Harriet followed Freddie like a lost puppy.  
"I am sure you have a wonderful story to tell me Freddie. But I am not interested in stories. You guys hungry?" Mal knew better than to believe any of Freddie's stories.  
"We could eat." Harriet admitted, trying to get Freddie to relax.  
"Follow me. The food is part of the plan here, so no need to steal. You can take however much you can eat. The cafeteria is open from 7:00 in the morning until 8:30 at night."  
"Really?" Freddie asked. She had been fending for herself since her father had disappeared without warning the day of the coronation broadcast. That was 11 months ago. Before that, he had made sure she had food. So stealing and fending for herself was new to Freddie.

Mal lead the girls into the cafeteria. There were a few kids hanging out talking. Some of the upper classmen were giving tours to the new freshman as well. Freddie and Harriet filled a plate quickly and slid into seats next to the Gastons. Mal looked at Jay. "Look familiar?" She teased.

"Still to this day." Jay joked. "They going to be ok?"  
"Harriet yes if we keep an eye on who she picks for friends. Freddie already has control of her magic. She has some dark magic. We need to keep an eye on her. Once Dr. F finds out she's here, he will be here. She never admitted to his being gone, but food brought a smile to her face."  
"Yeah, Dr. F did everything for her. She must have been lost without him?"  
"I think so too." They watched the four newest Isle kids, VK's, eating.

"So these are Ben's newest urchins?" Audrey blurted out. "They look almost as bad as you did when you arrived. At least some of them have manners." Jay just laughed, which got the attention of the Gastons. Both practically killing each other to get to Audrey.

"Who's your friend, Jay?" Trois asked.

"Gaston Junior and Gaston the third, they call him Trois, this is Princess Audrey, Daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip."  
"Ohh, so Benny Bear did bring them over like his mother said he was going to, Grammie thought for sure Belle was just saying that."

"Belle, like in the village freak who married a beast?" Junior asked.

"Queen Belle is a very lovely, smart and well-read lady." Mal corrected.

"Reading, that what Dad said made her a freak. Girls shouldn't be educated in anything but keeping house, and more importantly keeping their man happy." Trois added. Audrey huffed and walked away.

"And you guys keep up that thought, tell all the girls here." Jay said, hoping it will get around the boys were raised believing the old saying barefoot and pregnant. That will keep the girls here safe.

"So how do we blow off steam here?" Junior asked.

"There is a weight room, I'll take you guys." He led them away, but not before telling Mal, "There is no way I want these to idiots on my tourney team." Mal laughed.

"Mal?" Harriet asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She said sitting next to her. Freddie had gone for more food. "What's up?"  
"I was looking at the electives. I…I'd like the singing class."  
"Sure, that's a good choice. They have a competition concert each term against Agrabah Academy."  
"I just like to sing." She added.

"I'll take care of it." Freddie came back, and Mal had a feeling Harriet didn't want Freddie to know.

"So what are these elective thingys?" She said seeing the paper in Harriet's hands. "Art, Music, wood shop, jewelry making, mining, dance, metal working. What no magic?"  
"Only the history of magic, but that is a senior year class."  
"So, not only can't I do it, I can't learn about it till next year?"  
"Right." Evie came up with Jane. "Harriet Hook and Freddie Facilier, this is Jane, she is Fairy Godmother's daughter."  
"Oh, you girls do have the perfect friends." Freddie teased.

"No Freddie, we are friends with Ben and Jane because we like them, not because who they or their parents are."  
"Do the Gastons realize who Ben's parents are?" Evie asked.

"Yes, thanks to Audrey."  
"Just once…" Evie steamed up a little.

"It's fine E. How about a walk." She wanted to know about the letter. She knew the boys may have ripped theirs, but not enough to make them unreadable.

"I could use one. I'll see you later Jane?"  
"Sure." Jane walked off.

"You girls feel free to walk around, and once you each choose an elective let me know." Mal said. Harriet mouthed thank you.


	2. Letters from home

Letters from home.

Mal took Evie to her favorite sitting and thinking spot in the garden. She quickly said the spell allowing only herself and Evie to hear their conversation, and then asked her? "did you open it?"  
"I was afraid to open it alone."  
"Want to now?"  
"Not really, but…I guess I have too."  
"You don't have too. You never have too. And just because Freddie said she read it and it was bad, doesn't mean either."  
"I don't know what to think."  
"so don't read it."  
"I have too." She said as she pulled the floral scented paper out of the envelope. It was written in an elegant penmanship. Evie read it out loud.

"Evie, my little evillette,

I am disappointed in your failure. You never should have followed that miniature Maleficent. She was always a weird…" She stopped reading and looked at Mal. "Sorry Mal."  
"It's not you saying it, I know it's her. If you don't want to read anymore it's fine."  
"No, I am ok." She picked up the letter. "child. And her mother well she has lost it, and her reaction to this whole thing was over the top. I have heard no news other than you designed Mal's dress for the coronation, and saw you four fail. I never saw you at the coronation until you arrive behind Mal when she had the wand. Find a Prince? You had better have. I really didn't think Maleficent's plan was going to work, none of us did, and even if it did, we didn't think she was going to include us. So you had better be looking for a Prince, one who can use their pull to get me off this Hell hole. Oh and no one has seen Facilier since coronation day. Mother."

"Well that didn't sound so bad. Freddie was just trying to get a rise out of you. There was no way she would have given you that knowing it said her father was missing." Mal pointed out.

"True. Well the islanders know Dr. F is missing too. So that means Freddie realizes her father is here."  
"I think so. The courier getting the signatures said Freddie practically followed the limo from the bridge into town, and jumped on the guy when he said her name."

"So she was hoping she was picked, or the shadows told her she was getting picked?"  
"Perhaps, and if she wasn't I can imagine she would have stowed away somehow."  
"I think so too."  
"I…grabbed the boys letters out of the trash." Mal admitted. "I know we shouldn't…"  
"M, we can't. We will just have to convince the boys they want to read them." Evie looked at hers again. "M?"  
"I can ask him E."  
"How did you know?"  
"I would have wanted to contact her if I were you too." Mal waved her hands over the boys letters and repaired them. She then put them into her pocket. The old Mal would have had no issue reading the letters that belonged to Jay and Carlos, but….this Mal just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Let's give the boys a chance to read these, before I ask Ben."  
"Ok. They should be in their room."

The girls find the boys in their rooms, and see no one is around, close the door. "Hey." Carlos said.

"Yea, we know. I'll take the heat." Mal admitted, pulling the boys letters out of her pocket.

"I think you should read them. I read mine." Evie said taking them from Mal and handing them to the boys.

"I'll pass." Jay said pushing Evie's hand back. Carlos took his.

"Ok, I was curious anyway. But you go first Evie." So Evie read hers again to the boys. Carlos pulled his out.

CARLOS,

Really how could you betray me. I need you. I have no one here to help me. I want you back home right now. Do you understand me. My furs need to be fluffed, my hair needs to be colored. The house is a mess, and Baby needs to be cleaned. I want you back. I will go light on your punishment for being a traitor. I mean it Carlos, you come home right now.

MOTHER!

"Well that's what she thinks. Not coming home ever. Like Ben said she can't touch me here, and I am good with that." He ripped the letter up again into a million pieces. Jay, who had been sitting away from the rest of the gang, had been reading his letter to himself. Started to read his out loud

Jay,

You are a huge disappointment to me. I can not believe you didn't fill your pockets and run home as soon as you could. I would like to know why you choose to stay? Are the goods so good over there, that you are doing a better business without me? I would hope it is something other than that lie you told on TV about being good. I know you were lying. You were lying right? Jay…send me stuff if you can.

Jafar.

"Ok, so he signed it Jafar. Thing is, I don't even think he wrote it. Dad…he can't really write too well." Jay sadly admitted. "He forced me to go to school, I think that's why." Jay walked away and threw the letter in the trash next to the pieces of Carlos' letter.  
"I want to write my mom back." Evie told the boys.

"Go ahead. I am over that place. I never want to go anywhere near there again." Carlos said, Jay just nodded, still lost in thought.

"I'll ask him E. I was going up there anyway." Evie smiled, and Mal left.

Mal popped into the front hall of the palace. Lumiere was used to just finding Mal places in the palace now. He was about to just point to the office, but he remembered that Aurora and Leah were in there with Ben and his mother. He motioned her over.

"What's up?" She whispered.  
"Queen Leah and Princess Aurora are in there with King Ben and Queen Belle. You had better sneak out and ring the bell." He tells her quietly.  
"Good idea, thanks." She said heading out through the kitchen.

Mal ran around the front and rang the bells. Lumiere opened the door. "Better?" She whispered with a smile.

"Yes, m'lady." He winked. "Welcome Lady Mal. Please go into the sitting room, His highness and Queen Belle are having a meeting."  
"That's ok, Lumiere, I need something form my room anyway." Mal said bouncing up the stairs. She flopped onto the bed, and took out her sketch book she hadn't really needed it but she figured it was a good reason to be at the palace.

She was drawing and hadn't noticed Belle and Aurora were standing in the doorway. "This is Mal's room, when she and her friends stay with us. Oh, Hi Mal, I didn't know you were here."  
"I left my sketch book, and well, Lumiere said you and Ben were busy. I knew I couldn't come up without saying hi, so I just came to grab it and was going to wait. I got distracted drawing. It's nice to see you again your highness."

"Mal." Was all Aurora could say.

"What are you working on Mal?"  
"Oh, just drawing the new kids. I had Freddie stuck in my head."  
"Freddie?" Aurora asked.

"Freddie Facilier. She is one of Ben's second set of kids from Home."  
"I'm sorry, did you say more of those Isle kids are here?"  
"Yes. Along with Freddie, is Captain Hook's daughter Harriet. And the Gaston's twins. Gaston Junior and Gaston the third."  
"Well at least this time Ben choose people that offended your life, Belle."  
"Mal, how were they?" Belle said ignoring Aurora.  
"As I had predicted. Harriet is really run by Sammy Smee. And now by Freddie. I think she will like it here, best of all of them. The boys…just like Gaston. Woman hungry sexist animals. And then there is Freddie. I am worried most about her. Her skills at verbal manipulation are unbelievable. She had poor Evie worried her mother had disowned her. She brought letters for each of them from their parents."  
"Bad?"  
"No, not really." She was about to say EQ had told Evie about Dr. F, but that was top secret.

"Well good. Staying for dinner?"  
"No, thank you. I had better get back. Evie is already talking dresses for the harvest ball and its over two months from now."  
"Mal?"  
"Yes?"  
"When is your birthday?" Belle dared to ask, realizing Mal and her friends had been here almost a year now, and none of them had talked about their birthdays.

"We don't celebrate birthdays. Long story, will tell you about it sometime." She smiled. "Can you just tell Ben I was here, and I'll see him in Art tomorrow."  
"I sure will. Have a great day in classes tomorrow, Mal." She hugged the young fairy. Mal kissed her cheek, then curtsied to Aurora and walked out the door and to the stairs.

"Really Belle you are too close to that girl. When she breaks Ben's heart, you'll be sorry you got so close."  
"And that's my choice to make. I like Mal and her friends." 

Mal headed down the back stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. P." She said grabbing an apple out of a bowl.

"Mal, deary, what brings you here?"  
"Forgot my sketch book, and was waiting for Ben, but he's talking to Queen Leah, and I have a feeling he will be there for a while, so I am heading back before it gets dark."  
"Good thinking. Do you have?" The whole castle knew about Dr. Facilier, they besides Mal, her friends and the fairies, were the only ones. Mal held up her hand, wrist and pointed to the necklace. Out in the open at school, Mal felt wearing all three was wise.

"I am triple covered." She confessed. "I'll see you later. Thanks for the apple." She tossed it into the air, but it didn't come back down into her hand. Ben had caught it. "Not funny Benny Boo." Mal teased, then wished she hadn't, cause Aurora, Belle and Queen Leah were with him. She made an apologetic shrug.

"I was hoping to catch you."

"And you did. Had to grab a snack." She said grabbing the apple back from Ben. "But I have to head back before it's dark."

"Wait I have like two things left to do, and we can go together, after dinner."  
"Ok, ok I get it, I'll stay for dinner. I'll tell Evie to go to dinner without me. Guess who's staying for dinner Mrs.P?" Mal smiled. "I'll head back upstairs to my room then."  
"Actually I need your help on one thing, so come into my office please." She shrugged and followed Ben out of the kitchen.

"Honestly Belle, that child has free reign to walk about your home?" Queen Leah asked.

"As I was showing Aurora, Mal and her friends all have their own rooms here."  
"I warned her mother. But I guess we'll just have to be here to pick up the pieces when they finally betray them."  
"I will welcome that if it happens. Oh, and by the way Queen Leah, Ben has added four new students from the isle. Harriet Hook, Freddie Facilier and the Gaston Twins."  
"So you did keep your promise."

"I did." Belle said, escorting them out of the kitchen and towards the door. "I am glad you and Ben could work out the issue you had today. Thank you for stopping by." Belle said opening the front door. "Have a wonderful evening." And she shut the door before they could say anything else.


	3. Who is the real victim?

**Happy Holidays for all my wonderful readers, and thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!**

Who is the victim?

Ben had Mal sit down. "I had nothing really, just wanted out of that kitchen."  
"Did they hear Mrs. P ask about the enchantments?"  
"What, no. We got there as you thanked her for the snack."

"Oh good."  
"What brings you here, and I know it wasn't the sketch book." They both knew Mal had plenty of them.

"Evie."  
"Evie? What's wrong?"  
"Freddie's delivery."  
"Oh the letters. You read them."  
"They each read theirs out loud yes."  
"I wasn't accusing you of peaking Mal."  
"I know, sorry, impulse. Anyway, Evie…wants to be able to write to her mom."  
"I can make that happen."  
"Thank you." She leaned over for a quick kiss. "Oh, I do need to call Evie and send her to dinner than."  
Mal pulled out her phone and called Evie. "Hi E. No still here, he was in a meeting with Audrey's Grammie when I got here. Only just got a chance to talk to him. So, you can write your mom. He said he will take care of it. I am staying for dinner, cause well I got stuck here. Anyway, keep an eye on the girls, especially Freddie. Ok, thanks." Mal hung up and he smiled at her.

"So no sign of Dr. F?"  
"We won't see any signs till night fall. If I read Lonnie's research right, he likes the dark. Cause of his 'friends' who are shadows. I am guessing that is how he knew where to find me. He is patient, obviously since he waited months before attacking me. His talisman is used to control people's transformation, but he needs blood to make the change in the person wearing the talisman. He values money. And he will make promises, he will make them happen, but they will never be how you thought they should come out."  
"Naveen can vouch for that. He promised him a way to hop from place to place, and green. He turned him into a frog."  
"Freddie is just as verbally manipulative as he is. And we know she has her magic, I saw her. Facilier used to brag about his ability to see into ones past, and use your greatest desires against you. Freddie was one of the few on the isle, who's parent actually took care of her. I can't believe she survived 11 months without Dr. F. Someone was helping her, question is who. Ben, who gave the new four's school records to us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Dr. F started the school and ran it. Someone needed to take it over."  
Before she could finish or pop out on him, Ben was on the phone to Fairy Godmother. He called her on speaker phone so Mal could join in.

"Hello, Fairy Godmother, sorry to bother you after hours, but I was just talking with Mal about Dr. Facilier, and well she brought up a good point. He ran the Isle school, without him, who took over?"  
"Hello Fairy Godmother." Mal said so she knew they were both listening.

"Hello both of you, and it's no bother Ben, this is important. I believe the paperwork came from his assistant."  
"He didn't have one." Mal pointed out. "What was their name?"  
"Mother Gothel." Fairy Godmother said.

"Oh, that's not good for the kids at Dragon's Hall." Mal admitted. "She has always wanted to take over the school. If she is in charge, the isle kids are in for a long boring school day, about how to stay young and beautiful. Ok. So that explains how the kids had a school year. She would have made sure of it, and how no one realized Facilier was missing from the isle, except Evil Queen. She and Mother Gothel were pals of a sort. They exchanged make up and beauty tips. She was who brought things to EQ and Evie while my mother had them under house arrest. EQ used to make beauty creams that Mother Gothel believed were helping keep her young."  
"But she was no friend to Facilier?" Ben asked.

"Oh hell no, Oh sorry. No. She wanted what he had, the school."  
"Ok so she has that, and that won't affect anything here. So what about Dr. Facilier?" F G asked  
"He will be working on his own. And it's possible he could have already been working his voodoo magic on people. We need to make sure those closest to us, make no promises or wishes to a stranger. He could be anyone if he gets the blood. As long as he has his talisman."  
"It's in the museum."

"Are we sure?" Ben asked  
"We put it under the same protection my wand had since we figured out he was missing. His staff was on the isle." FG said.  
"He has that, I am sure of that." Mal said, remembering her dreams. "And it's said to be a huge source of his power."  
"Then we need to realize he can be very powerful." Ben admitted.

"And the shadow friends as he called them, have already most likely told him Freddie is here. He will be on campus soon. He will want to get the blood of someone that he can take over, someone who will be able to take Ben's place. And if Freddie knows about the beef between us and Queen Leah, it will be her he will try and manipulate." Mal admitted, not happy about it at all.

"And there is no way to convince her that he is tricking her, she won't believe us." Ben agreed. "We need to put a trail on her. Make sure she isn't meeting with anyone. If it isn't already too late." Ben said looking sadly at Mal.

"She won't like that Ben." Fairy Godmother added. "I…I hate to do this but what I will do is pop over and put a spell on her usual body guards. They won't know I have done it. I will have them call either you or me if anything happens, and they will do what they can to refuse entry to anyone they don't know."  
"I agree it's not nice, but I believe it must be done." Ben reluctantly agreed. "Thank you Fairy Godmother."  
"Its for the good of the kingdom Ben, its my duty." She said than hung up. Ben looked at Mal.

"Yeah, I know." She agreed. It was going to be a tough road until he was caught. "I…I need to make sure his talisman is safe. Care to take a quick trip to the museum?"

"Sure." They popped over to the museum, and saw it was in place, then popped back to the palace. "Ok, that's good. I think we still need to replace it with a fake, just in case."  
"I was thinking the same thing." Mal agreed, as Ben texted the museum curator. He told Ben it was a fake, and that the real one was already in a magic free room. That Fairy Godmother had called them just a few minutes before Ben did. Ben called FG to make sure it was her, and it was. Mal felt better. At least without the talisman he couldn't transform himself or others. But that made her wonder more how he got off the isle. She would have to talk to Lonnie again, she had done the research for Jay.


	4. The Return of Facilier

Dr. F comes to see Freddie

Harriet had left their room for dinner, Freddie saying she would catch up. What Harriet didn't know was Freddie's father's friends had told her he was coming. Freddie was excited to see her father, but feared him and his friends. As does her father. Freddie wanted to know how he got off the isle. What he had been doing for the past year, and what they would do now that they were both free from the isle.

The room darkened, and Dr. F appeared from the shadows. Freddie hugged her father. "Daddie, how?" Was all she could say.

"My friends saw a chance so they took it. I had no idea I was even off the isle until I woke up. They took me right out of my bed. Found my staff and brought me here. I have been looking for the talisman ever since. But it's unreachable. So I started on Maleficent's brat. I was able to get into her dreams. To make her do what I wanted, to kill the king so I could take over, but then those fairies blocked me. Their magic is strong. Too light for my dark friends. How are you here?"  
"King Ben brought over four more kids. Me, Harriet Hook, and the Gaston twins."  
"Useless to us. My friends want me to finish what Maleficent started, to free the others from the isle. If I can do that I can rule EVERYONE and EVERYTHING. And with rule comes power, and with power comes money!" He cackled.

"How?"  
"I have gotten my hands on one of the controllers that breaks the barrier. I will get caught, and get back onto the isle, and ready the troops." He says as if it were his idea. "When they are at their most distracted, I will set the villains free. My friends say if I free the villians I will be freed from them. Darkness will fill the land and they will be free to control anyone they like. It's a great plan. But I have to lay low a while longer. They need to think they have tricked me and caught me. They can't know I want to be caught. Is there something going on here, a big event I might crash, to get caught at?"  
"Oh, yes, Evil Queens daughter was going on about a dance in two months."  
"That will do. Stay, and act as if you have no idea I am not on the isle. How is my school?"  
"Mother Gothel took over."  
"That pompous old hag. Ok, well she will pay when I return to the isle. In the mean time I will lay low, and try and find a great time to strike again."  
"My magic is strong here."  
"As it should be. Be careful with it. If you use it, you will owe them." He referred to his friends.

"I know that. I already owe them one. I had no idea, that it was connected. I am done, believe me."  
"Good child. Ok I have to go. You do what you can to fit in and make friends with those other Isle kids, the first ones that is."  
"Yes, sir."

With that the shadows pulled him out of the room. Freddie sat down on the bed. The shadows had been speaking to her since she had arrived, telling her he would be there to see her soon, and if she wanted to stay safe, she had better listen to them. She wondered, if she would be better off not listening to them, not getting in debt like her father was. He was so far in to the shadows, he wouldn't ever get out. She wondered if they really would let him out if the villians escaped the isle. Freddie didn't want to live her life owing them, not like her father. But she wasn't even sure she could live a life without owing the shadows. At least not the life her father had spent a life time preparing her for.

Freddie decided to see what was on the menu for dinner. And well whether she wanted to help her father and his friends or not, she would keep the originals on her good side. So she went in search of them. When she arrived in the dining hall she found Harriet sitting with Evie, The Gaston Twins, Jay and Carlos. No Mal. Freddie grabbed a tray of food and joined them.

"Wow, dinner is just as glorious as lunch." She commented. "Anything top this?"  
"Well the food at Ben's coronation was fabmazing." Evie said. "But that was a onetime thing."  
"Oh, Christmas." Carlos said. "That spread Mrs. Potts put on was out of this world."  
"Christmas?" Harriet asked.

"I think my pops mentioned that once." Trois said.

"Yeah, some winter thing." Junior added.

"Yes, it had cool decorated trees, and gifts galore. And food for days." Jay explained. The three originals told all about Christmas, as Freddie listened she knew this was the thing her father needed, a time to bring the villians back to Auradon. She would have to talk to the shadows and tell her father, that would be his time. She hoped telling them this would let her out of the debt she owed them for her little spell on her room. But would he have enough time from the End of October until Dec 25th. That was up to him.

"Where is Little Maleficent?" Freddie asked.

" **Mal** , is at the palace. She forgot something up there and went up to grab it." Evie provides.

"She go up there a lot?" Harriet asks.

"WE…" Jay gave Carlos a look that said, do not say they lived there when there was no school. "Well she is his girlfriend." He quickly covers, then spots Jane and excuses himself. Jay says he is going for dessert, and askes Evie to join him. Unsure why, she does. They follow closely to Carlos so he can hear.

"I don't think we need to tell them yet that we stayed at the palace. Belle and Adam might not be willing to take in anymore, and really we all know it's cause of Mal that we stayed in the first place."  
"I thought that too." Evie admitted. "Ok no one talks about the palace as if it is home." They nod. Jay and Evie grab plates full of desserts and bring them back to the table. Doug soon arrives, with Lonnie.

"Jay, have you seen Mal?" Lonnie asks. "She wanted to talk to me about my summer internship." She says seeing Freddie.

"Not yet, knowing Mrs. P she made Mal stay…to help in the kitchen." He quickly covers, and guides Lonnie away. Once out of ear shot he adds. "We aren't sharing that we lived in the palace with the new VK's. Not sure what the royals plan to do with them yet."  
"I understand." She kisses his cheek. "I have the stuff she wanted on Dr. F. Why is she so interested in Freddie's dad?"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Of course."  
"He's off the isle. Has been since Jane screwed up. Anyway, over the summer he was controlling Mal, she almost hurt Ben, bad. She didn't break her leg, we were keeping her safe. Anyway, we figured out it was him and how to block Mal's mind. WE just need to know about him, to defend against him. I swear Lonnie, there are very few people who know this. Outside, of the Fairies, the royal family, us 4 original VK's and Jane."  
"Fairies?"  
"Aurora's three fairies. Friends of FG. She asked them for help." He scolded himself for almost messing up Evie and Mal's secret magic class. "And by royal family I only mean Ben and his parents. NO ONE CAN KNOW." He stressed.

"I promise Jay. Anything I can do to help I will." She was happy he and his friends trusted her.  
"Just be careful of strangers. Dr. F is a talker. He will promise to tell your past and future. He will promise you treasures, but it will be tricks. Just remember what happened to Naveen. He was turned into a frog."  
"I know. I will be careful, thanks for caring Jay."  
"Hey, it's me. Coming to the first tourney practice?"  
"If I get out of choir in time."  
"Ok, good excuse." He teased. They walked off looking for Mal.

Freddie kept asking about the school, and what went on. Evie wasn't sure if she really wanted to know, or if she was trying to look good. She went with the latter. "So what is this fall dance?"  
"The Harvest Ball, happens in the end of October, not sure off the top of my head what the date is yet. We didn't have one last year because of Ben's coronation." Doug said.  
"Ben, you call the king by his name here?" Gaston Junior asked.

"Well first off only at school. And secondly, I have been one of his best friends since we started school." Doug pointed out.  
"And just who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, Harriet Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, Gaston Junior and Gaston the third, this is my boyfriend Doug, son of Dopey." Evie introduced the new VK's to Doug.  
"Oh that's a hoot. Wait till Evil Queen hears her kid isn't dating a prince, but the son of one of the things that defeated her." Freddie laughed and laughed.

"First off, Dopey isn't a thing he is a very nice man. Second, Doug is a kind, loving boyfriend who loves me for me. Not like some of the princes I have met here."

"Sorry." Chad called out of impulse.

"I know Chad, I know." Evie said back. Chad was getting it.

"Chad?" Harriet asked. Evie followed her eyes to Chad.

"Chad Charming, Cinderella's son. When I first got here he was a user. He has since learned a valuable lesson. Things in Auradon aren't perfect, but they are way better than home." Evie confessed.

"Yeah, the girls are way prettier." Trois said. "Ok, so little queenine, which of these lovelies are free, no scratch that, which ones have money."  
"Not telling you that number three." She decided if he was going to call her names so would she.

"Fiesty, too much like that witch Belle."  
"You will not call her names. That woman has been very kind to myself and my friends." Mal said joining her friends, Ben in tow. "And let me make it really clear, trio and duo. You will not play games with the girls here, that has already been done, and these girls know a trick when they hear it now."  
"Sorry." Chad said again

"I think we need to get to know that guy." Junior said ignoring Mal. "He might be on to something."  
"Not happening lunk heads." Chad said walking by.

"Wow, you Auradonians aren't very nice." Trois added.

"We are guarded." Chad adds before walking off.

"Look, you guys need to relax. If you want to fit in, you need to try. I don't mean change yourselves. I mean, we four still wear our clothes from home and so on. I just mean don't stand out."  
"Mal?" Melody, Ariel's daughter says walking over to her.

"What's up Melody?"  
"I was wondering, well….Audrey was?"  
"Nope, not going to join music here."  
"Thanks. Someday I will."  
"Someday for sure Mel."  
"Thanks."  
"Melody, these are the new arrivals, Harriet, Freddie, and Gaston's twins Junior and Trois."  
"Hi. I had better tell Audrey she'll get her title back."  
"Never said that did I?" Mal teased, knowing Audrey was within ear shot. "I only took that class last term cause it was mandatory at Agrabah Academy." She told Melody in a low voice.  
"Thanks Mal." She walked off.

"Agrabah Academy?' Freddie asked, intrigued. Mal was waiting for that to come out. They had all agreed not to bring Audrey and Leah into it, just to call it her punishment for illegal use of magic, if it came out, and well Melody just brought it out, without even knowing it.

"There are rules here about using magic, and I broke one. I was expelled to Agrabah Academy for a term because of it."  
"So, magic is a no-no."  
"Not exactly. It's more of how you use it."  
"What did you do."  
"I spelled someone with a truth spell." Mal quickly lied.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"Yeah, and I learned my lesson. A whole term across the country, over three hours away from Ben and my friends, forced into a school where I knew no one, was like being home again. No fun."

"I will remember that." Freddie said. Wondering if that could happen to her if they caught her. Maybe that could keep the shadows off her back.


	5. The Secret is out

**The next part of this story strays away from the new VK's but we will get back to them.**

The secret is out.

This day was slowly turning into the worst day Jay had ever had. First off, he was late for class. Then he spilled his lunch tray, thanks to the twins. As punishment much to the dismay of Jay and Carlos the twins were sent to tourney tryouts. And they made the team. Now, after practice, Jay is met outside the locker room by Lonnie carrying a huge bouquet of balloons.

"Happy Birthday Jay. Why didn't you tell me?" Lonnie said. Jay looked at Carlos.

"I had no idea, don't look at me."  
"Mal." Jay said taking off running, leaving Lonnie to wonder what was up.

"Sorry, Lonnie…umm it's a long story, but birthdays…aren't a big deal back home, most are truly forgotten."  
"Oh, I didn't mean to upset him. I just got a text a few hours ago telling me it was his birthday so I came to celebrate with him."  
"Yeah, maybe skip it for now."  
"ok"

As Jay ran across the common, towards the dorms he heard shouts of happy birthday and many happy returns. He was furious. He liked to stay under the radar, this didn't help. And the only one here who knew it was his birthday was Mal. She had texted it to him at midnight. **"Happy 17 bro'**

Jay climbed the stairs of the dorms and banged on Mal's door. "Maleficent Bertha open this door." He didn't care if anyone heard him

"WHAT THE HELL JAY." Mal said opening the door.

"YOU!YOU blabbed it was my birthday!"  
"No, no way. I texted you at midnight and that was it, I swear I have told no one, not Evie, Ben or Carlos."  
"It's true Jay." Evie said, she had been in the room. "That's your name Mal?"  
"Not anymore. Look, I would never. What happened?" She could see he was more embarrassed than mad. Attention was least craved by Jay. He still liked being under the radar, except on the tourney field.  
"Lonnie showed up at practice with a fist full of balloons…oh man, and I left her there."  
"Not a smart move in the boyfriend dept, Jay." Evie pointed out.

"I got that Evie. Ok, got to go fix it." He took off. Mal looked around, praying no one heard Jay call her by her full name. She shut the door.

"Ok, so yes, my name is Maleficent Bertha. Most kids from the isle know that, I thought you did?"  
"Nope. I just thought Freddie was calling you that to be a jerk. So it's Jay's birthday?" Evie changes the subject, knowing that Mal having that name would not be a subject to ever broach again.  
"Yes. He's 17 now."  
"We need…to do nothing." She almost said throw him a party. "Right." She agreed, seeing Mal's face.

"This is a birthday free zone, got it. If he wants to hide out here, you say a quick happy birthday and that's it."  
"I promise."

Jay was heading back across campus to apologize to Lonnie when they met half way. "I'm sorry." They both said at the same time, they laughed.

"Look, I had no idea, birthdays weren't a big deal for you guys."  
"It's a long story, that really needs to be told by Mal and Evie. But yeah, kids of villians never really celebrated anything, other than a good heist." He joked.

"So, I was going to say you can do what my family does on birthdays, we made a wish and release balloons into the air. They are said to take away the bad luck for the past year, and leave only good luck and memories behind."  
"I can handle that." Jay took the balloons. Then he stood there, he had never made a wish before. His father said you could only wish to a gene. He finally decided on wishing for a good tourney season, and let the balloons into the air. They stood there holding hands for a while just watching them float away.

Jay and Lonnie walked into the cafeteria for dinner, and found word had gotten out past the tourney team. Jay was bombarded by birthday wishes. He wanted to run and hide, but he felt a little better with Lonnie at his side. He looked over at their usual table, and he could see by the look on Mal's face, she hadn't done this to him. He needed to make that up to her. He could only hope no one heard him call her by her formal name. They grabbed their trays, filled their plates and headed to the table.

There Carlos said a quick Happy birthday and left it at that. Mal and Evie said nothing. They talked about the day, and all was forgotten until Chad and Audrey came by. Chad just slapped Jay on the back, while Audrey had to taunt. "Well, well, how sad it's your birthday and no one bought you presents. Such a shame."  
"I have all I need." Jay said, looking Audrey straight in the eye. "I have a roof over my head, an actual bed to sleep in, three safe to eat meals and great friends, and a wonderful understanding girlfriend." He kissed Lonnies cheek. Lonnie felt she got a gift that day, Jay admitted he was her boyfriend.

"That's a poor kid's response." She laughed and walked away. Chad sat down.

"Sorry about miss priss, she has never wanted for anything, and never been told no before."  
"And you have?" Carlos asked.

"Lately yes. Believe it or not, I am learning a lot from you guys. What did you mean about a bed and safe meals?"  
"I slept on the floor of my father's shop. The food that came to the isle, was usually rotten, moldy or stale."

"That's a load of crap." Audrey said coming back for Chad.

"He's actually right." Agreed Trois. The new VK's coming into the cafeteria. By now the whole place had been listening. "Food, was crap. Housing was crap. There was no fresh water, mud like coffee was about all we had to drink."  
"I don't believe you. Why now after almost a year, you talk about home?"

"That's your choice not to believe. As for our not talking about home, we chose not to. We came here at first to just stay under the radar as best we could. We didn't want pity or sympathy about what happened to us before we came."

"Look some day we will all learn about it but not today." Lonnie says seeing the attention they were getting and sensing the mood was changing in her new friends.

"More of their lies." Audrey taunts and walks off, dragging Chad with her.

"Thank you Lonnie." Evie puts in. "It's not a nice picture for today or any day really."  
"No problem Evie." She adds.

The new four slide into the table next to the originals. They start eating, Freddie listening to their conversation.

"Mal, did Ben say anything about…" Evie starts but stops with a realization that other VK's were listening.

"He is working on that project, yes. And I think I may have just added more work for him. I'll see you guys later."

Mal left the cafeteria. Jay and his friends ate in a rather quietly. Until another tourney player came up and joined them. He was talking about the game coming in a few weeks.

The day ended rather uneventfully for Jay, after he walked Lonnie to her dorm, he ran to his room, and went to bed.

Mal had decided it was time to fix the birthday mess their mom's had created. She would make sure Ben got a message to Evil Queen, and Evie would have a special birthday. And Mal could only hope that when her birthday came first…it wouldn't get out!


	6. Saying thanks

Thank you.

About a week after school started, Mal went to the castle for the night. She had a plan in mind, but she needed approval before she could carry it out. Mal knew just the right person to ask. So after dinner on Friday night, she found Belle in her study, reading. She knocked on the open door.

"Mal, dear come in. Can I help you with something?"  
"I…may I close the door?"  
"Oh, private talk, of course." Belle had no idea what was going on, but she was intrigued and a little thrilled she came to her.

"I wanted to thank Mrs. Potts for teaching me to cook. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to find my way when I left for the summer. I know I was wrong."  
"Wasn't going to mention it, I think you have heard it enough." She smiled and patted the couch for Mal to join her. "So what do you have in mind?"  
"I want to cook for her and the kitchen staff. I actually want to make Sunday dinner for them and the family."  
"That's an ambitious endeavor Mal." Belle was proud of her wanting to try. "How about I help you?"  
"But it was to thank you and Adam as well."  
"Mal, you do realize that the kitchen staff is 4 people, and then there will be the four of us. Can you handle cooking for 8 on your own?"  
"I would love to try." She said bravely.

"Ok, I will tell Mrs. Potts to give the staff the afternoon off. You know dinner is at 4:00 on Sundays right?"  
"I have a plan."  
"Very good. I will be here if you need me. Give Lumiere your shopping list and he will take care of it." She hugged Mal. "I am proud of you for wanting to thank the staff Mal. Not every royal house treats the staff as we do here."  
"I got that impression from Queen Leah."  
"Oh, she can't keep a staff. Did I ever tell you about Ben's Nanny?"  
"No. I never knew he had one."  
"There were times when we needed to be out, so she took over. I did a lot more raising of Ben than most of the other royal families."  
"So Ben's nanny was Audrey's first?"  
"Yes, for almost 3 years. She started with Ben after his third birthday." Belle smiled, and started her story. " It's no secret that Audrey was born two weeks early."

"Well from my biology class, I learned that really isn't a big deal."  
"True, but to Leah it was Aurora doing wrong. You see Leah, from the time Aurora came back, critized everything Aurora did. Her favorite saying was 'if I had raised you, you would know better.' So after several years of that, Aurora just gave in and did everything her mother said, and became a quiet shadow. When she had Audrey early, it all started again. If you had listened to me when you were pregnant you wouldn't have had her early. If you had eaten right…you get the point. So Hayley was hired to watch Audrey. And she got the same thing over and over. She was fired when Audrey was three. Hayley was told by Queen Leah she could do it better herself. After that Queen Leah pretty much raised Audrey."  
"No wonder why she listens to her Grandmother."  
"Yes. Aurora never got to raise Audrey, she figured she owed it to her mother, since she was raised by fairies. Hayley came to us after Ben's first nanny retired. Judith was Adam's nanny as well. Hayley felt she needed to explain why she was fired. Hayley wasn't into gossip at all. She just wanted us to know it wasn't a reflection of her job as far as she was concerned, as to why she was fired. Hayley was a mini Judith we loved her. She worked for us for two years, then Ben started school full time and she moved on."

"Ben was three when he met Aziz."  
"Yes, Az was four. They went to preschool together, but that was only mornings. In the afternoon, Ben had lessons with Hayley. We hated to see her go, but…another child never happened for us."  
"I am sorry." And Mal was, she knew Belle would have been a great mother to multiple children.

"Don't be. I have a huge family now, thanks to you and your friends."  
"We appreciate that." Mal hugged her. "So…is there anything special Mrs. Potts likes?"  
"Yes, but she never makes it because it takes way too long. So we will skip that. I would suggest a turkey, potatoes of some kind, stuffing, and a few other vegetables. Than whatever you wish for dessert. Oh and Mrs. Potts is like Adam she has a sweet tooth." Mal already knew that.

Mal thought about it, then asked for paper. She made her list and went in search of Lumiere. She added him to her guest list as well.

On Sunday morning after breakfast, Mal headed into the kitchen. She dressed her turkey and placed it into the oven. She prepped her potatoes, and was just putting them into water when Mrs. Potts stuck her head in. "Mrs. P?" Mal questioned. "It's your afternoon off."

"I know, I just wondered if you needed anything?"  
"Nope. Turkey is cleaned, dressed and in the oven. Potatoes washed, peeled and in cold water. Was just about to start dessert."  
"Ok." She smiled her sweet smile that Mal loved and grabbed a banana and left.

As Mal was slicing the pears for her Tart, Belle stuck her head into the kitchen. "MMM smells wonderful in here. Need any help?"  
"No thanks. I think I have it all set."  
"Great, call if you need help." She said ducking back out. Mal could hear Adam. 'Are you sure she's ok?'

'Yes, dear, Mal can do it.' Mal had to laugh,

Mal was just putting the pear tart into the oven when Ben showed up to check on her. "Not you too?" She teased.

"I am here to keep you company that's it. I don't know anything about what you are doing."  
"Then I'll allow it." She winked and scrunched her nose. "What's going on King Benny?"  
"Nothing much. Mrs. Potts and mom are going over next weeks menu. The other staff are in the garden and the game room. This was really nice of you Mal."  
"I owe it to them, honestly. I know now I shouldn't have run off, but back then it was the only solution I could see. And without Mrs. Potts training, I wouldn't have been able to stay at a job, and stay safe with Miss Fauna."  
"Let's not talk about the summer anymore."  
"Agreed. What is going on in the kingdom?" She asked trying to change the subject. She listened while she chopped vegetables for a salad. By the time Ben had filled her in on everything she had missed over the summer and the first week of school, she had everything done, and was just about to check the turkey. "You are doing a great job Ben." Mal bragged as she opened the oven. Ben peaked over her shoulder.

"MMM Mal, that smells amazing, or as Evie would say Fabmazing." They both laughed.

"Ok, I will let you help me with one thing. I need to set the table."  
"I can definatly help with that." By three the turkey was almost done, the tart was cooling and the potatoes were just going on. The stuffing was placed into the oven as well. Mal ran upstairs to dress for dinner.

At exactly 4:00 Mal was ready. Meal on the table and she rang the dinner bell. Everyone came in with oo's and ah's. Adam carved the turkey as Mal made a quick speech. "I promised Ben we wouldn't talk about the summer, but I need to one last time. I want to thank you all for dealing with me. Between the home schooling last spring, then my making the wrong choice to leave for part of the summer. I have put a lot onto all of you. Mrs. Potts, you and your staff taught me wonderful skills that helped me with my time away, and I thank you all. Adam and Belle you have taken not only myself, but my friends into your home, no your family and given us something we never had. A family life, a real one that is. Ben, did I mention I love you. Ok, that's my speech, enjoy." Before she could sit Mal was attacked with hugs from not only her family but the staff.

They were just about to start their meal but the doorbell rang. "This had better be an emergency; everyone knows we eat at 4:00 on Sundays." Adam barked. Lumiere got up and went to the door. He found Queen Leah and Audrey.

"Your highness Queen Leah, and Princess Audrey." They bounded into the dining room without waiting for Ben's response to invite them into the lounge and that he would be there soon.

"We heard Mal cooked the meal, we wanted to make sure the palace hadn't burned down." Leah taunted.

"On the contrary, we have a perfectly cooked meal here. Care to join us." Ben said, signaling for a few more chairs and table settings.

They joined the table and Adam continued to carve.

The meal was perfect. Turkey juicy, salad crisp, stuffing not to soggy not too dry and seasoned just right, potatoes whipped to a soft fluffy white. Tart with vanilla ice cream was excellent. Mal couldn't have been more pleased. Even Audrey's looks of disgust, and Queen Leah's nit picking couldn't get Mal's goat. After the meal, Leah and Audrey left without so much as a thank you or good job. Ben had never been more proud of Mal.

"I have to say Mal, you can cook for me anyday."  
"Thanks, Ben. That was fun, but hard. I give Mrs. P credit for doing that every day." With that Mal headed into the kitchen. The staff were doing dishes. They stopped and clapped for her.

"Well done, Lady Mal." They cheered. Mal didn't blush often, but just then she did.

"I am quite proud of you my dear." Mrs. Potts said hugging Mal. "Everything was to perfection! And even better the look on our unwelcomed guests."  
"Unwelcomed for sure. I wonder who told them I was making dinner, I never told anyone, not even my friends."  
"That can't be good. I wonder too." Mrs. Potts agreed. Mal left and went to talk to Ben and his parents.  
"Great job Mal." Belle said.

"I'm wondering who told Queen Leah I was cooking, I never told anyone but you guys."

"That might have been me." Ben admitted, "well I was talking to Doug about it, and I think Audrey might have been close by."  
"Oh, I was worried it was more likely DR. F"  
"I am pretty sure it was me." Ben admitted. "Sorry."  
"No need to say sorry. I appreciated the looks on their faces." Mal joked. Ben took Mal's arm and lead her out of the room.

"What are you up too Ben?"  
"Just wanted a little time alone with you. Haven't had much of that lately, have we?"  
"No." He brought her into the game room. She sat on the couch and Ben put on a movie. Once Ben joined her she snuggled in close. "So I have a problem I need your help with?"  
"I will do what I can. Which committee now?"  
"The Belle and Adam anniversary dinner one."  
"What? Oh their wedding anniversary is coming up?"  
"In a few weeks, yes. About a week after the anniversary of my coronation. A few days before the Harvest ball."  
"Oh, so we have just under two months?"  
"Yeah. I want to do something for them, since we were so busy with the coronation celebrating, it was totally forgotten last year. But nothing big, Mom isn't into a big deal."  
"I remember her birthday." She pointed out. "Ok so what do you have in mind, I am in."  
"I want to invite a few of the royal families, the ones my parents age. Then we'll have a few friends our age. I was thinking Snow and Fred. Aurora and Philip. Mulan and Shang. Aurora and Philip are much better when Queen Leah isn't around."  
"Your mother told me about the Nanny that was Audrey's first."  
"Hayley. Yes."  
"Ok. So that it for adults?"  
"Yes. I was thinking four couples of adults and four pairs of kids. I was thinking you and me. Evie and Doug, Carlos and his date."  
"Jane." Mal filled in.

"Jay and I assume he and Lonnie are a thing finally?"  
"Yes." Mal smiled, she was happy with Ben's choices "Can't wait for Audrey's reaction over this one."  
"She'll be mad. I am going to have the invitations to the parents say I am hosting it, but the one for the gang will have both our names."  
"Ok?" She wasn't sure why it mattered.

"Mal, have you…had any dreams lately?" That wasn't how this related to the party and the wording of invitations.  
"None that I can remember, last one was just before I was sent to AA. Why?"  
"I…I had one the other night."  
"And…" She prompted, waiting to see where the connection was.

"Someone in this room was being crowned Queen."  
"Sounds familiar." She admitted.

"Really, you aren't just saying that?"  
"No. It happened every night after I had an issue with Leah. I just assumed it was my brain trying to make me feel better."  
"Might have been. But last night, I had a dream about you being crowned Queen. It was so vivid. Even more vivid than any of the others I have had. Now it isn't anytime soon, that I could tell. Maybe after college."  
"Oh…interesting. So what does this have to do with the party?"  
"Well as my queen you would need to host parties. I thought this would be a great test."  
"I guess. This whole queen thing is nerve racking."  
"You have time, I promised my parents I won't consider marriage until after college."  
"That sounds great." Mal smiled, and snuggled back into his arms. They watched the movie.


	7. Night meetings

Night meetings

A few days after Jay's birthday Freddie was woken in the middle of the night by her father's shadows. They wanted information. Freddie was afraid to answer them, for fear she would owe them. But they assured her if she told them what they wanted she would be free. She agreed.

"Tell us when we can begin our next phase, getting him back to the isle."  
"October 21st. It is the Harvest Ball. Mal will be here with the whole school."  
"Good. When is a good day for him to return with the army?"  
"Christmas. The school will be empty except for us kids from the isle. We are orphans, as they call us. No homes to go to for the holidays. Mal and her band will be stuck here with the us four. And some older teacher that doesn't celebrates Christmas. The rest of the royal families will be spread out across the whole of Auradon. Several royal families even give their servants and guards the day off." Freddie wasn't really sure about the guards, but she wanted to make it sound good.

"We have heard Maleficent is in Auradon, where is she?"  
"No one knows, not even Mal. She hasn't seen her since the coronation, or so I heard Evie, Evil Queens daughter, tell her boyfriend Doug."  
"Good, then she will be out of our way."

"Who here is an enemy of Mal and her friends?"  
"Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. She and her grandmother have caused them, especially Mal, a lot of trouble since the coronation."  
"How easy is it to manipulate her?"  
"If you say you are going to punish Mal she's all ears."  
"Good, good. We will be back tomorrow with our plan." They left before she could object. Freddie looked over at Harriet to make sure she was asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her eyes still closed.

What Freddie didn't know was Harriet wasn't asleep, and she was worried about Mal and her friends. They were all very nice and welcoming to her. Mal had so far kept her secret about being in the singing class. Harriet was really happy to be away from Smee and his commanding ways. As well as her lazy father's clutches. Yes, Freddie was bossy, but here in Auradon, Harriet could find places to avoid Freddie. Harriet decided then and there to choose good, and she would stay awake tomorrow, find out what the shadows wanted from Freddie, and tell Mal.

The following night Harriet lay in bed, trying not to fall asleep. It wasn't long after midnight when the shadows returned, this time with Facilier himself. Harriet kept her eyes shut, back to them, and listened intently. "Freddie, child. How are you?"  
"Well Daddie. How are you?"  
"Lonely, but I am used to being alone as I wait for what I most desire."  
"Is it truly your desire father, or the shadows?"  
"They will hear you. And we both want it. I cannot come forward to do this myself, as they are aware I am off the isle. But they do not know our plan. You are to use this it is a truth spell." Freddie hesitated to take the paper, it was a truth spell Mal got caught with, that got her thrown out of Auradon Prep. But who had she put it on? And would putting Audrey under the spell, really help the shadows and her father.

"And just how am I supposed to use this?"  
"On the girl who is enemy with Mal. Ask her what she knows."  
"Will she remember this?"  
"No, and you only have 5 minutes to get the truth."  
"What are we looking for?"

"Why she hates Mal. What she and her grandmother know about Maleficent. What she knows about Mal and Ben."  
"How will this help you? I get the part about Mal's mom, and why she hates Mal, but how will that help the take over?"  
"For once we get here, if we will need to hold the original four as prisioners, or if they are still faking it, waiting for a reason to rebel."  
"That's easy, they are good. "  
"Well spell the Sleeping Beauty Princess." And with that he left, the paper falling to the floor. Freddie, looked at Harriet who was still 'asleep' and then to the paper, with the written spell. She read it out loud, quietly. But not quiet enough that Harriet couldn't hear it.

"The truth be told, I have you in my hold. Honesty and truth is all I need for proof. Easy enough. But really five minutes, the way that prissy princess rambles, I will be lucky to get one question answered." She snickered. She rolled over and went to bed.

Harriet wondered how much trouble that spell could be to Mal and the others. She decided to talk to Mal first thing in the morning.

Harriet got up early, as Freddie slept she snuck out. She knew Evie got up early to get ready for classes, so she knew she would be awake. She knocked on their door. Evie opened it. "Harriet? What's wrong?" She could see the look of fear in her eyes.

"I…I need to talk to you and Mal, NOW. Freddie…is in to the shadow people and it's bad." With that Evie, let her in and woke Mal. When Mal was awake, Harriet told her story. Mal looked at Evie. And Evie nodded. She knew Mal needed to pop over to see Fairy Godmother and fast.

"I'll be back I have to use the bathroom." Mal said, and grabbed her clothes and ran out.

Mal arrived in Fairy Godmothers office, just as she reported to work. "Mal what's wrong?"  
"Freddie has had visits from the shadow people and her father. From what Harriet heard, her father wants to get caught and sent back. He plans to leave the isle again with an army of villians on Christmas day. I just don't know how."  
"There is only two ways, magic from over here or a bridge controller. I will make sure all are accounted for."  
"I…I have an idea. But first How do the controllers work?"  
"On a special frequency that is emitted from the controller. It is the only small bit of magic that can still work on the isle if it's there."  
"I don't know much about the dome, but can we make the controller unusable?"  
"No, wait I think I can. I need Carlos. I will see if we can change the frequency of the dome. Ben told me he broke through once. Maybe he can help."  
"I will have him stop by. We have till Christmas to fix it. We just need to make sure Freddie and Facilier don't know we are on to them. What about Audrey's being spelled?"  
"I am not sure what her truths will do to help Facilier, but Have Evie use the mirror as she did before, when she was tracking Leah. So we know what is asked and what Freddie learns. If we need to we can wipe it from her mind."  
"Ok, thank you." Mal popped back into the bathroom and then to her room. Harriet was gone, worried Freddie would wonder where she was.

"Ok, so spell the mirror to show you what happens when Freddie spells Audrey. Have it remember what it sees so we can show Fairy Godmother. If we need to we will wipe that from Freddie's mind. We think Facilier might have stolen a dome controller. She is looking into that now. Fairy Godmother is going to see if Carlos can help with that if that's the case. We don't let them know we are onto them. We will let him get caught, question him for a few days than give him what he wants. A trip to the isle with the controller. But he won't know it won't work come Christmas."  
"Ok. Works for me. I'll talk to Harriet later."  
"No, let me. Now, the mirror." Evie pulled the mirror out of its hiding place in the wall safe with Mal's wand.

"Mirror, Mirror that I hold, a spell of truth will soon be told. When it does, I need to know. For you to save it for all to behold." It glowed a brief second than went back to being a mirror. "All set."  
"Good. Ok off to class, I have to find Carlos too."

It was a day later, during lunch when Mal and Evie spotted Freddie talking to Audrey. Evie pulled out the mirror. "The truth be told, I have you in my hold. Honesty and truth is all I need for proof." They heard Freddie say.

Audrey said, "What?" than a funny look crossed her face and Freddie started asking her questions.

"Where is Maleficent?"  
"In a glass cage, behind a magic barrier. No one knows where she is."  
"No one?"  
"Maybe Fairy Godmother, I don't know."  
"Does your Grandmother know?"  
"No one knows. Not even Ben or Mal."  
"Why do you hate Mal?"  
"She stole my chance to be queen. She stole Ben from me. I may not have been in love with him, but I could tolerate him."  
"Is that why you hate her?"  
"Yes, and for what her mother did to my mother. My mother was raised by fairies. My grandmother raised me because my mother had no idea how to raise a child as the fairies had no idea how to raise her. Mal is the same as her mother. She will break Ben's heart and I will be there to fix it and be queen. Someday she will mess up and I will fix it. I have tried to break them up and so has Grammie. So far not well enough, be we still try."

"What did you do?" Freddie wasn't sure this could help the shadows but she sure as hell wanted it for gossip.

"We lied about Mal's spell being illegal. Got her kicked out of school to be away from Ben. Then they tricked us and home schooled her at the palace. Than Grammie made it hard for her to graduate, by taking away the classes she needed to graduate and making her take home maker classes. When that didn't work, Grammie had her transferred to the furthest school in Agrabah. But all that did was take away my singing title. Mal beat me in the choir contest. But Grammie isn't done yet. Mal can't marry Ben she isn't a citizen of Auradon, and she has to be. And she needs to be titled, not a princess, but at least a real lady or something like that. He'll learn when he turns 18. I can't wait." By then Audrey was getting foggy and the spell wore off. The mirror faded back to a mirror. Evie and Mal exchanged looks.

"Did you know that?"

"About having to be a citizen of Auradon and being titled?" Evie shook her head. "I knew about the first one. But what she doesn't seem to know is that the Isle is in the kingdom of Auradon, we have Auradonain birth certificates. I learned that in Poly Sci. I just don't know where they are held. As for titled, no that will be Ben's department. I'll talk to him, that has to be a deeply imbedded law in the charter. We only briefly touched on the main laws in Political Science 101."  
"Well we are one up on her now. She won't know until Ben turns 18." Mal smiled at Evie's words.

"Well this little spell of Freddies didn't really give her anything the shadows could use, I don't think, but it sure helped our cause against Audrey."

An hour later the girls and Ben were in Fairy Godmother's office. "Mirror Mirror that I hold please retell the story that you hold." The mirror lit up and started its show again.

"The truth be told, I have you in my hold. Honesty and truth is all I need for proof." They heard Freddie say.

Audrey said, "What?"

"Where is Maleficent?"  
"In a glass cage, behind a magic barrier. No one knows where she is."  
"No one?"  
"Maybe Fairy Godmother, I don't know."  
"Does your Grandmother know?"  
"No one knows. Not even Ben or Mal."  
"Why do you hate Mal?"  
"She stole my chance to be queen. She stole Ben from me. I may not have been in love with him, but I could tolerate him."  
"Is that why you hate her?"  
"Yes, and for what her mother did to my mother. My mother was raised by fairies. My grandmother raised me because my mother had no idea how to raise a child as the fairies had no idea how to raise her. Mal is the same as her mother. She will break Ben's heart and I will be there to fix it and be queen. Someday she will mess up and I will fix it. I have tried to break them up and so has Grammie. So far not well enough, be we still try."

"What did you do?"

"We lied about Mal's spell being illegal. Got her kicked out of school to be away from Ben. Then they tricked us and home schooled her at the palace. Than Grammie made it hard for her to graduate, by taking away the classes she needed to graduate and making her take home maker classes. When that didn't work, Grammie had her transferred to the furthest school in Agrabah. But all that did was take away my singing title. Mal beat me in the choir contest. But Grammie isn't done yet. Mal can't marry Ben she isn't a citizen of Auradon, and she has to be. And she needs to be titled, not a princess, but at least a real lady or something like that. He'll learn when he turns 18. I can't wait."

Fairy Godmother and Ben watched the mirror fade. "Well we have Queen Leah beat on both those counts." Ben said in a matter of fact tone.  
"I am not titled Ben." Mal reminded him.  
"Not yet. But that can easily be changed." He said with confidence.  
"UM, Ben Dear, don't you need council approval for something like that?"  
"Not all of it. I believe I know the rule they are referring to. I believe I can Knight Mal, and that will do it."  
"Really?" Evie and Mal said together.

"I believe so, will have to check for sure."

"As for the birth certificate. We have a copy on file here, the original is filed on the isle. But there is also a legal one filed at the hall of records here in Auradon."  
"How?" Evie asked.

"When we take the yearly census, they also take a copy of all the births and deaths. They are recorded a second time, officially here in Auradon. The isle is under Auradon's protection and considered Auradonian soil. Someone forgot to tell Leah that I guess." Ben answered. "So no worries there. And as for the other thing. We can make that happen too. I just have to make sure knighthood is it. If not, then we petition the council for a title. I would rather not because she will know I know her game plan, but I have the votes, that won't be an issue."

"Mal dear, you need to make sure Harriet is safe."  
"Freddie didn't know she was listening. She came to us when Freddie was still sleeping, and faked being asleep. Twice, so I am sure the shadows don't know."

"Ok. Carlos and I have been working on his plan, but he may need his machine from the isle. Thing is he doesn't remember where it is. We might need to take him over there."  
"Mal, can't go over there for sure. The boys and I maybe." Evie sadly admitted.

"I was thinking only the boys Evie, dear. They can get in and out faster. I know you'd love to see your mother, but honestly, I think they will do best."  
"I understand. Ben, can…can I video chat with my mother?"  
"I can do that. I was actually thinking of putting limited internet access into Dragon Hall. Just for educational sights. When they run the wire, I can see what we can do to wire up your mom's place, for video chats." Evie hugged and kissed Ben. They all laughed.

"OOPs sorry Mal."  
"I'll let it pass." She teased, "But just this once. And I think we can skip telling Doug."

"Might be a good idea." Ben agreed.

"So when will the boys be going?"  
"As soon as they are ready. Jay and Carlos are going with a few on the guards, they will be disguised as citizens. They go over at night. Carlos seems to think his mother should be at the spa?"  
"Oh, yes, she does go often." Mal agreed.

The boys went over to the isle a few nights later. They arrived just about midnight. With the controller tucked safely on one of the guards and a decoy one on another, they headed out for Cruella's house. Jay wanted to check in on his father, but he knew they had to get Carlos' invention first. As they approached Hell Hall. Carlos noticed the car was in deed gone. "We're clear, Baby is gone."

"Baby?" One of the guards asked.

"That's what his nutty mother called her car. Loves that thing more than him." Jay points to Carlos, who sadly nods in agreement. "Ok where is your lab?"  
"Follow me." Carlos leads them into the house. Through the main room and into the closet. On the other side of the closet, his hidden lab. They were in. Carlos found his machine, and grabbed whatever tools he could find.

They were heading out of the closet when they heard Baby returning. "That's Baby. Quick out this way." Carlos said, running towards the back door. The others followed. They made it out as Cruella parked the car. She entered the building, and the others came back around front to head back towards town.

"That was close. She never drives at night, something must have happened. Oh well. I have what I need, let's get out of here."

In town the four boys pass Jay's father's shop. Jay sneaks in and takes a few things that belong to him. He leaves his father a note. The sun is coming up so they have to run for the bridge. The limo is waiting on the other side of the barrier. They hit the button and cross over as the sun rises enough to start waking people. The boys watch the isle as they are driven away, knowing for sure they will never be on the isle again.


	8. Mal is 17 Part 1

**Mal turns 17.**

 **{Authors note. This is my interpretation, based on my reading of the novel, that Jay, Mal and Evie were all 16 before Ben. I am going to choose birthdays for them. Jay Aug 31** **st** **. Mal Sept 10. Evie Sept 15. And Ben Sept 30. I am saying that they arrived just before Ben's birthday, but it wasn't celebrated because of the up-coming coronation. Thinking they were there for about a month or so leading up to the coronation. So coronation was about mid to late October. This is partly based on Lonnie's 23 School of Secret videos and my assuming she only did them on school days. I am guessing they started first day of school. She says they are coming the next day on the last video which was number 23. So not including weekends and if Auradon Prep started its school year Aug 27, 2015. Without weekends included they arrived Tuesday Sept 29** **th** **. The book the Isle of the Lost in the very beginning mentions it's Fall and we know Ben is turning 16. It also says early in the book when they talk about Evie's party, Mal is 6 already when she is seeing Evie's 6** **th** **birthday party. Mal says she is 16 to Ben which mean that she has already turned 16, before they arrive. Just my idea, not 100% sure**. **So the school year for '2016' their junior year started on Thursday Aug 25, 2016.}**

Now as time is passing, they have seen many things they had never experienced on the Isle. Families were a huge thing and whenever a special event took place, it was hard to attend knowing they were the only four in the room without a parent in attendance. Adam and Belle had stepped up and taken that place for each of the four of them, and that was nice, but it wasn't the same, not truly. Jay's birthday happened just over two weeks ago. Only Mal had known at first that it was his birthday. And Jay was happy to have the day just go by as any other, but somehow, someone found out and all the attention fell on Jay. By the end of the day, he just wanted to hide in his room. Lonnie's company was all that kept him from hiding out.

Mal had known early on that she was older than Ben. Only 20 days to be exact but still she knew her birthday would come up before his. In fact it was just two days away. She could only hope the person who leaked Jay's wouldn't leak hers. Birthdays for Mal weren't all fun and games. In fact it was Maleficent's favorite day to torture Mal.

"Mal." Maleficent screeched to the 7 year old. "Of all days today is not the day to disobey me! Get your worthless butt in here. I went through hours and hours of unbearable pain to bring you into this world, least you can do is obey!"

"Mom, can I have a few friends over to…um…celebrate. You know like that blue haired girl did before you stopped her and her mother?"  
"NO! Birthdays are forbidden. Evil Queen should have known better than to not allow MY DAUGHTER to her blue haired brat's birthday."  
"Mom, maybe if I have an even better party and not invite her…"  
"BIRTHDAYS ARE FORBIDDEN!" Maleficent yelled at her daughter. She stared down Mal, eyes glowing.

"Birthdays are forbidden." Mal repeated in a trance like stupor.

'Birthdays are forbidden. Attention is a bad thing for trying to fit in.' Mal thought to herself. Every year until she turned 15, Mal tried, and every year it got worse. On her 15th birthday Maleficent kicked Mal out of the castle for two weeks. That was why she 'forgot' her 16th birthday ever happened. Now in just two days she would turn 17. And she was prepared to hide all day. She was lucky her birthday happened to fall on a non-school day, so if she went into hiding, no one would really notice.

A week after school started, Mal noticed there was a dorm room on the other end of the hall that was empty, and had checked it out. The spell book came in handy with the spell to open the door. The room looked the same as hers, except it had no bedding on the bed. Mal decided this would work as a hiding place until they needed the room again. But she couldn't hide in here as it was, she needed to spell the room, so that if anyone looked in they wouldn't see her or her things. Mother's spell book helped her with that problem also. Mal was able to spell the room, so it looked empty, yet she had it dressed to her liking.

On Friday, Mal made it through classes all day without anyone saying anything about her birthday, she felt safe. Last period of the day, Ben met her at her locker. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, yourself." She replied. "What's going on?"  
"I was going to ask you that. Do you have plans for the weekend?"  
"Maybe, why?" Mal asked nervously, hoping Ben hadn't found out.  
"I have to leave Auradon for a meeting in another country. I was going to have you come, but Dad said I wouldn't have time to see you while we were gone, so he said its best you stay behind. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be sitting around missing me." Mal felt a huge weight lift. If Ben was going away, he didn't know it was her birthday tomorrow. Then she caught what his last words were and he playfully punched his arm.

"I understand." And she did. She was very good about giving him his space and time for his royal duties. Ben was grateful for it too. She never once complained. She never once begged for more of his time. She never made him feel guilty if they didn't have time together.

"I am really glad you are so good about all this." He smiled.  
"Why shouldn't I be? I know you are trying to go to school full time and run a country. I understand all the responsibilities you have Ben."  
He pulled her into a huge hug and deep kiss. "Ben. Mal." Fairy Godmother said. "Public display." She reminded them of the rule about that.

"Sorry." They both said. She walked away.

"I have to leave soon, can I walk you to your room?"  
"I don't see why not." She teased. He took her hand, and her books. "Where are you going this time? Or can you not say?"  
"Can't say." He taunted. Mal loved his 'mystery trips', he always came back with great pictures on his phone, and neat little gifts for her, when he had time to shop. So far he had taken three trips like this since he became King. This was his fourth.  
"OOHHH mystery trip cool. I love hearing about those when you get back." She smiled at him. They past Audrey who was as usual trying to manipulate Jane into doing something for her that Jane knew was wrong. "Will you be back to campus Sunday, or not till Monday morning again?"  
"Might be Monday, late. I'll miss classes Monday." He sadly admitted.  
"Oh. Ok." That was a long time for them. The longest they'd been apart, since she took off over the summer, thanks to Dr. F, had only been two days. This would be three full days, possibly 4 if he came back after curfew on Monday, they had no classes together on Tuesdays and that was the day they had totally different lunches. While she was glad to be away from him through her. 'Yuck, birthday'. Three days was a long time, after that summer of lost time.

"Mom will be at the Castle if you need anything. It's just Dad and I."  
"I'll be fine."  
"I…she made me promise to tell you that, I think she will be lonely without Dad and I for three days. Will you miss me?"  
"Three day." She said it out loud and it sounded like forever. "Yes of course I'll miss you. I might stop up to visit her then, just to make her feel better." Mal said knowing by Sunday, she would be missing Ben as well.

"Good." He smiled, they had reached her door. "I…I have to go. I will try and call you, but I don't know what cell service is like there."  
"Do what you can, I will have my phone with me."

Ben looked around, seeing no one, he kissed her deeply. "I will miss you my love."  
"I will miss you too."  
"Be good." HE teased.

"I'll do my best." She said looking down the hall as Audrey and Jane came around the corner.

"Mal." He said following her gaze.

"I promise. I plan to just hibernate in my room all weekend, I have a bunch of homework to do." She lied, as she took her books from him. She had very little, but it sounded good.

"Ok. Well Evie will keep you company anyway."  
"When she isn't out with Doug." Mal teased, as her blue haired friend and Doug walked up.

"What."  
"Nothing, Ben's going away for the weekend to do Kingy stuff, so he wanted to make sure I wasn't lonely."  
"We'll keep her busy." Both Doug and Evie said.

"Thanks guys." Just then an alarm went off on Ben's phone. "I have to go. I'll call you when I can, and I'll see you late on Monday, or first thing Tuesday morning. I will find you before classes." Doug and Evie left them alone to say goodbye.  
"I'll see you soon. Be safe, please. I love you."  
"I love you too, did I.." Mal stopped him from bringing up his song lyric again.

"Yes, you mentioned it." She teased. "Go, before your dad gets upset."  
"He never…"  
"I know, just habit." He kissed her again and walked away. Mal walked into her room, and found Evie and Doug studying…each other. She grabbed her sketching supplies, and her phone charger and walked out without the couple really seeing her. Mal snuck into the empty dorm room.

" _Let all that is hidden be revealed so that no one else but me can see."_ And the room transformed into something similar to her room back home. "Ah, sanctuary." Mal expressed flopping down onto the bed.


	9. Mal is 17 part 2

Author's note: It was pointed out by a guest review, thank you by the way you know who you are, that I forgot Carlo's birthdate. I am going with spring and it wasn't touched on before, because of the issues Mal was having with Audrey and Queen Leah. Our secret leaker decided not to mention it without Mal there to celebrate.

 **Happy New Year to my wonderful reviewers, a special treat part 2. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate everyone, and love the comments and questions, keep them coming! I might even release part 3 if I am ready.**

Part 2

Mal spent three hours in the room, just drawing and sketching. Ben had mentioned it was his parent's anniversary soon, and she wanted to do something special for them, seeing how much they loved the portraits she had made for Christmas. She was helping Ben throw a small party for them as well. She just needed the right supplies. So after dinner she went to the school store, and bought the things she needed. Ben had given each of the Isle four an expense account. Mal's account had a lot more in it. It changed because of her status as his girlfriend, she needed more items for some of the outings they went on. She bought a large canvas, paints, brushes and an easel. Audrey happened to be in the store at the same time. She watched as Mal bought the supplies, and paid with the card Ben had given her.

"Can I have these things shipped to your room?" The Student working at the checkout counter asked Mal.

"Nope. I got it, thank you though." Mal smiled at the clerk. She hadn't seen Audrey behind her. In fact she was so into her thoughts about her design for the portrait, that she didn't notice Audrey follow her all the way back to the dorms. Just before entering the dorms her phone rang. She put down the easel and bags. Looking at the phone she saw it was from Ben.

"Hello King Benny, how's things on the mystery trip?" Mal answered the face time call. Ben always called her that way when he was away. He said it was good to see her as well as talk to her.

"So far boring, we aren't there yet."  
"OH. That's really far away then. When did you leave?"  
"About an hour after I left you."  
"So four hours ago. Yeap, long trip."  
"Dad has his head phones on, so we can talk. I forgot to ask you what you are planning to do for my parent's anniversary."

Mal held up the canvas. "Just them, this time, Sorry Ben you're out of it this time."

"I should have known. Perfect. Will it be ready by next weekend?"  
"Yes. Working on it tomorrow. I have a good chunk of my homework done, I started it earlier."  
"That's my girl. OK, we are arriving at their palace. I'll talk soon. Love you."  
"Love you too, and no flirting with any new princesses." She flirted, she didn't do it with him often, but once in a while it was fun.  
"I'll try not to but she's really cute…" He watched her reaction, when he saw the shock he was waiting for from her revealed, "for a three-year-old." And laughed.

"Not funny Benny Boo."  
"Ok Bertha." Mal giggled and hung up. She looked around and saw Audrey had been listening, so instead of leaving her supplies in the hide away room, she went into her own. Mal found Evie, there with Lonnie. She left the door open, for Audrey to hear.

"E?"  
"Mal, there you are. Where did you go? Oh never mind I see."  
"How's my dress for Ben's parents Anniversary?" She asked, for Audrey's ears. She tipped her head towards the door and the other two understood.  
"Almost done." She moved the mannequin out of the corner. It was a beautiful long deep purple leather dress. With lighter purple accents.

"Evie, it's lovely." Lonnie said.

"I love it. I am so glad for this event we can dress more like home. Now how is yours?" Mal pointed out.

"Done." Evie took a blue leather dress out of her closet. Tea length with a much fuller skirt.

"E, I love it too."  
"I know it's not a huge party, Ben is throwing for his parent's, but he did say formal."  
"He did. From what he's told me there will be a few people there besides us. Snow and Fred."  
"Oh good I haven't had much time to talk to her, I was a little busy this summer." She teased her friend, Lonnie had been told what had happened with Mal over the summer. Their trusted friends knew, they needed to watch out for Facilier.

"Please, she needs to stay away from Snow. Just like Mal needs to avoid my parents and Grandmother." Audrey said coming into the room, uninvited.

"Audrey, I hate to tell you but your parents will be at the party too."  
"I never got an invite." She shrieked.

"Well Ben is hosting this party, so you'll have to take it up with him. But I believe it is just his parent's friends, and the first four of us from the Isle and our dates." Mal said winking at Evie and Lonnie.

"OH." Audrey stomped off.

"SO, that's gonna go over like a firework dud." Lonnie joked.  
"I am sure. You are going with Jay aren't you Lonnie?" Evie asked knowing the answer.  
"Yes. Got my dress the other day." Lonnie smiled. "Wait Mal aren't you hosting the party with Ben? That's what the invitation Jay showed me said."

"I am but my name is only on the kid's part of the invite. The parents only believe Ben is hosting. Your parents are coming too aren't they Lonnie? I can't wait to see them again, we really didn't get to exchange more than a few words at the end of last school year."  
"Yes. Mom called me the other day to say she would be in town. She was surprised I was going to, but I explained it."  
"So are you and Jay dating or just friends?" Evie needed to know if Jay had actually made it official.

"That's up to Jay. I am waiting to see where he takes this. I am open to dating him. I am sure Dad would approve. Mom I know does already. She's already said so when I told her I was going with Jay. She has always been excepting of Ben's decree. Dad was a little more leery. They weren't able to come for the coronation, so they saw everything on the TV. They know what you guys did. They are impressed."

"Thanks." Mal and Evie said. They had heard that a lot.  
The girls talked about the party until it was curfew. Mal waited for the floor monitor to walk by, before ducking into her spare room, with the supplies for Ben's parent's gift. Then she snuck back into her room. She saved the transportation spell for longer distances.


	10. Mal is 17 part 3

Part 3

Mal woke up on her birthday, hoping that she wouldn't have to see anyone. She dressed, grabbed a bag of snacks and ducked into the spare room. Mal set up her easel, took out her phone, put some music on, head phone in and started to sketch. She was always good at drawing from memory. Soon her canvas filled with a sketch of Belle and Adam. The Castle grew out from behind them. When Mal was pleased with her design, she took out the paints. She was just starting to mix the colors when she noticed it was 1 in the afternoon. And her stomach told her she had missed breakfast and lunch.

Mal broke out her snacks, as her phone rang. She saw it was Evie.

"Mal?" Evie asked, Mal could hear something wasn't right in her voice. She couldn't tell if it was worry or concern. Either way, Evie was very uneasy.  
"What's up E? I thought you were going out with Doug today?" She tried to sound cheery, to let her friend know she was ok.  
"Where are you?" The unease was lessening. Mal assumed it was because she'd been gone before Evie had gotten up and hadn't left a note. They all worried about each other with Dr. F still on the loose. Mal always had her protections on, but still they worried.  
"I found myself a little hiding place to paint? Why?"  
"UM…you have a delivery in the room." Mal, sould hear the relief in her voice, but now she heard something else.  
"WHAT?" Came out loud, but in her head all Mal could say was _CRAP, someone found out._

"You need to come back to the room, NOW!" Evie demanded. Mal could tell Evie was upset with her.  
"Ok, Ok I am close, be right there." She put her snacks away and headed back. _"Let all that is hidden go back to it was until I return."_ She said as she closed the door.

Mal walked slowly to her room so that Evie had no idea how close she was. When she arrived in her room she found Queen Belle and a huge box.

"You're Majesty." Mal greeted her, knowing someone could be listening. "I was planning to come see you tomorrow."  
"Happy Birthday Mal." She said and took the top off the box. It was a drawing table.

"How did you find out, **no one** knows?" Mal stammered out, she turned to see the shocked look on Evie's face. "E, I really didn't want to …" A small crowd had appeared at the door as well, Audrey front and center.

"I have my sources." Belle smiled. "This is from myself, Adam and Ben."

"You told Ben?" Mal chocked out.  
"No. I was just informed early this morning. I have to wait for them to call me when they are free."  
"Ben is going to be so mad. He has been asking me for weeks to tell him when my birthday is. I…I have never celebrated my birthday before. It was…" Mal stopped talking as tears began to fall. Belle signaled for Evie to close the door from the crowd, and pulled Mal into a hug.

"I know you said that when Jay's birthday came out. I just figured…I am sorry if I brought up bad memories." Evie said, joining the hug.  
"My mother used to call today hell day." Mal said pulling out of the hug first. "She always reminded me all day long, the hell she went through to give birth to me. I have never had a birthday anything."  
"No, cake, no presents, no party?" Evie asked shocked, as even under house arrest her mother did do that for her. Even if her parties were a party for two during her house arrest.

"Nothing. This is the first gift I have ever gotten for my birthday."  
"Oh Mal." Belle hugged her tightly. "OK I need you and Evie to put on your favorite outfits, we are going to have a girls day."  
"Belle, I am honored, but I would rather forget about it. This is plenty honestly." She stopped as her phone rang. Mal knew it was Ben. She answered the face time call.

"MAL BERTHA! How dare you not tell me it's your birthday." Ben yelled at her. He had never yelled at her before, Mal was taken aback.

"Who told you?" Mal stammered, avoiding eye contact with his face on the phone screen.  
"I got a text first thing this morning, but have only had time now to call. Why Mal?" His tone softened, seeing the look on her face. Somehow he knew she had a really good reason, he needed to give her a chance to explain.  
"Because I have never had a birthday before Ben. Mother…well let's just say she called it Hell day."  
"Mal…sweetheart, I would have made it perfect if I had known. Dad even said he would have let me stay for that." He had calmed down completely.  
"It's fine."  
"Have you seen my mother?" Mal turned the phone so he could see Belle. "Oh Hi mom, I take it you got the text too?"  
"Yes Ben." She took the phone Mal had handed her. "I took the liberty of picking out a special gift for Mal." And she showed her the drawing table.

"Perfect Mom as usual. I never would have thought of it, but it is so Mal."  
"Thank you. I was just going to take her and Evie out for the afternoon, a little girl time, but well…"  
"Don't force it mom. I have a feeling this is already a lot for Mal."  
"That's an understatement." Mal said. Belle handed her back the phone. "Ben, I…" And the tears flowed again.

"Mal, don't cry. We are doing this because we love you."  
"I know, I do really it's just…"  
"Too much attention?"  
"Yes."  
"ok. We'll ease off. Wait Dad wants to say hi."  
"Happy birthday Mal. So you really are older that Ben." HE teased.

"Yes, and thank you."  
"Guess she has three weeks on me." Ben teased from the back ground. "I like older women." He joked, and Mal saw his father make a face at him.

"Well 17, a nice age. Have a great day Mal." Adam said.

"Thank you Adam." Mal admitted. She saw the phone pass back to Ben.

"Mal can you go into the hall for a minute?"  
"We had an audience out there earlier, they saw your mom come in."  
"Ok. Well do you know how to shut off face time to hear me in private?"  
"No."

"Ok I'll call you right back."  
"Ok." She hung up and waited for him to call back. "Hi."  
"Mal, I know this is a lot to take in today for you. I wish I was there. I will make it up to you, and I won't take no for an answer. But ….Mom loves you, you know that right?"  
"Yes."  
"If you say no she will understand, but I guarantee that if she says she will respect your wishes and have a simple outing with her, she will make it simple. "  
"Ok, Ok. I'll go. Did I mention, I love you Ben Florian."  
"I think I have heard that somewhere before. Love you too Mal. Happy Birthday."  
"Thanks. Dang that is so weird to hear."  
"I can say it again."  
"Nope, I'm good. I will see you Monday or Tuesday."  
"Monday, we are making great strides here, we might be out early Monday."  
"Congrats!"  
"Thanks. Ok got to get back. See you soon, love you."  
"Love you too."

Mal turned back to face Evie and Belle, "Ok let's go have some fun."

Part 4

Mal and Evie changed into Isle outfits, but ones acceptable for an outing with Queen Belle. Evie called Doug who was thrilled for them and said he would see them later. The two girls left, each holding one of Belle's arms. Several people snapped cell phone photos, and Audrey grumbled again about how it won't last.

Several hours later, Mal, Belle and Evie came back. Arms loaded with packages. Belle had bought Evie tons of fabric for dresses for not only Mal and Evie, but a few for herself. And then she had bought Mal all types of art supplies to go with her new table. They were laughing and having a grand time when they opened the door. Inside the room were balloons, a cake, and guests. Evie grinned. She had texted Doug to do it for her, and he had done a great job.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Ben shouted. Mal rushed into Ben's arms. A party wasn't what she had ever wanted, but seeing Ben, was just what she needed.

"How?"  
"Helicopter. I have to go back, but King Helios, insisted. It's his helicopter."

"Wow, I have to thank him, later."  
"I'll see you kids later." Belle said trying to duck out, after hugging her son.

"No please, stay." They all shouted. They knew Belle was easy to get along with.

"Mom, really stay. I can only stay about an hour anyway, so I'd rather you stay."  
"Ok Ben."

They enjoyed Mal's cake, strawberry of course. And the gang actually had time to go get Mal gifts. Jay and Carlos got her a silver bracelet with a heart on it. The heart said Ben. That made her laugh. Lonnie and Jane bought her some lovely hair combs. She had been growing out her purple locks now, because the hair spell didn't work well on her own hair, and Evie insisted longer hair would be easier for her to style for royal looks. Doug brought her some lovely purple colored stone earrings, he said they were from himself and Evie. And Ben pulled a small package out of his pocket.

"When did you have time?" Mal asked.

"Mom picked it up today while you were out." HE admitted. Mal opened it to see the oval shaped gold locket she was looking at earlier. She hadn't thought Belle had seen her. "We'll get a picture of us in it as soon as possible." HE said with a kiss.

There was a knock on the door. Evie opened it to find Fairy Godmother and Audrey there. "I had a noise complaint." She stopped and looked at the situation. "Oh, never mind." She said and winked at Belle. Mal knew then it was Fairy Godmother who had given out the birthday information to Belle about herself, and most likely Jay's birthday. Mal walked over to her and hugged her. "Thank you. I guess I needed a push and you gave it."  
"You are welcome Mal, dear. Happy birthday." She handed Mal a medium sized bag. "Open it later. Please."  
"Thank you." Mal smiled at the fairy, and she knew she would comply.

"Ok, well seeing as though we have an adult in here I know this party is fine. Remember curfew, please." She looked at Audrey and left.

"Come in Audrey." Belle said, knowing she of course had 'told' on them.

"I…wasn't invited."  
"You are now." Mal said, having her come in. Mal left the door open. "Have a piece of cake."  
"I…thank you." Mal handed her a piece of cake.

Ben looked at his phone, and heard the helicopter coming back. "That's my ride. Mom, you and Mal walk me to the roof?"  
"Sure." Belle said. Mal looked at her friends "Be right back." She said to her guests.

On the roof Belle hugged her son. "Thank you mom for making her day."  
"It was great fun for me too. She and Evie are wonderful friends, and great girls. WE are lucky to have them in Auradon. I even got a few new outfits out of it."  
"Evie originals?" He teased.

"Yes. I can't wait."  
"I bet. Love you mom."  
"You too son, see you soon." She backed off so Mal could move in to say her good bye.

"Happy Birthday Mal."  
"Thank you Ben. It…I was wrong not to tell you, I.."  
"Am not used to being the center of attention?"

"Yes."  
"I hate to say it but dating me kind of puts you there."  
"I know, and I get that. I mean my picture got taken more today, than my whole life."  
"Oh out with mom."  
"Yes. I wish I had worn.."  
"No, never give up your style, please. I love that part of you. I love every part of you, from the moment we first met."  
"But the press will…"  
"I don't care. I love you for you, screw the press. That's their job to sell papers. I don't care what they say. I am happy with you." He kissed her deeply. "I have to go. I will see you Monday!"  
"See you then. Love ya."  
"Love you." He kissed her again and hopped onto the helicopter. Mal and Belle moved back and watched him fly off.

"He really loves me."  
"Oh you have no idea." Belle joked. "Adam and I love you too Mal."  
"I love you guys too, I have never.. I really have to stop saying that."  
"It's fine. Let's go back to your party." Belle said putting an arm around Mal, and kissing her cheek. Mal blushed.

The party lasted another hour than it was curfew, Mal walked Belle out to the limo. "Thank you again, this is a day I will never forget."  
"Good, that's how birthday's should be. And I expect to see you tomorrow for lunch. If Evie is free bring her along."  
"I will. Have a great night."  
"Happy Birthday, Mal." Belle hugged her and Mal returned the hug.

Part 5

Mal wanted to sneak into her hiding place, but she was exhausted. She went back into her room. "Mal. I should be so mad at you for not sharing, but…"  
"I am sorry E. I just…"  
"I know. So today was…"  
"What a real mother daughter outing must be like for the other girls here?"  
"Yeah. M. I can't wait to start sewing."  
"I know that. Oh are you free tomorrow?"  
"No I am going with Doug to his fathers for Sunday Dinner."  
"Ok. I'll go to the castle alone then. Belle wanted us for lunch, but only if you were free."  
"Nope, sorry."  
"It's fine. I have spent time alone with her before. She loves to tell baby Ben stories, they make me laugh."  
"I am glad we get along with our boyfriends families." Evie sighed, as she put her PJ's on.

"Me too." Mal agreed touching the drawing table. She started to unpack her supplies, when she came across the bag from Fairy Godmother.

"Oh the gift from Fairy Godmother." Mal said. She opened it to find something she never expected. A wand. As Mal touched it, it changed and transformed in her hand from a plain stick, into a beautiful intricate design with peacock feathers circling the wand like ribbons and a heart at the base of the handle. The handle was purple patterned leather, like scales. The feathers were colored in the prettiest shades of purples and greens. The heart at the base a shade of teal. Mal watched it change in her hand, unaware Evie was watching.

"Mal!"  
"I know."  
"But the change…the wand is so you." Evie saw a note card on the floor. Picked it up and handed it to Mal. "This fell out of the bag."  
"By now you have held the wand and it has become yours. The wand is given to a young fairy on her birthday, usually her 12th, but since we didn't know you then, 17 will do. A wand represents that fairy. It isn't necessary to perform all of your magic, but it will help to enhance it. A fairy's wand is personalized to her, but any fairy can use it. I can't wait until your magic lesson Wednesday to see what your wand looks like. Happy Birthday Mal. Fairy Godmother, Flora, Fauna and Merriweather." Mal read the note out loud to Evie.

"WOW!" They both said together. Mal just turned the wand over and over in her hand.

"We need to keep this safe. If anyone knows you have one in here, it will be hunted down."  
"True." Mal pulled out her spell book and looked up a spell. She decided to use the wand for the first time. _"I need a place to hide my treasure, in the wall unseen."_ She waved the wand in front of a painting of one of the princesses hanging on the wall. It swung open and a safe appeared behind it. Mal put the wand inside and closed the painting. She tried to move it again, and found the wall. She looked at the book and it said all she had to say was reveal, and the hiding place would return, so Mal said _"Reveal."_ The wall safe opened again and there was her wand.

"Super cool." Evie, said. "Can I try it?"  
"Well, that would be a good way to test it." So Mal closed the safe, checked, and it was gone, then Evie stepped up. "Reveal." Nothing happened.

"That answers that." Mal smirked. "But I will check with Fairy Godmother about adding your voice, in case of an emergency."  
"Good idea."

Part 6

A few days later, Mal and Evie arrived for their usual Wednesday evening magic lesson. They were shown into the office, and Fairy Godmother was there along with Jane, Flora, Fauna and Merriweather. Mal could tell they were looking forward to the wand reveal. Evie just giggled. "Ok Mal show them." She said.

Mal took the wand out of her bag, and showed them the wand. "I had a feeling we would see those colors." Flora said.

"A heart at the base, I like it. Must be for Ben." Merriweather commented.

"Leather like handle, Nice." Fauna added.

"Very cool Mal. Mother said I will get mine soon too. She didn't give me mine at 12, because I was showing no signs of magic." Jane adds.

"Mal, it's very you. I have to say, this is the closest to the fairies personality, wand I have ever seen. Have you tried it?"  
"I used it to make a hiding place for it."  
"A good idea."  
"I have a question about the spell actually." She took out the spell book she had started to keep her spells in. "Is there a way to have it so say, Evie could reveal it if it was an emergency?"  
"You just have to alter the spell."  
"How?"  
"You just need to add it. Just think about the wording. Even your mother's spells can be made your own."  
"OK."


	11. Authors side note

Authors side note.

If there is anyone out there with talent and would love to try it, I would love to see what you think the wand looks like from my description. I am broke, so can't pay anyone, but I would love to see what people come up with. I can picture it in my head, just can't draw to save my life.

disneyfan1968


	12. Evie's birthday part 1

Evie's birthday

The morning after Mal had revealed her wand to the fairies was Evie's birthday. This Mal knew and remembered. Mainly because of Evie's mom's wrong choice so many years ago. The date was stuck in Mal's head. And after how Evie had enjoyed Mal's birthday, Mal knew she had to make it special. She texted Doug a few days after her birthday to let him know Evie's birthday was on the 15th. And that she wanted to do something special for her. Then she contacted Ben. He was willing to do whatever she needed for help.

So Mal's plan was put in motion. Everyone was to act as if they had no idea it was Evie's birthday. Mal had a surprise party planned for 4:00 in the boy's room. They just had to keep it together until then. This time Fairy Godmother didn't send out the text alerting he kids it was her birthday. Mal had already talked to her.

 **Flash back two days.**

Two days before her birthday Evie woke up in a great mood. She always got up a good two hours before classes, because she needed prep time to be beautiful. She had been up late the night before writing her mother. Ben had reminded her that he would make sure she got the letter. She had finished it last night.

After Evie left for class, Mal found the letter on the desk. And she knew what she was getting Evie for her birthday, a response from her mother. Every bone in her body told her to resist reading it, but it wasn't in an envelope, and well….

 _ **Darling mother,**_

 _ **I am so sorry that we weren't able to bring you home. We are living here in Auradon. I have met Snow White. She is very nice. I am sorry if that upsets you. I tried to find a prince, I really did. I even had the attention of Cinderella's Son Chad. But well…he wasn't interested in me for anything other than my using the mirror to do his homework. He was never going to make me his queen. A lot of the princes here are like that. King Ben, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, is one of the nice ones, and well, he is dating Mal.**_

 _ **She and I are great friends now mother. I know you said, never have friends because they will always betray you, but, I think, no I know she is different. The four of us that came from the isle the first trip, have become more than a gang, we are friends.**_

 _ **I have met someone mother. He is nice, kind, loves me for me and he is so very special to me. And no he isn't a prince. He is a great friend of many of the princes here. A good friend to Princess Snow White. Here I am not a Princess, you are no longer Queen. And I don't care.**_

 _ **I have my friend King Ben to thank for getting this letter to you. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Love, Evie**_

Mal was proud of Evie. She wondered why she didn't tell EQ who Doug was, but then again, she would have done the same thing. She folded it back up, and placed it into an envelope, and headed off to find Ben before class.

"Hey." She said coming up behind him. He turned and smiled. Man she loved his smile. "So, I have Evie's letter."

"Good."  
"Any chance we can get it to Evil Queen before Evie's party?"  
"I will send them today. Then it's up to Evil Queen."

Ben's two guards, crossed the bridge and onto the isle. They headed towards Evie's old home. They knocked on Evil Queens door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Madame, we have a letter from your daughter."  
"Oh, my Evie. Please. Hand it over." One of the guards handed over the letter, and EQ grabbed it. "Wait here." She closed the door on them. They looked around. They were also tasked with taking pictures and visiting the other original isle kids homes. So they knocked on the door again.

"If you would allow us to finish Madame. We will be back in a few hours to gather your response."  
"Oh, yes, yes." She closed the door again.

"Strange old bat." One said to the other. The guards walked the streets, taking pictures, as they did they passed some of the other parents. Captain Hook, inquired about his daughter, and was told Harriet was doing well. Gaston made cracks about the women getting education, and why didn't King Ben only take the boys. They walked into Jafar's shop.

"Jafar?" One guard asked.

"I did nothing wrong." He pleaded.

"No. I come with a message from King Ben."

"What is it?" Jafar asked as the man read him a note from Ben. Ben having pointed out, he may not read English.

 _Jafar,_

 _Your son Jay is doing well. He has made a great many friends. He plays a sport called tourney and he is one of the best players we have had on the team in a decade. It is very likely he will be picked up by a professional team. He actually likes school now and is doing well. If you need to write him again, I will be sending a guard every two months to the homes of all of my guests here at Auradon prep. Feel free to write Jay and if there is anything you would like to send him. Please send it along._

 _King Ben_

Ben's guards then handed Jafar a picture of Jay in his tourney outfit. He looked at it. He seemed sad. "What is this thing he is wearing?"  
"His tourney team uniform. Will you have a message for him? We need to move on to the De Vil place."  
"I might, come back and I will see."

"Very good sir."  
"He is really happy?"  
"Yes Sir. Found himself a girlfriend too."

"Well, well. That's my boy. See you soon." Jafar went in search of paper and someone to help him write while the men left. They found Cruella and she was a little less welcoming. But also agreed to allow them back.

Upon returning to each of the original kids homes, they each had gifts and letters for their kids. Also a camera full of pictures. Also a few notes for Harriet as Hook took advantage of the situation. They crossed the bridge. They arrived at the palace, and went in to see Ben.

"Here you are, Sire. As was predicated no one was at Facilier's. We got pictures of each of the original parents. And all around the isle. We also got photos of Lady Mal's home, inside and out. No one has dared to take over the building yet, it is empty. We got letters back from the originals and Hook. Gaston refused. But one of the villagers said it was cause he can't read or write. Also we took pictures all over the isle of buildings and people. Everything is on the card in the camera."  
"Excellent thank you." The men left and Ben put the card into his lap top. As he moved through the pictures, he was heartbroken. He had no idea how bad it was over there. The market, showed what he feared, nasty rotten food for sale or trade. Ben found a few pictures of empty rooms, and backed up a few pictures to see the outside of the building. 'This has to be her home.' He thought. 'What did she call it Bargin castle.' He came across two photos of purple walls, Mal's room, it had to be. Wow. It looked so small compared to his room. Even the girls dorm room was bigger than this room. He couldn't look anymore.

The next day, Ben found Mal at lunch. She was alone. HE slid into the seat next to her. "Mission accomplished, Evil Queen sent a response and a birthday gift for Evie. It's all set for tomorrow."  
"I had better have the fairies check it for curses tonight at class."  
"Already in her office being checked now. I have notes and messages for Harriet, Jay and Carlos as well."  
"We can do that later. Ben? You…what have you done?" Mal knew him well, she could tell he had something he wanted to share, but wasn't sure how to start.  
"This." He took his laptop out of his back pack. Pulling up the pictures. "I needed to see for myself." HE said as she flipped through the pictures. He watched as a look of sadness came across her face, then he looked at the screen. The ones of her home.

"Home." Mal said sadly. "Have you looked at these?"  
"Yes."

"This is my mother's castle, if you can call it that. This was our main living area. My room." She looked at it, having never seen it empty before. "It looks so different empty like that."  
"that was your old home, you have a new one now." HE pulled her in for a hug. "I just needed to see for myself."  
"And then what?" She snipped. He looked at her. "I…I can't talk about this right now." She took off running. Ben regretted showing her the pictures of her home, but not for having them taken he needed to see where she grew up. To see what it was like. HE went to see Fairy Godmother to check on Evie's gift.

"Ben dear, Evie's present checked out clean. You look distressed."  
"I may have hurt Mal."  
"How so?" He took out the computer and showed her. She stood and crossed the room. She pulled a file out of the desk. Inside was pictures of Mal's home, before they cleaned it out. Ben didn't know what to do. "This was how she lived?"  
"Yes." Ben flipped through them again. He found her room and looked closer at them. The bed covered in a rather old and worn purple comforter. He laid them out on the desk. He wondered if having these pictures of before her room was cleaned out would make it better, somehow he doubted it.

Later in the afternoon, Ben found Mal and Evie in their room. Mal looked at Ben when he knocked on their open door. He could see she was still hurting. "Evie, can I borrow Mal?"

"Might be a good idea." She said, but instead of allowing him to take Mal, Evie grabbed her Botany book and left. Ben walked over to where Mal was sitting at the window.

"I am sorry if I hurt you with those pictures Mal."  
"It wasn't you. It was the shock that we could have done that to Auradon. As for where and how I lived, it was in the past. I never want to go there again."  
"Then I guess you'd rather not see these?" He asked handing her the pictures of her house before they cleaned it out. "I got these from Fairy Godmother."  
"This is how I remember it. Not pretty is it?"  
"I like your room. I mean it, aside from the spider webs. Not a fan of spiders." He joked.

"Me either. Those weren't in there when I lived there." She smiled at the memory. "I shouldn't have run off."  
"I can't imagine it was easy to see everything boxed up, nor the only home you've known empty like that."  
"No, it wasn't." Ben pulled her close. She stayed quiet for a while, just staring out the window.

Jay and Carlos snuck in, having noticed Evie walk off with Doug. "Are we interrupting something?" Carlos asked.

"No, just spending a little quality time together." Ben answered.

"We came because we saw Evie head out with Doug."  
"Right her party. Lonnie, Jane and I have the food all set, we will keep it in Lonnies room."  
"Our room is…yea, her room is better." Jay answered, knowing they would eat it.

"I was able to get off campus to get her some sketch books and a fabric store gift certificate. And Ben has a special treat for her."  
"Here." He handed them both their letters. "Evie wanted to hear from her mom, so I sent guards over to bring her a letter. Both your parents sent letters. AND a few other things." HE handed them the bags of stuff. Carlos and Jay exchanged looks, shrugged and put the stuff aside.

"They took pictures of the isle too." Mal said.

"I can't believe no one tried to steal the camera." Jay added.

"A few tried, but they are good at their jobs." Ben pointed out. "I'll share the pictures later, I don't have my laptop. These are just for Mal, they are from inside her home."  
"That's a good thing for her to have." Carlos pointed out.

"So Doug is going to take care of getting Evie to the room for 4:00."  
"Yes. She will be so thrilled. I hope this can compete with the ones she had growing up. She told me her mother still had parties for her, just the two of them." Mal pointed out.

"It's from us she will love them." Jay said.

"I know you're right." Mal agreed. She had her mind on the past, but not Evie's past, hers. Ben could see she still wasn't back into party planning mode.

"Ok, anything else guys?" Ben tried to get them to realize, Mal needed some space.

"Nope, I think we are all set." Carlos said getting the hint first. He pulled Jay out, grabbing their items from home.

In the hall, Jay confronted Carlos. "What gives, we weren't done yet?"

"Do you not get it. Mal was having trouble dealing with those pictures, Ben was trying to help her, we interrupted. She has lost everything. We still have family and homes on the Isle, she has nothing. I mean her mother is the size of a rat, stuck that way most likely forever. And she can't see her, I mean we have a chance to see our parents if we really wanted too. Seeing those photos had to be hard on her." Carlos waited for the realization of his words to sink in. "Let's see what our parents want to pick on us about this time."

Carlos headed into their room. He plopped down onto the bed and pulled out the letter Ben handed him, and opened the package. It was animal skinning tools, which he promptly threw into the trash. He read the letter out loud.

 _Carlos,_

 _So this King Ben is your friend now. My, my betrayal suits you. I am hoping my tools can help you, because I need a new coat. So hop to it. If you won't come home, then send me things. This King friend of yours says he will send someone here every few months to bring letters. Good, I expect fur in my next delivery._

 _MOTHER_

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I think I'll have Ben take me off that list." Carlos said putting the letter aside so he can show Ben why he needs to be off the list. Jay sat down and pulled out his package. He read the letter first, he had a feeling there was nothing he wanted in his package either.

 ** _Jay,_**

 ** _I had help with this as you know my reading and writing of the English language is lacking. This friend of yours the King. HE was nice enough to allow me to send you things. He sent me a picture of you on this team of yours. Is there anything you want? I know you didn't have much. What can you send me? Anything I can sell? Can you send me some things I can sell? I could really do well here if I could get brand new. Thanks_**

 ** _Jafar_**

Jay had to laugh, first his father still had the person sign it Jafar. And even more so that his father thought he would send him stuff to sell. Oh well, he really only missed one thing from home, and there was no way his father hadn't sold it. A gold frame with a very blurry photo of the woman Jafar claimed was his mother, but somehow, Jay always doubted that was the case. He decided it was a good idea to follow Carlos' idea and not bother sending anymore letters. That was until he opened the bag they brought him from the isle…it was the frame with the picture. Jay was touched, and had to hide his reaction from Carlos.

Back in Mal's room, Ben just sat there holding MAL. She said nothing for a very long time. Then she finally sat up off Ben's shoulder, and looked at him. "Can I see my mother?"

"I..I think I can make that happen, why?"  
"I need closure. I want to see if she has changed. I need to have the last say." She was serious, and Ben knew he needed to make it happen for her. She had come so far lately.  
"I will try." She kissed him sweetly.


	13. Evie's birthday part 2

Evie's Birthday part 2

The morning of Evie's birthday dawned Sunny. Mal had sent out a reminder text to act as if they had no idea it was Evie's birthday, as a part of her surprise. Mal woke up to find Evie already into her morning routine of hair, make-up and dress selection. She had her outfit on the bed and as usual a few suggested outfits for Mal as well. Mal smiled, she didn't care that Evie choose her clothes for her, it made sleeping in that much easier.

"Morning Evie." Mal said stretching.

"It is a great morning Mal." Evie smiled. She moved towards her clothes, she had chosen an adorable blue dress and red heals. Mal smiled, good she will look lovely for her party. Mal looked at what Evie picked for her, all dresses. She had to wonder, did someone blab? Oh well. Mal picked a teal dress and deep purple flats, she was going to do a lot of running around today, she needed comfortable shoes.

As Evie continued to primp, Mal called to her. "E, I have to meet Ben, I asked him something yesterday and he is supposed to have the answer this morning. I'll see you in Botany. " She was out the door before Evie could respond.

"Ok…must be important." She said to no one. Evie finished dressing and left for classes.

As the day wore on Evie wondered when the text from Fairy Godmother would go out telling her friends it was her birthday, like it had for Jay and Mal. She had seen all of the Isle kids throughout the day, and nothing. She had seen Doug twice as well. Oh well he was taking her to town for ice cream later, maybe he knew and was keeping it to himself. For Mal it was Ben and his parents that got the text. For Jay it went to everyone but her, Mal and Carlos. But Mal knew it was Jay's birthday. Did Mal remember it was hers? Or did Mal still dislike birthdays. No she couldn't Queen Belle was having Mal plan Ben's birthday, there was no way she was anti birthdays as she was before.

Doug left with Evie for their ice cream date, and the gang started to work on Evie's surprise. By the time Doug brought Evie back, she was quietly fuming. Doug had texted Mal while at the ice cream parlor.

 **'On our way soon, and I think she is feeling hurt. It's hard not to tell her. She is really crushed.'**

Mal texted back saying, **'When she gets here and sees this, she'll be over it I promise, just keep it together. Oh and you just got a text from Carlos looking for notes, that's why you are stopping at the room.'**

Evie was very reluctant to go with Doug she just wanted to go to her room and cry. This was the first birthday she had, ever had without a party. She had hoped the text he had gotten in the ice cream shop was the text announcing her big day, but it was just Carlos looking for notes. Oh well, she would take Jay on in a video game while the boys did their notes, beating Jay at the only thing she could take him in, would cheer her up.

Doug knocked on the door, Jay opened it. Everyone yelled surprise and Happy Birthday Evie. She almost fell over. The room was filled with friends, balloons and presents. She looked at Mal. She wanted to hug and kill her. "You knew. You all knew all day long." She pointed out.

"Happy Birthday E." Mal said hugging her. "I wanted to make your first birthday here, with friends different from those on the isle."  
"It is that." She smiled looking around the room. She found, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Freddie, Harriet, the twins, Doug, Ally and even Audrey, although she only stayed a few minutes.

The cake was red velvet and had lovely red apples on it. Evie was so thrilled to be the center of attention, that was until present time. She enjoyed all the gifts from everyone, apples, material, sketch pads, colored pencils, and a few new hair clips. Even a new 'crown' from Ben. The bracelet from Doug her favorite. Then she came to the present from her mother.

"Evie, I…I took the letter you wrote your mom." Mal started. "And gave it to Ben."  
"Evie, this is from your mother." Ben handed her the gift and the letter. Evie opened the letter first. She read it out loud.

 _Happy Birthday my little Evilette,_

 _17 a wonderful age. I am pleased you found someone special, but I really wish it were a prince.' She smiled at Doug. "I happen to think he is a prince anyway." She said to him. 'So I am guess I am stuck here for now. Oh well, here is better without Maleficent. ' "Sorry Mal." Mal just smiled, she had to agree. 'I have enclosed a few things from your room I thought you might need. Thank your friend King Ben for me, and see if he can find you a prince._

 _Love, Mommy'_

"Well I have to say that was better than my letter." Carlos said. "I'd rather not hear from my mom again thanks Ben." He said handing him the letter, Ben tucked it away for another time. Evie opened the box. Her silver brush set, she had left it by accident. A few pieces of jewelry and another crown. Evie smiled.

"Well I was missing those." She commented. "Thank you all for making my first birthday in Auradon a great one."

"Happy Birthday." They all shouted. Slowly the crowd left until it was only the original 4 isle kids, Ben and Doug.

"Evie, I was to wait until later. This is from my parents." Ben said handing Evie a small box. Inside a pair of silver earrings.

"Thank them for me Ben. I understand why you waited."

"Oh and E, this is from our Magic teachers, especially Agathe." Mal handed Evie a gift bag, inside a small red cauldron. Evie smiled. She pulled out the note. "Happy Birthday Evie. This to a witch is as significant as a wand is to a fairy. I hope the color is to your liking. See you soon." And it was signed by all the fairies and Agathe.

"That's sweet E."

"A wand? Mal do you have a wand?" Jay asked. Mal looked at Evie and she shrugged then nodded. So no one would see her she popped into her room. Doug just looked, he had no idea she could do that. When she returned it was tucked away. She made Jay lock the door.

"Ok, NO ONE can know I have this, got it!" Mal demanded. They all nodded and she pulled the wand out.

"Wow." They each said as they were shown the wand. Looking it over closely.

"Its so you." Carlos said.

"Love the colors." Doug said.

"Nice grip." Jay pointed out.

"Mal, how long have you had this?" Ben asked, he was hurt she hadn't shared.

"Since my birthday, I shouldn't be showing you guys this, we three were sworn not to tell."  
"Three?" Ben asked.

"Me, Evie and Jane."  
"Jane knew?" Now Ben was hurt.

"Ben, didn't you know, Jane is taking magic classes too." Evie pointed out.  
"Magic classes?" Doug asked. Evie forgot he didn't know about them.

"Look she and Evie have been taking them since the coronation, I knew about that. It's to make sure their powers don't overwhelm them. But Jane?"  
"She displayed so abilities by making her mom's wand work, then there was Audrey's hair." Mal pointed out.  
"I guess that's true." Ben agreed.

"And well, once Audrey figured out Jane could work magic, fairy Godmother felt she had better teach Jane how to use it so we didn't end up with another mess."  
"Ok, I get that."

Mal figured it was time to change the subject. "Were you ok with my taking your letter?"  
"I wondered where it went, I just assumed I stuck it in a book. Thank you Mal, Ben."  
"Your welcome Evie. It's getting late and I have papers to sign at the castle."  
"I'll walk you out." Mal said. She quickly hugged Evie. "I'll be back, I'm gonna bring him up there it will be faster." She whispered. They had shared enough secrets for one day.


	14. A final goodbye

Had she changed?

Mal brought Ben into her room, when she was sure no one followed she opened the magic safe in her wall, and returned her wand. Then she took his hand. "Shall I get you there faster?"  
"Thanks. I was supposed to be there an hour ago." He answered.

Mal brought Ben into his office, and was about to leave, when he stopped her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ben asked, Mal could sense something in his voice, she just wasn't sure what it was.  
"About the wand?" He nodded. "I have had it 10 days Ben, I am still getting my head around having one. And I really shouldn't have showed you guys. I promised Fairy Godmother and the other fairies I wouldn't let it get around. We didn't want the new kids to know. They wouldn't be able to use it, but still."  
"I guess I understand." But she could tell he really didn't.  
"I hope you can, someday." She kissed his cheek and popped out.

"Did I hear Mal?" His mother asked coming into the office. "When did you get here, I didn't hear the door."  
"Mal brought me, we were running late. She wanted to get back to Evie. Oh and she loved the earrings."  
"I am glad. But something else is going on, what is it Ben?" She could see something was off in his expression and in his voice.  
"Mal is still keeping secrets." He admitted, not looking at his mother.  
"Girls do that Ben. Oh you mean important ones." She responded, looking at him.  
"Well, she…close the door mom, please." Belle closed the door and crossed the room to come closer to her son.

"What's wrong Ben?" She put a protective arm around his shoulders.

"This is actually really bothering me. I told you Mal asked to see her mother right?" Belle nodded. "Well today…she showed me, Jay, Carlos and Doug that she had her own wand."  
"Not seeing the connection Son, sorry." And she really didn't see the concern in that. It was something they all knew sooner or later Mal would be granted a wand.  
"She wasn't going to show me. Not tell me she had it. And she only just got it, and now she wants to all of a sudden see her mother."  
"I really think you are stretching that way out of proportion Ben. There is no way Mal will free Maleficent. She told you she wanted closure." Belle was shocked that her son could possibly think this way about Mal.  
"I know, but…I had no idea she had a wand."  
"All fairies have them, so what." She was actually disappointed in her son. She was thrilled for Mal that she was granted her wand, Ben should be too. And yes, maybe Mal should have told him, but if the fairies had a reason to keep it a secret, then it was right of Mal to keep it as they asked her too.  
"But…my mind is way over thinking this," The realization hit him, that he was out of line. "I am sorry, you are right mom, it's Mal, what am I thinking."  
"Benjamin Florian if you were thinking Mal was still evil…shame on you."  
"It's not that, it's that Dr. F is still out there." He quickly admits.  
"Oh, right, that's true." She wondered if he really meant that or if Mal's asking him to see her mother really has thrown him. "Have you talked to Fairy Godmother about Mal's request?"  
"No, I…I was trying to avoid it. Hoping she would have forgotten. She won't like what she sees."  
"Why?"  
"I swear last time I checked, she looked smaller." HE confessed.

"Looked how?"  
"I have the codes to the security cameras."  
"Oh, well just show Mal those. A camera makes everything look different, she won't be able to tell if she has gotten smaller or not."  
"She wants to talk to her, say her peace, so to speak. Have the last word as she put it."  
"Then maybe she needs that Ben. Think of all that's happened to her over the past year. She may need to clear the air. Words especially truthful ones can be very freeing. And these letters, that Evie, Jay and Carlos have gotten recently have to be bothering her too."  
I see your point mom. Thank you for being the voice of reason I always need."

"Mal does that for you too Son." Belle pointed out.  
"I know that mom." He smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello Fairy Godmother, sorry to bother you but I have a problem you can help me with."  
"What is it Ben dear?"  
"Mal wants to see her mom, to speak to her. All letters the others are getting I think is bothering her."

"I can arrange that. It might be time for her to see Maleficent anyway. I am worried that Maleficent is going to shrink away soon. Seeing Mal, might actually give her something to help."  
"I think Mal might be planning to tell her off."  
"Well Mal might need that too, and that might actually help Maleficent, anger and stress. I will make it happen. I'll contact Mal myself. This is a good thing Ben."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"When will Mal be ready for a wand?"  
"She is ready. She...she showed you didn't she? And that has you worried about her seeing her mother."  
"To be honest, yes."

"Ben, I trust Mal." That was all he needed to hear.

"Then set it up for her, thank you."

"Ben, Mal is good, I know that. I wouldn't be teaching her, nor would I give her a wand if I didn't trust her."  
"I guess this summer is still affecting me."  
"Talk to her Ben."  
"I will, thank you."

The next day was a Saturday. Mal woke around 800 to a text from Fairy Godmother. 'Call me when you get up, I spoke to Ben about your visit.' Mal quickly got dressed and ducked into the hall and out of the dorm to call her where no one could hear the call.

"Hello Fairy Godmother."  
"Hello Mal dear. How are you?"  
"I am ok. I…I need to confess that I showed Ben, Jay, Carlos and Doug my wand."  
"It's your wand dear, if you trust them, I trust them. When would you like to see her?" Mal was shocked at her reaction.  
"As soon as possible. I need to get it over with. Those guys getting the letters, and my birthday and well all of the things Belle and Adam have done for me, has me thinking."

"Pop over to my office, I will take you now."  
"Thank you." And she popped over. Fairy Godmother took her hand and they left the office.

They arrived in a narrow, dark hallway. Two men stepped forward wands at the ready, went they saw who it was they stepped back. "Good Morning Fairy Godmother." They said together.

"Boys." She pulled Mal closer into the light over Maleficent's door. "This is Mal, Maleficent's daughter. Mal, these are two of our fairy guards. Kalen and Warren. Boys open up."  
They both took their wands out, and scanned them both, Mal looked at Fairy Godmother. "They are to scan everyone coming and going. They are looking for anything magical. I even left my wand at the school." She pointed out. "We clear boys?" They nod and open the door.

Mal walked in slowly, seeing the cage her mother was in. A large glass enclosure, with a food and water dish, bedding and a few toys. "Can she talk?" Upon hearing Mal's voice, Maleficent came out of the little hut she was hiding in.  
"No, but now that your magic is stronger, you might be able to hear her thoughts."  
"Hi, mom." Mal said looking at her mother. She could tell her mother was smaller. "You look comfortable."  
"Traitor." Mal could hear. She looked from the glass enclosure, to fairy godmother. "Yes she hears me too."

"I am sorry Mal, I can't leave you in hear alone, I am sorry really."  
"I wasn't going to ask that, I was wondering if you heard her too, but she answered before I could ask."  
"I am still here child." Maleficent said, Mal turned back to her mother.

"I am aware of that mother. I see you haven't gotten any bigger, in fact you seem smaller."  
"Look around Mal, does anything here make you feel loved?"  
"Nope. But that doesn't mean anything mother. Do you have everything you need?"  
"Yes, food and water never run out, the cage stays clean."  
"Good."  
"Why are you here Mal?"  
"to say what I needed and to get out. I see now you may never change, so this may be all I ever say to you ever again. I hate that you lied to me about Auradon. I hate that you used me. I hate that you treated me like dirt. I know now what a parent should be like. My new friends have great parents who treat me, Evie, Jay and Carlos like we have been theirs since birth. They celebrated my birthday." She paused to catch her breath.

"Last week." Mal looked at her. "It was well, a little more than last week, but it was recent." Mal was stunned she remembered. "I never forget Hell Day." She laughed. Mal had been tricked again by her. She had thought she had cared, but nope she remembered just so she could tease her, taunt her again.

"Hell day is no more mother. I had a real birthday party. I was given a cake, flowers and presents. Ben and his parents were so kind and loving. It's is incredible to be loved. To be cared about. If I don't call, they worry. They want to know how I feel and why. If I am hurting, they want to make it better, and do everything they can to fix it. It's because I was hurting that Ben arranged for my visit. But well, I can see now you will never change. I get it mother, you are pure evil. I am sorry you are that way. But I have learned to move past our past. My future is looking up and I plan to keep it that way, no one person or thing can change my future except me. And I like the direction I am heading. It was nice seeing you mother, good luck." With that Mal walked out the door and Fairy Godmother followed her. At the door she told the guards to triple check on Maleficent over the next few hours. Then quickly followed Mal down the hall. Catching her before she got to anywhere she would recognize. She grabbed her shoulder and they popped out and into Fairy Godmother's office.

Once there, Fairy Godmother turned Mal to face her. She found her in tears. Without a word, she pulled the young fairy into her arms and just let her cry. She was pretty sure, Mal had shed a few tears since arriving in Auradon, but she had never really cried. So she just let her cry.

After a few minutes of absolute sobbing, Mal started to gather herself. She looked at Fairy Godmother, who smiled at her. "I guess she never will change." Mal said matter of factly. "In fact she seems to be shrinking."  
"I was thinking that as well. I am sorry Mal."  
"Why are you sorry? It's not your doing."

"And it's not yours, you have to see that?"  
"I do, now. I…would she be better off on the isle?" Mal showed one last bit of concern for her mother.  
"I can't do that. Ben has ordered she stay here until she returns to her natural form."  
"Can she disappear totally?"  
"It is possible, yes. And if she does, there is no bringing her back again. Mal, she knows this, I have already told her. She fully understands her fate."  
"I understand. Thank you again for today. I…I no longer have a mother." With that Mal left the office.

An hour later Kalen called Fairy Godmother. He had news, Maleficent wanted to see her. So she popped over. After being checked by the guards, she was allowed in.

"What is it Maleficent?"  
"I…I want to see this King of Mal's."  
"I will ask him. But he will want to know why. And he will not be able to understand you, he isn't magical don't forget."  
"You will translate for me. I need to understand what he did to my Mal."  
"Ok. I will ask him, but I make no promises."

Fairy Godmother called Ben from outside of the building that held Maleficent. He agreed to talk to her, and Fairy Godmother retrieved him. Both were scanned and brought into the room. "I have to stay Ben, you won't hear her, I need to translate for her."

"That's fine." He watched the cage, and Maleficent came out of the hut she had, she looked smaller than he remembered. "You wished to speak to me?"

Maleficent spoke, and Fairy Godmother told him what she said. "I did, what have you done to my Mal. She is all NICE. She isn't the child I raised."  
"I heard about Mal's childhood, if you call what you did raising her, I disagree. All I have done is show Mal what being loved and wanted and appreciated is really like."  
"You have made her weak."

"I disagree. I have given her courage. Something to fight for, to live for. Something worth being good for."  
"That is crap." Fairy Godmother shuttered at the word. "Really Maleficent, language."  
"I have heard it before Fairy Godmother, it's understandable. Is there anything else?" He looked at Maleficent.

"Just I want to go home." Fairy Godmother heard, but didn't say to Ben.  
"You can't. Your home is gone, and you will not return to human form if we send you back to the isle." Fairy Godmother answered.

"And I have decreed you shall stay here until you return to your human form." Ben added. "Is there anything else?"  
"Just this, Mal was raised by me for 16 years to be evil, sooner or later, that will take back over, and you will regret being close to her, and teaching her more magic."

"I know you are wrong." With that Ben turned and left. At first he was going to leave Maleficent a picture of Mal, but after that little show, Ben knew there was no saving her, and the tiny evil side in him decided it was time for her to disappear for good.

Ben and Fairy Godmother returned to her office. Maleficent's last words hanging on in Ben's mind. There they turned on the camera, to see what Maleficent was up to. She was pacing and pacing the cage. They could tell she was angry. And they both saw her visibly shrink just a little more. "She is almost half the size she was when she was put in there. There is no way she will survive another encounter with anyone. If she has a chance, no more visits."

"I can't get her last words out of my mind."  
"That's's her way Ben to bring about doubt. She did it to Mal too."  
"I know this sounds mean, but I really don't care what happens to her. I know I wasn't raised that way, but if she talked to me like that, I can only imagine what she said to Mal."  
"Watch and see." Fairy Godmother pulled up the footage of Mal's visit. She told Ben as Maleficent spoke to Mal and herself.

He paused it after a minute in. "Really the first thing she said was Traitor? I am beyond shocked." Ben said. Turning the footage back on. "I see she still tried to make Mal feel like she cared. The birthday trick was something else." Ben pointed out. By the end Ben was beaming with pride. "I am so proud of her, I hope she feels better. There is no way she will turn back. That was just Maleficent's way of causing doubt in me. I should have known better."  
" It is her way, Maleficent is a master of verbal manipulation." Fairy Godmother paused, wondering if she should share with him what happened once they returned to the office. She knew he needed to know, Mal would need him. "Ben what isn't on that screen is what happened when we got back here. She sobbed. I have seen Mal shed a tear or two, but these were actual sobs. She cried for a good 5 minutes. And I let her. I could tell she needed the release. Mal knows Maleficent can't return to the isle, and she is aware that she can disappear forever. Ben, Mal is done with her mother, she said, I no longer have a mother."  
"My poor Mal. And she has a mother, my mother loves her as her own. I need her to see that."  
"I think she knows that Ben, but she needed to mourn the loss. To just say it out loud, to be able to move away from that part of her life. Mal is good Ben, remember that. And most importantly she loves you."

"I know that. I am glad she had the closure she needed. It stinks she had to be broken down like that, but at least she has us to build her back up."  
"And she will be much better for it."  
"Yes. Do you know where she is right now?"  
"No, maybe her room." Ben smiled and left. He really needed to find her. Outside of the office, he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Hi." She answered, Ben could hear it in her voice, she was still feeling the effects of her talk with her mother.

"Where are you? I had a rough day, I need company. Can you help?"  
"I could use that too. My room."  
"I'll be right there." Ben took off running. He crossed the common and was in her dorm in a matter of minutes. He was about to knock on the door, when it opened, Evie walked out and Ben walked in, neither speaking, but they both understood. Evie had comforted her friend, as only a friend who understood her past could, now it was time for her future to take over.

Ben closed the door, he knew for this Fairy Godmother would understand. He crossed the space from the door to Mal's bed in just a few steps. He could tell she had been crying again. Ben said nothing, but sat down and pulled her into his arms. And she cried again. He just held her and let her cry. He rubbed her back and left soft kisses on her head as she cried. His love seeping into her very being.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"I love you Mal, there is nothing to thank me for, that's part of loving you."  
"No, for letting me have this closure. I am done with her. I no longer care if she ever returns to human form. Maleficent is no longer someone in my life." Mal declared sitting up and looking into Ben's eyes.

"If you're sure, then so be it. I can think of someone who will be more than willing to take her place." Ben smiled, knowing his mother would love it.

"Oh, Ben she already has." Mal said. She pulled out of his arms, and grabbed a tissue and wiped her face and eyes. She caught her reflection in the mirror. She cringed at the face looking back at her. 'Yes he really loves me if he can love that tear streaked, make up running face.' She turned back to him and practically jumped into his arms. "Thank you, for teaching me to love. I will never regret it."  
"I know that Mal. You are so loved. Not only by me, But mom, dad, Jay, Carlos and especially Evie. You two are sisters for sure."  
"I think so too. She didn't even comment about my make up running down my face." She laughed.


	15. The Rose

**Just a thank you to everyone reviewing, I am getting your reviews in my emails! So thank you! You all make me continue publishing! Getting back to the new VK's soon. Some of these chapters are separate stories I wrote before I added the new VK's and fit them into my What If series.**

The Rose

Mal looked at the calendar, and then at Evie, shaking her head. Evie had circled the date with purple hearts, but Mal knew what the day was. It was the one year ago she had her first date with Ben. The day she realized she had fallen in love with him. Of course if you turned the calendar to the following month, you would find another date filled in with blue hearts, Evie's one year anniversary with Doug. They had started dating just after he had begged her forgiveness for siding with Chad on Family day. He had come to her the morning of Ben's coronation.

"I know what today is E, you didn't need to mark the date." Mal teased.

"I know, I just had too. So what does Ben have planned?"  
"No Idea. Not even sure he realizes what the date is. He has been rather busy lately." Mal pointed out, with a hint of sadness in her voice, that she had no idea where it came from.

"Oh he knows." Evie mumbled.

"What did you say E?"  
"Nothing. Ok, I am ready, let's go to class. I need to borrow, some more sketch paper for art class."  
"Ok, I have some in my locker." Mal said. Evie knew that, she needed Mal to go to her locker to start Ben's special surprises.

At her locker, Mal opened it to find the paper, but instead she found a small plastic bag, with a note and one chocolate chip cookie. It was a private joke between them now. Mal turned to ask Evie if she knew about the surprise, and found her best friend…gone. That was the answer she needed, Evie was in on it, whatever It was. Mal read the note.

" _One year ago this week, we started down this wonderful road. A cookie started it all, and so I have one for you. I promise it holds no spell, but it is still filled with love. I love you Mal, did I mention that? See you in art class. Oh and when you see Evie, thank her for baking these for me."_

Mal went about her class schedule, she had three classes, before she had art class with Ben and Evie. The clock seemed to go so slow. Math, Pre- Auradon history, and Poly Sci 201 took forever. When the bell rang Mal rushed out the door, and right into Chad. "Oh sorry Chad. I need to get to art."  
"Yeah, ok. Hey, we might not be the best of friends, but well…I would avoid Audrey today if I were you. She's in a mood. She saw Ben put the cookie and note in your locker."  
"I am sure Ben did stuff like that…" She stopped as Chad shook his head no. "Oh. Thank you for the warning, Chad."  
"Oh and I didn't give you this either." He handed her a note from Ben and he actually smiled at her.

" _I know he isn't the person you would usually expect to help us, but, well he was heading your way. Art class, is next and I have been waiting all day to see you. After class, we both have two free periods, so I have a special lunch planned. See you soon. Did I mention, I love you?"_

Mal was floating as she headed to art class, she didn't even see Audrey in the shadows. She was about to trip Mal, when Jay walked up to her. Audrey walked away.

"Hi Jay, how's your day?" Mal asked.

"Ok. This is for you." He handed her a small blue box. Inside Mal found a small gold bracelet with three hearts on it. "Mal, I was told to tell you it's an anklets, and the three hearts stand for I Love You."

"Thanks Jay. Did he get all of you involved?"  
"Not supposed to say." He joked and walked away. Mal took the anklet out, now she knew why Evie had chosen sandals for her to wear today. She put it on her left ankle. And went to class.

Mal entered Art to find Ben and Evie already in class. Mal just smiled at Ben and Evie winked at her. "I will get you back for this. And the cookie was yummy." She teased Evie. Mal sat next to Ben and he picked up her hand and kissed it.

After Art class, Evie wandered off, and Ben took Mal's arm and led her to the scooter he took her on their first date on. They drove out to the enchanted lake. He had placed the same picnic lunch that he had on their date, included were jelly donuts and strawberries. They ate, talking about the year that had past. After lunch was over Mal pulled out her sketch book, and produced a beautiful color sketch of the two of them. "For you. It's not as romantic as what you have done for me today, but…"  
"I love it. Mal…" He was nervous. He reached over to her hand, the left one that currently had his family signet ring on it. He couldn't speak as he pulled the ring off her finger, Mal wanted to run.

"Ben?" The look of sadness broke his heart, but he knew what was to come would be worth it.  
"I want to replace this, with something that means more, and after I explain I hope it means the same to you too." He tried to calm her. But he could see it wasn't working. He held onto her hand, he could see that she wanted to flee. "Mal. When my father was 20 he was still a beast. My mother taught him to love. On his 21st birthday, he was human again, thanks to the love he shared with my mother. But at that time neither of them were ready to get married. And I know we aren't ready for that either." This caught Mal's attention, and she looked at him. "My parents actually dated for 7 years, before they married. On the 1 year anniversary of when my mother came to live with my father at the castle, my father gave my mother the Rose. And no not the one in the jar. This, is the Rose." He took out a beautiful Rose colored diamond ring. "It's called the rose, because of its color. My father placed the rose on my mother's right hand and said. "Someday when we are both ready we will seal our love in marriage, but until then, I promise you my heart forever." And with that Ben slid the ring onto Mal's ring finger on her right hand. Mal was crying at this point. "I take it, you agree."  
"Yes." She choked out. She thought back to the Christmas tree and the ornaments with the dates on them. The picture of the rose on the other. Belle's story.

"My mother told me about The Rose, when I was 13. And then she gave it to me. She said she was sure I would know what to do with it, when the time came."  
"Your parents….are ok with me, maybe, being your Queen someday?"  
"Just remember I dated Audrey over a year. " He pointed out.

"I…I was upset at first when you took your signet ring, I know that giving a girl your family crest means a lot around here, but this….this is personal to just your family, and it…" She was crying again. He leaned over and kissed the tears away from both cheeks. "Did I mention, I love you Ben"

"Yes. But I love hearing it anyway." He looked at his watch. "I hate to leave but we have to get back to finish classes. We have dinner with Mom and Dad tonight."  
"I remember, Evie already has my dress out on the bed." Mal laughed, she stood and started to pick up the picnic. "Wait Ben the signet ring had the protection spell on it."

"Leave it. I have someone coming to clean it really. And the ring is already protected, Fairy Godmother took care of it yesterday."  
"Ok."

When they returned to campus, they arrived just in time for their next class. They kissed sweetly and headed in opposite directions. Mal was heading to creative writing, a class she had with Evie and Audrey. Mal slid into her seat just as the final bell rang. Evie saw the missing ring first. "Oh." She gasped pointing to her hand.

"I will explain later." Mal said with a wink.  
"But his signet ring?" Evie whispered.

"This is way better, trust me." She pointed to the Rose, which was on her right hand.  
"Have you been crying?" Evie wondered, what was up.  
"Happy tears, I promise. Sorry I messed up your make-up."  
"The story better be worth it." Evie stressed.  
"It is." Audrey couldn't hear them talking, but she could tell Mal had been crying, and she could also see Ben's signet was no longer on Mal's left hand. She didn't even notice the dainty rose colored diamond on her right. Audrey was sure, Ben had dumped Mal. And she was glad, she remembered the day she had seen the ring was on her left hand, and she was furious. This made her day.

After Class, Mal and Evie walked to their last class of the day. Audrey wandered behind hoping to hear, but Mal, knowing she was there, just talked about the weather. Audrey went past them to her last class.

"Sorry, she was too close and well it's a private story."

"I bet. I so want to skip last class to hear this." AS if by luck, Mal and Evie walked into their last class, Botany to find a message on the board. Class cancelled due to illness. They ran back to the dorms.

Mal opened their door, to find Roses on her desk, the same color pinkish red the stone in her ring was. "Oh Mal. They are the same color as the ring." Evie pointed out.

"I…oh, Ben." Mal gushed, Evie was intrigued, Mal was never one for lovey dovey emotions.  
"Spill it."

So Mal explained everything that had happened that day, including Evie's own part. She needed to paint the picture of how it all went down so Evie would understand. When she got to the lake, she explained how she panicked when he first slipped off the signet ring, but then after the story of the Rose. Evie was crying along with Mal. "Ok, I forgive him. I was mad he took the signet ring from you Mal, but I can see this now is WAY BIGGER." Evie said looking closely at the Rose.

"I know." Mal smiled, the biggest smile Evie had ever seen. "I really need to look good tonight. I want to show Adam and Belle, I appreciate their allowing Ben to share such a special momento of their love story."  
"On it."

Mal looked like a princess by the time Evie was done with her. She had done up her hair adding the clip that Ben had given her to wear for family day last year. She wore light purple sandals so her anklet could be seen. The golden bracelet Ben gave her for Christmas on her wrist. Her tea length Lilac silk dress, with a teal leather belt and tulle under skirt was stunning. Mal turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Oh E…you have out done yourself."  
"I know right?" Evie teased. A knock at the door stopped them. Evie opened the door, to find both Ben and Doug. "I will see you later." Evie said to Mal, as she hugged her, and after kissing Ben's cheek and whispering "Great job Ben." turned and left with Doug.

"Mal…As always beautiful."  
"Thank you." She took one of the roses from Ben and carried it with her.

Audrey had to be the only person who hadn't seen Mal and Ben leave. Audrey ran up to Chad, Lonnie and Jane. "I think Ben dumped Mal. She looked as if she had been crying when she arrived at Creative Writing, and she didn't have on Ben's signet ring anymore." Audrey was beyond pleased with her little bit of gossip.  
"I doubt that Audrey." Lonnie said. "They just left arm in arm, dressed for a formal affair. I mean, Evie out did herself on Mal's dress this time. The limo headed towards the castle." She took out her cell to show her the picture she snapped when Mal and Ben weren't looking.

"What, how. I saw her hand, she didn't have his ring anymore." Audrey was so confused. "She had been crying."  
"Audrey, give it up. Ben is set on being with Mal." Chad confessed. "HE had a huge day planned for her."

"UHM." Audrey stomped away.

"Chad, do you know what's going on?" Lonnie asked after Audrey was far enough away.

"Look Ben isn't breaking up with Mal. That's really all I know. And he sure as Hell wouldn't break up with her on their 1 year anniversary. He had a huge day of surprises planned."  
"OH…OH" The two other girls agree.

"Good evening, Mom and Dad." Ben said leading Mal into the small formal dining room.

"Happy anniversary you two." Belle beamed. Adam nodded in agreement. The table was set with the same colored roses, as Ben had sent to Mal.

"Oh, my." Mal exclaimed. She really had never felt this wonderful before, well her birthday did rank up there.

"Come sit down. Mrs. Potts has been cooking all day." Adam said taking Mal's arm from Ben and escorting her to her seat, next to Belle. Ben crossed the room and sat across from Mal. Adam across from Belle. "I see you have the Rose." Adam pointed out for his wife. Who immediately broke out into a huge smile.  
"It's….I want you to know how honored I am that you shared this with Ben, and I will wear it with pride, and love. For all of you." She added.

"We know you will." Adam said. Belle was pleased that Ben was ready to share the Rose with Mal. She had been waiting for this day since she spent the Christmas Break with her and her friends. She knew in her heart Mal was the girl for her son.

Dinner went well. After dinner Ben and Adam went into the study to talk over a bit of business, as they did most nights that Ben visited the palace. Mal and Belle retreated into the library.

"Mal, what did Ben tell you about the rose?"  
"Just that Adam gave it to you on your one year anniversary of living with him in the palace."  
"Yes. He chose this stone from hundreds the Dwarfs, Doug's uncles and father, brought him. He designed the setting as well. I had no idea Adam was that romantic. It was really the first time I had seen him so affectionate. I mean we had held hands, even exchanged a few kisses. But this was his first real show of affection. Well second, the library was his first."

"The library?"  
"He gave it to me, as a gift. I loved books…you don't know that part of our story do you?"  
"Let's just say, history class on the isle, was a little one sided, and not on the good side. And my Auradon Prep teacher said your part in history class, is towards the end of the semester."  
"Sit, please. I think it's time to fill in the blanks, one day he caught me in here, at first he was upset, but he saw how much reading meant to me. He gave me the library. After the curse was broken, we grew closer. But I was only 16 and he 21. We weren't ready to marry. So he had the Rose created, as a promise that we would one day marry when we were both ready. And believe me I was ready way before Adam. It was 7 years before he was ready." She laughed, and Mal smiled. "Mal, I want you to know something, Adam and I were certain Audrey wasn't the one for Ben. Their relationship, was really Audrey just controlling Ben. He asked her out, only because she more or less told him they were destined, so he thought it was good for the country, but he was miserable. He is a whole different person since he started dating you. HE is the wonderful, happy young man Adam and I raised. And for that I thank you." She patted Mal's hand.  
"Ben isn't a prize I won. He is an independent person. We work together in somethings, and alone in others. HE never forced me to fit in or change. I don't make him do things with me he doesn't want to nor does he make me to do anything I am not ready for. I still have my friends, and we have our time alone. Ben likes my friends and I like his. We can all do things as a group made up of just about any combination. Even Chad is coming around. If I ever tell Ben I need time with my friends, he is more than accepting, and I do that for him as well. HE never complains, and for that I am grateful. My friends are the only family I have, and he treats them as such. As do you and Adam. After this summer, I have learned never to forget that. I was thinking only of myself, as I had in the past. I will never do that again."  
"That's good. You and your friends are a family and we love you all. " Belle said touching Mal's hands. "That is the best kind of relationship that you have with Ben, mine with Adam didn't start out that way, but now we are very much into our own things as well as things together."

The door opened and Adam and Ben walked in. "There you two are." Adam said laughing. "I should have known you would be in here." He teased. "Sharing again Belle dear?"  
"Just a very special story." She said with a wink. "A tale as old as time."

"Oh, my favorite." Ben said. "Mal. We need to head back to school before curfew."  
"Of course." She turned back to Belle. "Thank you, for everything. Dinner, your trust in me, the Rose, and especially Ben. " Mal hugged Belle and both welcomed the exchange. Adam smiled and patted his son on his back.

"You are more than welcome Mal." Belle whispered in her ear. "Oh and I do not believe anyone knows the significance of the Rose."

"That makes it even more special. May I share the story with Evie, Jay and Carlos."  
"Of course. It's your story now." Belle said.

"Thank you. Dinner was delicious as always." Mal said joining Ben at his side. He pulled her close. The four walked out the front door to the limo. Belle and Adam waved as they drove away.

"Yes, that girl is Ben's destiny." Belle said to Adam.

"I hope so, Belle, I hope so."

The limo left them off at the door to the dorms. Ben was in a different building than Mal. He led her to the door of her building. Planted a kiss on her lips and wandered off silently. Mal smirked and went inside. Once in her room, she found one last present from Ben on her bed. A basket filled with strawberries. Mal broke out laughing. She picked up the cell phone that Ben had given her almost a year ago. "Really?" She texted him, adding a winking face.

"Of course." Mal had to smile. "Good night, oh and Mal, Did I mention, I love you?"  
"Not in the past half hour. But I know that, and I love you too." She said with a few purple hearts.

Part 2

The next day Mal and Ben went about their day. Not seeing each other until Art class. He smiled at her and winked as she slid into her seat next to him. The class for the day was about drawing your favorite place in the world…funny they both drew the enchanted lake. After class they headed for lunch. They joined Chad, Lonnie, Evie and Doug. Jay and Carlos had another class before lunch.

"Ok, I am just gonna ask, Ben?" Chad said. "Dude what's going on. I see you have your signet ring back on your hand, yet you and Mal are closer than ever."  
"Let's just say, we have an understanding." Mal smiled. Evie just shrugged, knowing about the Rose.

"Wait I…" Doug started, seeing the ring on Mal's finger. Tracking his glance, Evie stopped him.

"Doug, let's go grab a dessert." She said grabbing his hand and not giving him a chance to refuse. When they were far enough away from the table, she turned to him. "What were you going to say back there?"  
"I know that ring Mal has on. My dad made it. That's Belles engagement ring." He whispered with great enthusiasm.  
"I guess it was at one time, it's a promise ring for now, that's what Mal called it. Look, Ben and Mal don't want a big deal made out of this. So hush about The Rose ok."  
"The Rose?" Audrey asked, coming up behind them.

"Oh, just a bunch of them arrived in my room today, no name on the card." Evie said. "Just found out they were for me from Doug." She kissed him then whispered in his ear. "Just go with it please, will explain when she's gone."  
"Your welcome, guess they forgot to put the card with the flowers." HE teased kissing her again. Audrey groaned and walked away. "Oh, I see, we aren't sharing with Audrey."  
"Not just her. Look that ring means a lot to Belle and Adam. That they trusted Ben to give it to Mal means they approve of her. That means the world to Mal. This has to stay private, that's all."  
"I get it. Oh are there really roses in your room?"  
"Mal got some yesterday from Ben."  
"OK good, didn't want to blow our cover." He teased. They grabbed desserts and returned to the table, there they found Audrey had joined them. Mal was shaking her head, she had blabbed about Doug giving Evie flowers, Mal had to laugh, she loved her friend and that she would do anything to keep her secret. Mal's right hand sat on the table over Ben's left hand. The Rose shining in the sun, Audrey didn't even notice it. All she saw was the signet ring hiding under Mal's hand on Ben's left hand. It baffled her that Ben and Mal were just as close, maybe more so, with the ring back on Ben's hand.

It was three days later that curiosity got the better of Audrey and she asked Mal before creative writing started. "Mal I am confused, do you not understand how signet rings work around here?"  
"I understand. A guy gives his family ring to his girl. She keeps it until either they become engaged or break up. Let's just say Ben and I have an understanding."

"But he has it back?" By that point Evie had arrived, and Mal was pretty sure she had hit the record on her phone and was recording her speech for Ben. She had to laugh. She didn't speak from her heart too often, but this was needed, and if Evie felt Ben needed to hear it so be it. "I don't need a piece of jewelry to know Ben's feelings for me, nor does anyone else need to see that ring on my hand to know it." She fidgets with The Rose.  
"I…you make no sense. I was dying for Ben to give me that signet ring. And you got it from him in less than two weeks. I waited over a year for it."  
"So I have heard, and as I said a piece of jewelry doesn't show love. When he holds my hand, kisses my forehead. Tells me he loves me. That's what I want from Ben to know he loves me. Not a piece of gold."  
"You make no sense." Audrey says again. Mal just shrugged and waited for the teacher to start class.

Evie saved the recording and sent it to Ben. He met up with them after class. Walked right up to Mal, takes her hand and kissed her forehead. "Love you." He said so Audrey could hear it.

"Love you too." Mal responded. She had to give her friend credit, Audrey had no idea Ben had heard Mal's little speech, and the fact that Ben just grabbed her hand, kissed her forehead and said I love you. Was perfect.

After Audrey walked away, Ben turned to Evie, "Thanks for the message." HE smiled, Evie winked at him and left them alone. "Did you mean it, or was it just for Audrey?"  
"Oh, I mean it. Defending our relationship, just makes me speak from my heart. I don't need gifts or money from you. Just a little time, and your continued faith in me."  
"Always. Guess what…I have time today too. Care to go for a ride?"  
"Sure, just let me head back to my room and drop off my books."  
"I'll walk with you."

They walk back to the dorms and Mal drops her books off. She goes into the bathroom and freshens up. She comes back out to find Ben talking to Chad and Doug. They both look at Mal then back to Ben. Chad walks up to Mal, pulls out her right hand, and takes a photo of The Rose. He quickly sent it to someone. "Ben, what's going on?"  
"Yea, so…I guess someone." He stopped as Chad got a text.

"I knew it. Are you two kidding? Engaged?" Chad exclaims  
"NO!" They both yell at the same time. "Come over here." Mal finishes and pulls him along with Doug into her room. "Chad…we are not engaged."  
"The ring is on her right hand. Left is engaged. Wait what makes you think we were engaged." Ben asks.  
"My mother once told me about a pink diamond that Belle had. It was her engagement ring."  
"Well its not, mine." Mal defended. "This is just a ring."  
"And my mother said that's The Rose."  
"Look, Chad, yes this used to be my mother's engagement ring. But it was a promise ring first. What did your mother tell you?"  
"Just that it was Belle's engagement ring."  
"Not at first. Look it was a promise ring my father gave my mother. They weren't married right away. They weren't ready. Mal and I aren't ready, but we know we have something special. She was fine with no ring at all. I gave her my signet ring, but, well I remembered Mom had given me The Rose when I was 13, and I knew in my heart that it was meant for Mal."  
"Oh man wait till Audrey finds out." Chad says. "I want to see her face, but I swear I am not telling her." Chad knew, along with the rest of them, that no one wanted to be the one to tell her, Mal and Ben were basically pre-engaged.  
"Thank you Chad. Doug?"  
"Hey, I've known for days, my lips are sealed. I recognized the ring. Dad talks about making it for your father from time to time. He found the stone, and its rare." Doug says taking Mal's hand for a closer look. "It's beautiful."  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me. And knowing your father helped create it means something to me too Doug. I count you as one of my good friends." Mal smiled, and winks at Ben.

"But…I wouldn't want to be either of you when Audrey finds out. She blew a gasket when she found out Mal had your signet ring. A promise ring…she will explode."  
"Chad, you mother won't tell Aurora will she?"  
"MMM, that's a possibility."  
"Well we'll see soon." Doug joked. They friends headed out of Mal's room.

Soon, came the next day at lunch. Mal was sitting waiting for Ben. She was actually alone, a rarity at lunch, but her friends all seemed to have something to do and Ben was running late, due to royal duties. "I cannot believe you lied to me." Audrey yelled  
"Excuse me?"  
"You and Ben are ENGAGED!" She yelled and caught the attention of everyone in the lunch room, cell phones went up to record the gossip.

"What are you talking about?" She said holding up an empty left hand.  
"You are just wearing it on the right hand to hide it."  
"Nope. The ring I have on the right hand is just a ring."  
"Save the lies. Cinderella showed my mother the picture of the ring. She told my mother Ben gave you Belle's engagement ring."  
"It isn't an engagement ring." Ben said walking across the lunch room, as everyone listened, phones recording. "It's a promise ring. We promise to be faithful to each other. That's all. No plans of marriage, nothing of the sort. Yes, it was my mother's engagement ring, but it started off as a promise ring between my parents first."  
"Fine, but Mal still lied. She said a piece of jewelry didn't show love, yet the only reason she gave you back your signet ring is because of that." She pointed to the Rose.

"Not true. I took it back and replaced it with the Rose."  
"The Rose, it has a name?" Audrey exclaimed, then shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, "It doesn't matter, she still has a ring that shows she belongs to you."  
"I am not a thing Audrey, I don't belong to Ben. We are a couple, we work together. A team."

"That's nuts."  
"No actually it's great." Ben agreed. "That was where you and I never saw eye to eye Audrey. It was your way or no way. Mal and I have give and take. We can have time together and apart. We know that if we need time alone it's not a negative reflection on the other. If I need time with my friends I can have it and so can she. We have no secrets, we can talk about anything and listen."  
"You'll never last." She shouts storming away. Everyone left surrounded Mal to see the ring.

Once the hype had died down, and the crowd left Mal and Ben alone, he kissed her softly. "Sorry about all that, if I had any idea she would make such a huge deal of it I would have just left the signet ring on your hand too."  
"It's fine Ben. I have come to terms that Audrey will always be a test for us. We just have to take the test and see what happens. I know we will come out better for it in the end. Look what she's gotten us to admit, not only to each other, but the whole school as well."  
"I guess you're right."

"Every once in a while I can be, but when it comes to this love stuff, I am seriously still unsure how it all works. I mean I know how I feel about you and how you feel about me. I don't doubt that. It's more the everyday views of everyone else."  
"And those shouldn't matter. AS long as we know how we feel about each other, nothing else matters. Every relationship is different. Even mine with Audrey is way different than ours."  
"If you can call that a relationship, admit it Ben, she was only with you because she wanted to be Queen."  
"I knew that from day one. And honestly there was no one I was interested, but after a year of dating…I wanted out. She just…"  
"Never let you speak. Well, if I ever do anything that bugs you please, tell me."  
"There is nothing right now that bothers me at all. How about you?"  
"You've already fixed it. When we first started dating it was always Audrey never this she never that. I was about to tell you to stop talking about her when you just stopped."  
"Thank mom for that. She heard us talking one day, and noticed I did it, and she told me, that no girlfriend ever wants to hear about what a past one did or didn't do."  
"She's right I will have to thank her sometime." She smiled and he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Time to get back to class." Mal pointed out.


	16. The New VK's meet Az

Meeting Aziz.

It had been a month since the new VK's had arrived at Auradon Prep. Tourney season was underway, and the first game of the season was coming up. Freddie and Harriet were fitting in well, and Freddie had no idea Harriet had heard the Shadows. They hadn't returned again after Freddie shared what she had found out from Audrey. As for the twins, well their mouths were getting them in trouble. Especially Junior. They weren't having much luck with the ladies. And that wasn't to their liking. They blamed Mal. They confronted her at lunch one day.

"Listen Maleficent, what are you telling these girls about us?" Junior yelled across the common.  
"Just to keep you two at arm's length." Mal ignored the fact that he called her Maleficent.  
"Well stop, you aren't being nice." Trois whined.

"Why don't you guys try it, being nice. Try listening to how the other guys around here speak TO the girls. They don't speak at them or over them. They complement them. Help them. Allow them to think. To be themselves. Like them for who they are."  
"Right, and how do you do that?" Junior asked.

"Watch and learn. Listen to the other guys on the team." She said. "Try it after the game today against Agrabah Academy. Be nice. Watch Ben, Jay, Carlos and even some of the guys from Agrabah. Those guys are just as nice."  
"And how would you know? Oh right you were sent there for being bad."  
"No for illegal use of magic, and I do know the guys on the team. I made friends when I was there, I still talk to a few of them from time to time."  
"Guys?" Trois asked. "You have friends that are guys?"  
"Yes, Trois, it's perfectly ok to have guys for friends. I am friends with Jay, Carlos, Doug and Chad. I have friends at Agrabah Academy too. You'll play against Aziz today., he is a really good friend of mine. Kept an eye on me while I was at AA."  
"MMM. Interesting."  
"Oh and if you want to live to see tomorrow you will never call me Maleficent again. I am Mal and that is that. Maleficent was never my name, not really cause she never called me that." For a split second Mal's eyes glowed green, and the twins backed off. They had seen it before and they knew Mal meant business now.  
"Got it." Junior said.

After school Mal was looking forward to the game. She had on her shirt #7 belongs to me. She never really wore AP colors, because they just weren't her thing, but for one game a week, she put on the shirt. Besides, Ben gave it to her, and well it made Audrey mad, so that made the sacrifice worth it. She wandered onto the end of the field where the AA bus was unloading. She could see the Knights on the field warming up. Ben waved, and she noticed the twins had seen her waiting over there. Now was time to show them a girl can have guy friends.

Az climbed off the bus. "MAL." He called to her. It had been months since they had seen each other.

"Az. How are you?" He asked picking her up and hugging her. That caught the twins attention. They watched Ben's reaction, he smiled at the exchange. No sign of jealousy, that had the twins mystified.  
"Well and you?" She smiled, hugging him back.

"Great." Mal greeted and waved at other team members she met last year at AA. As they climbed off the bus some hugged her and some gave a high five. She took his hand and brought him over to see Ben. Az noticed the new faces and asked about them before they got close enough to hear them. "New Isle kids?"  
"Yes. Gaston Junior and the third, and yes they are twins, Gaston has a big ego! And they are on the team. In the stands are Harriet Hook and Freddie Facilier." She pointed to the girls standing with Evie. Evie waved at Az, who waved back. "How are you four really, you especially, Audrey and Queen Leah lay off?"  
"For the moment, but Audrey has been up to something, just not sure when she plans to let it drop. I am hoping she hasn't met up with Dr. Facilier. Ben told you he escaped the isle right?"  
"Yes, He warned a few of the nobility's that he trusts. You'll know soon enough, they can't hold plans together for too long. If my parents hear anything you know it will get to you, Ben or the parents as soon as we can." He stopped as they came up to the team.

"Gaston Junior and the third, this is my friend Prince Aziz."  
"Oh down grading from the King, mmm Mal, what's up with that." Junior taunted.  
"First off I am the ruling Sultan of Agrabah. Second, and more importantly, do not ever talk to my friend like that again. Pretty much my entire team are friends with Mal, so I wouldn't push your luck. Ben how are you?" Az said slapping Ben on the back.

"Great, Az. How's things in Agrabah?"  
"Not bad. But the kids at the Academy miss our Mal." He teased.

"Not coming back Az, sorry." Mal smiled. "ok I need to get up into the stands. You guys talk nice, play smart, and go Auradon Prep. Sorry Az." She dropped a peck on his cheek.  
"Yeah, that's what you said last year and we kicked their butts."  
"I know, but gotta cheer for my team, sorry Az." Mal gave Ben a real kiss. She waved to the AP team and climbed the stands.

"Dude, you need to reign in your woman, she is openly flirting with that guy right in front of you, that is so not cool."  
"See thing is boys, first and foremost I trust Mal. I know she loves me. And second, Aziz is my friend, we have been friends for over 10 years. He knows what Mal means to me. People here don't just steal each other's boyfriends or girlfriends. And if Audrey tells you Mal stole me from her. You can't steal someone who was more than willing to be stolen." With that Ben walked away.

Az wasn't too happy when his team lost. But he was a good sport about it. Ben and his team were celebrating, so Mal went over to talk to him and the others. "Great game guys, you'll get us next time."  
"It's those isle kids, we need some of those." One guy said, Mal remembered him as Fillion.

"Maybe so." Az said. "So what time is Ben's party tomorrow?"  
"OH you can come, awesome, he will be so surprised." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are letting me head out around 2, I should be back here by 5." He hadn't been sure he could come, as he needed them to take over, and they had, had made plans.  
"Ok, I am bringing Ben back to the palace for 5:30, so that will be perfect. Belle and Adam told him now that he was King it was time to not go crazy with big childish parties. He thinks we are just having a simple dinner, with just he and I and his parents. I am taking him to town to pick up the fabric I ordered for Evie to make my dress for the Harvest Ball."

"And he bought it?"  
"Fell right into my trap. The whole Junior class and a few others like the tourney team, and Jane. Are invited. They all know to wish him a happy birthday and that's it. He will think it's as I said, no party. I have never thrown a party before, Belle is helping me, but it's all on my shoulders. Well and Evie and Doug are helping."  
"An excellent team. I can't wait. Entertainment?"  
"Got the local school garage band. I guess that's what you call them. Tons of food."  
"You will do great Mal. I can't wait. Tell Ben I will text him for his birthday, looks like I have to head for the showers and the bus. I will see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, and Az. Thanks again for being a great friend to me and Ben."  
"You two make it easy." He hugged her and ran off.  
Mal turned to head back to the stands where the winners were still gathered celebrating, she came face to face with the twins.

"Consorting with the enemy Mal, not cool." Junior teased.  
"Talking to a friend, Junior. What do you want anyway, both of you?"  
"We want you to introduce us to girls."

"If you promise to behave tomorrow I can think of a few girls I could introduce you two, to at the party. But remember I can have you escorted out of the palace in a heartbeat."  
"Why, it's not your house." Trois added.

"I am the co-host of the party along with Ben's parents. I was their guest this summer after I broke my leg. Couldn't stay on campus in a cast, too many stairs."  
"So you did the deed with the king." Junior taunted.

"For your information, I was in a full cast."  
"OOOHHH She isn't denying it." Trois cheerfully pointed out.

"The fact that my cast went to here." She pointed to the top of her hip, "Is proof I couldn't have done the deed as you so grossly put it."  
"Didn't you break that leg as a kid too?" Junior remembered.

"Yeah, jumping off a dumpster." Trois added.

"Yes, that's why it broke so easily this time, never really healed well the first time."  
"What did you do anyway?" Audrey asked coming closer. Mal wondered if she heard the boys talking about her sleeping with Ben and did Audrey understand what 'did the deed' means.

"Which time, the first time I broke it at 7 or this summer?" Mal asked. She and her friends had rehearsed her little lie, so she was ready.

"Both."

"Well at 7 I was running from a vendor that I stole from. Hopped up on a dumpster to get away, and when I jumped down, my leg gave out. Broke the bone here." She pointed to a spot just above her knee. "This time I was learning to drive Ben's scooter…"  
"Mal, you can drive, we've seen you drive Baby." Trois tattled.  
"Baby?" Audrey asked.

"Guys, driving a car is way different than Ben's scooter. Anyway I hit a patch of sand as I was taking a turn, and the bike slid out from under me. I fell right on the leg, the bike pinned it down. Broke the leg a little higher up this time, so I was casted all the way to the hip. Basically bed ridden, went nowhere all summer." She ignored Audrey's question about the car.  
"And neither did Ben, he missed out on everything because of you." Audrey whined,  
"I never made him stay Audrey, that was his choice."  
"Oh, this is the chick you stole Ben from." The twins pointed out together.  
"Damn right she did, spelled him with a love spell. Got her kicked out of school for it." Mal cringed. Crap Audrey just admitted a little too much to the new VK's.

"A love spell, I thought it was a truth spell Mal." Freddie asked, understanding more now what Audrey had told her under her truth spell, now she could see why Audrey was so mad at Mal.

"Oh no, she gave him a love spelled cookie, caused Ben to publicly break up with me right on this field. Then he even sang to her. I was humiliated."  
"And I am sorry for that Audrey, but I will say it again, all that cookie did was give me the courage to do what I should have a long time ago, break up with you. I assure you that I had feelings for Mal long before she gave me that cookie."  
Audrey grumbled and walked off.

"Sweet, got any more of those cookies, Mal?' Junior asked.

"No and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't have given them to you. I am not that evil." She teased. "You need to win the girls affections on your own. I should have let things happen between Ben and I naturally. But that's a story for a different time. Now if you will excuse me, I have a bunch of things to do before the party." Mal left before they could answer her. The twins exchanged looks. Freddie knew that Mal was still a little evil. Well she had already told two huge lies. First about what spell got her kicked out of school last term, and now about the summer. Freddie, knew her father was controlling her this summer, for part of it anyway. Somehow she doubted Mal broke her leg. But that would have to come out later, she couldn't give away her father's plan.


	17. Question for my readers

Hi,

Thank you for all my reviews I can finally see them on the computer and not just my email! I have been told I am pretty good staying true to character so I have a question for you. Do you think since this takes place in current time, I mean Chad did have a cell phone, Carlos a laptop and so on, do you think they also listen to music we listen too such as Arianna Grande, Hunter Hayes, then older classics such as Bing Crosby's White Christmas and the like?

You will see why in future chapters, but I want opinions.

Thanks

disneyfan68


	18. A birthday decree

A birthday decree

Mal met Ben in the common, he was waiting on her. What he hadn't realized was she had just popped back to school from the castle. She was making sure everything was ready for his party.

"Hi there, Birthday boy." She called as she approached. "How's your day been since Art."  
"Fine." He answered, Mal could hear he wasn't fine.

"You sound down, what's wrong?' Mal asked coming into his arms. But then someone cleared their throat. Mal turned to see Audrey.

"That." He whispered.

"Why is she here?"  
"So, you know a lot of the old traditional laws from before Auradon became a united kingdom were still thrown into the current charter, right?" Mal nodded, they had cover that, but they hadn't gotten into the actual laws in her poly sci class. "So I guess there is one, Queen Leah is trying to make us follow. This one says we can't be alone until we are engaged. She is our chaperone. We will have one anytime we are alone. So we can't be alone."

"Why her?" Mal whispered.  
"She was free, according to Queen Leah. Dad is trying to find someone else, but for now, we are stuck with her." He admitted quietly.

"Welcome Audrey, we are going to town to pick up material for my gown Evie is making me for the harvest ball." Mal glared at her hoping she didn't mess up her birthday surprise for Ben.

"Fine with me." Audrey headed out after them. Ben took Mal's hand. "No touching Ben."  
"Audrey, I will not deal with this. There is nothing in that law that says I can't hold Mal's hand, kiss her or hug her. All it says is we aren't allowed to be alone."  
"I don't want to watch that." Audrey whined. Mal was about to object but the look on Ben's face kept her from talking.

"Then don't." Ben pointed out.

Audrey followed Ben and Mal all over town. Mal checked her phone and it was about 4:30. She headed them back to the castle. Once on the grounds, Lumiere met them. "Thank you Princess Audrey, I will accompany them for now. They need to dress for his majesty's birthday dinner with his parents."  
Audrey left quickly so she could dress for Ben's party. Ben and Mal headed up the front stairs into their rooms. Once inside, Ben was finally able to really hold her. "We will fix this, too." HE assured her

"I am sure we will." She replied, hoping no one came to the front of the house. The ballroom was in the back of the house. She climbed the stairs.

Once dressed, she came out of her room to find Ben waiting. He looked amazing in his suit. Ben's mouth dropped open looking at Mal in her beautiful green gown. It wasn't often she wore more green than purple, but when Evie had shown her the design, she had to admit, all green would be a nice change. "That dress really emphasizes your beautiful eyes."  
"Thank you. You look pretty cute yourself."

"Thanks. At least having dinner with my parents means no chaperone."  
"So how did that come about?" Mal asked, seeing the clock showed 5:20 and she was sure some guests weren't there yet. These royals, some of them liked to be fashionably late.

"I got here about 12:30 after my last class to work on paperwork, to find Dad, Mom and Queen Leah in my office. She had already told my parents about the law. Dad was assuring her that we have always behaved properly when alone, but she would have none of it. She said something about we had all summer to behave badly."

"Audrey must have heard idiot one and two ask me if we had done the deed this summer because I was here in bed."  
"That explains some of this. So for now Dad agreed, until he can find a way around it. But well we have one thing going for us they don't know about."  
"We do don't we." Mal admitted, knowing Ben meant her ability to transport places.

"Shall we go to dinner, Your majesty." Mal said playfully curtsying.

"We shall. Oh and Mal, I have a good surprise later for you." Mal was curious, but the excitement of her surprise, put his out of her mind, as they approached the ball room doors. "Why are we here?"

She opened the doors before he could speak, and the entire room shouted Happy Birthday. Ben looked at Mal, picked her up, swung her around and he kissed her. "I am surprised. You did this?"  
"With your mom's help, yes. We knew you needed a big celebration, since your 16th was shadowed by the coronation, and not really celebrated." Mal said turning him back towards the party. He looked around, the whole tourney team, the entire Junior class, some of the royal families, even Az.

"Aziz." He said. "Not still mad over the loss are you?"  
"It's all good pal." He said clapping him on the shoulder.

The party went well. Ben had a great time talking to friends, dancing with Mal, and listening to the music. Even the new VK's had fun. Mal tried to introduce the boys to a few girls, but the boys always opened their mouths and would blow it. No matter how much Mal warned them. Around 10:00 most of the kids went home to the dorms as curfew was at 10:30. All that was left were Evie, Doug, Mal, Jay Carlos, Lonnie, Jane and Aziz. They were all crashing at the palace for the night. Originally Ben had invited them to a sleep over after he finished dinner with Mal and his parents. It was part of his surprise. He just didn't know Aziz would be here, nor that Mal and his mother planned this party.

"Ben, did I hear right, Queen Leah pulled the old chivalry law on you and Mal?" Aziz asked, they were all sitting around the game room, relaxing.

"Yes. She was here when I got out of class, and was forcing my parents to comply. We had Audrey chaperone us all afternoon." Ben said, they could all hear the distain in his voice.  
"And she was relentless. Every time Ben held my hand, tried to kiss me, any show of affection, she objected. It was ridiculous." Mal was actually angry.

"It will be ok Lilac." Aziz comforted. "Think it was because of what those two block head twins said, about, how did they put it? 'Doing the deed?"

"I hope not, but knowing miss I hear everything, it is possible,"

"I am sure the council will come up with something. Remember she doesn't have the votes."  
"Hey, in all the excitement I forgot my surprise for you, it's why I wanted you guys to stay the night tonight." Ben said, smiling at his parents, who nodded to tell him it was ready. "Follow me gang. This is actually for Evie, Jay and Carlos too." Ben looked at Aziz, who nodded. Ben knew then, his parents filled him in.

They entered the one room of the palace, they had only ever been in once on tour. The throne room. At the door, Lumiere met Ben and handed him his crown. Mal wondered if he had to wear it because of what room they were in. Aziz's sultan's turban was also on a pillow by the door, which means whatever the surprise was, Belle had told him. This made Mal even more curious. Ben climbed the four stairs to his throne and sat. Mal had never seen him on it. She knew now, what his Christmas present would be, a portrait of him on his throne. Aziz joined him to his left. Belle and Adam escorted Doug, Jane and Lonnie to seats. The four VK's had no idea what was going on. Lumiere stood to the side, Belle's camera at the ready, taking pictures.

Ben stood. Belle and Adam stood on either side of the four friends. "As a long standing part of royal tradition, the king or queen may make certain decrees and appointments on their birthday and the anniversary of their coronation. And as today is my birthday, I hereby choose to bestow the title of Knight of the House of Beast upon the four heroes who saved Auradon from villainy. Step forward Mal."  
Mal came forward, smiling. Ben had found a way to have her titled. Aziz moved forward. "Mal please kneal on the third step." Aziz asked her. She did. Then Aziz handed Ben his sword.

Jay almost moved forward to stop him, but Adam held him back, whispering, "It's ok."

"I King Benjamin of the House of Beast do here bestow the title of knighthood to Mal for her bravery in the face of danger." Ben moved the sword from shoulder to shoulder. "Arise Lady Mal, Knight of the House of Beast." Mal stood. Aziz took the sword from Ben and handed him the lapel pin. It was the same as was on Ben's signet ring, the Beast face with the crown. Ben pinned it on Mal's left shoulder. He hugged her. "You are the first person I have ever knighted." He whispered as he kissed her left than right cheek.

Aziz had Mal step to the right. Ben called up Evie. He followed suit for each of the others. After they were finished, Ben had them turn. "May I introduce our newest members of the House of Beast. Giving them all full titled privileges. Lady Mal. Lady Evie, Sir Jay and Sir Carlos." The others clapped. Lumiere took tons of pictures.

When they left the throne room, Jay was the first to speak. "Ok, so what does this mean?"  
"First off, it means that you guys are not exactly regular citizens, your titles will be filed in the hall of records. People should now address you are Sir or Lady. Evie It's not princess, but it is a title."  
"Thank you Ben, I am honored. Will this help Mal?" Evie asked.  
"Exactly. She is now Lady Mal. She is titled, and therefore can marry Ben when the time comes. We have already verified it." Belle commented. The boys and the other guests were confused. "Let's move into the dining hall for coffee and dessert and we will explain." Aziz already knew the story.

"Ok before you hear Mal's story, please understand that my knighting you four today, has always been my plan. I just changed it to a private ceremony on my birthday instead of a public one on the anniversary of my coronation, which was my original plan. Go ahead Mal."  
"So, Harriet came to Evie and I a few weeks ago, because she had overheard Freddie talking to both the shadows and her father. We know his plan now, well Jay and Carlos you guys know that too. We will fill you guys in on that in a few. Anyway Harriet heard the shadows tell Freddie to put Audrey under a truth spell. So Evie had the mirror follow Freddie, as we did with Queen Leah during the whole school expulsion thing. Once Freddie put Audrey under the spell we had the mirror keep the interaction. E?" Evie pulled the mirror out and played the interaction between Audrey and Freddie. "As you heard at the end, Audrey and Leah aren't finished trying to break Ben and I up. I knew from my political science class, that we are all citizens of Auradon. I don't think she knew that. I think the reason she didn't want me in poly sci was the second part. That Ben must marry someone with a title. When he heard that he mentioned the knighthood, but he never told me that was his plan all along, for all four of us. I am honored Ben." Mal said looking at him. He winked.

"Ben, maybe we need to keep this quiet." Carlos pointed out.  
"I was thinking that. We have to file the paperwork to make it legal, but I will keep the rest quiet as to not alert Leah of the title, unless there are spies for Leah or the press in the hall of records, they won't know. I doubt Leah has any or she would already know you four have Auradonian birth certificates. In all honesty, I have researched it, and this old law can be challenged and voted on by council. And we have the votes. So really today's ceremony is because I really wanted to do this. There is no way Leah can make me marry a titled person, instead of who I love, but either way, we are all set. When Dad and the other noble families set out to write the Charter, they were all very much for a king or queen, prince or princess to be able to marry whomever they choose. The fact that these old laws are hidden deep in the charter, is only because we enveloped a lot of the older laws, without really looking at them closely. Each family provided a list of laws, and well we just stuck them there to pacify the counties. Mal is who I choose, and now happens to be titled." He picked up the hand that wore the rose, and kissed it. Mal blushed.

"Now as for Dr. F's plan, I think we all know what's up. He plans to get caught on a busy night, the Harvest Ball. We just don't know when and where. He has stolen a controller to the barrier. Carlos has been working on changing the frequency so once he goes over, sees our driver use the same controller he has, he'll not know we are changing it. Then once he is over, he plans to have everyone get ready to attack. Thing is his controller will not work to return. He plans to come back Christmas, my best guess is just after midnight, for the sake of the shadows, and their being there to help him. But as soon as the driver is back off the bridge we are changing the frequency."

"That should work. Good plan."  
"Thanks. We just have to hope he buys it, and the shadows don't hear it."

Later after everyone had turned in Mal snuck over to Ben's room. "Ben?" She knocked on door.

"Come in Lady Mal."  
"About that?" She started as he motioned her over to his couch, he had a set of papers in his hand.

"I meant it Mal." He showed her the papers in his hand. "This is the original mockup of the coronation day anniversary ceremony. I was just looking at it trying to figure out what to do for my first public decree."

Mal looked it over and sure enough it was on there, "King Ben to bestow knighthood on Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos for bravery in the defense of Auradon against villainy." Mal looked over the whole program. The proof he wasn't making it up was the proof sheet was dated over the summer. Mal snuggled into his arms. "Alone at last." Ben sighed. "That is our next task."  
"Well until the Harvest Ball. Then we will confront Facilier. But if he wants to be caught it shouldn't be too bad. I just hate to ruin the ball, since it didn't happen last year, and the kids are really looking forward to it."  
"Well, we can make it up somehow, if it comes out that way. Ok. So now I need something to do for the coronation ceremony to fill in the gap of time when I was going to knight you guys."  
"So just do it. I can't wait to see the look on her face. Or do you think, like the whole Auradonian citizenship, she won't realize knighthood it a title that is covered under the law."  
"That is a possibility. She may be thinking Princess, Countess, Empress or Contessa." Ben agreed. "I have the law and have looked it over, it includes any title associated with a house. So Knight of the House of Beast is just that."  
"Well the staff here have always called me Lady Mal."  
"That's what gave me the idea in the first place. They knew it before I did, that you deserved to be knighted."  
"Thanks Ben." She snuggled back in closer. They fell asleep that way.


	19. Music Class?

Music Class

It was the middle of October and it was time for Mr. Benoit to listen to the auditions for the choir contest against Agrabah Academy. Harriet wasn't sure she wanted to try out, but, she was really enjoying the class. She was afraid what the other villain kids who came over with her would think. She was afraid to go up against Audrey. She had heard how mad she was to lose to Mal in the competition, if she were to lose her chance to perform the solo to another VK, she knew her life here would be hell. After school one day Harriet headed to the arts building. She went into a practice room and put on headphones.

Harriet was singing when Mal walked by the practice rooms on her way to art class. Mal stopped and listened. Harriet could sing. And very well too. Mal was sure if she went against Audrey, she'd win the solo. Thing was Mr. Benoit wasn't about to give away Audrey's solo, not with Queen Leah breathing down his neck. Mal had heard her the other day reminding him that the concert would be at Auradon Prep this year and she would be there to make sure things went the right way this time. That there was no way Mal should have been allowed to compete, let alone beat her Audrey.

Mal knew the wrath of Queen Leah first hand and she couldn't in good conscience allow poor Harriet, after all she had done for Mal and her friends, deal with that. She knocked on the door. Harriet jumped. "I am so sorry to scare you Harriet." Mal said letting herself in. "You have a beautiful voice."  
"Thank you."  
"You…you aren't going up against Audrey are you?"  
"No, oh no." She stammered out. "I know how she is. I have heard Queen Leah talking to Mr. Benoit. I am not as brave as you are to take them on."

"Well that is a long fight that keep lingering. I honestly wish I could take her down a peg on home turf, but I wasn't going to take music here."  
"But you can." Harriet said proudly.  
"What, no. I would never transfer into class now." Mal was surprised that Harriet would suggest it after what she had said about Queen Leah.  
"NO. I…I love to read. Laws and rules are a particular favorite of mine."  
"Ever think of taking Political Science?" Mal joked.

"I was thinking about it yes."  
"Do it, I took it and it really is interesting."  
"I have read the school and governmental charter. We should talk about that someday soon."  
"Ok. But back to this?" Mal was curious, and if she really could, would she.  
"There is a one shot only clause buried deep in the contest rules for cases such as yours." Mal sat down, waiting to hear more. "You know there is a school charter that controls all the schools in the Kingdom of Auradon? So there are a lot of rules in the school charter for nobles that have to travel between and transfer schools, but they felt it wasn't fair to exclude general citizens, so the rules apply to everyone."  
"We used that to get my home schooling approved, before Queen Leah had me transferred to Agrabah Academy, claiming my schooling was too easy."  
"So you understand that every school has the same classes offered, plus extras of their choosing." Mal nodded. "Well choir is one that is offered everywhere. As you basically transferred back to Auradon Prep after being at Agrabah Academy, you are eligible to compete one time only to defend your title. Since you titled, you can compete. And you will compete for Argrabah Academy. Thing is you have to work it out with that school's teacher. And get Fairy Godmothers approval."  
"Harriet you are a genius. Thank you. Look, I think you should try out for the trio and maybe the duet. Audrey usually avoids them. She likes the lime light. You all have to do the class number, that's mandatory. I promise I won't enter the trio. I may want to take on the duet though, I won that with Aziz and it's his senior year. It would be nice to give him a win for the last year."  
"I don't want to win not really. I just like to sing, and well in class Audrey is constantly telling Mr. Benoit I am making it hard for her to sing. At first I thought it was because I was awful, but then he made her sing the line, then me. Audrey was off key and well I got a round of applause. After that she glares at me all the time, and even threatened me to not dare take her solo." Harriet looked at Mal. " Lonnie heard her one day, well that's when she told me about last year's competition, and I started to look at the rules. I will bring you the exact rule later."  
"Thank you Harriet. I promise you, you will enjoy the competition." Mal decided then and there to try and enter.  
"Thanks Mal. I think I will try out for the trio. Not sure I am brave enough for the duet. Melody really wants it. I would love to sing with Melody and Lonnie for the trio."  
"Then please do it."  
"I will. Hey what brings you to this building?" Harriet asked seeing Ben sneak into the building.  
"I sometimes come here after hours to paint."

"Really you have such a sweet drawing table in your room." Harriet asked, but Mal knew she wasn't buying her excuse.  
"Ok, so I meet Ben here. Audrey's grandmother has pulled out some stupid chivalry rule out of the charter, that means we can't be alone. I can't talk to him anywhere on campus without Audrey following us. So Audrey knows I like to paint, and well she thinks from12:30 -4 in the afternoon Ben is at the palace. And most days he is. Just once a week he is here with me instead. We pick different days, to make it less conspicuous. I take it he just walked by?" Harriet nodded. "Ok good, and Harriet please don't tell anyone about the music competition I love surprising Audrey. If you want help with an audition piece I would love to help you."  
"Thank you, and I see nothing and know nothing about anything seen or talked about today." Mal hugged the girl. "And I will look into that law, there has to be something out there that can counter act it."

As Mal walked down the hall to meet Ben, she decided that Harriet was the Evie of her group of island kids. "Oh there you are I thought I had the wrong day." Ben said making sure Mal wasn't followed.

"No I stopped to talk to Harriet, she…she can sing Ben."  
"And she's not thinking…" Mal shook her head no. "Thank god. That wouldn't have been pretty."  
"I am taking her on." Ben touched her forehead as if she were ill.  
"Mal you aren't in the class, you can't." So Mal told him about her talk with Harriet. He was laughing by the time it was over. "Oh you know they will both agree. But it has to be a secret for sure."  
"Agreed. It will be. I am only going to do duet and solo. I want to give Aziz one last win for his senior year."  
"That's nice. Ok. Talk to Fairy Godmother after Harriet give you the rules."  
"I will and Ben, she loves to read rules and laws. She has read the charter already; I think she knows what Leah is trying now."  
"She might have some insight. Good, work with her."  
"I will. I told her I would help her with her audition piece for the trio."  
"Nice of you."  
"She knows Melody wants the duet so she is letting her take it."

"That is wise. And very good of her." HE punned. Mal just snickered.

"I mentioned about the chivalry rule, she is going to look into it. I suggested she take Poly Sci next term, she is thinking about it."  
"A pirate who likes rules and laws, now I have heard everything." Ben laughed. "I really like Harriet. She reminds me of someone."  
"I think she is the Evie of their group." Ben nodded in agreement.

"That's it. And yes she will be a help to us." He pulled her close, and they just sat enjoying a few moments of alone, unchaperoned.

The next day Harriet met up with Mal in the music rooms. She had the rule, and the guide lines for the winter concert. Harriet shared with Mal that Mr. Benoit was happy to hear she was trying out. The final tryout list was posted. No one was going against Audrey for solo. She was actually trying out for everything, and wasn't happy to see Harriet was trying for the trio. Mal wanted to talk to Lonnie and Melody about the trio, but that would come later. For now she needed to get the right song for Harriet to sing for her audition.

"Any ideas what you'd like to sing Harriet?"  
"What did you use for your audition?"  
"It's a strange story, I actually wrote a poem not long after I came here. And when Maestro asked me to sing for him I had to admit that I can't read music. I learn from hearing it. Maestro was very understanding. Anyway I didn't actually audition the way you have too. He met me half way through the semester, when I was sent there, Aziz took me to see my classes and we ran into him. He made me sing for him on the spot. I didn't know what to sing, and the poem came to mind, and well the tune just came out. After singing it, he helped me with an arrangement for it. I have it here." She pulled out her phone and played her performance that Carlos had taped for her, and had sent her. Harriet was impressed. "Now we need a song for you."  
"Well the winter concert is a little more relaxed than the spring one according to the rules. They choose something called Christmas music. It is more what they call show choir. I have no idea what a show choir is."  
"Me either. I'll call Lonnie." Mal picked up her cell again. "Hi Lonnie."  
"Mal, what's up?"  
"So I am here in the music room with Harriet helping her with her audition piece. And we were looking over the rules. What is a show choir?"  
"It's more of a performance with the song. Not stand straight and sing. The winter concert is more like a play with music. Which booth are you in, I will come show you last year's concert I have it on my phone and was just leaving the library."  
"3. Thanks." She hung up and Harriet looked nervous. "Relax, she's my friend and dating Jay, she's all good."  
"OK." They flipped through Christmas sheet music waiting for Lonnie.

Lonnie entered the booth. She looked over her shoulder. "Audrey is out there." She whispered, pulling down the shade.

"I have this." Mal said and recited the for your ears only spell. "Now she'll only see our shadows." She locked the door. Lonnie played the video of the concert, and about an hour later, Harriet and Mal were both a lot more nervous about entering. Lonnie had no idea Mal was entering, but was fine with Harriet.

"I know Melody and I would rather have you in our group Harriet, in fact we were thinking of just asking you to audition with us. We figured if we audition as a trio with a song, we might just get it that way. We were doing Jingle Bell Rock and Rocking around the Christmas tree, for the winter contest you can do a mixture or medley. Audrey never has fun with hers and as you heard she did Last Christmas. She does it every year, and I hear she is doing it again. I really wish you could take her down again Mal."  
"Can you keep a secret?" Harriet asked before Mal could stop her. Lonnie nodded. "She can. I showed her the rule, and she just needs permission." Mal looked at the floor.

"Oh please, Mal you have too!" Lonnie was so thrilled, Mal was shocked and relieved.

"I was heavily considering it. The solo and the duet."  
"Oh do the trio too. I don't care if we don't win." Lonnie said. "Honestly, Melody and I sing cause we love to. Not sure about Harriet here."  
"Me too, I already told her to do it."  
"Her losing to you will make my Christmas." Lonnie smiled.

"But Melody, I kind of already told her I wasn't competing."  
"I'll handle her, she just asked for Audrey, believe me she wanted you to take her down."  
"OK, Ok I'll do it. I just want the right song."  
"Well she always does Last Christmas, you heard that. And AA is coming to us which means they, you, go first. Let me think." Lonnie flipped through sheet music, while Harriet looked over the medley for the trio.

"Oh yes, this is it!" Lonnie shouted. She looked up the song on YOUTUBE and played it for Mal as she looked at the words. Mal smiled an evil smile. It was very similar in theme to Audrey's Last Christmas, but a little more up tempo.

 _Santa Tell Me_. And as Mal listened to it she came up with an idea. "I'll do it. Lonnie, how showy can we get, I mean can we use props?" Mal was shocked at how into this she was getting, it was so unlike her, but then again, getting into this whole song thing was to take down Audrey, so in a way her having fun with it, was a little evil too.  
"What do you have in mind?" Lonnie was smiling broadly, waiting to see what Mal came up with.  
"A desk. I…I am going to have a statue of Santa on the desk, and sing to him as if I were writing him a letter, the words sound like a letter to Him."  
"Yes, that can be done. Oh Mal she will be so mad. First you go against her, second you best her song, and third your performance will be more entertaining than hers. She never does props or anything other than stand and sing."  
Mal laughed an evil laugh, then covered her mouth. "Oops, haven't heard that laugh in a while."

"It's ok, it is so worth it. Harriet, you ok with the songs?"  
"Yes sure, I can handle that. Thank you Lonnie."  
"No thank you, Melody and I were dreading having to sing with her, she would have wanted it her way, and it would have been something like White Christmas, old and boring."  
"Glad to help."

"I am actually more thrilled you helped Mal. Oh this so has to be a secret."  
"That's the plan." Mal said. "First I need approval, then I need to talk to Aziz and make sure I am not taking the chance away from someone new there that can take Audrey down."  
"Oh, that's impossible." Lonnie laughed. Mal just shook her head. "OK so this is the break down…" Lonnie started working with Harriet on their song. Mal snuck out, leaving the silence spell on.


	20. Family Day 2016

Author's note. Wrote this quick. Realized that we needed a family day before the Ball and the coronation Anniversary.

Family Day 2016

The Sunday before the Harvest Ball was Family Day. Mal and her friends were originally planning to avoid family day, the problem was none of their friends wanted them to avoid it. Ben had practically begged her, saying how would it look if his girlfriend wasn't with him at family day. Doug told Evie his parents were looking forward to seeing her again. Lonnie told Jay that he needed to be there because this year her parents weren't able to attend and she wanted someone to hang with. Carlos was told by Jane that her mother needed him to help her introduce the schools new online grade system to parents. So they had no choice, they were attending family day.

For Harriet, Freddie and the Gaston Twins, family day sounded like a great place to cause trouble, well not Harriet, she just wanted to see what it was like. The Gaston Twins were looking forward to running into Belle and the beast. Freddie and Harriet had no family of their parent's enemies at Auradon Prep. Tiana's daughter went to another school. Wendy's kids are all grown up already, and her grandchildren aren't old enough to attend Auradon Prep.

The morning of Family day the two groups of four got ready for family day. The four new vk's got dressed and met up with the originals. Mal greeted them but had to leave to catch up to Ben. Then Evie had to catch up to Doug to meet his parents in the parking lot. Carlos was called away by Jane, leaving Jay and Lonnie to handle the new VK's.

"Ok, Mal read you guys the riot act last night, remember it. Freddie, no magic, twins, LEAVE BELLE AND ADAM ALONE."  
"What about Harriet?" Whined Trois.

"She is fine, we have had no trouble or complaints about her." Lonnie said. "Ok so there is food on the lawn, and the parents will all be wandering around. Be nice." Lonnie and Jay wandered off, the foursome of new VK's following behind.

On the Lawn, Mal and Ben were posing for pictures with Belle and Adam. Doug and Evie were walking and talking with his parents. To Freddie this was a waste of time. Day light was a waste of time, well except the shadows left her alone, so it was all good. They had been bugging her about the Harvest Ball. She needed to find out today, what the deal was. The twins noticed, Mal and Ben and started over. Jay was about to stop them when they noticed Audrey and Grammie heading over towards them as well. Jay caught up with the twins and gave them a verbal warning.

"I mean it, you two will be on the next limo over if you do one thing." He whispered as they moved closer to Mal and the royals.

"Give us cred dude." Junior said

"That's what I am afraid of Junior." Jay said, he made eye contact with Mal, and she saw what was on her way.

"Ben," She got his attention. He looked up to see the twins coming from the right and Audrey and Grammie coming in from the left. "they are coming in from both sides."  
"Ok, here goes nothing." He joked, squeezing Mal's hand."  
"I am not sure which I am dreading more, the idiot twins or Grammie and Audrey."  
"I am leaning towards the later."  
"Me too. The twins know better." She glared at them as they moved up. By the time the twins had arrived, Queen Leah and Audrey were greeting Belle and Adam.

"So Maleficent, you get to hang with the King." Trois teased.

"For the last time, DO NOT CALL ME THAT." Mal barked, causing Leah and Audrey to turn around. Mal could only hope they hadn't heard him.

"What an interesting name you called her." No such luck, Leah had heard them.

"Well it is her name." Junior said. "Cept her momma never called her that. Cause Mal wasn't evil enough to be called Maleficent."  
"Thank you Junior." Belle cut him off. "Nice to meet you two. You look just like your father." Belle said putting her hand out for the boys to shake, they had no idea what she was doing. Ben showed them. They laughed and shook Belle's hand. They turned to Adam.

"He doesn't look like an animal."  
"TROIS." Mal barked again. Ben patted her arm. "I can call the limo boys, right now." Mal said taking out her cell.

"Nope, were good little Maleficent, see you round. I don't know what her mother's problem was, she's just as bad as the big Maleficent." Junior said to his brother as they walked off. Mal was fuming. Ben looked at her, and sure enough her eyes were glowing green. He grabbed her arm and started to walk off, to calm Mal down.

"I think we will go get a snack, excuse us." Ben said moving away before anyone could stop them.

"Ben, what?" Mal stopped him when they were away from the royals.

"Your eyes, they were glowing green."  
"Oh those boys. They got me so mad. I am so sorry Ben. Now Leah and Audrey know my full name. Those two bruts did that on purpose."

"It doesn't matter. If she says anything, you are known as Mal, and a birth name is just letters on your birth certificate, it isn't who you are." HE said hugging her. Audrey caught up with them.

"My Grandmother needs to see you right now Benny Boo."  
"I am not your Benny Boo." Ben stopped her before Mal could. Mal was too busy trying to locate the twins. She had a spell in mind for those two. "And if it's about Mal, I don't want to hear it."  
"I think you might. Oh and she should come too." They exchanged looks and watched as Audrey trotted off.

"You think this is what Freddie heard?" Ben asked  
"Yeah, I am thinking she will take this as the prefect chance to drop that bomb." Mal agreed.

They walked back, holding hands. Mal had calmed down by then, and had decided to deal with the twins later. They walked up to the group of royals. Adam winked at them.

"Ah Benjamin and Maleficent there you are." Queen Leah drooled. "I think I should allow you in on another part of the charter I have encountered. "Ben dear, I think it's time for you to look else where for a bride. I am afraid you will never be able to marry Mal."  
"And why is that, cause I have known her name is Maleficent Bertha for months now, and so have my parents."  
"Well, that is a shock to be sure. But no worries as she will never be Queen Maleficent anyway. You see, you must marry a titled citizen of Auradon."  
"I see. Titled Citizen?"  
"Yes, that's right. I have the charter right here." She pulled it out. Harriet had been walking by and heard the exchange. She waited in ear shot in case Ben and Mal needed back up. Ben looked over the Charter.

"Yes, it does say that." Ben said, not showing any emotion.

"So Mal, dear time to spell another boyfriend." Audrey taunted.

"I don't think so, but thanks." Mal said.

"What is a titled citizen Leah?" Adam asked

"Someone born of royal blood in the kingdom of Auradon."  
"You aren't quite right." Ben said, Harriet waited to make sure he was right. She had no idea Mal was titled, but she knew she was a citizen.

"Oh, but I am right."  
"I am sorry, but you seem to be forgetting one thing Queen Leah." Belle pointed out.

By now a rather large group had gathered and was listening to the exchange. Mal had a déjà vu moment. "No I don't think so."  
"What are the countries covered under the charter?" She named everyone but the isle.

"You forgot one." Adam pointed out. "As of right now they have no representation, but that is changing at the next council meeting, but the Isle of the lost is under Auradonian control and rule. It's citizens are citizens of Auradon. Anyone born there is granted an Auradonian birth certificate. I can show you Mal's if you like." Adam started to take the copy out of his suit jacket.

"Bogus. It's a fake."  
"Actually your majesty, it is not. I have studied Auradon's charter and section 3 subsection E clearly states, The Isle of the Lost if a territory of Auradon. While it has no representation or voting rights in the council, it and it's citizens are members of the Auradonian population." Harriet quoted.

"And you are?" Leah barked.

"Queen Leah, may I present Harriet Hook, Daughter of Captain Hook of Neverland and the Isle of the Lost." Ben introduced her. "She has a real knack for laws and rules." He smiled and patted Harriets arm.

"Fine, whatever, but she still isn't royal blood."  
"Again I beg to differ." Harriet provided. "In accordance with section 4 subsection D, The King or Queen of Auradon may marry a citizen of his or her choosing. This subsection nullifies Subsection A which calls for the person to be titled. The subsection was voted on in 2007. Everyone voted for the addition of D except Princess Aurora and Prince Philip who were not in attendance at that meeting, but were given the agenda and signed off as not available to attend." Ben wanted to kiss Harriet, instead he patted her arm again. Mal on the other hand hugged her.

"Thanks Harriet, that's two I owe you."  
"I told you we needed to talk. We just got side tracked. Hope this helps."  
"You have no idea." They whispered during their hug.

"Freddie looks lost." Harriet mentioned spotting a way out of this awkward situation. "If you will excuse me?" Ben nodded and she walked away.

"The vote isn't legal, Aroura and Philip weren't there."  
"While that isn't true, we have no problem re issuing that vote, but I assure you of one thing, if Ben and Mal plan to marry one day, it will happen." Belle said, putting a protective arm around Mal.

"It will never pass."  
"We shall see."  
Queen Leah and Audrey stormed off. Mal looked at Adam. "The isle is getting representation in the council?"

"Yes. We just have to figure out the right person or people." Adam admitted.

"This was his idea." Ben said as Mal glared at him. Mal turned her attention to Adam. She jumped into his arms. "I think she likes the idea Dad." Ben laughed

"I have just the right person, Harriet."  
"I think you might be right. Mal we like to people pre country, even though you only have one vote. Care to sit with Harriet?"  
"Sure." She smiles, knowing that she will be seeing Ben on council nights. They only meet every other month unless an emergency arises, but it's still one more night. "Should I get Harriet back?"  
"Actually have all the isle kids over." Adam says. Ben and Mal go in search of them.

Once all are there Adam clears his throat. "The Isle of the lost has been a forgotten member of the United States of Auradon for too long. They are a member of the monarchy without representation, until now. Affective as soon as they accept, the Isle of the lost will be represented in the council with same voting rights as any other country, by Lady Mal and Harriet Hook." Harriet looks at Mal and she nods.

"I accept." Says Mal.

"As do I." Harriet adds. "My father would be freaking out right now. Me, the daughter of a pirate, a voting member of the council." They all laugh.

Mal had to admit, even with Queen Leah ruining things again, this family day came out way better than last year.


	21. Time for the Harvest Ball Part 1

Time for the Harvest

The weekend after family day was the Harvest Ball. The new isle kids were doing better at fitting in. Mal and her friends were moving through their junior year without any issues. Mal was approved to enter the music competition based on the rule Harriet found. Mal had helped Harriet with her audition and she received the duet with Chad and the trio slot with Lonnie and Melody. Mal had felt bad about telling Melody she wasn't going to enter, but to be honest when she told Melody that, she had no idea she could. Audrey was fuming that she wasn't the female in the duet. Chad on the other hand was ok with it. Harriet was willing to look into entertaining songs, were he knew Audrey wouldn't have wanted to. The competition was still weeks away. In fact, it was in the beginning of December, so she had time.

Right now she and her friends were more concerned with what trouble Dr. Facilier planned for the Harvest Ball. The only two things they knew for sure was the day, and that it would happen after dark. When the ball started it would be for a 5:00 dinner. That ended at 6:15, the dance would begin at 6:30. They had 15 minutes to freshen up, and cross the common to the gym from the cafeteria. If Mal had, had to guess, Dr. Facilier and his shadows would strike as they crossed the common.

They had hoped he or the shadows would return and Harriet would hear them, but no luck. So they were on their own. The dance was on Friday, and it was Wednesday. It was 6:00 Wednesday night and Mal, Evie and Jane were in magic class.

"Mal, did you bring your wand?" Fairy Flora asked her. Mal didn't always bring it, as she wanted to be as strong as she could without it.

"Yes, I thought with what is happening Friday, I might need to have it on hand tonight."  
"Well, the only problem is someone might see you." Fairy Godmother pointed out.

"I know. And honestly if his plan is to get caught, how much of a fight do you really think he's going to put up?" Evie pointed out.

"That is true, but I am glad you brought it. I want to teach you something with it." She paused as Agathe arrived. She took Evie aside to start her lesson. As Evie became more competent with her magic, Agathe came more often. "Ok, take it out."

Mal pulled it out of her bag. It took Jane's breath away every time she saw it. "Hand it to Jane."

Mal did as requested. Jane had held it before. They had tested the wand to see if it responded to the other Fairies, and how well it did. Jane actually had better luck with Mal's than her mothers.

"Jane. Just cross the room please. Mal I want you to try the spell you used to get Fairy Godmothers wand from your mother.

"And now I command Wand to my hand." This time the wand didn't fly to Mal, but it disappeared and reappeared in her hand. Mal was stunned. "How, why?"  
"Distance. Pop out with it, and hide it in your room, in its safe place. Then come back and try it again. I am testing not only your power over the wand but the strength of the bond you and the wand have. There is only so far it will travel. I think you can call it from anywhere on campus, but that is the max." Mal left and was back in just a few minutes.

"And now I command wand to my hand." Nothing happened.

"We might need to change the spell. Try and think it through."

"From where you hide, now be at my side." Mal held out her hand, this time, the wand appeared in her hand.

"Wow Mal, that's great." Jane praised.  
"So now as long as you are, I would say within a mile of the wand, you should be able to call it. This doesn't mean it can cross over magical barriers or onto the isle. Which was why I couldn't call the wand from the museum, that was a magical barrier."  
"That's fine with me. I don't have anywhere that meets those guide lines. But if I need it against Facilier, I can call it and not have to carry it and worry about it being seen unless necessary."

While Mal was learning that spell, Evie was learning a spell with her cauldron. "Now Evie, you have put one of your mother's spells to good use. This potion, as it sits in the cauldron, will help you see into the darkness. It should help you see what the shadows are up too. And it may just see what they have planned in the future. Unlike your mirror that can help you locate things that are in the present, this spell will work on the past and to a certain degree the future. Try the spell as I wrote it."  
"I call upon the darkness to show with in my brew. Tell me what in the future Dr. Facilier and the shadows hope come true."

The potion glowed. Evie and Agathe looked into the pot. The glow faded, and they saw the barrier fall and the villians march across the bridge. They saw, the school empty and easily taken. Than the villians splitting out across Auradon, taking the royals from their beds early Christmas Morning. Heaps of gifts placed onto the ground in front of Facilier and the shadows. The shadows had taken form, looking like silhouettes of people. The potion glowed and faded. "Well at least we know their definatly planning a return on Christmas Day, before dawn. Try the dance."  
"I call upon the darkness to show with in my brew what Dr Facilier has planned for the dance to happen to my crew." The potion glowed, and faded. Evie saw Mal and Ben crossing the common alone. The lights went out, and Facilier grabbed Mal. Ben was grabbed by the shadows. Mal gets away, and calls for help. The shadows run. Ben grabs Facilier, and the guards take him into custody. Evie watches as it fades away.

"Well Audrey's little chaperone plan won't help him any."  
"I think this needs to happen this way. Mal and Ben will need to duck away from their chaperone then. Either that, or it must be one of the original isle kids. Then they can fall back so that it happens this way. Facilier has seen this future as well. He will expect it to happen this way."  
"But won't he know we know about his plan?"  
"No. His powers to see into the future can be limited by time. Time is always changing, so the future is never set in stone so to speak. The most any of us can see into the future is a week at best."  
"But I saw Christmas…oh I asked it to show me what they hoped would happen, right."  
"Exactly, what one desires and the true future may be the same, but more likely than not, it is never what we actually get. And what we see today in the future, will possibly be different tomorrow."  
"What about Mal's protections, should she wear them?"  
"Yes, he uses no mind control over her, so he is expecting to see them on her."

"That's good cause there is no getting that ring of Mal's finger." Evie teased. Even Agathe now knew about the story of The Rose, not the one she left with Adam, but the ring Mal wore proudly on her left hand.

"No, no we need to keep things as he saw it."

"Ok, that's it for tonight. See you girls next week." Fairy Godmother called at 7:30.

Mal and Evie walked back to the dorms, Mal had her wand tucked away in her coat. Evie left her cauldron in the office, for Agathe to properly dispose of the potion. "So how did it go tonight E?"  
"I have information, but later." She looked around knowing the shadows were close by in the dark. They were always careful of dark places, knowing the shadows were listening.

Once back in their room, lights bright, Mal waited for Evie to fill her in. "I think we need everyone involved here. I'll get the boys, can you find Ben?"  
"On, it." Evie left for the boy's room and Mal called Ben.

"Hello." Ben answered. "What's up Mal?"  
"We have news for Friday. Where are you?"  
"Just got back to my room, be right there."  
"Ok. Evie went for the boys. We will wait for you." She added knowing that his room was further across campus that the boys. They were down the hall.

After everyone was in the room, and the door closed. Evie turned all the lights on. Mal said the for our ears only spell. And they listened to Evie tell them about the cauldron

"So first we asked the cauldron to tell us what Facilier believes the future will be, and they plan to attack just before dawn. So we can watch the bridge for night into dawn just to make sure. Then we asked the cauldron what Dr. Facilier plans to do Friday. He plans to grab Mal as she crosses with Ben from the Cafeteria to the dance. Thing is we need to get one of us with them at all times, so Audrey isn't there to chaperone. Facilier has seen this future and that has to happen. If it's one of us, we can fall back and let it happen, and get the guards in when needed."

"Ok, so we will make sure Evie, Jay or Carlos is with us when we leave. Whoever falls behind, keeps Audrey and Chad out of it."  
"Leave Audrey to me." Jay said. "Why don't you three leave as couples and then hang back. Where on the common exactly Evie?"

"Trees by the picnic tables, is where he jumps out. The shadows will take out the street lamp there. We can hold back, just on the older side of the other set of trees. Evie can 'drop something, and we will send you two ahead, You have to be there to open the dance, so that's our reason to wait and onl sedn you."  
"That's fine. The guards, how long till they come in?"  
"Not long actually. Maybe we should have them with us?"  
"No. They should be walking around but still it was at least a few minutes that they whole thing unfolded."  
"OK. I will have them patrol close to the Gym. That's about two to three minutes run." Ben pointed out.

"Yes, that will work." Evie verified. "Ok, remember we have to hang back and not interfere. Jay you'll keep the pink princess and Chad off our backs right?"  
"Done."

"Ok so that's the plan. Jay will fill Lonnie in and Carlos, Jane doesn't know what the cauldron showed Evie, because she was helping me with a new trick, so you can fill her in. Evie you have Doug."  
"On it." They all answer.

"Ben can handle the guards with Fairy Godmother."  
They talked for a little while longer, then the boys left. Mal and Evie worked on their gowns.

As the school week wore on, the excitement for the ball grew. For the original VK's it was worry their plan would work. For the Harriet it was worry that she wouldn't fit in, the twins were on thin ice after family day and one more incident and they would be banned from the dance, and for Freddie she was worried that her father would somehow manage to take her away with him back to the isle, and she didn't want that anymore. She was actually beginning to like it here.

Mid-way through the week the gang was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Ben was already on his way to the castle for his royal duties. They had gone over the plan so many times they were seeing it in their sleep. "Maybe we are too prepared. I say let's skip the go over this time." Jay said.

"I wasn't going to actually." Mal said "I actually wanted to talk about other more important things. First next week on Friday is Ben's parent's anniversary. Have you guys got everything set with your dates?"

"Lonnie has her stuff together."  
"Jane too."  
"Doug is all set and looking forward to seeing his Anutie Snow. Speaking of which, did you and Ben get invitied to Snow White's anniversary ball. I guess its their 30th."  
"Yes. We have a huge issue there, I do not look good in red, blue or yellow." The boys exchanged looks.

"Ok so there is a theme to the ball. Snow White's signature colors. You have to wear, red, blue, yellow black or white. I am guessing you are going black with some white?" Evie asked Mal.

"That's the plan. I…I want to run the dress design by Belle first. I don't want to mess this up. Snow is not only your step sister, but she is Belles best friend. That means pleasing two of the most important people in my life."

"AHHH, how sweet." Audrey whined walking by. "But I doubt you will be attending that event."  
"Actually she will be." Doug said coming to join them. "My Auntie Snow has added Ben and Mal because well he is the king. And as always all the dwarves and their families are always allowed, and since Evie is her step sister, she's invited too."

"So my parents can bring Me and Chad?"  
"Not unless the invite said that." Doug pointed out. "I would think you would know by now, the invites went out weeks ago." Audrey grumbled and walked away, they could see her pull her cell out as she walked away. "We know who she's calling."  
"Grammie." They all said at once, then dissolved into a fit of laughter.

On Friday classes released after 12:00 to get ready for the dance. Mal and Evie were in their room getting ready to go. Mal's dress was a knee length deep purple dress with teal accents around it. Evies was tea length red with blue accents. After dressing, Evie swept Mal's hair up into a facny do, and then places the clip Ben gave her for family day last year. Sewn into a hidded pocet on her dress were her leather bracelet and dragon necklace. Although Mal wanted to wear them, Evie felt they clashed with the dress. The Rose sat proudly on Mal's right hand. Evie usually left her hair down, but she claimed this dress called for an up do as well. Her crown sent over by her mother fit perfectly with the dress.

The boys arrived to escort the girls to the cafeteria. Audrey with Chad in tow came running up. "Chaperones here." She bragged.

"All the law says is we can't be alone, it never said **you** have to follow us. We have Evie and Doug for the night, thanks." Ben said. Taking Mal's hand and leading her away, Doug and Evie following suit.

"Not on my watch." Audrey barked.

"Just let it go already Audrey!" Chad complained. "They aren't alone it's fine. Honestly you need to get over it. He chose Mal, end of story."  
"It is never the end of the story."  
"Fine the chapter where you get to marry Ben and be Queen is over."  
"Enough with the book metaphors. Come on they are getting away."

In the cafeteria they all enjoyed a wonderful meal. The cafeteria was decked out with wonderful harvest colors of gold, rust and forest green. As they finished they started to head out to the rest rooms then to cross campus to the dance. The last to leave the cafeteria restrooms were Mal, Evie Jane and Audrey. "Ok, time to head to the dance." Audrey prompted.

"See you there." Mal said heading back to find her friends, the other girls following her.

They stood together, boys and girls. Fairy Godmother had already walked over. The only adults were the cleaning staff and cooks. Mal looked at Jay, who along with Lonnie set about to distract Chad and Audrey. If Jay could keep Chad busy, Audrey would have no choice but to stay. No one was allowed to cross campus alone, that had always been a rule since the whole Maleficent attack.

"Chad, so what is this I hear about Tourney camp? Why do I not remember this from last year." Jay said putting his arms around Chad and moving him away from Mal and the rest. Audrey huffed and followed them as did Lonnie. Lonnie started to talk to Audrey about the one thing she knew would get her attention, her dress.

As they were deep in conversation, the rest of the gang headed out. They crossed the common. As they headed towards the picnic tables, Doug pretended to need to tie his shoe so they could fall back. Doug, Evie, Carlos and Jane stood back and waited. Mal and Ben continued on.


	22. Captured

Harvest Ball Part 2

Mal and Ben walked into the picnic table area. They grabbed hands and kept walking, looking forward, but waiting for the inevitable. Just then the lamp lights went out. Ben was grabbed by the Shadows and pulled away from Mal. Mal was grabbed by Dr. Facilier. She knew she had to break free, with quick thinking she stabs her heal into his worn out shoe and he yelps, letting Mal go. She grabs her phone from her bag and calls the guards. The Shadows, hearing her pull out the phone, let Ben go and he quickly grabs Facilier. The guards come running and take him away. As soon as they leave the others come up and all feel better, but say nothing because the shadows are around. They text Jay to let Chad go, and head to the dance.

Once inside, they finally congratulate each other. And waited for Jay and Lonnie to catch up. Once they arrived, they picked out a table to leave their things, and enjoy the dance. Only a handful of people at the dance had any idea what had happened and that their lives were ever in danger for the past year. Mal and Ben enjoy a few dances. Then Evie came up to her. "Have you seen Freddie?"  
"No, now that you mention it, not since Dinner." Evie went back to the table, Mal, Doug and Ben following. She pulled the mirror out of her purse and asked it to find Freddie. They found her in a dark corner talking to the shadows.

"Your father will be going back to the isle as planned. We will be going with him. Keep an eye on the rest of the isle kids. They must not know this was our plan. We will return on Christmas morning just after midnight." Only Mal and Evie can hear the shadows speak, so Evie translates for them.  
"I know. As I told you before as far as I know it will be some old guy teacher that I swear is like 90. And the 8 of us from the isle are all that will be anywhere on campus at night. The cafeteria will be open limited hours so that staff won't be on campus until 7:00 that morning."  
"Ok, good we will be coming here first, this will become our headquarters. We like this place; it has lots of dark corners. And we have searched everywhere, Maleficent is nowhere close. Where ever she is, there is no way anyone will find her if we cannot. She has to be completely magically shielded. Which means her daughter cannot free her either, if we can convince the original four to change sides."  
"I doubt that. They are too goody- goody now."  
"So be it. We will succeed with or without them. We will see you in a few months. Good Luck Freddie." The shadows left, and the gang could see Freddie was visibly both relieved and shaken.

"Ok, well they didn't take her, and she still has no idea we know the plan, so it's all fine. We will wait and see what she chooses."

Harriet walked past the gang just as Evie put away the mirror. "Oh, you're all here, but what about…" They pulled her close before she said Facilier too loud.

"Already handled. He is in a cell as we speak. Please, don't say anything to Freddie. She is scared and confused right now. She needs to make the choice for herself, as we did." Mal points out.

"I am worried about her. But if what the shadows said last night, she should be ok. They claim they are going with Facilier to make sure it goes well over there, because they can do nothing here without him. I think Freddie might be holding off on using Magic because she will owe them."  
"I had hoped so. Harriet, please come to any of us if you think Freddie is in trouble ok. We aren't sure if the shadows will be able to cross the barrier once Facilier is over there. We know nothing about them." Evie said  
"I have no idea, they said nothing to her about that. Nothing about watching her or anything. They try and watch you but they say your enchantments keep them away."  
"Not really, no. Its that we know they were there so we never spoke about them anywhere other than the light." Mal admitted.  
"I see, good point. I will keep an eye on Freddie."  
"Harriet, have you chosen to stay? To choose good?" Jay asked and Harriet nodded. "It's a pretty good feeling isn't it?"  
"It is, and I am finally able to think for myself. I can do what I like and be free. Sammy Smee was so unlike his father. And he treated me like a slave. And Freddie, well I think she was my friend because Mother Gothel liked me. Once she took over Dragon Hall. Freddie really pulled me in making me think she wanted to be my friend. But since we got here she barely speaks to me. I…is there a way I can have my own room, I mean a new roommate?" She asked Ben.

"I will see what I can do." Ben smiled. "But for now, help us out by keeping an eye on Freddie."  
"I still want to be her friend, I feel bad for her. I just want to get to know people here as well, and Freddie has kind of scared a few of them off, so they never really want to talk to me."  
"Well, you hang with us tonight. We will introduce you around." Lonnie said.

For the first time in Harriet's life she was comfortable being herself. She made new friends. Beyond Mal and her friends, she met Ally, daughter of Alice, she already knew Melody daughter of Ariel, but tonight they really talked about things other than music. They talked about the sea and ships. Melody promised to take Harriet out onto the water, since the Jolly Roger was never allowed to leave the harbor on the Isle. And a freshman who was rather new to all of them Ernestine, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. And a few others who were cousins of Doug's. And even more who didn't have really famous parents.

Freddie watched from a distance, wanting to join them, but was too afraid. She didn't want to anger the shadows. She would feel better once they were gone. She just didn't know when her father was being taken back to the isle. Somehow she needed to know. But how? She didn't want to use magic and owe the shadows. She had no idea how they got on the isle in the first place, and how they got her father off. All she knew was they could talk to him thee, and here. Freddie had no idea if they were stuck there too, or if they could travel back and forth. Well she could find that out. She moved back into the darkness. "Hey Shadows, I need to know something?"  
"What is it, we are busy planning."  
"If I need to use magic while you are gone, you know to protect the plan, will you be able to help me?"  
"No. we will be on the isle unable to hear your requests."  
"So you are stuck there?"  
"yes."  
"All of you?"  
"That is the plan."  
"Ok, so I'll see you at Christmas, whatever that is. When are they taking Dad?"  
"We are unsure. We believe they will wait until either nightfall, or sometime when it is busy. They will think during day light we aren't around, but we will be hidden in his hat along with the controller."  
"Ok then." She walked out of the shadows. All she needed to do was figure out if anything important was going on soon. Best place to try…Mal's gang. So Freddie headed over there.

"Hi Freddie, haven't seen you all night, having a good time?"  
"I guess. What else if fun around here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Events and such?"  
"MMM." Mal was wondering what she was up too and she could see the rest of the gang was catching on as well, so they gave her the information she wanted and watched her face closely for a reaction." Christmas is coming that's fun, the Christmas contest concert is fun. The winter ball."  
"You guys have a lot of these ball dance thingys?" Freddie asks making a face.

"A few yes. Three big ones. The Harvest Ball, The Winter Ball, that's the last night of classes before Winter break begins, and the Spring Fling." Ben provided.

"Oh I see, what else?"  
"Let's see, there are a few others, but most of those are by invite only. Oh wait, tourney camp." Carlos adds. "nope never mind that's for us guys."  
"Yeah, I am not a dude."  
"Nope you are not."

"Oh, how could we forget, Ben's one-year anniversary of being on the throne is Sunday. There is a bunch of things all afternoon in town. The whole school is invited; didn't you see the signs all over school? There will be sales booths in the market place, a traveling acrobatic troop, a huge feast and Ben has a bunch of stuff he has to do." Evie provides. They all saw the expression change on Freddie's face, and they knew, she figured out when her father would be moved.

Freddie smiled and walked away before Mal could whisper a truth spell. Harriet followed Freddie. "She knows something?"  
"Freddie?" Doug asked.

"Yes. I was going to hit her with a truth spell, but I didn't want to in front of Harriet, and well she left to quickly before I could walk off with her."  
"You'll have a chance." Ben smiled.

"I guess so. We have time now."


	23. King for a year

King for a year.

Ben woke up on the anniversary of his coronation feeling pretty good. He had done an ok job his first year on the throne, at least that's what he felt. The Harvest Ball was two days ago. Facilier had been caught and the last threat from the isle had been eliminated. Today, he would 'question' him, then send him back to the isle.

Upon arriving at Fairy Godmother's office, she had the security camera on, watching Facilier. "Fairy Godmother?"  
"Ben, he's talking to the shadows. It was a good idea not to put him in the same building with Maleficent, they were looking for her. They wanted to make sure she was still here. Listen."  
So Ben moved forward. He couldn't hear the shadows like fairy godmother and others with magic could, so he relied on his answers to know what he is hearing.

"No, no they didn't really search me. No, it's still sewn into my hat. No they really think they caught me. The King is coming soon to question me. No, Mal had nothing on her. Just her usual attire. I mean she was dressed for the dance, but still no wand or the spell book. No, I have no idea what is blocking me from her mind. It's that Godmother, I think it's her. No, Freddie is to be left alone. I know you will be coming with me, but you will be useless on the isle. I know we can talk and plan but that's it. I will continue the assault. Yes. I am sure the controller works. Freddie told me the man taking them over in the limo showed her what it was. She confirmed the controller. Well of course it will work on the isle, they got off the isle with the limo driver using it. Yes. December 25th at midnight. You will be strongest that night, there is almost a new moon. It will have very little light that night. And Freddie has confirmed that only the isle children will be at the school with an older teacher. No, no he is 100% human. I agree, he will be easy to overcome. Then we'll have Evil Queen reign in her brat, and the others who came over the first time. Understood. We will take over soon. I am a patient man. And then I will be free of our debt, correct? Yes, yes good."  
"Well now at least we know why he is doing this, he thinks they will let him go. Ben he will never be free of the debts to the shadows. After he leaves, we need to talk to Freddie, she can't continue to deal with them or she will be in trouble as well."  
"I agree. If they follow him over, can they come back?" He asked, Fairy Godmother shrugged, she had no idea how the shadows worked, that was voodoo magic and she wasn't familiar with that. "Ok, I shall go question him for a while. Than its celebration time. We ship him off quietly."  
"I will have the driver take him over at the height of the celebration so no on sees the limo go. I will make sure the driver, 'shows' Facilier the controller."  
"Perfect." Ben left the office, and headed to the basement where Facilier was being held. The fairy guards scanned Ben and allowed him in.

"Dr. Facilier. It is my pleasure to see you here, I do not appreciate what you did to Mal."  
"It was easy, Maleficent left her mind open, it was an open invitiation."  
"I see, and just how did you know that?"  
"Ah, well that's for me to know. Anyway. What is to happen to my Freddie?"  
"Well did she help you in anyway?"  
"No, no." He objected. "She is innocent."  
"She will be allowed to stay but if we find out she helped you in anyway, she will be returned to the isle. As you will be. You will be sent over today."  
"I assumed it would be swift. As for Mal's mind, only Maleficent herself can close it, and she will never do that."  
"Most likely not, seeing as though she is pretty tiny." Ben laughed and left.

Facilier wondered why Ben didn't question him more, but he didn't care, the shadows plans were working. They were safely hidden in his hat. They didn't care about Mal's mind not really. They saw her as useless anyway.

Fairy Godmother waited until Ben left before sending away the guards to prepare the limo for his trip back to the isle. She then turned on all the lights in the cell, through the small window in the cell door she did something she knew she shouldn't. "The truth be told, the secret to a young girl's life you hold."

Fairy Godmother waited a moment for her truth spell to take hold, and she entered the cell

"Godmother." Facilier drawled in his southern accent.

"Facilier. How are things, your plans working out?"  
"Yes, thank you. What do you want?"  
"Tell me how to help Mal. How did you get into her mind?"  
"Maleficent left a door open. It called to me. Anyone who listens can hear it. Maleficent did it at the coronation. She wanted to make sure someone would finish the task, if she failed. The door will remain open as long as Maleficent lives. The only way it can be closed otherwise, is if she is in her full dragon form. And the only way she can do that is if she is free, and that isn't in our plans. We don't plan to share the control of Auradon with anyone." He laughed.

"But her death will close the door as well? Does the door close as she gets smaller?"  
"Possibly. But you fairies have done a good job covering the door with whatever it is you used on her. It will never fully close the door and someone more powerful than I might break through. Wait till we take over, I am sure there is someone on the isle that can handle her."  
"Maybe so." With that she turned and left. The lights dimmed. She reversed the truth spell. And popped away. The shadows came back out and waited with him to be sent away, having no idea he had given anything away.

Fairy Godmother arrived in Ben's front hall. She requested to see Adam and Belle, alone. They took her into Adam's office. "How can we help you?" Adam asked.

"First I have to confess I have done something evil. I cast a truth spell on Facilier."  
"Why we know his plans?" Belle asked.

"I wanted to know how he controlled Mal."  
"Oh, did he help?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and …it's not good news. There are two ways to fix it. Either Maleficent's death, or she returns to full human form, then transforms back to her dragon form and reverses it. He called it an open door in her mind that Maleficent's life controls. He wasn't sure, if it was weakening as Maleficent grows smaller. I don't want to test that."  
"Well we will not help her return to human form that's for sure, let alone dragon."  
"We cannot. It is up to her, and if she knows the door in Mal's mind is open for controlling, she won't close it. Facilier said the door called to him. So anyone with that power will hear it and can control her. He said her protections are good against him, but someone stronger could over power them. I am afraid Maleficent will never truly fade away if she has that one last hope that someone can control Mal and free her."  
"Ok, after Facilier is returned the isle, we tell her he was here, tried to take over, and failed. That he had no intentions of sharing power with her and neither does anyone on the isle. That she will be forever left in the prison she is in."  
"We need to record Facilier admitting that."

"That I already have. And she won't know he is spelled." Fairy Godmother admitted. "I don't feel good about this. Forcing Maleficent to disappear. Its evil."  
"There has to be another way to close Mal's mind. Now that we know. Can you truth Spell Maleficent?"  
"No she is in a magic free zone. The only thing magic is the enchanted cage she is in. And I can't change the spell on it now that's she is in it. We need to confront her somehow. I am not sure another visit will force the issue anymore. I thought she would fade away with another confrontation, but if she has that last hope…I doubt she will every truly fade away."  
"Can we convince her that we closed it?"  
"No. She knows Facilier was here and controlling Mal. She knows we know about the weakness she left in Mal, but I am sure she has made the spell fool proof."  
"Could something happen to Mal if she does disappear?"  
"I don't think so. She shows no effects of her getting smaller, but the protections are always in place."  
"But we don't know for sure her shrinking is closing the door either."  
"True I asked him, he didn't know. We might need to take the protections off her after he leaves, and see is she is affected."  
"But what if it is bad news?"  
"We keep hunting for a solution, and keep Maleficent calm. We make sure she doesn't disappear for good."  
"No one tells the kids this." Adam insists.

"Agreed." Belle and Fairy Godmother add.


	24. Coronation Anniversary celebration

Author's note: updates will be starting to slow down as I have caught up to what I have written so far. Also I keep feeling as my writings I have from here are feeling a lot off character, so I am trying to get them back on track. Thanks and I will do my best!

Coronation day celebration

Around Noon the whole school flooded into the main streets of Auradon. They shopped the market vendors, watched the acrobatic troops and had a grand time. Meanwhile Adam, Belle and Fairy Godmother worried about Mal and the door in her mind. And if they should confront Maleficent again.

Ben paced nervously back and forth in the small tent behind the huge stage where he was getting ready for his big speech. He also knew the limo was just leaving to take Facilier back to the isle. He really wished Mal was here to keep him calm, but she was off with her friends enjoying the town and what it had to offer today, and well he had insisted that she take the time to relax.. His father walked in as he paced. "Relax son, you will be fine."  
"Dad, this is a huge deal. I haven't ever made a real speech before. And we are knighting Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos. Wait till Leah finds out."  
"I don't think she will make the connection son. She had no idea Mal and the others were citizens, do you really think she will get that knighthood is titled?"  
"I guess. Is Az here? I wanted to surprise the gang with his helping as he did on my birthday."  
"I saw Jasmine and Aladdin talking to mom, so my guess is yes."  
"Looking for me?" Aziz said coming in. "Relax Bro, I got you covered. I spotted Mal and the gang heading this way too. I'll be in the other tent till it's time. You'll be great." Az, gave Ben a high five and headed out. Adam left too.

Mal and her friends were weighted down with sweets, and bags. They ducked into Ben's tent and dropped it all off. "Shop much Mal?" Ben asked.

"It's some great stuff for the Anniversary party. Evie and I have an idea for the décor and ran with it. I'll fill you in later." She nodded to the others who ducked out. Mal could see he was nervous. "You ok?"  
"Scared to death, but better now that you're here."  
"I should have stayed I am sorry."  
"No, I wanted you to experience the town in celebration mode. It's fine."  
Adam and Belle walked in. "Mal you and your friends need to change for the knighting ceremony. Ben is heading out to visit the crowd before the speeches begin. Use this tent, your clothes are all in here."  
"Ok, thanks." She gave Ben a quick kiss. "I have your back, always."  
"Me too." They left and Mal texted the others to come change. The girls changed first then the boys. They snuck out and into the crowd. They weren't supposed to know they were being knighted. It was a surprised event listed on the program.

They exited the tent and headed into the VIP viewing area. There they found Snow White and her family, Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin and Queen Leah and her family.

"Princess Jasmine, Prince Aladdin, how are you? Is Az here?" Mal asked ignoring Leah and her family. Evie greeted Snow White and her family.

"No sorry Mal, Aziz isn't here today. He had to stay behind." Jasmine said.

"I understand. Its wonderful to see you. Are you joining us at the palace for dinner tonight?"  
"Of course. We are staying there tonight it will be too late to return to Agrabah tonight after the events."  
"Wonderful. Mrs. Potts has been cooking for days. I was up there yesterday helping."  
"How wonderful." She would have gone on, but they signaled that Ben was about to start. Mal could see him sitting on his throne, it had been brought down for the ceremony. Belle and Adam on slightly smaller ones on either side of Ben. Adam approached the microphone.

"Good afternoon citizens of Aruadon and surrounding countries. Welcome." They all clap. "I have to distinct honor of introducing my son and your king. King Benjamin." Everyone stands and claps. Ben sees Mal and she winks. HE smiles and takes a deep breath.

"Thank you father. Good afternoon. First I would like to thank the following dignitaries. Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Philip, Princess Audrey. Princess Snow White, Prince Ferdinand, And Prince Fred. Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin. Also with I would like to thank my special guests, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos." He paused for applause. Audrey glared at the friends. Mal smiled. "To say my reign started off without a hitch would be a lie. But after our special guests came through in a pinch, the rest of the day went well. This past year, has been a learning one for me. I want to thank you the citizens of Auradon for your support and understanding as I finish school at Auradon Prep and continue on to my four years at Auradon University." He paused again for applause. "We all have my parents to thank for their helping fill in for me where needed, while I attended my classes. I want to thank them both for all they have done and will continue to do for all of Auradon, and especially me." They stood and Ben hugged them both. The crowd clapped. "My first royal decree brought us four very special people from off the Isle of the lost. They have taught me many things. I feel it's time we taught the citizens what we have done over there. When the first four came from the Isle, they never once placed blame on any of us for how they were discarded on the isle. They never complained about the conditions, never even talked about it. They never once looked for sympathy for who their parents were, they never really talked about how bad it was there. These pictures were taking of the isle just a few short weeks ago. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, as well as Harriet, Freddie and Gaston the second and the third, I am sorry, but I need to share these." And with that he showed the pictures on a huge screen that were taken of the isle. He left out the inside of Mal's house. The foursome exchanged looks. They had no idea that Ben was planning to show these. They each cringed as their homes showed up on the screen. Audrey, well she and her family whispered how fake these are. Jasmine took Mal's hand in hers. Snow held Evie's.

"I shared these with you not to have you show pity on Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Harriet, Freddie or the Gaston Twins. I show you these because we as a community need to take care of our own. The children of our enemies aren't there because they did wrong. They are there because they were born there. The isle of the lost belongs to Auradon and we need to take care of them same as we take care of ourselves. So my I hereby decree that we will no longer be dumping our left over food on the barges to the isle. We will be doing what we can to slowly change their way of life. I will be rewarding farmers who choose to grow food for the both the isle and Auradon. This reward will be through a land grant. I will be granting several acres of royal land for this endeavor." Applause. Mal and Evie were crying. Jay and Carlos exchanged looks and high fives. "And now I need Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos to come forward." As he said that Aziz came out of the side. Mal smiled as he winked at all of them. They passed the royals in the VIP area, and Mal could see Queen Leah wasn't please, and was confused why Ben would need them up on stage.

"There are special privileges I am granted on certain days of the year. One of them is today. I am able to grant knighthood to anyone I deem worthy. Today I have chosen four such people to receive this honor. Mal come forward." Mal moved forward, and Aziz held her arm as she kneels. Aziz moved next to Ben and handed him his sword. "I King Benjamin of the House of Beast do here bestow the title of knighthood to Mal for her bravery in the face of danger." Ben moved the sword from shoulder to shoulder. "Arise Lady Mal, Knight of the House of Beast." Mal stood and Ben placed her lapel pin onto her shoulder, again. And kissed each cheek. As he did he whispered "Sorry about the pictures."  
"I am ok with it, but Leah and family think they are fakes."  
Ben followed through the rest of the gang. "May I present Lady Mal, Lady Evie, Sir Jay and Sir Carlos knights of the House of Beast." Everyone clapped except Queen Leah and her family. But from what Mal could see they weren't really mad. Just refusing not to clap.

"Thank you all for a wonderful year, and I hope to be your king for many more." More applause and they left the stage. Mal and Evie took turns hugging Az. "Your mother is good at keeping secrets." Evie told him. "Mal asked and she looked right at her and said you were home."  
"I had to be here for this." He teased. Giving the guys high fives.

After the crowd disbursed. The other royal guests made their way to the stage to congratulate Ben and his new knights. They formed a receiving line. Snow White and her family first. As she came to Evie, she hugged her. "Well Lady Evie, a nice title. Not Princess, but a title."  
"I think I like it." Evie told her.

Jasmine and her family also congratulated the group. It wasn't until Leah and her family crossed the stage into the line that things got tense. "Benjamin, I do hope you don't think this little show changes anything. Mal is not titled, and will not be your bride."  
"I beg to differ." Snow White had turned back to talk to Evie. "I happen to know that the rule of the charter you are referring to means what it says title. Lady Mal is now a titled citizen of Auradon. Congrats Mal, I look forward to the wedding."  
"That is a long way off Auntie Snow." Ben joked putting an arm around Mal. "We plan to go to college first."  
"Smart boy Ben."

Leah turned three shades of red and stormed off.


	25. Mal co-hosts a royal event

Belle and Adam's 21st anniversary was the weekend after Ben's coronation anniversary celebration. All week Mal and Ben kept work on setting up the small ballroom for their surprise party. Mal had told Ben about her spell for keeping the room from looking anyway other than empty. So she and Evie could set it up.

Mal would bring Evie into the ball room after school each day. And they would work for an hour or two, then pop back to school. While walking around town Mal and Evie had decided to theme the décor of the party based on Belle's village back home. Belle had shared pictures of her home village that she had taken on a trip back there about 15 years ago. The girls found straw baskets they were going to fill with flowers. The tables were covered with golden yellow table cloths. They had bought fabric that Evie made into cloth napkins for the tables. They placed silver lanterns along the walls, that would be lit with candles for the party. Mal had set up the menu with Mrs. Potts to be some of Belle and Adams favorites.

On the Friday morning of their Anniversary Belle and Adam left for their annual tour of the countryside. Meanwhile as soon as school got out, Mal and her friends hurried to the castle. Ben worked on his paperwork, while Mal and the others made last minute touches to the ball room. They let the quartet in and they set up. Belle and Adam were expecting to have a nice dinner with Mal and Ben for their Anniversary. So when they returned they retired to their suite to get ready. Jay, Evie, Carlos and their dates were given dressing rooms downstairs, near the ball room. As the other royal guests arrived, Ben and Mal greeted them and issued them into the ballroom

First to arrive was Mulan and Li Shang. "Welcome. It is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for coming." Ben greeted. Mal shook their hands.

"Lonnie and the others are in the ball room." Mal said leading them down the hall.

Next to arrive was Snow White and Ferdinand. Ben lead them down the hall, as Mal was returning for bringing Lonnie's family. They hugged as they past each other in the hall. When Mal arrived in the front hall Lumiere was letting Aurora and Philip into the castle.

"Good Evening." Mal greeted them. "Ben will be back in just a moment. Thank you for coming."

"Why are you out here greeting guests?" Aurora asked.

"She is my co-host. Welcome Princess Aurora, Prince Philip." Ben said coming up next to Mal. "Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand and Mulan and Li Shang have already arrived. That means everyone is here. Please join us in the small ball room." Ben took Mal's arm and lead Aurora and Philip into the ball room.

"I have to say Mal, you and Evie did a wonderful job decorating." Snow white said as she and Ben came back into the ball room.

"Thank you." Mal smiled at Evie. "We had a lot of fun. Ben we had better go get your parents."  
"Have a seat please, everyone, we will be right back."

Ben and Mal went looking for Belle and Adam. They found them in her office looking at all the pictures on the shelf. Since Mal had been in the office last, there were several new ones. Ben and Mal on her birthday. The four of them after their knighting ceremony. The one of the five of them on the stairs Christmas morning. And now there was one hanging on the wall by her desk. The newest painting Mal made of Belle and Adam. She had hung it there while they were gone. Mal didn't want to make it a big deal in front of the others. "Mal?"  
"Happy Anniversary." She smiled. "That's one to keep here."  
"Thank you."  
"Adam, I know this is more for Belle, so I have a little something for you." She handed him a box of cookies she made the other day. He laughed.

"Don't worry Mal, I come in here often enough to enjoy the painting too." He winked at his wife.

"Shall we go to dinner, Mrs. Potts said she was ready." Ben said. Mal took his arm again, and Adam took Belle's. The older couple followed the younger one into the small ball room. The guests yelled surprise.

"You two…" Belle said hugging the young couple. Adam, fist bumped Ben and hugged Mal. Aurora and Philip watched in shock. They weren't going to come at first, but Leah made them, to see what was up.

After dinner, the quartet played dancing music. Adam lead Belle out onto the floor. Ben and Mal joined them, and soon all the couples were dancing. Philip moved closer to Mal and Ben to listen to their conversations. "I think we surprised them." Ben pointed out, watching his parents.

"I think so too." Mal smiled. "They are still so much in love. Look at how he looks at her."  
"I know that look." Ben teases, touching her cheek. "I see it every day."  
"It does look familiar." Ben kisses Mal. "Everyone is having a great time."  
"I'd say so." He commented, looking around the room. "You know I am gone all weekend next weekend right?"  
"Tourney camp. Yes. I think it's great. You need time to be a student again."  
"What will you do while I am gone?"  
"Besides miss you, Evie and I will find something to do. I guess it's Doug's families weekend to go mining too."  
"You can keep each other company, that will work out well."  
"I am sure we will be Dude sitting." She laughed. "And fitting our dresses for Snow's ball too."  
"Yes that is coming too. Did I tell you I love the décor?"  
"About 100 times, but I can hear it again."

"I heard mom tell dad she said it reminded her of the village back home."  
"Good that was our goal."  
"You and Evie did well."  
"Thanks."

Aurora was surprised to hear Mal and Evie had done all the decorating. She began to wonder if Mal wasn't the horrible person her mother and Daughter lead her and Philip to believe. As dessert came out. Mal and Ben brought everyone over to the table, where the cake sat.

"Mal and I want to thank you all for coming. And I also need to thank Mal and Evie for the wonderful job they did making this place. Mom and Dad, Happy 21st and many many more." Ben said handing them the cake knife. They cut the cake. Mal and Ben handed out pieces as Belle and Adam cut them. Aurora waited to be last so she could hear what everyone else said.

"Mal, Ben excellent job. We have enjoyed ourselves." Said Snow White

"Mal dear, lovely décor, Ben this was a nice thing you did for them." Mulan said.

"Evie, you rock." Mal said hugging her friend. "Doug, thanks for letting me borrow her this week?"  
"Anytime." He smiled and hugged Evie, planting a kiss onto her cheek.

"Ben. Mal, this was a great night." Jay said.

"Yes, thank you both." Lonnie added. "Your dress came out terrific by the way."  
"An Evie original, it's the only designer I will ever wear." Mal said, nodding to her friend.

"She is good. She should go into business." Jane agreed, coming up in the line with Carlos. "Think she would make mine for the Winter Ball?"  
"If she has time. She still has to finish hers and mine for Snow White's Anniversary ball, and both of ours for the winter ball. Oh and Belle's for Snow Whites Anniversary ball."  
"And mine for the winter ball." Lonnie added.

"You guys when will poor Evie have time to study for finals?" Mal joked. She turned to find Aurora standing waiting for her cake. "I hope you both are having a nice time?" Mal asked

"We are, thank you." Philip said taking a piece of cake. "It was a nice celebration."  
"I felt bad my parents 20th was put aside by the coronation, so I had to do something." Ben admitted. "And well Mal was more than willing to help." He squeezed her hand.

"Not a problem. I had fun. I guess the artistic side of me is flourishing."

"I'll say. Have you seen the portraits Mal has done for Adam, Belle and Ben?" Snow White asked Aurora. She shook her head no. Snow grabbed her hand and lead her out and into the hall. She led her into the family room. Aurora stopped and stared at the painting on the royal family hanging over the fireplace. "She did that?"  
"From memory, they didn't even have to sit for it."  
"Wow." She was actually impressed at the young fairy's talent.  
"And the one of Ben in the council room, over his seat, that was Mal too. Again from memory."

"Then there is this one." Belle said coming up behind them, leading them into her office. "This is our anniversary gift."

"Oh Belle, it's lovely." The portrait was Belle and Adam with the castle behind them. In their hands they held their wedding photo. "I so have to have her do one for our anniversary."  
"You will have to ask her Snow." Belle said, knowing Mal had already taken it upon herself to do just that. Belle watched Aurora looking at the photos. She came to the photos of the isle kids, Christmas morning. Ben and Mal at the coronation Ball. Aurora couldn't deny there was love in both Ben and Mal's eyes in that picture. Belle came up to her. "A little collection of mine."  
"You have their pictures in here too?" She said pointing to the four isle kids and Ben at the coronation

"Yes. That picture was a Christmas gift from Mal, she knew I loved my picture shelf." Aurora picked up the one of Ben and Mal from the coronation. Snow looked at it too.

"Oh, I love that one. Just look at them looking at each other."  
"Mal had no idea anyone had taken it. She…she cried the first time she saw it." Belle dared to admit. "She had never seen a picture of herself before that. It was so heartbreaking knowing that she had no way of ever knowing what she looked like as a child, no way to remember. To share with Ben as I shared all these with her."  
"No cameras on the isle?" Snow asked  
"No. Mal has tons of drawings she did over the years on the isle, but none of herself. Buildings, other people, landscapes. But no self-portraits."  
"How do you know?" Aurora asked Belle.  
"I have shared it with her." Mal said joining them, Mulan as well. They had wondered where they had gone off too. Mal had been showing Mulan her portrait, and was coming to show her the new one. "It's over here." Mal said coming over to the new one.

"You are so talented Mal."  
"Thank you. It was easier to pass the time when I was punished. Thing was, drawing got me in trouble too. It wasn't evil enough." Mal shuttered at the memory.

"Well here it is a gift, and one that will be treasured. I had no idea you did Ben's in the council room as well." Mulan complemented.

"I gave it to him for Christmas, but I had no idea they would hang it in the Council room. I haven't even seen it hanging there yet."  
"Oh you will soon." Snow reminded Mal the first council meeting that she and Harriet would sit on was coming up that week. They met every other month on the first Wednesday of that month.

The guests slowly left, the kids first, seeing as though they only had a one-hour extension for their curfew. Mal and Ben stayed, Mal was staying that night in her room.

Mulan and Shang left first , then Snow White and Ferdinand. Last Aurora and Philip. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." They said to both couples.

"You are quite welcome." Ben said. "Thank you both for coming."

After they left, Ben and Mal collapsed onto the bench in the hallway. "You two were something else tonight." Adam said. "I have never been prouder of both of you. Mal you will make a perfect Queen someday." With that Adam bent down kissed the top of her head, and left. Belle hugged them both and left without a word. Nothing else needed to be said after Adam admitted that.

"Did he really just say that?" Mal asked when they were out of ear shot.

"He did your highness." Ben teased. "You were fabmazing." He quoted Evie's favorite saying. "I think we might just have won a small victory in the house of Beauty also."  
"Maybe. We'll see at council meeting Wednesday."  
"Yeah. Time to turn in Lady Mal."  
"I am exhausted." They went up to their rooms.


	26. Evie and Doug's anniversary

**I sort of came to me last night as I was writing another chapter. I had to reference back to Mal and Ben's anniversary, and it reminded me that Evie and Doug had one too, so I had to write a little something for our Devie fans.**

Doug and Evie's anniversary

The day of the council meeting was already circled on the calendar. It was Evie and Dougs 1 year anniversary. Mal woke to find Evie singing as she prepared herself for the day. As she sang, Evie wondered how romantic Doug would be. She knew he wasn't as creative as Ben, but Evie hoped Doug would at least try something special.

Mal knew Doug had been working hard to make little treats for Evie. She just hoped it was all Evie had hoped it was. She went on more about what Ben had done for Mal, then Mal did. She looked at the clock knowing Doug's first surprise was due to be dropped off at 8:00, it was 7:58. Mal smiled and got dressed quickly before the delivery. Exactly at 8:00 a knock at the door grabbed both their attention. "E get that will you, I am still getting ready."

Evie smiled, and hoped this was a surprise for her. She opened it to find a basket filled with red apples. The tag said. _For the apple of my eye. Doug_

Evie took the basket inside and took a bite out of the top apple. She turned to look at Mal and smiled. Mal just shrugged. "Come on lets get to breakfast." Mal said heading out the door. Evie grabbed another apple for later to snack on.

At breakfast, Doug and Ben joined the girls. Ben winked at Mal, was just shook her head. "morning Ladies." He said.

"Morning Ben." Evie said, but was staring at Doug. Doug had contacts on. Evie had never seen him with contacts before. "Um, Dougie, what happened to your glasses?"

"I've had contact for a while now, just never really wore them. You like?"  
Evie really thought about it. He was cute without the glasses, but she actually missed his glasses. "Your cute either way." She said, but her voice said otherwise. Doug heard it in her voice but never let on.

After breakfast Ben and Mal went off in different directions, while Doug and Evie had Chemistry 2 together. Doug took her hand. They arrived in class and sat in their usual seats. They listened to the teacher, well Evie did, Doug just stared at Evie. His first treat the apples went well, Mal had texted him that. His second, not so much. He couldn't wait to take the contacts out and go back to his glasses.

As the teacher droned on about isotopes, Evie only half heard. She was worried Doug was trying to change for her and that wasn't why she loved him. He was himself always with her, and that was important to her. It was then she felt a note slide under her fingers. _Meet me under the bleachers at 3:00._ Evie was shocked, why would he send her a note just like Brad had, to remind her of the place where Chad had tricked her. But she faked a smile and nodded in agreement.

After that, Evie and Doug's schedules brought them to different classes across campus. At lunch they had different lunch times. Doug had left Evie a treat in her locker, but Evie never went to her locker before lunch on Monday, Wednesday or Friday, she always went after, so the special dessert was a melted mess by the time she got to it. Then Doug had planned to have three roses delivered to her after her last class before she headed to the bleachers, except, he got the room number wrong, and the boys he asked to help, his cousins, gave the roses to any girl they found.

Evie was pretty broken hearted when she arrived at the bleachers. Doug turned to find her empty handed. "What happened?" He asked

"To what?"  
"The roses? I am going to kill those three knuckleheads."  
"Doug what are you talking about?" She noticed he had put his glasses back on. And he was texting the boys. "DOUG!"  
"They said you weren't in class?"  
"I was in all my classes today."  
"But they said you weren't in your last class."  
"They who, what are you going on about Doug?"  
"I had my cousins outside your history class, waiting to give you three roses. One for each word. I love you."  
"Oh Doug, that's sweet really, but I don't have history last. I have design." Doug was so devastated, he almost walked away.

"Dang. First the glasses, then dessert, Mal texted me to say it melted. I forgot you go last to your locker on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays. And that today is Wednesday. Now the roses."  
"The bleachers, why here Doug?" She figured she might as well let him in on this confusing turn of events too.

"I…it was where I asked you out the first time, but well you were still…oh man I have really messed this up. I should have said the picnic tables." Evie smiled and nodded. She could see he had tried. She leaned over and kissed him.

"It's ok Dougie. Your heart was in the right place. And you are the apple of my eye too." Doug hugged her.

"At least I have this right, I hope. We have reservations in town for 5:00. Then we are going to the council room visitors section, so we can see Harriet and Mal become members of the Council of Elders."  
"You got us inside seats?"  
"I know a guy." He teased.

"Good, I hated to miss it." They walked towards town.


	27. Council meeting

**Authors note: Ok I have gone over this chapter three different times, rewriting it each time. I am not sure how on character they are, but I can't come up with a better way to write it.**

The newest council members.

Mal and Harriet were escorted to the council hall by limo. They were nervous. As the limo pulled up to a large building near the west side of town, two guards walked out to greet them. They opened the doors. Ben stood on the stairs with Adam by his side. Ben greeted them and had to leave them in the hands of his father.

"Now ladies, here is what has to happen. I have said the isle shall have representation, and that will happen. But you will actually have to have your appointments, that I will make formally, accepted by the council. We have the votes, so it's just a formality."  
"Thank you Adam." Mal said.

"This is an honor Your Majesty." Harriet added.

"It's a long overdue oversight. Come they will be starting soon."

The whole school was in the auditorium watching the council meeting on the TV. And this channel was also showing back on the Isle. The people of the isle were told they were finally getting representation in the council, but they had no idea who. The meeting was called to order.

"All rise for King Benjamin." Everyone stood, as Ben entered. Mal and Harriet sat in the back of the chambers. Mal could see the portrait she painted of Ben, hanging by Ben's chair.

"Be seated." Ben said. "Please call the role." He asked the young female page. As she read off each family name they raised their hands.

Aurora and Philip.

Mulan and Li Shang.  
Snow White and Ferdinand

Rapunzel and Eugene

Belle and Adam

Ariel and Eric

Jasmine and Aladdin

Tiana and Naveen

"All are present and ready for your attention Your majesty." The page said.

"Thank you. Good Evening you all have the agendas and have had time to review them. First order of business is new business. Under new business King Adam, we will discuss your request."  
"Thank you You're Highness. I bring to your attention article 28 of the 2016 calendar. Proper representation for the Isle of the Lost. I believe you have all had time to read my request?"

"Is there any discussion on the matter?" Ben asks. Mal and Harriet sit quietly, wondering what will be said. Snow White raises her hand.

"Princess Snow White?" Ben calls on her.

"I believe this article is long overdue. I move it be placed as Charter Law number 15 of Section 7."  
"Second." Came from both Mulan and Ariel

"Are there any objections?" Ben asks. They all waited to see what Aurora and Philip did. They heard nothing. "As this is a vote to add a rule to the Charter it must be a ¾ approval. Please use your ipads and vote."

Mal and Harriet watched the board on the side as each family voted one by one they voted in favor, until they got to Aurora and Philip. Instead of voting no, they abstained. But it didn't matter. With 7 out of 8 families voting in the positive, the motion passed.

"Excellent the charter will reflect the new law effective as soon as we can get representation for the seats."  
"I move that Lady Mal and Harriet Hook hold the seats." Adam said. "They both have displayed an understanding of the procedures we follow as well as they lived on the isle. It is only right as we all live in the countries we represent."  
"I object. They aren't even 18." Philip interjects. Harriet wanted to speak, but Mal held her back, reminding her they had no say yet.  
"There is nothing in the charter that says they need to be 18. May I remind you that Ben isn't 18 either." Ferdinand counters.

"Mal is the King's consort." Aurora objected  
"Yes, **Lady** Mal is his girlfriend, but Ben is only a voting member when a tie occurs, and as the isle seats make for 9 total votes, unless someone abstains or isn't available to attend during a vote, he will not be a voting very often." Tiana pointed out.

"She is a fairy."  
"There is nowhere in the charter that says a human must be chosen to represent a kingdom or domain." Ariel pointed out.

Mal could tell everyone had been planning for anything they object to.

"They aren't the rulers of the isle." Philip pointed out.

"It has always been the rulers, yes. But since the isle is ruled by myself, and as they are separate in many ways from Auradon, they deserve, as was in the reading, to have their own representation." Ben pointed out.  
"If they are under your rule, then Belle and Adam can speak for them." Aurora pointed out

"Technically you are all under my rule." Ben countered. "The isle just doesn't have its own governing body."  
"How did they survive?" Jasmine asked.

"May I speak Your Majesty?" Mal asked. "I can answer that."  
"The Crown acknowledges Lady Mal." Ben agreed, and Mal moved forward.

"My mother, Maleficent, was the unofficial ruler of the isle. I say unofficial as she was never voted into the position, she just took it. I do not know what happened after she was captured here, Harriet?"  
"The isle sort of split. My father rules the borders, mainly the water areas. Mother Gothel took over the school. Evil Queen took over the town. The isle's interior, it isn't very heavily populated other than goblins and the like, they never really listened to anyone, including Maleficent, so that hasn't changed."  
"Is it bad?" Mal asked, ignoring the council.

"Not really, no. Things haven't changed too much other than school."  
"I can see that."

Ben cleared his throat and regained the attention of the room. "So in a way these ladies, do represent the ruling class of the isle."  
"I disagree." Aurora stated. "Their parents took over; they were never given these positions of power."

"And we never set the isle up with a government. We just left them there to fend for themselves. They have set up a society and have survived for 20 years. I think that shows a lot."

"I move for a vote on the appointments of Lady Mal and Harriet Hook as the representatives for the Isle of the Lost with full voting privileges. As with any other country or domain under King Ben and his successors." Aladdin said, before Aurora and Philip could add another objection.

"Second." Came Naveen and Eric.

"Are there any objections?"  
"We still object." Aurora and Philip both state.

"We have heard your objections and have discussed them, do you have any others?" They shook their head. "Hearing none, then we shall vote. As this is a vote for approval of voting members a majority vote is required. There for an oral vote is required. Page please call the roll."

Aurora and Philip. "No"

Mulan and Li Shang. "Yes"  
Snow White and Ferdinand. "Yes"

Rapunzel and Eugene. "Yes"

Belle and Adam. "Yes"

Ariel and Eric. "Yes"

Jasmine and Aladdin. "Yes"

Tiana and Naveen. "Yes"

"Page please state the results for the record."  
"7 yes votes 1 no. The nominations pass. Lady Mal and Harriet Hook have been approved to represent the Isle of the Lost with full voting rights and privileges under King Ben and his successors. As a team they hold one vote as does every other country and domain."  
"Welcome to the council of Elders Lady Mal and Harriet. Page, please move two seats up to the table. Also adjust the voting board to reflect our new members, and provide them with their ipad. Ladies, you were given the agenda to review in advance, so we may continue the meeting, correct?"  
"Yes." They both repeat. Ben signaled for the live feed to the isle to end.

"Very good. We move on. New business number two. My royal decree to approve of my family's personal property to farmers to gain fresh food for ALL of Auradon. This includes the isle."  
"As it is your personal family property, there is nothing we need to approve, with that, but we will need to change the laws regarding the delivery of items to the isle." Snow pointed out.

"I move we take an allotted time of 30 minutes to review the following laws from section 10 of the charter regarding The Isle of the lost. 3, 6 and 8. 3 Being the residents of the isle of the lost shall be provided with only the basic necessities. 6 being, the residents of the isle of the lost shall have no outside interference or contact and 8 being the residents of the isle of the lost shall have medical attention twice a year." Belle requested.  
"Shall we address each separately? Very good. Queen Belle which would you like to start with?"  
"8 first. Up until this point we sent medical professionals over twice a year for only a week. I move the law be rewritten to state we will provide full medical treatment, with the construction of a mobile hospital that will be brought to the isle and it will be staffed once a month for a week."  
"Second." Mal said. Ben smiled at her.

"Any objections?' Ben asked

"Not an objection, but a question?" Tiana asked. Ben nodded and she went on. "How will we accomplish this?"  
"The hospital will be built on a ship and brought in once finished. Our staff will be brought in by car over the bridge one week a month. The changes to the barrier made by our technical staff, have made it so that a car can gain access to the isle with the bridge closing behind them instantly and the barrier closing behind them."

"Very good."  
"Any other questions or comments?" Ben looked around. "Hearing none, as this is a change to the charter it takes a ¾ vote. Please vote on your ipads."

The vote posted on the main board. 8 votes yea one no. Again it was Aurora and Philp's vote. "With an 8 to 1 vote in favor the vote passes. Queen Belle please select your next change?" Ben says

"6 I moved we extend the television channels available to the isle. I also believe for communication purposes; we add limited internet access."  
"Second." Ariel says

"Discussion?" Ben asks.

"Magic cannot travel through the internet can it?" Mulan asked Mal.

"Not that I am aware of. And any spell will still have to travel through the barrier, which would render it useless. And it can't originate from the isle as there is no magic there."  
"Define limited internet please?" Harriet asks.

"Of course. The schools will get computers that they will have access to the web. But social media sights will be blocked, so that our citizens cannot be contacted. And these computers will only work at the schools they will be hardwired to the net, making them useless if removed from the school. We will allow access once in a while to the parents of our guests here in Auradon to video chat with their children."

"That will be helpful." Harriet agrees.

"Yes, I know some of my friends will like to contact their families." Mal agreed.  
"But what if anyone tries to contact someone that they wish to harass?" Tiana asks thinking of Facilier.  
"It will be rejected. They will only be able to contact their loved ones."  
"And if this isn't successful?" Aurora asked.

"It will be terminated." Adam added.

"Any further discussion?" Ben asked. "Hearing none. Again a ¾ vote is needed. Ipads

This time it was a different vote, with Aurora and Philip voting no, along with Tiana and Naveen. So it was 7 to 2.

"7 to 2, it passes, with the understanding that if at any time it becomes dangerous for anyone, any part of this can be terminated. And number 3."  
"Yes, basic necessities. They need better food, a cleaner water source. This goes along with Bens royal decree."  
"Discussion?" Ben saw nothing. "Again it needs a ¾ vote."  
"This vote was 9 to 0 in favor. Very good. Is there any other new business?"  
"Yes." Aurora pointed out.

"Princess Aurora." Ben began to worry.

"I want to contest the knighthood of Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Yes, they protected us from Maleficent, but it was their actions in the first place that brought her here."  
"Not true." Mal objected. "I had no intensions of taking that wand when I walked into that cathedral."  
"But you came here to get it." Philip interjected.

"I believe we already covered this." Adam countered. "It has already been gone over to exhaustion. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos believed their lives were at risk if they didn't get that wand."

"But they came over here to get it?" Tiana asked, wanting more than anything to hear it from Mal herself. Mal raised her hand.

"Lady Mal?" Ben asked.

"If I may?" Ben nodded and she told the story. "Yes, when my friends and I were informed we were chosen to attend Auradon Prep, we didn't want to go. In fact, we flatly refused. It was my mother's plan and insistence that we were forced into coming to Auradon Prep. And yes we tried to steal the wand first night we were here I used magic to break into the museum. Again we truly believed that we wouldn't live more than a few hours if we returned to the isle empty handed. We had no idea how long you were willing to let us stay. But as we each made friends, learned what our parents told us about their enemies were lies, and best of all that Auradon was nothing like home, we wanted to stay. We wanted to stop the plan. And I figured we were all set. My mother would never know I had a chance to get the wand at the coronation, and we were just going to stay and live a new life. That was until we were allowed a special treat, a video chat with our parents. My mother in her not so subtle way drilled me about when she would see the wand. I had no choice but to reveal the coronation date. She would have seen it on tv anyway. But it was right after that video chat with my mother that I went right to Fairy Godmother and confessed what was going on, and asked for help. It was before Family day that I had already put a plan in place with fairy Godmother to not steal the wand, exactly. I was to follow through and take it. Then we were going to cut the live feed to the isle. Explain to everyone else, that it was a show to stop my mother. I was going to hand the wand right back over as soon as the feed was cut. The plan then called for the four of us to be handcuffed and arrested. The feed would come back on, we would have been led away for trial and jailed forever here. But really we would be free here, and those on the isle would believe we tried but failed."  
"But that didn't happen that way?" Mulan pointed out.

"No. Jane grabbed the wand and broke the barrier, allowing my mother a way off the isle. She made it to the roof of the cathedral is no time. In fact, by the time I had gotten the wand from Jane she was already on the roof, telling me to run, that my life depended on it. That was why I hesitated. I had to fight her off. I had no idea if the feed was still live or not, but I needed to prove to my friends that we were still doing the right thing. Mother didn't like that, so she attacked. And we stopped her."  
"So they had no intension of following through with the plan. They didn't release Maleficent. Jane did by accident. Therefore, they did indeed save Auradon."  
"It is a moot point." Harriet pointed out. "His Majesty can make any appointments he sees fit to the House of Beast on his birthday or the Anniversary of his coronation."

"That is true. But some can be honorary, and have no actual titled privileges with them." Philip pointed out.

"The thing is, this isn't a council matter." Eric concluded. "It is up to Ben whom he wishes to knight."  
"I disagree." Aurora stated.

"Actually, there is nowhere in the charter that addresses knighthood other than to state depending on the reason for the knighthood determines whether the full titled rights are applicable. Section 2 subsection 11. And according to subsection 12 of the same section, knighthood for bravery in the face of danger is granted with full rights and honors associated with knighthood. Therefore, Lady Mal and her friends are fully titled citizens of Auradon." Harriet stated.

"I repeat my assertion; this isn't a council matter." Eric reiterates. "I move the matter be removed from the table of discussion and the posted agenda be returned to."  
"Second." Agreed Belle.

"As this is a matter of procedure we can call for a verbal vote with 51% needed to proceed. All in favor raise your hand and signify by saying Aye." All do so except Aurora and Philip. "The Aye's have it, matter is dropped and the next matter on the agenda is up for discussion, old business."

Harriet raised her hand to gain Ben's attention. "Harriet?"  
"Please, for discussion under new business, if I may?"  
"Proceed." Ben responded, he wondered what she was up too.

"I would like to discuss the chivalry law." Mal wanted to jump for joy. Audrey was really beginning to bother her. "While it is under the charter in section 8 subsection 4, I believe it is time to remove this subsection. We are in modern times, this subsection was added in a group of subsections that were placed to please some of the older kings and Queens that are no longer in control."  
"Second." Said Belle.

"For discussion." Ben could kiss Harriet for bringing this up. With all the stuff over Facilier and their placement on the council, he had kind of forgotten to ask someone besides his parents to bring it up.

"We still follow that old rule?" Ariel asked.

"Of course." interjected Aurora. "We can't have our King dating out in the open without supervision."  
"I disagree. If his parents are fine with him dating, then so be it. You didn't insist on Chivalry when Ben was dating Aurora." Snow White put on the table. Evie let a squeal escape, and that's when Mal noticed she and Doug had been in the upper seating, along with Lumiere. Evie covered her mouth and hid in Doug's shoulder. Mal winked.

"My daughter is a good girl."

"And you are implying Mal isn't?" Adam asked. "I happen to trust Mal with Ben."  
"I move Charter Section 8 subsection 4 be removed from the charter." Tiana moved.

"Second." Called Rapunzel.

"Any further discussion."  
"You will all regret this when she ends up trapping King Ben with a child." Philip stated.

"For your and everyone's information, I have had a birth control implant for month now, I would never trap Ben in anything." Mal stated.

"Any of the discussion, now that we have dragged poor Mal's private choices out in public." No one spoke up. As this is a vote to remove a law from the charter it requires a ¾ vote. Ipads please."  
"The vote went in Mal's favor with 8 to 1. Mal, hugged Harriet and whispered. "Thank you."  
"It's the least I could do."

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes covering old business.

"Any further questions?" Ben asked. "Hearing none. This isn't a voting item, as it was just an update. I believe that is everything on our agenda. The next meeting will be Wednesday Jan 4th 2017. Have a wonderful holiday season everyone. Meeting adjourned." Ben stood and they all stood. As a formality he had to leave the room, but he came right back in.

"Well, Ladies, what did you think?" Adam got to them first.

"Interesting." Mal said "Thank you again on the chivalry thing Harriet, I was afraid to bring it up."

"My pleasure, hey if it's coming from me, figured it might go over better. I enjoyed myself. May I ask?" Harriet said turning to Ben  
"Of course."  
"How far ahead do we get the agendas?"  
"I think everything you will need to know is in here." He handed her a packet. "This is a little hand book I had Lumiere put together for you two a list of dates, times and so on of all things Council of the Elders."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. The car is here to take us back to school, shall we go?"  
"Sure." As the three left they were greeted by some of the other council members, the girls welcomed as well. Aurora and Philip even though they voted against Mal and Harriet, still shook their hands and welcomed them.


	28. A little girl time

Girl time

 _ **Flash back to the day after they returned from their trip to the forbidden forest to find the Dragon's eye. Just for a little back ground.**_

 _Ok so Mal wasn't a girly girl, but she had to admit this sleep over at Evie's was kind of fun. She had snuck out because her mother was still mad at her over her failure to use her friends to get the Dragon's eye. So as she was walking the streets that night, Evie spotted her in the shadows and called her up to her room. And now Mal was having her first sleep over. And really this was Evie's too. But her mother had told her about them, and how much fun they were._

 _They talked about Jay and Carlos. They talked about the other kids on the Isle. School, clothing and even make up. All things neither Mal nor Evie had anyone to talk to about before. They worked out their issue over Evie's birthday party as well. Mal felt better about not cursing Evie with the Eye. It was probably one of the best nights Mal had ever had._

End flash back

The weekend after Mal and Harriet were inducted into to the Council of Elders, was Tourney weekend. Well, tourney camp weekend. Ben, Jay, Carlos and the rest of the team would be away at tourney camp, they left after classes Friday and would return early evening Sunday. All the teams would be there practicing with two of the pro teams. The Auradon Armor and the Agrabah Sultans.

"I am telling you Carlos, a whole weekend away a tourney camp is going to be something else." Jay pointed out.  
"But what about Dude?" Mal heard as she walked up.

"Ok What did I miss?" Mal asked.  
"The boys were talking about Tourney camp, again." Evie said not hiding her exhaustion over the subject.  
"Oh yeah, Ben was reminding me about that the other day in art class. I think it's a great idea. Male bonding time."  
"Mal we need a girl's weekend." Evie read Mal's mind.

"That's great but where will Dude go." Carlos whined.

"We will watch Dude, relax." Mal said patting his arm.  
"I am doing a favor for Doug this weekend, and I think it will actually work out in our favor." Mal gave her an odd look. "I will explain tonight I have to talk to Doug first."  
"OK." Mal said unsure what her friend was up too.

Later that night Mal came in after dinner with Ben and his family. "They love your dress designs for our gowns for Snow Whites Anniversary party." She said handing her back the dress designs. The 30th Wedding Anniversary of Snow White and Ferdinand was in a few weeks. Mal was invited because of Ben and Evie was Doug's date. Mal had taken to getting her Dress' approved by Queen Belle, just to not choose wrong and embarrass Ben or his parents. The theme of the party was Snow Whites colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, White and Black.  
"Good. I know the colors are ok for me, but blue, yellow and red aren't your thing." She said looking over her designs. "Are you sure no collar?"  
"Yes, no collar, the one for the coronation drove me batty." Mal smiled, looking over to her closet, knowing the dress was in there. "I wasn't sure what they would say when they saw it was mainly black, and very little white, and rather fitted. But they were ok."

"And mine?"  
"Loved it. Belle really loved the belt. She wants you to make her one in gold."  
"Easy. Ok. So guess where we can have our girls weekend?"  
"Here?" Mal joked.

"Nope." Mal made a face. "I am supposed to house sit for Doug's family this weekend. I asked Doug and they are fine with me bringing you and Dude. Mal it's the 7 dwarf's cottage in the woods."

"Really. E, that sounds awesome. Hey wait, did they get normal sized beds or are we gonna have to do what Snow White did?" Mal joked.

"No, they have full sized beds now." She said, reminding Mal that she had been there last Christmas.  
"So where are they all going?"  
"Mining trip. I guess they go once a month, and their usual house sitter is busy, so Doug volunteered me. Look here." She showed Mal the text from Doug family.

 _Lady Evie, we are so glad you are watching our cabin. We love our mining trips, and without your help we would have had to miss it. Feel free to bring your friends. There is plenty of food. There is a tv and Dvd player. Lots of movies too. Dopey, Sleepy, Doc, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy._

"Works for me." Mal admitted. "I will let Ben know where I will be just in case."  
Evie laughed. "Ahh love."  
"Oh please." She said picking up Evie's Chemistry 2 note book that said Evie and Doug all over it. Evie grabbed it away. She just laughed too.

Friday afternoon after their last classes, they waved the bus off, then they headed out. Evie had been to the cottage before over Christmas Break, but they picked her up. So Mal along with Evie, Dude and their bags, popped off to the cabin. Evie unlocked the door and they both looked at each other. "It's just as I pictured it." Mal said They settled in. Unpacking. Mal found the radio and put in her music.

"M?" It was slow dancing music.

"I…Well it's confession time." She joked. "I found out we need to know how to do all those fancy slow dances at Snow's party. Please tell me you know how to do them?"  
"Of course. Ok. That's one of the things we can do this weekend." She joked.

"I see you brought the dresses too, you gonna fit them?"  
"Yes. Mal…I missed this." She was referring to all the time they lost.  
"Did I ever tell you about that last time? When you took me in that night?"  
"What about it."  
"It was one of the best memories I have of the Isle."  
"Mine too."

SO Mal and Evie had fun, dancing to music, singing to songs, as well as fitting their gowns, doing make up and even talking about boys. At around midnight, they were sitting in front of a fire, texting Ben and Doug, when Mal and Evie heard something outside. Mal headed for the door first, spell book in hand. Evie behind her with the mirror. Dude was a sleep he was no help. They open the door, and Mal casts a spell to light up the sky above them. Nothing, just a few animals who run when they see the light. They shrug and go back to their relaxing and texting. Mal thought she heard something again. "Evie? You know a protection spell?" Mal wished she had her wand.  
"Yes." She said.

"Ok cast it. You can do it." So she did. Mal could tell sense she had done it.

The next morning Mal and Evie walked into town to get a few more items for their gowns. As they passed the towns people, they actually talked to them, thanked them and made them feel quite welcome, it was funny to be called Lady Mal and Lady Evie by someone other than Ben's staff. That made a great impression on the two girls.

When they returned to the cottage in the afternoon, Evie took advantage of Mal's good mood and started with her dance lesson. Mal put in one of the slow songs she had gotten from Lumiere and Evie started to teach her one of the dances. "That's it Mal. I am not very good at leading, Mother always lead. The man leads. Ben will guide you around the floor. Yes. Ok." She said. They bumped into the couch and fell laughing, the other laughing voices snapped them right out of it. They looked up to see Lonnie, Jane and Audrey.

"Um hi." Evie said. "You guys following us?"  
"Well we saw you in town and wondered what you were doing in this part of Auradon." Audrey said

"House sitting and having a girl's weekend." Mal said. "Doug knows were here." She said looking at Audrey.

"Oh. Girls weekend?" Jane asks.

"Like a sleepover but all weekend." Evie admitted. "We weren't in the mood to stay in the dorms alone all weekend. What with Ben, Doug, Jay and Carlos all gone. Doug needed a house sitter, so he asked Mal and I to do it. So we are just out here having fun."  
"And that?" Audrey said pointing to them still fallen on the couch.

"Yeah, I…I know sooner or later I will have to know how to do those fancy slow dances, so I asked Evie to show me."  
"That was my horrible attempt at teaching her." Evie laughed.

"Oh we can help you." Lonnie admitted. "Right girls?" She looked at Mal and Evie waiting for an invite to stay.

Mal and Evie exchanged looks and Mal spoke first. "You guys are welcome to join us. We are here another night. The more the merrier."

"You mean it?" Jane had asked. "I have never…" She trailed off before admitting she wasn't ever invited to sleep overs before.

"Of course. We were in town for sewing stuff." Evie started

"Evie is working on our dresses Snow White's Anniversary party." Mal said, knowing everyone was aware she and Evie were going to the ball, and Audrey was not.

"Can we see?" Lonnie and Jane asked, but Audrey just sat there.  
"Sure." Mal said.

"Model it?" Lonnie asked.

"They aren't ready to wear yet, but here are the sketches." Evie said, handing over the sketches she had drawn. Evie showed them her's first. It was Snow White blue, with a red under skirt you could see when she twirled. The skirt was layered ruffles, it had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. Mal's dress was black. An A line shape, with a fitted bodice. The bodies had white piping on it that formed a lacy pattern. Hidden in the pattern a dragon. The dress also had spaghetti straps, but the bodice was straight across.

"Evie they are lovely." Lonnie and Jane gushed, Audrey just nodded.

"Thanks. I had a hard time figuring out Mal's."  
"Why?" Jane asked

"The theme of the party is Snow Whites colors Red, Blue, yellow, black and white. Not exactly Mal's thing."

Part 2  
"I have seen her in blue before, her knights' shirt." Jane reminded them  
"I wear that because Ben gave it to me. Honestly, he knows it's not my thing."  
"But you do it, every week." Lonnie pointed out smirking.  
"I do. And He knows as soon as the game is over it gets covered."  
"Honestly." Audrey huffed.  
"What Audrey?"

"You sound so stupid."  
"Why, I think it's sweet. They do little things like that, things that no one else would think is a big deal, but to them it's huge." Evie said.

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Strawberries." Mal and Evie said together.

"So what?" Audrey didn't understand, the other two were listening with interest.  
"When Ben took Mal on their first date, he gave her strawberries for the first time. When she tried them, her reaction made him laugh, so strawberries are a running joke with them."  
"Like the cookies?" Lonnie asked.

"Exactly. That's what I used to spell Ben with, so now I make them without the spell. And double chocolate chips." Mal smiled at Lonnie. "Belle has even helped me bake some once. I understand what you meant by having a mother to bake with now."

"Pretty awesome isn't it." Jane asked. Audrey just looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" They could hear the frustration in Audrey's voice. So Lonnie and Mal explained about the day Lonnie caught them in the kitchen. That later on she realized she had seen them making the love spell. And what she said about making cookies with your mom, when you are sad is a feeling changing experience. As they talked they could see Audrey had never had that experience.

"Evie, I want cookies." Mal hinted.

"I think we ate them last night, guess we will have to make some." Evie caught on. They went into the kitchen and started taking out all the ingredients. Audrey just watched, having no idea what they were up to. Mal turned on a local radio station, and a popular song came on. The girls started singing, again Audrey had no idea what was going on. Grammie wasn't into allowing Audrey in the kitchen, nor to listen to the popular radio stations. She started to see she was missing out on something, and was actually jealous of not only Mal for getting Ben, but for a childhood Lonnie and Jane had that she hadn't. She was lead to believe everyone had hers. Now she knew better.

As the girls sang and mixed the cookie dough, Audrey watched. "Come on Audrey, just because you don't know the songs, doesn't mean you can't help mix." She handed her the spoon. She actually took her turn mixing, and started to enjoy herself. They finished mixing, and put the cookies into the oven.

Evie put on a romantic comedy that most of the girls had never seen. The cookies came out of the oven. As they ate warm chocolate chip cookies and watched the funny romance, the girls bonded. Talking about the boys. Little quirky things the boys did.

"I swear Jay keeps his hair long, just to use it to tickle me."  
"Nope, 'cause it's always been long." Mal added. "I used to pull it to get him to let go of something he stole that I wanted."  
"Really?" Lonnie asked.

"Yes. But he'd just grab it back as soon as I let go. The worst thing that ever happened about his hair was we were 9 or 10 the Gaston twins were fighting in the hall, Jay went to break them up. They had a bad habit of using weapons and not caring if they hurt others around them. One of them pulled a knife and cut part of it off. I have never seen him so mad. Those two boys have never run so fast. The look on their faces when they realized they were holding his hair in their hands, yikes."  
"Doug has a thing with his glasses. He is constantly playing with them…but only when he wants to ask me something. He has no idea what a tell he has."  
"Never play cards with him, unless you want a good laugh, or want to win." Lonnie added. "You think that tell is bad. We were freshman, and hanging in Ben's room during a snow day. Ben pulled out cards and we were playing for candy. Poker." They looked at her. "I'll teach you later, anyway, Doug got a really good hand and his eyes…"  
"Oh the darting thing." Evie asked. "He is so funny when he does that."  
"Yes. Every good hand he had and his eyes went down to the left then back to us, then down to the left. Over and over." Lonnie and Evie demonstrated. The others even Audrey laughed.

"What about Ben, Mal?" Mal looked at Audrey, she had been so nice all day she didn't want to ruin her mood.  
"Go ahead." She told her.

"Ok, I am sure you guys have heard him. The Did I mention thing?"  
"Oh, yes." They all agreed.

"It's slowed down a lot, but at first it was all the time."  
"I am competing against a dog for Carlos' attention." Jane admitted quietly.

"Oh Jane, no. Carlos loves Dude, we know that, but he likes you too. He is afraid of your mother. You have to understand Carlos' life before he came here. Myself and Jay were treated as somewhat of a family member in our homes, Evie had it best." She nodded in agreement. "But Carlos, his life was different. He wasn't Cruella's son, not in the way she treated him." Mal started.  
"His bedroom wasn't a room it was her closet." Evie went on. "Carlos was more like a slave. He was there to take care of Cruella, clean her house, cook for her, and baby."  
"Baby?" It was Audrey who asked it. "The twins mentioned that name before."  
Mal and Evie laughed. "Baby is Cruella's red convertible. That was her true love other than furs. And whenever she went anywhere on the isle, baby would get dirty, so Carlos was to drop everything to clean it. But she was fun to drive." Mal admitted.

"You drove Baby?" Evie asked, shocked.

"A few times yes. Carlos and I could drive it. She would park it out front of the manor, and we would have to bring it out back to the water source. Well he was supposed to, but if I was there I would just take the keys from him and drive it."  
"Wow. I had no idea anyone ever touched Baby, besides Cruella."  
"Yes, well she had no idea I could drive it. Anyway, Jane. Cruella raised Carlos to be afraid of her and dogs. Coming here taught him not to be afraid of either. But he truly has no idea what a comforting companion other than Dude is like. So yes, in a way I guess you are competing against Dude. But I think once your mom really lets you date, you will be able to teach Carlos, just as much as Dude over there has." Mal confessed. Jane hugged Mal.

"What about Az?" Audrey asked.

"He's a friend, I wouldn't know. Well I have one thing, but not from a girlfriend's point of view anyway. But from a friend's perspective, he calls me lilac."  
"I always wondered about that one Mal." Evie asked. "How did that come about?"  
"Ok, so it was the second week I was at AA. I was sitting in the cafeteria talking to Gwen and Nora. They were in our music class. Az came up to us and started talking about class, when he blurted out, hey Mal, where'd you buy the color to make your hair lilac?"

"So I explained it wasn't colored, that it was naturally purple. He laughed, said see you around lilac. I yelled at him, 'it's purple not lilac. Lilac is too light for someone as evil and dark as I am.' He stopped turned around and said, 'you are neither, you are lilac. And Ben is a lucky guy.' "Funny thing, I have never told anyone that story before, not even Ben."

"Why hide it?" Jane asked before Audrey could.  
"Not hiding it, just never came up. He trusts Az. And really there is nothing to the story other than its how I got the nick name from Az. Az has called me that in front of Ben, I told him I was ok with it and that was that." Mal said matter of factly.

"I don't understand how you can have a nickname from someone other than your boyfriend."  
"Well first off, you still call **my** boyfriend Benny Bear and Benny Boo. And actually Ben doesn't have a nickname for me, and I don't really have one for him either. It's not something we do."  
"I have heard you call him those nicknames Audrey does." Lonnie pointed out.

"Yes, well that's more of a joke than a nickname." They all laugh. "Wow, its after midnight, we had better turn in."

The next morning the girls woke early, and Mal made them breakfast. After breakfast they cleaned the house, and got ready to head back to the school. Audrey more or less watched, refusing to help clean. No one bothered to push it. They were beginning to understand Audrey better. She really never had a chance to have a normal life either. Mal and Evie could actually relate to Audrey. Just as they were, she was so sheltered by her grandmother, she had no knowledge of anything other than what she was raised to believe. While Mal wasn't sheltered, she was still told what to do and what to believe. Evie was sheltered, but still raised with a single goal in mind. What Audrey hasn't been able to do is move forward and open her mind to new experiences. Audrey needed to understand that there is more than one way to see the world.

A/N: ettaex

I love your story so far, it is really captivating. Keep it up. I have just one question. Is there a reason that Cinderella and Charming and Rapunzel and Flynn and possibly Merida, Elsa, Anna and Kristof are not on the council? I know your story has no mention of any characters related to Brave or Frozen, so that might be adding to many characters, but Cinderella and Charming are Chad's parents and Rapunzel and Flynn's enemy is mentioned. Just a thought.

Got this review for the last chapter, and they are so right I totally forgot them! Will rewrite them in when I have time! I may not include Merida or the cast of Frozen, but I definatly forgot the Charmings and Flynn and Rapunzel! Thank you so much for pointing it out. I kept looking at the list thinking I was forgetting names, but my mind was drawing a blank. And as I really don't like the way the chapter came out, maybe it was because I forgot those two families!


	29. Future plans

Just a short one for the boys time at Tourney camp while the girls were having their girls weekend.

Twins on thin ice and a possible future.

Tourney camp was something new this year. It was a chance for the schools to have some tourney skills and drills with professional Tourney players. And a chance for the Pro teams to hunt out new talent. Camp was being held at Agrabah Academy. And because it was a first year event, only two teams were chosen, and only two pro teams were ready to scout new talent. The Auradon Armor and the Agrabah Sultans. So they choose Agrabah Academy and Auradon Prep to participate in the camp.

The team from Auradon arrived at Agrabah Academy around 7 Friday night. They were shown to the gym where cots were set up. Ben, being the king, was granted a real room, but he refused, saying he wanted to be one of the team. They grabbed a cot, and left their things. Tonight was a meet and greet. Also at 8:30 the two pro teams would play an indoor exhibition game. As with the school teams the pros also played two styles of Tourney. Indoors in Early fall and spring. And during the late fall and winter they played indoor.

The boys put on their team jerseys, and headed into the cafeteria for the meet and greet. Ben found Aziz pretty quickly. They joined Chad, Jay and Carlos. The Twins were just looking around. Looking for trouble, and found a way out of the room, and took it. Ben and their gang headed over towards the tables where the pros were sitting waiting to meet the players from the two schools.

They came to the Sultan's table first. Jay was now very familiar with the pro teams, he watched them on tv whenever they were on. He was trying to hide it, but he was thrilled to meet them. The Sultans saw Ben and Aziz coming and stood and bowed to them both. The coach, Gregory Hunter greeted them. "Good Evening King Benjamin, Sultan Aziz. We were made aware both you two played for the schools involved with the camps. May I introduce our players?" Aziz nodded. "Number 2 Killington March, 3 Fred Niking, 6 Mandeville Starlight, 8 Ben Goldman, 11 Henry Tallkin, 15 Tenzing Cameron **(Yeah I know the name…lol)** 18 Sean Jasperson and our Captain number 1 Emerson Brickmen. They walked down the line shaking hands. After the two royals went Jay came through with a poster of the team getting all their autographs. They moved to the Armor. Again the team stood and bowed to the two royals.

"Good Evening Your Majesty and Sultan Aziz. May I introduce the team?" Ben nodded. "Captain number 6 Shay Carpenter, 4 Brock Henderson, 7 Gearing Smith, 10 Val Scarsberg, 15 Dan 'Swifty' Platten, 3 Thomas Speer, 14 Armitage Boucher, and Carson Driver number 16." Ben and Az shook all their hands, and Jay got all their autographs.

At 8:00 the meet and greet ended so the teams could suit up. The school teams gathered in the stands to watch. Meanwhile the twins had not returned. And no one in charge had realized they were missing, yet. Ben and the team sat next to Az and his team. Jay was on the edge of his seat. It was the first time he got to see the pro's play. Ben made note, a great idea for Christmas. The Sultans lost only by a goal. After the game the teams were on the field for photos. Jay filled his phone.

They retired to the dorms or gym for bed around 10:30. Camp would start the next day after breakfast. After the coaches took attendance, they turned off the lights. The twins had slid into the gym right as they started the count. After lights out, Carlos turned to Jay. "I think the twins are starting something. They weren't at the meet and greet or the game."  
"Yeah, I noticed that too. We will have to figure out what they were up too. They noticed Ben was on his phone. "Ben, you texting Mal?"  
"Maybe. Yes."  
"Good ask her if she is with Evie?"  
"They are together. They are house sitting for Doug's family, why?"  
"The Twins weren't at meet and greet or the game. I wanted to know if the girls could use the mirror to see what they were up too."  
"I will." Ben texted Mal and she had Evie check. "The mirror said it showed them hitting on girls all night, but they were also caught by the head master here. They will be in trouble tomorrow for sure."  
"At least we have enough players without them." Jay pointed out.

"That is true, but their strength." Carlos pointed out.

"I know but they still need to follow the rules." Ben reminded him. "Ok lights out. We will see what happens tomorrow with Junior and Trois."

The next morning the boys were suspended and Fairy Godmother had to pop over to AA and bring them back. Once back at AP they were placed under final warning, one more rule infraction or rude behavior and they were going back to the Isle. Ben texted Mal first thing in the morning to tell her what was up. She wasn't surprised.

During the first few hours they ran drills and warm ups. Around 10:45 they played a game. Jay tried so hard he was making mistakes. Ben had to get him back on track. "Jay, you have to settle and refocus. You aren't making a good impression."

"Yeah, relax man. This is all for fun." Carlos added.

"No they are scouting, I would so love to play for them either team."  
"Ok, well you won't get a chance unless you get your head into the game." Ben reminded him.

"Right. Right ok, yeah." He took a deep breath.

After that Jay was his old self, and awesome. After the first full day the Manager of the Armor came up to the Coach of the Auradon Prep team. He was looking for Jay's contact information

"He is one of the first set of kids off the isle of the lost. His legal guardians are King Adam and Queen Belle. He is currently a junior at Auradon Prep. He won't be 18 until next August."

"Well we can always use him during the summer league if he makes try outs. I will contact the king. Thanks."

The scouts took a few other names and contact information from the two coaches.

The last day of camp was an early morning practice, followed by lunch. Then in the afternoon, the pros played a match against the school teams. Jay was on fire. Ben and Az held there on. Chad and Carlos just enjoyed playing the game. After the game, they were given shirts from both pro teams. Then Auradon Prep boarded the bus for the three hour trip back. Jay spend the whole trip back texting Lonnie pictures of him with the pros.

The girls had made it back from the Dwarfs cottage just in time to put their things down and meet the bus. As they walked to the bus, Doug was dropped off by his father.

"Thanks again girls." Dopey called to them. Evie walked closer to the car, Mal waved and headed towards the bus that had just pulled in.

"Camp bus?" Doug asked as Mal walked away. Evie nodded.

"We should be thanking you, it was a nice bonding weekend for us, thank you." Evie told Doug and his father.  
"We will remember for next time Kayla can't help out. You girls cleaned up the place, we had no idea anyone was ever there." Dopey added.  
"It's was no problem." Evie said "We really did enjoy ourselves."  
"Glad it worked out for everyone." He said, waved, and drove off. Doug took Evie's hand and walked towards the crowd.

"How were the extra guests?"  
"Surprisingly nice. I mean Jane and Lonnie of course, but Audrey…"  
"I can't wait to hear this one." The arrived next to Mal who was just greeting Ben. "Wait, where are the twins?" Evie had forgotten to tell Doug.

"Tossed out of camp, suspended from the team until further notice, and on very thin ice. One more false move and they are heading home. They skipped everything the first day, were caught trying to pick up girls at Argrabah Academy by the head master no less. They missed the meet and greet, dinner, the exhibition game and almost missed curfew. Fairy Godmother had to pop over and grab them. She was not happy." Evie filled Doug in.  
"So how was it boys?" Mal asked Jay and Carlos. Carlos was too busy greeting Dude to answer. Jay just had a huge smile on his face. "They had fun." Mal teased. They all walked back to the dorms together.


	30. Christmas Choir contest

**Authors note:**

 **Decided not to bother with writing about Snow Whites Anniversary Ball, couldn't think of anything eventful. Sorry to disappoint. Also yes Dove and her boyfriend Ryan did the song I picked for Az and Mal, that's kind of where the I got the idea.**

Christmas concert surprise.

Mal had been able, but not as often as she would like to, pop over to Argrabah Academy to practice for the winter concert contest. And it was just three days away. So while Ben was at the castle she popped over to the academy.

Maestro loved her song idea, Santa Tell ME. He loved the desk idea with the statue of Santa, and Mal singing to it as she 'wrote' him a letter. And the fact that it upstaged Audrey's song was a bonus. Mal, AZ and Gwen were singing a classic with a twist for their trio, We Need a Little Christmas. But Mal and Az were most thrilled about their duet. It was All I want for Christmas. They were singing to framed pictures. What the audience would see was Mal and Az looking through picture frames as they sang to the frames on opposite sides of the stage. The area's around the person in the frame was clear, that's how you could see the singers, the audience saw a silhouette of a girl in Az's hand. A boy in Mal's. The audience was to assume they were singing about each other, but at the end of the song, they turn around to walk off stage through the back curtain and you see who is in the frame. Mal's was Ben and Az's was a girl he had a crush on, but was afraid to tell her, Mal had convinced him to use her picture. It was Gwen. Aziz's solo was Have yourself a merry little Christmas.

"Ok, Lilac we need to think wardrobe. We won't have much time for major changes. The order is same as last time, group, which you aren't in. The trios, which as guests we go first. Then their song, then duets. Then female solo, then male. Any ideas?" They had a few minutes to talk before the rest of the group arrived.  
"I have my solo set, I am wearing pj pants and a robe."  
"OOOH I like it. Ok, what about Trio and duet?"  
"Maybe you in pants and me and Gwen a skirt, with Christmas sweaters, and NOT UGLY ones for the duet." She joked.

"Yes, ok, then we can just change the tops after the trio. Gwen mentioned the ugly sweaters for the trio."  
"That I might be able to handle. That would make that song funny."  
"And we found a small tree to put on the piano that is on the stage over there." Az told her. "Prefect. I can't wait to see the look on Audrey's face. Better yet, Queen Leah's.  
"Yeah, that I am not sure about. Audrey, maybe, but Leah, she will…"  
"It will be fine." He patted her hand.

Three days later it was contest day. Mal was actually nervous. Her friends, Ben, and his parents knew along with Fairy Godmother. But well Audrey… The team from Argrabah came in, dressed in Green and Red. Mal waved, and sat with Ben in the audience for the group number.

"Good evening, and Welcome to the annual Christmas Choir Contest." Fairy Godmother started. "I would like to welcome some of our royal guests. King Ben, Queen Belle, King Adam, Queen Leah, Princess Aroura and Prince Philip. As a point of reference, just a reminder the Christmas concert is more like a show choir presentation. Our schools are allowed props, costumes and can have more fun with it. As tradition the guest school goes first. I present to you the group number from Agrabah Academy." Mal sat back with Ben, and Audrey turned in her audience seats to look at her.

They sang their song. After they finished and were seated. Fairy Godmother introduced the choir from Auradon Prep. They were singing Holly Jolly Christmas. Auradon Prep preformed. As they did, it was dark, so Mal, having a seat on the end, snuck out. She already had the skirt on she was wearing for her trio, all she had to do was add the sweater. She and Az had decided to wear the same outfit for the duet and Trio. They just couldn't find ugly Christmas sweaters they liked.

"Thank you." Fairy Godmother said as the group from AP left the stage. Audrey slid into her seat, and turned to look at her grandmother and noticed Mal was missing. She asked Lonnie if she had seen Mal, and she said, she was sitting with Ben when they were singing, maybe the bathroom. But Lonnie knew better. "Before we move on to the trio I need to point out the extra page that was to be in your program, but was left off, they are handing them out as we speak." Kids from AP were handing out the pages. "This is a set of the rules for our competition. As you know every school in the United States of Auradon fall under the same school charter and has the same requirements to graduate. There are a set of classes that are required and some that are offered at every school in the kingdom. Then there are classes that are electives that are chosen by the schools themselves. This is because our royal class sometimes has to move from region to region, and we don't want them to miss out once they transfer back to their home school. Choir is an elective that falls under the offered at every school. And to be fair to all of our citizens these rules apply to the entire student body, not just our royalty. Because of it, the rules for the contest must cover such incidences. I draw your attention to the highlighted rule, rule 8f of the choir contest states that in the case of defending a title a transfer student may, one time only upon transferring to another school whether it be one participating in the contest or not, may defend their title. SO after pointing that rule out to both the audience and the judges I introduce the Trio from Agrabah Academy to defend their title, Prince Aziz, Lady Mal and Gwen preforming We need a little Christmas."

Ben looked at Audrey and Queen Leah, they were fuming. He felt bad, but, it was a rule. The piano was moved onto the stage and a small three-foot tree was placed on it. Gwen, who was an accomplished pianist started the song. As Mal and Az came out. Mal had on a knee length purple skirt and a light purple sweater with snowflakes on it. Gwen was wearing the same outfit in light blue. Az wore blue pants and a purple sweater. Gwen played the song, and they sang. Mal and Az decorated the little tree also. When it was over they got a standing ovation. All but Audrey and her family. Queen Leah was just glaring at Mal.

"Thank you, Prince Aziz, Lady Mal and Gwen wonderful job. Now our own Trio from Auradon Prep, Lonnie, Melody and Harriet with a medley of Jingle Bell Rock and Rockin around the Christmas tree. They used the tree Mal and her friends just decorated and sang next to it and the piano. Mal could see from the side stage, Queen Leah was not liking this more modern fun contest. Mal could also see Freddie and she seemed surprised that Harriet was in the class and could sing. After applause Fairy Godmother came out again. "Thank you girls that was a wonderful medley. And now to defend their duet title singing All I want for Christmas, Lady Mal and Prince Aziz."

Mal came out on the right of the stage Az the left. They were singing to framed pictures. The pictures were cut outs framed in glass, so you could see the performers. What the audience saw as they sang were silhouettes. They were lead to believe they were singing to pictures of each other, that was until they turned around and walked off the stage. It was then you could see Mal was singing to Ben and Az to Gwen. Gwen blushed when she realized Az had her picture in the frame. The audience loved the whole performance, again filling the auditorium with thunderous applause. Harriet and Chad came out next and sang Baby it's cold out. Both wearing winter coats. Again the audience loved the number, because it was fun. They were very playful as they sang the lines. In fact, they switched the traditional parts and Chad was trying to leave and Harriet wanted him to stay. This really caused a roar with Chad's reputation. The Twins stood on their chairs hooting and hollering, and were promptly tossed out.

"And now for the solos. We will of course start with Ladies first. From our our Auradon Prep but defending her title for Agrabah Academy, singing Santa Tell Me, Lady Mal."

The curtain opened to see Mal in her robe, pj's and slippers sitting at a desk. She was writing a letter, and there was a stuffed Santa on the corner of the desk. As Mal sang, she sang to the Santa, and wrote, as if the song she was singing was the letter she was writing. Every once in a while during the song she would put the pen down to move her hands as she sang. She snapped along with the music and the audience started to clap to the beat. At the end they were standing and whistling. Mal took a bow and left. "Thank you Lady Mal. Now our own lovely song bird, Princess Audrey singing Last Christmas." Fairy Godmother had to try and sell it, she could see Queen Leah was fuming.

Audrey tried to make her song more entertaining by trying to walk about the stage as she sang, but she just couldn't do it. She was met with warm applause.

"Thank you Princess Audrey. Now for our Male Solos' Prince Aziz will be singing Have yourself a merry little Christmas." Az came out in a red and green sweater, it was the ugliest thing Mal had ever seen, but since Az could sing no one really noticed. He held a song book as if he were caroling. He received applause. "Now for our own Prince Chad. This concert will be the last for Princess Audrey and Prince Chad, as they have taken the class five times and that is the limit. Prince Chad and Silver Bells. Chad wore just his everyday clothes, but he rang silver bells as he sang. The audience laughed and had fun with him. He took a serious song and made it fun. Audrey could actually be heard, over the crowd, back stage yelling, why did no one tell her to be entertaining, and that if she lost it was there fault.

Fairy Godmother had to silence her. "Enough Audrey, you know very well this concert has always been more entertaining. It was your choice not to listen. Now excuse me while I finish up." She walked away.

"I am so sorry Audrey, I had no idea you couldn't take the class anymore. I never…" Mal started. Audrey walked away. Mal looked at the rest of the kids from AP. "I really had no idea."  
"None of us did, they were just told today. As you know class requests for next term were due in yesterday, and she saw they both picked choir again, so she had to call them down to make another choice." Lonnie pointed out.

"I would like to thank all our performers and our wonderful audience. I see the judges are ready with their awards. Please be a polite audience when the names are called. And before I read the winners, I just want to clarify one thing. No one here today knew that Princess Audrey or Prince Chad couldn't take choir next term. It only come to my attention yesterday that they were taking it again next term. I only told them this morning that they couldn't take the class again. So please do not think Lady Mal decided to compete today for anything other than to compete. There was no ill will intended. Now for the results. The group trophy goes to Agrabah Academy." She handed the class the trophies. "The trio goes to Prince Aziz, Lady Mal and Gwen." She handed out the trophies. "For the Duet. Lady Mal and Prince Aziz. For the female solo, Lady Mal. And for the male solo Prince Aziz. Congratulations to all our winners, and the big trophy heads back to Agrabah Academy. Thank you all for coming, and Merry Christmas."

The crowd of student flowed into the hallway and outside. Behind were Mal's friends including Freddie, Ben and his parents, Audrey and her parents. First she and Harriet went up to her friends. "Wow, Mal that was wonderful. Harriet, you have a lovely voice." Freddie said.

"I saw the twins taken out, what happened now?" Mal asked

"Standing on the chairs yelling. Think that's it? Will she send them back?" Evie responded.  
"Not for that, no. But it didn't help them any." Jay added. "Harriet, Mal that was terrific."  
"Thanks. Ok, I'll catch up to you guys at the reception. See you soon." Mal walked away. The others left for the food that AP put out for their holiday guests.

"Mal, that was lovely." Belle said hugging her. "The framed pictures, really were a cute trick."  
"Gwen had no idea Az likes, her well now she does." Mal said smiling at Az, who was talking to Gwen.

"It was a shock." Ben joked.

"You did an excellent job."  
"Thank you Adam, I feel awful though, I had no idea Audrey couldn't take the class anymore, I never would have entered." Mal said, she had no idea Queen Leah, Princess Audrey and her parents were in ear shot. "When Harriet pointed out the rule stating I could enter, I just thought it would be fun, and well I wanted to help give Az one last win for his senior year."  
"We all heard Fairy Godmother Mal, no one knew. You didn't do anything wrong. And it was a very pleasant evening. Let's go to the reception."

"If she thinks we will believe her, she's sorely mistaken." Queen Leah brooded.

"Grammie, no one knew, it was early this morning I talked to Fairy Godmother." Audrey told her grandmother. "I was only upset because no one said they were going to have so much fun with their numbers." Audrey turned and walked toward Mal. "Congrats Mal."

"Thank you Audrey, I am just so sorry I took your last chance…"  
"No one knew, it's ok." Mal was relieved Audrey was calm about it. But they could all see Queen Leah was not. "You did an excellent job."

"You too. We were heading to the reception, care to join us?" Mal asked, looking from Audrey to her family.

"We'd love to." Aurora said.

At the reception, Mal found Fairy Godmother and had to ask about the twins. "They are on thin ice Mal. Tonight should have been it, honestly, but Ben has asked we stay away from the bridge until after the holidays, so it will all be down to how they behave over the winter break. They have no idea, the professor I picked to stay with them is part fairy."  
"That might not be a bad thing. They were really only chosen because Belle said she wanted them in the next lot."  
"Is Ben calling anyone for next term?"  
"I don't think so. I told him it was hard on us to transfer in the middle of term, that fall was best. I believe he will wait till next fall."  
"I believe its best. Congratulations today, and I probably should have waited until tomorrow to tell Chad and Audrey they couldn't take the class again, but well they needed to make new choices."  
"Why can't they?"  
"I want them to have more of a variety in their schedules. Kids like Lonnie who have taken other electives and a variety of regular classes, can stay, but as Chad and Audrey only take the required classes and choir, they need to branch out. We don't have many electives here, but there is more than choir."  
"I am ok?"  
"Yes, we were able to add your home Ec and so on, because they were electives at Agrabah Academy. There are allowances for that. Leah actually did you a favor with those. You can take an easier class load for the rest of your time here because they all counted. Business Math, home Ec, senior year math, everything you took, already counts. In fact, you have enough credits that you can graduate at the end of Fall semester if you wanted, but I know that isn't what you are looking for."  
"No but I will look into early admission college classes for that term then. That's good to know."  
"You haven't seen your councilor yet?"

"Tomorrow during my free period. I turned in classes for next term, Evie helped me. "  
"Ok, good. Go, enjoy your win."

"Thank you."


	31. Plans in the works

After the concert

After the twins were ousted from the concert, Freddie worried they would be sent back. She needed them here to take out the old professor and Fairy Godmother. She really needed to know what was going on, she made it a plan to ask Mal or one of her friends, what the 8 of them would be doing at school during the holidays. But first it was time to fill the other 3 that came over with her what was going on.

She came back to her room, to find Harriet singing as she put away her contest costumes. She was already in her PJ's. "Hey Freddie, that was some spread they put out for us wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, the food here is incredible. Have you heard anything about this Christmas thing anyway?"  
"I actually know a lot about it. Dad actually celebrated it on the isle. It involves gift giving, a tree with decorations, and songs. Why?"  
"No reason. Have you seen idiot two and three?"  
"Last I heard they were magically locked in their room. I guess they can't get out, but I heard Fairy Godmother tell Evie at the reception, that they were the only ones stuck in their rooms, that anyone else could come and go. They are stuck there until Monday."  
"Wow, ok. We need to talk, let's go see them."  
"I'll meet you there I need to get out of my PJ's"  
"No one cares, it's important, NOW."  
"OK, OK." Freddie stormed out, Harriet knew this had to do with Christmas and what she had heard, she wished she could tell Mal or Evie, but she had no time, since Freddie said now. She followed her quickly. She would just have to tell them later.

"You two idiots better be decent cause Harry and I are coming in." Freddie barked as she barged into the twin's room. They were actually dressed and playing video games. "Some punishment you two can still play the stupid video game. Well not now, I have news and it's important. Put those things down." She barked. The twins looked at her and continued to play. Freddie walked over to the plug and unplugged it. "I said now."  
"What the Hell Fred. We were about to hit our best level against some guy called Genie 8."  
"You idiots that's Jay." Freddie barked. "Never mind you will have a chance to take him down for good, and in real life. My father was here."  
"And he didn't get us out of this hell." Trois asked.

"Not part of the plan."  
"We have a plan?" Harriet asked, trying to act surprised, she was doing a pretty good job of it too. "What's going on Freddie?" Junior asked.  
"Ok, so the shadows and Dad are back on the isle, but see Dad stole one of those controller thingys. He is gathering the isle folks and coming back Christmas Eve night, close to midnight. We need to be ready here, we need to capture those traitors Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Along with that old Professor and the Fairy Godmother and her awkward kid Jane."

"How? Mal, Evie and Fairy Godmother have magic. Hell Jane has it too, I have heard people say she did it once to Audrey and messed up her hair big time."  
"That's up to you three. As soon as they cross the bridge, I will signal you three to take the others out. Start with the old Professor. While the others are asleep in their rooms, lock them in."  
"Yeah, that will work between Mal's magic and Jay's strength." Junior cracked with sarcasm.  
"By the time they wake up, we will have people who have magic here to fix it. You just have to be quiet about it. As soon as Dad and the Shadows cross the bridge they will go after Fairy Godmother anyway. She won't know what hits her until it's too late."

"Are you sure they will make it here before they are detected?" Harriet asks.

"That Christmas Eve thing you told me about, everyone will be away at their castles across the kingdom. Once over the bridge, the villians will spread out and capture them right out of their beds. Everyone will be sleeping."  
"What about Mal's mom?" Junior asks.

"No, no one knows where she is, and she's the size of a rat. No one wants her out. She will stay safely where she is." Freddie said with glee. "The shadows promised Dad, power over all, and the other villians can take back whatever kingdoms and domains they want."  
"So let me get this straight?" Trois asked. "You father escaped from the Isle?"  
"The shadows saw the opening that Jane made when she grabbed the wand, and took him out, yes."  
"And he didn't attack himself?"  
"I guess he tried attacking Ben through Mal, but Fairy Godmother found a way to stop him, so the shadow found another way. Dad snatched one of those controllers, hid it on himself, and when they sent him back to the isle, he had it on him. I had to find out when to return, that Christmas thing is perfect. Also there will be hardly any moon that night, so the shadows will have free reign of space."  
"OK, so we just have to subdue the traitors, Oh I am looking forward to that." Junior said gleefully.

"Quietly." Harriet said, trying to fit in with the plan. "Ok, so you two get the professor and the boys doors, I'll handle Mal and Evie's."  
"Good deal Harriet." Trois said.

"And one more thing boys." Freddie said. "DO NOT GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN. We need your strength here to pull this off!"  
"OK, OK way to take all the fun out of life."  
"After it's over we can have all the fun you want."  
"I want to run through Beasts castle."  
"Run nothing, I want to throw stuff at him, Belle and Ben. It will be so much fun. Dad will have a blast getting revenge on those three."  
"Harriet, what about you, what are you going to do first?"  
"Finally sail the jolly roger back to Neverland to take care of Pan." She fibbed.

"That's no fun, you need to stay and help us loot and pillage here. Your father will have way more fun here, than in Neverland."  
"It will be up to him I guess." Harriet agreed.

"Harriet, those do gooders aren't on to me are they?"  
"Not that I know of. I only talked to Mal at the council meet and when she helped me with the choir stuff."  
"OK, good. So we have a plan. I will watch the bridge on Christmas Eve night, and when it opens I will let you know to take off. I can see it from here, I saw it the other day, they sent someone over. You guys get anymore letters?"  
"No." They all said.

"Maybe they are saving them for Christmas." Harriet added, wondering what was up.

"They might at that." Freddie agreed, she turned and walked out.

"Harry?"  
"Harriet! And what?"  
"Do you think she is telling the truth, will the villians finally get to win?"  
"If her father has a controller on the isle, then, yes they can get off the isle." She supplied. "It all depends on where she got her information from." She added the last part in case Freddie was listening.

"Ok, then we will try our best not to get booted out of here." Junior agreed.

"Good, we will need you two and your brute strength. I am kind of sick of trying to fit in, its tiring." Harriet said and left. And sure enough she saw Freddie, ducking down the hall, she was right to know Freddie was listening.


	32. Setting a plan in place

Setting their plans in motion.

At lunch a week before the winter Ball, Mal was sitting waiting for Evie, Jay and Carlos. She was looking over her notes for her next class. Botany. Evie slid into the seat. "M?"  
"E?" She asked, looking at how nervous Evie looked.

"I…I oh how do I say this?" Evie fiddled with her fingers.  
"You just say it." Mal looked at her wondering what her concern was, Evie looked like the world was about to collapse.

"I…Doug and his family asked me to stay with them over Christmas Break. Not the whole time, but well from Christmas Eve till the New Year's Ball."  
"That's great E." Mal hugged her and she could feel Evie relax.

"I thought you'd be mad."  
"Why would I? It's not like I have nowhere to go. I know Jay is going to China with Lonnie, and Carlos is staying at school." She looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot, "to monitor the Barrier with the techs. I was actually worried you would feel funny being, what do they call it, a third wheel?" The girls laughed. "I am thrilled for you really. And well…Ben and his father have been working over time the last few nights to make sure he will be free the whole week between Christmas and New Year's, not sure they are going to make it though, Ben says they are really behind."  
"I am so relieved. I was afraid…never mind. You and Ben deserve some time alone; I hope they finish. Now that Chivalry is lifted, you guys deserve it."  
"Thanks." The boys walked up.

"She doesn't look like she blew her top, I'd say either Evie chickened out, or over reacted."  
"Over reacted." Evie answered. "She was ok with it."  
"Happy for her, just as I am for all of you. Well poor Carlos, he's working really, but still."  
"Hey, I get extra credit for it, and it means I can spend time with Jane, and her mother won't be suspicious. I just wish…"  
"Soon, Carlos. I think Fairy Godmother is weakening. Besides, Jane's 15th Birthday is a few weeks after the break. Maybe by then she will let her date. Between you and me, Jane wants it too." Evie admitted.

"Yeah, ok. At least she is letting me take her to the Winter Ball. I don't actually have to meet her there like last year."  
"See progress. Fairy Godmother doesn't dislike you Carlos, it's just her being an over protective mother." Evie points out.

"See I told you it wasn't you kid." Jay said messing Carlos' hair.

"Now we have what two days at the castle before you all head off in different directions for Christmas week?" Mal asked.

"Different directions?" Harriet asked coming up, with Freddie and the twins. "You aren't staying at school?"  
"We…we all received invitations to join friend's families for the break." Evie admitted.

"Jay is going with Lonnie to China, Evie is going to Dwarf Cottage, and I am going to the Palace. Carlos will be on campus, but at Fairy Godmothers house."  
"Oh. So your heading out to get some." Trois said.

"I might want to remind you Trois and Junior that you two are this close, "Mal held up two fingers indicating a very small space. "From being shipped back to the isle. I hope you are passing your classes, cause, that would be the last step for sure."  
"Yeah, I think we have all D's."  
"That's not passing here. You need c+ and higher. It was nice knowing you boys." Jay said.

"Seriously? They would ship us off for that?"  
"You two haven't even tried to get along."  
"And you four have?" Freddie asks, indicating Mal and her friends were wearing their usual leathers.

"We fit in as we are. The kids here like us for who we are. What we wear has nothing to do with it."  
"Except Audrey." Harriet pointed out

"True, but that has nothing to do with what I wear alone, it is everything from day one. Who my mother is, that she was losing her chance to be Queen."  
"You took Ben from her." Junior pointed out.

"Again he wanted out of his very one sided relationship with Audrey. You weren't here, he tried at least twice when I was in ear shot to tell her, and she just shut him down. He didn't know I was listening. Fairies have super fine tuned hearing. I was several feet away and could hear them, they had no idea. I mean he knows now, but back then."  
"Wait, what other super powers do you have Mal?" Harriet asked.

"They aren't super powers Harriet; they are just normal Fairy traits. I have a keen sense of smell and can see quite a distance." Mal laughed at the thought of her natural abilities being super powers.  
"So heightened senses basically." Freddie asked  
"That's about right." Mal admitted.  
"What about you Evie?"  
"I am more attracted to certain things, feelings. I can sense when someone is feeling nervous, scared, hurt, and so on."  
"And she has a knack of knowing just the right things to make you feel better, stronger." Jay adds.

"She is smart. Picks up new lessons in a heartbeat. Me I have to study new stuff for a while before it sets in." Mal admits.

"What about you Jay, did you get any of Jafar's skills?" Freddie asked.

"Not that I know of. His was never as strong as my Aunt Nasira's. They were twins, so I guess she got the lion's share. I bet if Jade were here, she would have powers. Auntie Nasa said her powers were something unlike Dad ever dared to try. That's kind of why I have never reminded Ben, Jade is out there. He never mentioned, and we can leave it that way."  
"Jade, was a bit of a hand full for sure." Trois stated. "I flirted with her once, and she had her eels take me down in a choke hold in under three seconds."  
"I told you too no one likes a flirt." Evie said, laughing.

"What about you Freddie, have you tried magic, other than the transformation you made to your room when you first arrived?" Mal dared to ask, hoping hers and Evies confessions might loosen her lips.

"No it's not really a natural ability for me like you guys." She confessed. That was good news to Mal and her friends. "So what are we doing while you guys get to go off and have a vacation?" Freddie asks changing the subject, back to information she really needed to know.

"Well you won't be alone, Carlos, Jane, Fairy Godmother and Professor Jackson will be here. There will still be food available just at certain times not all day, so don't miss it. On New Year's Eve you are all coming to the Castle for Ben's Family's annual dance. It's a semi-formal event. "  
"Yeah, I have nothing to wear." Freddie said oddly, the three that came over with her gave her a look.

"I will help you." Evie said.

"And boys, remember one wrong move and you are out of here, that is if you aren't sent back because of your grades." Mal reminded, as the bell for the next class rang. They all went their separate ways. Evie caught up with Mal. "Well that was interesting."  
"Yeah, at least we know she isn't trying magic, so we know more so than ever the shadows are on the isle."  
"And she was given a look from the other three, which means they know what's up."  
"Yeah, I saw that too. Wonder what they will do when nothing happens."  
"We shall see'"

"I want you to monitor them with the mirror Christmas Eve night if you can."  
"Was planning on it, Fairy Godmother already asked me too."  
"OK, good. See you after class." Mal went into her class, and Evie moved down the hall to hers.


	33. The Winter Ball

Winter Ball

Their finals were over and everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the winter Ball. Evie had helped Harriet find a gown, she had been asked by Chad to the dance. Audrey was fuming when she found out, but she had dumped Chad a while ago. Freddie was going too, she was going to wear a dress she brought from home. The twins, well they were punished, and couldn't go. Their grades, weren't quite up to Auradon Prep standards so they were still suspended from the indoor Tourney team, and all extracurricular events. And if they didn't behave over break, they weren't going to the castle for the New Year's Eve dance either.

"M, ready for your hair?" Evie asked?

"Not yet." She was still putting on the lovely pale purple dress Evie had made her. It was sleeveless, but had a matching shall. The fitted dress had an iridescent pattern that caught the light and shimmered.

"Ok, I'll work on mine then." She was about to but there was a knock at her door. It was Jane. "Oh, Jane you look lovely."  
"Please do my hair. I tried the hair spell, and well." She pointed to her messy hair.

"Mal?"  
"Beware, foreswear replace the messy with dressy hair." And with that Jane's hair was swept up into a beautiful French braid crown that surrounded her head. It looked perfect with the royal blue gown Evie had made her. It had long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. A small ribbon belted her waist with a delicate little bow at the side. The back was longer than the front. The front was tea length, the back swept the floor. She wore blue heals.

"Perfect Mal." Evie said, she was dressed in a red gown, spaghetti straps, it had a fitted bodice, and a less fitted skirt. She, for just this once, swept her hair up into a bun with curls dripping off the bun. She had red crystals in her hair.

"Evie, you look amazing, Doug will be speechless."  
"I know." She smiled. "Ok, your hair." Evie pulled Mal's hair up into a high ponytail and curled it. She then placed the hair piece Ben gave her on the side. She sprayed Mal's hair with glitter spray.

Evie had just finished with Mal when Lonnie knocked on the door. "Please tell me you are ready for me?" She asked. "You guys all look Fabmazing."

"Yes." Evie said. She looked over the dress she had made Lonnie. A coral colored creation. It had a fitted bodice, and a straight skirt, not too form fitting. Three quarter sleeves. Cut straight across the bodice as well. A blue and coral printed sash across her waist. Evie left Lonnie's hair down, she just made a braided crown across the top and put blue and coral gems into it.

"We had better take a few pictures, Belle wants to see what we look like." Mal said taking out her camera. She set it on the tripod and took a few pictures, then did the same with her phone and texted it to Belle, and the others, so they had them on their phones. A knock at the door, signaled the boys arrivals.

"Come in." Mal called, as she set her camera back up. She looked up to see All the boys along with Chad and Harriet. "Ok group picture." Everyone gathered in. Mal checked the picture, and set the timer, she dashed into frame as it snapped. She quickly took couple photos and had Evie take one of her and Ben with the camera and her phone. She sent it to Ben and Belle. She got a text right back.

"Lovely couple, have fun, love mom." Mal smiled and showed it to Ben.

"See I told you, you were family." He whispered into her ear.

"Harriet you look wonderful." Jane said. Harriet was wearing a red dress with flowing white sleeves. She had a black belt at her waist.

"Is Freddie ready, she can walk over with us?" Mal asked.

"She walked over just before Chad came to my door."  
"OK, guess we will see her over there." Ben said. "Everyone ready?"  
"Yes."

After dinner, they walked into the gym. This year, Evie and Mal were on the dance committee. There were sheer white drapes of fabric hanging from the ceiling, twinkling lights inside them. A photo booth with lots of props to one side, and a photographer to take pictures as well. The tables for drinks and sitting between turns on the floor were draped in shiny white fabric. Up lighting on the sides of the rooms were a pretty pale blue. And a giant snowflake light shone down from the ceiling onto the middle of the dance floor. A live screen was on either side of the stage, and it showed pictures of the kids in the photo booths. "Mal, the decorating committee did an awesome job." Freddie said coming up to her.

"Thanks Freddie ."  
The band started playing and they put their things on a table and set out to dance.

About an hour into the dance the band took a break, one by one, Mal, Harriet, Melody, and Evie snuck back stage. The lights went dimmer, and a light hit the stage. The curtain opened and the girls started singing a medley of Christmas songs. As they spotted other kids in Choir class, they waved them up. Audrey and Chad joined them with others from class. The songs they sang were posted with lyrics on a screen beside the stage, so everyone in the whole gym was singing along. When the band was ready to come back they finished to a round of applause.

"That was a nice surprise." Ben said kissing her after she returned to the table.

"Well I just remember how quiet it gets in here when the band takes a break. SO we have plans for each of their breaks. Next one is more fun."

"I can't wait."

At the next break Mal and her committee were on stage again, this time they had a trivia game. Each right answer gained the winner a prize. They were silly prizes such as sun glasses, flip flops and fake gaudy jewelry. Everyone was having a blast, even Freddie. She actually got a few right. She won a fake crown and a pair of huge lime green sunglasses. At the third and final break, they had a limbo contest, the winner won a plastic trophy.

After the dance, the committee saw everyone out, and got compliments for their job. When Audrey got up to the committee, which was comprised of Mal, Evie and Melody, she actually had all nice things to say. "You guys should take on the spring fling." She complemented.

"Thanks, but it's someone else's turn." Evie said and Mal and Melody agreed.

"Too bad, this was fun." Audrey said and walked off. The three girls looked at each other.

"Did she just compliment us?" Melody asked.

"I think so." Evie said with a laugh.

The crowd dispersed, and everyone headed back to their rooms to grab their things and head home for the break. Lonnie and her family were staying in a hotel until after the Christmas Eve open house at the castle, then taking Jay with them. Carlos was staying at Jane's, while Jay and Evie were staying in their rooms at Beast Castle until they left on the 24th, as it was only the 21st.


	34. Christmas Eve part 1

Christmas surprises

Belle and Adam were getting tired of all the tricks and turns thrown at Mal and Ben. They wanted Mal and Ben to relax during Christmas break, and thankfully Queen Leah and her family were on their way out of Auradon for the holidays just after the Christmas Eve open house. The new VK's were safely tucked away in the school with Professor Jackson. He was part fairy but only Fairy Godmother, Mal and Evie knew that.

After the Christmas Eve open house, Jay was off to Lonnie's, Evie was off to Doug's, and Carlos was staying at the school with Fairy Godmother to make sure the new frequency for the barrier is working. That meant Mal and Ben were staying this Christmas just the two of them with his parents. And they were looking forward to the time alone, finally.

Christmas Eve morning arrived, and the kids came down in their PJ's. Because the rest of the VK's were spreading out across Auradon later that day, Belle decided to have Christmas Morning a day early for the three leaving for other homes. Carlos had slept over for just the night. So they got their PJ's last night. She took their picture on the stairs and they went in for breakfast. At Breakfast, they received their newest Ornaments.

Mal's was a rolling pin. Evie's was a sewing basket. Jay and Carlos both got Knights on horses. Ben's was a throne. "I have to admit, I had a hard time this year." Belle admitted. "Ok after breakfast we can put them onto the tree, and we will exchange presents with our family who are leaving."

They ate and headed into the front family room. They hung the ornaments. Mal smiled seeing their ornaments from last year right there as Belle had promised. She found it hard to believe they had already been in Auradon over a year. Another Christmas was here. Belle snapped photos. The kids sat down for Adam to hand out presents.

"Ok, so we have the ones for Evie, Jay and Carlos." He bends over and picked up the first. One from Ben to Evie. Inside, a chemistry set. Then from Ben to Jay and Carlos. Both new bags for their tourney equipment. From Belle and Adam each kid was given an envelope.

Evie opened hers. "An internship for Madame **B** abineaux dress designer. For the summer." Evie squealed. "But she lives…across the country."  
"Yes, you have a place to stay, money to live on. Agathe lives over there and is willing to house you, and she will be working on your training all summer as well." Evie hugged them both. Mal smiled, but this meant another summer without Evie.

"Jay, you are next."  
He opened it to find a letter from The Auradon Armor. The professional Tourney team. "I…I got a try out. And if I make the team, I can play for the summer, and still finish school next year. Wow, thanks."  
"They really liked your dedication at Camp." Adam said.

"Carlos." He opened the envelope and found an internship with a computer company. He would be across the country, the opposite of Evie. That was it, Mal would be all alone for the summer. Ben would be busy. She did her best to fake happiness for her friends.

They then exchanged their gifts with each other, again this year they had drawn names. Mal had Evie and gave her a new cover for her sewing machine. Evie had Jay and gave him a gift certificate to his favorite restaurant. Jay had Carlos, and bought him a new set of tools for his computer work. And lastly Carlos had Mal. He gave her a Dvd. "For later, watch it later." Mal smiled and nodded.

Around Noon they went upstairs and dressed for the open house. The help had laid out all the presents for their guests. Mal had a special gift for Ben's other girlfriend Annie. She had found the cutest doll of Ben in town during the anniversary celebration and she had to get it for her. Ben had no idea. Mal snuck it under the tree.

As the press flooded in at 12:45 Evie, Jay and Carlos were walking around, Adam, Belle, Ben and Mal were waiting in the front hall. It only took the reporter from Royalty Today about two minutes to hit the hard question at Mal and Ben. "Your highness, I see you are wearing your signet ring, so are you and the now Lady Mal, no longer an item?"

"Laura, Lady Mal and I are still very much in love." Ben said kissing Mal's cheek. "Mal happens to be wearing a different ring." That caught all the reporters' attention. "Mal is wearing the promise ring my father gave my mother almost 30 years ago." Ben held out Mal's right hand.

"So this is the real deal you and Lady Mal?" Krystal for Young Auradon Monthly asked.

"His Majesty and I know we have something special." Mal started, she hesitated, as Audrey and her family walked in, much earlier than expected. "But we also know right now we are both only 17 years old, and are in no way ready to get married. When Ben presented me with his mother's promise ring, it was a step in that direction, but one that is a long way off." Mal watched Audrey and her family move past, she only hoped they didn't hear the conversation.  
"We both have plans for college." Ben said, pulling Mal close. She smiled at him and the camera men snapped away. "I can assure you, a royal wedding is at least 7 years off, maybe more if Mal wants her Masters." He winked at her and Cameras caught it all.

"No idea." She said winking back.

"So there are no plans to get married after you both finish at Auradon Prep next year?"  
"None." They both said together.

"OK, good to know. What did you get each other for Christmas?"

"Not telling Frank, just like last year."  
"So what did you give each other last year?" Laura asked.

"Ben had this lovely bracelet created for me." Mal said holding out her left wrist. "And I gave Ben the portrait of him in his crown that hangs over his seat in the council chambers."  
"You painted that?" Krystal asked?

"She did." Said Belle, and these as well. Belle started walking into the family room. She didn't allow the press in her office, so the painting Mal did for their Anniversary had been placed on an easel in the family room. "The one of the three of us was our Christmas present last year. And this was for our Anniversary."

"She did a lovely one of Ferdinand and I for our anniversary as well." Snow White added, coming into the family room. "And what's most amazing, she did it from memory, none of us had to sit for them."  
"Really?" She turns to Mal who had followed Evie into the family room. She had gone in to greet her step sister.

"Yes. I most likely will be majoring in Art at school. And a minor in political science."  
"Mal is a very talented young lady." Belle said putting an arm around her.

"So you and King Adam are ok with having the daughter of Maleficent as your daughter in law?" Laura from Royalty today asked.

"We don't think of her as Maleficent's daughter. We think of her as a part of our family. And that wouldn't change if she and Ben chose not to wed in the future. All four of the first group of children from the Isle are our family. We love them as if they were ours from birth. We take pride in their accomplishments, and will so in the future. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos along with Ben are our children, and nothing can change that." Adam added coming into the family room.

"Then let's have a family picture." Frank from Auradon Nightly News asked, looking at the clock, it was just about 1:15. Ben, Jay and Carlos came into the family room and the whole group posed for a picture. Lumiere snapped one as well.

The press was dismissed. And the rest of the families, royal and otherwise continued to come in. Lonnie and her family arrived and Jay joined up with them. Ben and Mal were in the front handing out gifts. Queen Leah and Audrey were close by listening. Annie and her family came in. "Uncle Bennie." She called, and ran to him.

"Hi Annie girl, how's my other girlfriend?" He picked the little girl up and hugged her.  
"Great. What you been doin' this year?" She asked him before he could ask her.

"Kingy stuff." HE said winking at Mal. "How about you?"  
"I lost a tooth." She said pointing to the missing front tooth. "Tooth fairy left me a whole dollar."  
"What did you spend it on?"  
"Silly Uncle Bennie, I just lost it yesterday and got the dollar today, want to see it?" Ben nodded. As the little girl pulled the dollar out of her purse, Ben was pulling another one out of his wallet. "Look it's a new one too, it has your picture on it."  
"So it does. This one does too." HE said handing her another one. Mal smiled, she had forgotten the new money with Ben's picture on it was coming out this month, she hadn't seen them yet.

"Annie, may I see one, I promise to give it back, I haven't gotten to see Ben's money yet." Queen Leah moved closer to hear what was happening.  
"Auntie Mal, it's my money." She said with a giggle as she showed her the dollar bill. It was her portrait. Mal was so shocked she hadn't realized the little girl had called her Auntie Mal.

"Ben, my portrait?" Mal couldn't hide her excitement.  
"Surprise." He said.

"Really?"  
"I told you it was the best portrait ever done of me." He smiled broadly.

"Auntie Mal, mommy said you did the picture on my dollar." Annie said taking her dollar back and putting it into her purse.

"I guess I did." Mal said, hugging Ben. "MMM Let's see what we have for miss Annie under this pretty tree."  
"Looks like two." Ben looked at Mal and she smiled at him. Annie plopped right down in front of them and opened them. From the family a new coloring book and crayons.

"This says it's from you Auntie Mal?" That's when it finally clicked, she was calling Mal auntie.  
"It is. I saw it and it made me think of you so I had to get it for you." The little girl opened it.

"It's an Uncle Bennie doll." She smiled and hugged it.

"Now we each have an uncle Ben to love and hug whenever we want." Mal said. The little girl jumped into Mal's arms. "I love you Auntie Mal, you can marry my Uncle Bennie."

"Thank you Annie, I just might do that someday." Mal smiled, she noticed they were being listened to by a certain Queen.  
"Can I come to the wedding?" Annie asked.  
"If Ben and I marry someday, I promise I will have you in the wedding." Mal responded as she smiled at the young girl.  
"Mommy, Daddy guess what I get to be in Uncle Bennies wedding." She yelled running off.

"Sweetheart, that was amazing." Mal gave him an odd look, he had never called her sweetheart before.

"What?"  
"First the doll, then the wedding?"  
"She's your other girlfriend, why wouldn't she be in it?' Mal joked.

"True enough, Auntie Mal." He agreed, giving her a deep kiss.

Queen Leah grumbled and walked away.

After the open house, Mal said good bye to her friends. She wouldn't be seeing them until New Year's Eve. They all hoped. As long as the barrier frequency change held, they would be safe.


	35. Christmas Eve part 2

Part 2

 **Sorry this part is a little long, couldn't decide where to cut it off. Enjoy.**

That night Mal, Ben, Adam and Belle sat in Ben's office watching the camera's pointed at the isle. Mal had Evie and Jay on phones, Carlos was busy monitoring the bridge and he could see on his monitors anyway, she'd call him soon. Evie had the mirror on the school. At 11:30 they noticed a huge crowd of islanders building up around the bridge. "A crowd is building near the bridge." Mal told those who couldn't see.

"Freddie is at her window, Harriet looks nervous. The boys are holding rope and are waiting. They are all in Freddie and Harriet's room. My guess is for a signal to go after Jackson." Evie added. "Do you see our parents?"

They held their breath as Facilier came to the front of the pack. Mal couldn't see any of her friend's parents. Had they held back, or worse were they being held against their will. They hadn't sent anyone over for more letters since sending Facilier back. So no one knew where Jafar, Cruella, or Evil Queen were or how they were doing. "I don't see their parents Ben. I don't know what to make of it." She whispered to Ben. She moved her hand "NO E. None of your parents are in sight right now, but there is a huge crowd,"  
"Yeah. I will send someone over in a few weeks. He looks like he is making a speech." They watched as Facilier spoke, they couldn't tell what he was saying. Mal picked up another cell and called Carlos.

"You ready?"  
"All set. I changed the frequency again. It was changed not long after he went over, and I changed it again a few hours ago, just in case."  
"OK, we're watching here too." They watched as Facilier turned to face the bridge. He raised the controller, and pressed the button. Nothing happened. He hit the button again. Nothing. The crowd turned on Facilier and attacked him. Mal felt a little bad for him, but relieved they were once again safe in Auradon. "He hit the button, he doesn't look happy, E what about Freddie?"  
"She keeps looking from the isle to the clock. I don't think she can see exactly what's happening."

"We're good, they are disbursing. Looks like Facilier was beaten up pretty badly. Oh, wait I see Jafar and Evil Queen. They are talking to him." Carlos said. "I should have known my lazy mother wouldn't be there." He laughed. Ben felt better seeing Evil Queen and Jafar. And knowing Cruella was a whimp and Carlos wasn't concerned was comforting.

"Looks like they are picking him up. Ok. Well I think we are safe for now. I'll keep an eye on this for an hour or two longer. You guys have a great holiday, see you next week. Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas Kids. Carlos, we owe you for your work on this." Adam said

"I am getting extra credit at school, it's all good."  
"Merry Christmas." Mal said. She hung up the phone to Jay and Carlos. "I guess I feel better. It's weird we know what could have happened and everyone else is sleeping peacefully having no idea they almost became slaves to the villains. E, what's going on with Freddie?"  
"She looks shocked. Harriet is trying to control the boys, they still want to take out Jackson."  
"Ok, I'll give him a heads up. Merry Christmas E. See you soon."

"You too Mal." They hung up.

Mal called Jackson and Fairy Godmother and they were going to check on the four some, as if they were checking a noise.  
"Ok, you two turn in." Belle said, seeing the exhausted and relief filled looks on their faces. Ben took Mal's hand and lead her up to bed.

In the hallway he kissed her goodnight. It was then Mal remembered that her friends would be gone for the summer. Her face turned sad. Ben lifted it so she looked at him. "What's wrong Mal. We won another battle tonight and no one was hurt but Facilier."  
"I know that."  
"Then why the long face?"  
"I was thinking about the summer. Everyone will be gone."  
"Not me. I'll be here with you." HE tried to cheer her up. He knew that was a good thing for her, but that she would still miss her friends.

"I know that, I do. But I messed up last summer, and now they are off on their adventures and I will be without them again."

"It's a good thing Mal. Don't worry. We will be so busy, you won't miss them too much."  
"I know I know. I just have to get my head around it."  
"Well you have all second semester to spend as much time with them as you can."  
"True. Thanks. Night Ben."  
"Mal, Did I mention?"  
"I haven't heard that line in a while, I was actually missing it. I love you Ben."  
"I love you to Mal." He kissed her deeply. In fact, with so much passion, Mal was left breathless. When he moved away, she was shocked, and trying to catch her breath. "Night." He walked away.

"Night." Mal stammered out.

Mal went into her room, and spotted the dvd on her desk that she got from Carlos. She was wide awake and not feeling sleepy so she decided to watch it.

"Hi Mal, Merry Christmas." It was Carlos. "I was able to grab a few things when Jay and I went to the isle for my invention. And well I thought you'd love to have this. I think you'll remember it. The rest of this is pictures they took from home, Ben let me borrow. And well you'll see." Carlos faded away, and there was a picture of one of her larger tags of long live evil…then she heard it. 'They say I'm trouble they say I'm bad…" The song Carlos' cousins the rotten apples wrote. That they were goofing around with one day. Diego had left the words after the howler at Carlos' that she had originally tries to trick Evie at. This was a week after they came back, the day before they were called to Auradon. She had no idea Carlos had made a recording of it. At the end Carlos came back on. "I know it's not much, but I have a feeling you'd like it." The DVD ended

Mal picked up her phone and called Carlos. "That was perfect."  
"You watched the DVD?"  
"Yes. Thank you Carlos."

"I actually had help from Jay and Evie on the project."  
"So they know all about it?"  
"Yes, so you can share it with Ben."  
"Does he know why you borrowed the pictures?"  
"Only to put them on my computer for another film project."  
"Ok. Thanks again Carlos. Merry Christmas."  
"You too Mal." Carlos hung up. Mal texted Ben

" _You awake?"_

" _Why?"  
"I want to share something with you?"  
"MAL?!"_

" _The DVD from Carlos, silly."  
"Oh, ok, be right over."_

Mal got up and put her robe on. She brought her purple fuzzy blanket off her bed, and placed it on the couch for them to snuggle under. Ben knocked and walked in. Mal was putting the dvd into the player in the tv in her outer room. "Have a seat."  
"Ok." Ben sat and Mal joined him, bringing the remote.

"So this is why Carlos wanted to borrow the pictures from the isle. Carlos has a cousin Diego he has a band the rotten apples. They wrote the song you are going to hear. Listen closely."

Mal hit the play button, and snuggled back into his arms. Carlos' face came on, and Ben watched closely. Then all of a sudden the giant Tag of Long Live Evil popped on the screen, Ben heard a voice. It sounded familiar. It took almost all the way to the end of her first chorus before he finally realized it was her. "You?" He whispered. She nodded. He kept listening, He recognized all four of them. When it was over he was surprised. "Explain."  
"Ok, so I told you about the party at Hell hall."  
"The one to trick Evie?"  
"Right. Carlos had his cousin's band play at the party. After the party, they wrote this song. They left it at Hell hall. We found it the day before you called us over. We were still hiding from my mother after how mad she was at me for my failure in the forbidden forest. We snuck into Hell Hall, and found it. We were in his invention room. WE just spent the day trying it out. We came up with what you heard, I just had no idea Carlos had ever recorded it."  
"I love it, but…"  
"Oh I know no one can ever hear it, they will think we are up to something."  
"Thanks."  
"That's why it will stay here. Where it will be safe."  
"Might not be a bad idea. It's kind of fun to hear, can you play it again?"  
"Sure." She played it again.

Mal and Ben fell asleep cuddling on the couch. Lumiere found them at 6:00 am. He smiled, snapped a photo with his phone, and left them. _  
_

Before calling Mal and Ben down, Belle and Adam were sitting in the family room. It was only 7:30. Lumiere walked in. "Lumiere why are you up, shouldn't you be sleeping in or with your family?"  
"I am heading out now, but I wanted to share a little something with you. I went to check on his Highness this morning, and he wasn't in his room. I went into Lady Mal's room and found this." HE showed them the photo of them asleep on the couch, snuggled in her purple blanket.

"I wonder why?" Belle asked.  
"The TV was on, but nothing was on the screen."  
"Maybe the DVD Carlos gave her. She might have shared it with him and they fell asleep."  
"Well they did nothing wrong, they are on a couch and dressed, so they are fine. Please send me the picture then delete it." Adam said. As a loyal employee Lumiere is, he did just that right in front of the king. Then left.

"Why did you want that Adam?"  
"Come on admit it Belle they look so cute." Adam joked.

"They are, aren't they? Send it to me, I want to get it printed. I will do it on my printer so no one sees it."  
"Ok. Let's wake our kids up." He texted them.

Mal and Ben woke up to the sound of their phones going off. They both looked at each other. "Oh no we fell asleep." Mal said  
"Yes, well no one knows so we are all set." Ben commented.

"We didn't do anything wrong. So it's not a big deal. Looks like your parents are up." Mal read her text.  
"Ok, I'll go get ready, and meet you on the stairs in a few. Thank you for sharing your present."  
"no problem."

Mal and Ben came down stairs, being stopped to pose for the usual stair photo. Once in the family room they opened their stockings. Belle had sent the other kids stockings with them so they would have something to open from them on Christmas morning. Their stockings held the usual goodies, candies, and useful items such as pens and pencils. Mal had snuck a secret gift in them from her too. Hand painted ornaments. Each with their family symbols on them.

Mal got to go first this year. She handed Belle and Adam their gift. It was a gift certificate for their favorite restaurant. The other smaller gift box, held a hand painted ornament. It had Belle and Adam's faces on it. They loved it, Belle hung it up right away. Then she handed Ben his. "I know it is similar to last year, but well I had to."

Ben opened the present to find the portrait of him sitting on the throne in the throne room. "You…you saw me there once. Wow." He turned the painting to show his parents.

"Its beautiful Mal. We will hang it in the main hall here in the palace, where everyone can see it, next to the one of us from our Anniversary, I have decided to move it out of my office so everyone can see it." Belle hugged her. Then Ben opened his ornament it was his crown and throne. He kissed her and hung it up. Mal pulled out another ornament, one she had painted for herself. It had her symbol of the dragon in the heart, but she also had Ben's crest on it, and the date of their first date. She hung it next to Belle and Adams dated ornament. "It's perfect Mal." Belle said.

Ben went to grab his gifts to his parents. She knew what Ben had gotten his parents, it would go with hers. Reservations for a week away after the New Year. Belle opened the envelope. She smiled and handed it to Adam. "So that goes with Mal's gift."  
"I wondered why it was to Gus's seeing as though it's an hour away. Thank you both." Ben turned to Mal

"Mal, your gift is something money can't buy. ME."  
"I hate to tell you this Ben but I think I already have that."  
"No, no. What I mean is Dad and I have finished all the stuff for the year end. So I am all yours this whole week."

"I thought you two had fallen behind?"

"Nope, finished it after all." Ben smiled.  
"And if an emergency comes up, I have it." Adam said. Mal was shocked. She had been dreading this week between Christmas and New Year's because she knew Ben would be busy. Now he was all hers. "No chaperons, no cameras, no press, no one to bother you. Just the time any young couple need to really get to know one and other." Belle added. Mal was speechless.

"I don't know what to say…thank you doesn't seem enough."  
"That's all you need. I have all types of things planned, all a part of your gift!"  
"Time with you if all I need."  
"We have plenty of it." He teased. "Ok parents, your turn."

"Ok so we need to have Ben go first for his gift from us."

Mal just sat back and waited. Adam stood up and crossed the room. HE handed Ben a huge box. Ben opened it to find luggage. He looked at them with a questioning look. "I am sorry son, but it's time."  
"When?"  
"The summer." Mal had no idea what was going on.

"Time for what Ben?" She asked was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Before we answer that." Adam stopped Ben from answering, seeing the look of fear in Mal's eyes. "Mal needs to open hers."

Mal was given a box the size of Ben's. In side luggage. Ben smiled broadly. "Really?"  
"Of course. Go ahead, tell her."  
"I have been putting off something I should have done last summer. I need to tour the countries." Mal was about to run, then she remembered the luggage. "I am going too?" She asked. Belle and Adam nodded.

"We knew months ago Ben needed to go. And well we knew he wouldn't leave you behind. Since you wouldn't leave your friends again, we didn't know what to do, so when the Armor asked for Jay to try out over the summer, we got the idea to find the prefect internships for Evie and Carlos. It was rather easy really. Madame was dying to work with Evie, and Carlos…he is so smart it was a given. Once we had them set we got to work with your itinerary, reservations and I am sorry but you will have to travel with a chaperone, that is just protocol. There are some countries that require it. I promise it isn't Audrey or Queen Leah. Ben it's Nanny Hayley. She happened to be free, and I promise she won't act like a Nanny. She is just along for logistics. You guys will have plenty of time alone. And Mal she will keep you company while Ben is meeting with the governments. As a council member you will have a few meetings. Now Evie will have to get to work on quite a few new dresses for you. There will be parties and Balls in most of the countries you are going to. We have a list in your packets." Adam handed them each a huge folder. "Inside is all you need. Types of events. Schedules of Ben's meetings. Mal you will have appointments with certain people as well. When you go to China you will have lunch with Lonnie and her parents, while Ben meets with the Emperor. When you get to Agrabah you will not only see Jasmine and Aladdin, but Jordan as well. You have a tea scheduled with Snow White. And well it's all in there. You guys get out of school June 16th. You leave June 21st. You come back here Aug 21st. And your senior year starts Aug 24th."  
"Wow. I…I was so sad I was going to miss my friends this summer. This is great. Will I be anywhere where they are?"  
"It's all in there. You will see Jay when the Armor play the Agrabah Sultans. Jasmine, Aladdin and Az will being going to the game with you, Ben and Hayley. It's all in there. Carlos and Evie as well. They have this information in their stockings. They know now about your trip. Mal one day after the new year before classes resume, we will go shopping for everything you will need, and material for what Evie needs."  
Mal just plopped down onto the couch. It was then she noticed her luggage was purple and green. Ben's Yellow and blue. They had tags on them with their names. "Are you ok?"  
"It's a lot to take in. Thank you." She looked at Ben.

"I had no idea, this is a surprise to me too. Thank you both for making it happen easily. It would have been heck away from her again all summer."  
"That's not happening again." Adam smiled, remembering the photo.

Mal and Ben just smiled at each other. They were both still a little shell shocked.

About an hour later, while she was getting dressed Evie called Mal. "E. How are you, Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas. So you are traveling this summer with Ben. I was so worried when I heard the letters we each got, knowing you'd be alone."  
"Me too. Ben didn't even know."  
"Wow. Oh and the ornaments. Doug loved his. And mine…"  
"I snuck them into the stockings before Belle packed them for you guys."  
"Did Ben like his portrait?"  
"Of course. Belle is moving the anniversary one into the front hall, and Ben's is going next to it."  
"A great idea."  
"Did Doug love his present?"  
"Yes. His whole family loved them." She had made them matching hats that said Miners.

"What did you get from Doug?"  
"A bracelet. What about you?"  
"Ben and Adam caught up their work after all, Ben has a whole week of surprises planned."  
"That is the perfect gift."  
"I agree. Ok, I have to call the boys, I'll talk to you later. Ben and I are heading to school after we go to town and hand out the candy."  
"Good idea."  
"Later."  
"Bye." The calls to the boys go the same, Jay is enjoying China, Lonnie is taking him on a sightseeing tour later in the week, and he is meeting the Emperor for a royal dinner tomorrow night. He was wicked nervous about that one. Carlos was having fun. Now that the barrier was holding strong, he and Jane were going to her father's family for a few days.

After handing out candy in town, Mal and Ben walked to school. It wasn't snowy like last year. It was rather warm for a winter day. They held hands while they walked to school. "I have been looking forward to alone time for months." Ben said, pulling Mal close.

"Me too." They stopped and kissed.

Once at school, they found the four some in the cafeteria. "Hi gang, Merry Christmas, how are you all?" Mal called. "We saved you a little something." She said handing them each a bag of candy.  
"Candy." The twins yelled diving into the bags. Harriet smiled and took the bag, Freddie seemed out of sorts.

"You ok Freddie?" Ben asked

"It's too quiet here." She quickly said, taking the bag of candy from Ben.

"I know. Well, it will only be for a few weeks. You guys are welcome to walk around Auradon. There is a ton of stuff to do in town, just check in with Professor Jackson before you go anywhere. And of course the New Year's Eve dinner and Dance. A car will be here to take you up to the castle at 5:00." Ben said.

Harriet ducked into the bathroom, and Mal followed her, while Ben kept the others busy. "You ok Harriet?"  
"Yes, she was so upset when they didn't get off the isle. She had no idea what happened."  
"Has she been visited by the shadows?"  
"No. The boys might cause trouble at the Castle New Year's Eve."  
"We are prepared for that."  
"Ok. I..I think once Freddie is sure she is safe from the shadows, I think she will choose good."  
"I think so too, I think she is confused."  
"We just need to work with her, carefully."  
"Yes. Ok, let's go back. Oh, if you need me, if there is any trouble here, this is for you." She handed her a cell phone. "It has all the numbers you will need. All you have to do was hit the phone picture, then the face. A list of numbers is in there, just hit the name and it will call that person. Keep this safe."  
"I will thank you." She tucked it into her pocket, and pulled her sweater over it.

They came back out, and Ben was ready to go. "Merry Christmas guys. There will be some movies in the gym for you guys tonight after dinner. See you soon."

They left and headed back to the Castle. "I spoke to Harriet and gave her the phone. She said while Freddie hasn't spoken with the shadows, she still had a hard time when they didn't come over. Harriet thinks that Freddie is still worried the Shadows will come for her. She thinks once she is sure that she is free of the shadows, she will choose good. Also she thinks the boys will be trouble at the dance."  
"We are ready for them."  
"I told her that. If they need to be taken back, they shouldn't be shown the new controller."  
"Might be best."  
"Should we pick new kids for the Spring term?" Mal was hoping he would say no, but she figured she had better check.  
"No, the isle needs to calm down. I think it's time to leave them be for a while."  
"Ok." They continued walking. "So what do you have planned for us for the rest of the day?"  
"Movies. We are relaxing today. But I think these movies will be different than you think."  
"What do you mean."  
"Just wait and see."

They arrived back at the palace and had dinner with Ben's parents. Then all four of them went into the movie room. Belle put in a different type of movie thing, it was a black box like thing. Mal just looked wondering what was up. They looked at the screen, and there were baby pictures of Ben. Mal smiled broadly.

"Baby movies?" She asked not hiding the pleasure in her voice. "This is going to be epic."  
"We …we are sorry you don't…" Belle said.  
"Oh I can see myself with a new brew Evie has that shows the past. But she doesn't have her cauldron. We can ask her sometime, so I can see what I looked like and can draw it. I will have something I just have to create them."  
"So that works too." Mal was happy she knew about the dark brew. Evie wanted to do it for Carlos for his birthday, and then they decided to do it for all of them. They were hoping to catch it on their phones too, but they weren't sure it would work.

Mal's attention went to the screen where she spotted a baby Ben bare bottom laying on a towel after a bath. Mal giggled. Ben blushed. "Mom." He whined.

"Now Ben, Mal loves you."  
"Oh, really Belle did you have to start with that one." Adam teased.

They watched for a few hours. From his first birthday, to first day of school, to his first tourney match. Mal just sat back and learned more and more what a real parent was like. She wondered if she could ever come close to being as great a parent as Belle is. But she also knew she would have a great teacher to turn to.

Ben and Mal headed up to bed around 10:30. "Mal, before you turn in, I need you up around 8:00. Also be dressed to be outside. Pants not a dress." Mal looked at him with an odd look. "Ok so day 1 of Ben and Mal time will be outside."  
"Solid pants? No holes?"  
"It will be warmer, yes."  
"Sure thing, Benny Bear." She teased.

"Were you really ok watching all those home movies?" He moved closer and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes. I was really. Ben, we grew up totally different. I have always understood that. Once Evie has her cauldron back, and can do the dark brew spell, she will show you what my life was like. It's only fair. But you have to understand it was A LOT different from your upbringing. You were brought to your first day of school, while I was put out the door and pointed in the right direction. My first birthday came and went. I had no idea what a birthday even was until I got to school, and then, well she told me the date and that was it. At 6 she started calling it Hell day, then a week later Evil Queen threw that party for Evie, and well, that made Hell day ages 7-15 worse. I finally learned in time for my 16th birthday, to not even mention it. I guess I was a slow learner back then. Ben, I am glad your parents like me, cause I need all the help I can get to learn how to be a parent. If.."  
"When." He corrected.

"When, you are so sure." She looked at him.

"I know, I think I have known since before we met. I had never believed in destiny, soul mates, true love. But now…I believe in all my being that you are those things for me. And I hope I am yours too?"  
"I…like I said at the enchanted lake, I didn't know what love was. I do now. Two of those things are new to me. Destiny, I know about, but my mother always believed her destiny was her own making. I think you mean meant to happen that way, no matter what happens in between, the end will always be the way it should be."  
"Exactly. I guess in a way soul mates and true love are similar. Except, those don't always happen. Some people go through their whole lives never finding true love or their soul mate. But I think we are the lucky ones, who found each other. Corny right?"  
"A year ago I would have said yes. Now, not in the least."  
"Good. And I don't care how we got here, just that we are here. You don't have to share that with me, your past, unless you really want to. It will never change how I feel about you. Please know that."  
"I do. I have told you a lot already and it has never affected how you treat me. That's why I feel you need to see it, that's all."  
"If you want I will watch. Whenever you want. Now time to turn in, tomorrow you try something new, and that's the only clue I will give you other than what to wear."  
"Oh, you are going to be a challenge aren't you?' She teased, kissing his nose.

"Night, m'lady."  
"Good night my king."

 **After this post, posts will slow down a bit as I have caught up with what I had written in advance. So now I have to wait for better ideas to hit. I will keep this up. so hang in there, Thanks!**


	36. Past and present collide part 1

Past and present collide

Mal headed to bed wondering what something new was. Once undressed and in bed, her mind moved away from Ben's Christmas week surprises, to the home movies. As she closed her eyes, a passage came to mind… _The past is past, the present is now_ … Mal sat up in bed. The spell book, of course there was a spell to see the past in there, why hadn't she thought of it before. She tried to remember it, but it didn't finish forming in her mind.

"I need my spell book, need it here for a look." She waited, no book. "Must be too far away." Mal got up, put on a robe, and transported to the dorms.

In her dorm room she retrieved the spell book. She looked at the portrait that hid the wall safe that contained her wand. This was a powerful spell, it was time to really test her wand. Just in case, Mal changed into isle clothes. She opened the book to the page.

 _ **To look into the past, repeat the following spell. You can only travel in your own life time, just think of a time, say the spell, and you will be there to observe, unseen. The return spell will bring you back to the moment you left. You will not interfere as you are only seeing.**_

" _The past is the past, the present is present, in the past without them seeing we are now present."_ Mal said thinking about the day they were called to Auradon, that way she knew it was a real view of her past. All of a sudden she was in the street, her mother had just taken the lollipop from her and she was explaining about their being called to Auradon…

"I buried the lead, you four have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." _Mal watched from the side. She had no idea that her friends had tried to run and the goons had grabbed them. She didn't blame them, except, her mother would have caught them anyway. She stepped in front of Evie while her mother had pulled her to the side to remind her about being evil. Evie didn't see her._

 _Mal could see the scene unfold, and she knew what she was seeing was true. She could show Ben her past without Evie's help. To try something more, she took out her cell phone and recorded a few minutes. Just to see if it worked. Then she did the return spell. "The present is present, the past is past, to the present I must return to where I was last."_

And with that Mal was back in her dorm room. She changed back into her pajamas and robe and transported back to her room. She found Ben there. "Where did you go?" HE asked concerned.

"The dorms." She answered quietly.

"Was there trouble?"  
"NO. I…I needed somethings."  
"That couldn't wait until morning?" He asked, his mood changing from concern to Anger.

"Not exactly no." She said taking out her wand and her spell book.

"What did you need those for?" His voice grew louder. Before he could say anything else. Mal grabbed his hand and recited the spell. She brought him right back to the moment she went to before. "What, where are we, Mal, what is going on, are we on the isle?' He whispered angrily.

"Yes we are, and relax they can't see us we are in the past, my past. Look here we come, just watch."

Bens eyes fell on Mal and her friends walking towards them, Mal stopped and took a lollipop from a kid in a wagon. She held it to the crowd following them. They laughed with her. All of a sudden the crowd ran off. Ben wondered why, Mal turned him to face the goons. But the Mal in the past didn't turn just yet.

" _Hi mom." She said, as she turned._

"How did you know she was there?" Ben asked her.

"The crowd ran. Just watch you will see why I picked this first." That's when the goons parted and Maleficent moved forward, Ben moved in front of Mal. "They can't see us, I already tested it."  
"You did. When?"  
"Please just watch."

" _Stealing Candy Mal, I am so disappointed?" Maleficent asked._

" _It was from a baby." Mal bragged._

" _That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said taking the lollipop. She spits on it, sticks it under her arm pit and handed it to the guy behind her. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."_

" _Mom?" Mal whined._

" _It's the deets Mal, That's the difference between being Mean and Truly evil." Maleficent waved to the woman and her child. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." Ben watched as Mal spoke the same words as her mother. "Walk with me. I am just trying to teach you the thing that really counts, how to be me."  
"I know that and I'll do better." Ben looked from Mal's saddened face to her friends, and their looks of fear. Then Maleficent waved around._

" _Oh there is news I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school in Auradon." Ben watched as Mal's friends started to run, but were caught._

" _WHAT?!" The other Mal said. "I am not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."_

 _Evie walked up and added "And prefect princes." Mal gave Evie a look and she backed down._

" _Yeah, and I don't do uniforms, unless it's leather ya feel me." Jay said._

" _I read somewhere they allow dogs in Auradon, mom says they are rabid pack animals, that eat boys who don't behave." Jay barked and Carlos jumped. Mal gave them a look, then turned to her mother_

" _Yeah, Mom were not going."  
"You're thinking small Pumpkin it's all about world domination." She licked her lips, turned, called her knuckleheads. Then sickenly sweetly called "Mal"_

 _Mal and Ben followed the group into Mals home. Ben looked around and saw Cruella, Jafar and Evil Queen where there waiting. Maleficent was in a throne like chair, while filing her nails she looked at the group of four. "You will go, you will find the fairy godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand, easy, peasy."_

" _What's in it for us?" Mal asked, her friends standing behind her._

" _Matching thrones her and hers crowns."  
"I..I think she meant us?" Carlos dared to ask. Mal nodded in agreement, pointing the herself and her friends._

" _It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoying watching innocent people suffer?"  
"Well yeah, who doesn't."  
"Well get me the wand and you and me can see that and so much more. And with that Wand and my septer I can bend both good and evil to my will."  
"Our will." Evil Queen said from behind a mirror. _Ben looked at shrugged and indicated that he should see just a little more.

" _Our will, our will. " She agreed. Than snapped at Mal. "And if you refuse you are grounded for the rest of your life Missy."_

" _Mom." Mal protested, but Maleficent moved in and her eyes glowed_. Mal turned away, unsure if the trick could work on her now, as an observer. Ben watched the Mal in the past struggle against Maleficent. _"Fine whatever."_

" _I win."_

Mal looked at him, and decided that was enough for the moment. She recited the return spell as she waved her wand. They were back at the castle. "I…how…oh Mal." He said pulling her into his arms. "I have to ask, was the stare down in the cathedral between you and your mother the first time you ever won, one of those?"  
"Yes. That's why I had no idea what had happened."

"She was never going to give any power to Jafar, Cruella or Evil Queen was she?"  
"She never said it to me, but my guess was no, she wasn't." Mal moved away from Ben and put the wand and her spell book into her desk. "As I laid down just after I changed for bed I remembered a spell in the book that I thought was something I could use. I tried calling the wand and book to me, but I am too far away, so I went to get them. I found the spell and tried it out. I even walked in front of Evie to make sure I wasn't seen. Then when I was sure it was a safe spell, I came back here. I was going to tell you in the morning. I was going to take you there, as I did tonight. I picked a time in my past where I knew what happened so I was sure it was an accurate account of the past." Mal stopped and looked at Ben.

"She really ruled through fear?" Was the first thing that he could say.  
"Yeah. I should have told you."  
"No, I get it. I was only mad at first cause you left and I was worried something bad had happened, that's all. You could have texted me to say you needed something at school."  
"The phone!" She pulled out her phone. "And your right I should have, I am sorry." She opened her photos and looked for the last picture. She hit play…there is was a record of her past. It had worked. She showed it to Ben. "I decided to test it out, to see if I could bring it back."  
"Wow. Ok, no more travelling until you talk to Fairy Godmother. And delete that recording for now. Please just in case."  
"I…Yeah." She deleted the recording and even made sure it was off the memory with a quick spell.

"If it's safe, we will look at other days in your past. But promise me you will not travel back again until we check with Fairy Godmother."  
"I promise." Mal was almost going to lie, but she knew it wasn't a great idea to tamper with magic she knew nothing about. And her past wasn't exactly anything she wanted to revisit anytime soon anyway.

"Why did you come in here anyway?" It suddenly dawned on Mal that Ben was in her room to begin with.

"I…"  
"Ben?" She gave him a look.

"I missed you. I wanted to cuddle." He admitted shyly.

"Oh." She tried not to laugh. "Just this once. But if your parents catch us, it's your fault not mine, remember that." She pointed a finger at him.

"I'll take the heat I promise." He said pleased with himself. Mal removed her robe and slid into bed. She put the pillow with his tourney shirt on the floor. Ben looked at her.

"I have the real thing." She admitted. HE laughed, pulled her closer and they fell asleep.

The next morning Ben woke first, and left Mal to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, this new spell of Mal's had him worried. He needed to talk to Fairy Godmother. He snuck into Jay's room, where he was sure Mal couldn't hear him and called her. "Good Morning Fairy Godmother I am sorry to bother you, but well I have a small issue and really need to talk to you. I…I don't want Mal to know I am talking to you about this. I know I should trust her to talk to you about it, but well…"

"I will be right there, where are you?"  
"Jay's room in the palace." And then Fairy Godmother was there.

"What is the problem that you don't trust Mal with?" Fairy Godmother asked, concerned that Ben was showing a lack of trust in Mal. That was new.  
"It's a new spell she figured out last night. Well one she remembered in her mother's book."  
"I need a little more information than that Ben."  
"Right sorry. Last night we watched some of my mother's home movies from when I was young. Mal has nothing from her past to see and hold, no pictures only memories…" Fairy Godmother held up her hand. Spell, she knew what had him worried.

"She went into the past?" She guessed.  
"Yes."  
"She is more powerful than I thought." Ben looked shocked at Fairy Godmother. "In a good way I promise. Wait how do you know?"  
"She took me."  
"Really. Did she make up the spell?" Fairy Godmother was thrilled at Mal's progress; Ben was still worried.

"No, it was in Maleficents spell book. And she used her wand."  
"I see. Could you interact?"  
"No it was like watching a movie."  
"Then there is no harm in it Ben. If you can't interfere with the past, then it holds no effects on the future."  
"What if she takes pictures or video?"  
"And it worked?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yes. She caught some on her phone. I made her delete it."  
"Ok. I don't see the harm in it. But I will talk to her. Let her come to me Ben."  
"He was supposed to." Mal said coming in, rather angry. "Trust is important Ben. I tried calling Fairy Godmother, and her assistant said she was in her office, but when she looked she was gone. I came to find you and heard talking. I was heading this way to the kitchen."


	37. Past and present collide pt 2

Past and present collide

Part 2  
"Mal, I…I "  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. Trust Ben. I did as you asked, I deleted the movie, I didn't go into my past again, even though I really wanted to see a younger me. And I called to talk to fairy godmother as you asked. Yet, you go behind my back and talk to her first. Trust Ben." With that Mal walked out.

"Ben, you need to talk to her."

"I know."  
"But first let me talk to her about the spell." Fairy Godmother didn't even give him a chance to respond. She followed Mal quickly out the door.

"Mal. I know Ben was wrong, but I …"  
"I want to talk about the spell, not Ben." Mal was still pretty angry. Fairy Godmother, allowed her to direct the conversation.  
"Show me." She followed Mal into her room. Mal took her into the second room where her desk held the wand and spell book. Mal took out the book and opened to the page, she handed it to her. She read the page. "As I thought. No harm here. An odd spell for your mother to have in her book…anyway. Be careful of the parameters life time means your life time. Don't try to go back any time before the day you were born."  
"What could happen?"  
"It might not work, that's the simple result, and the one to hope is the best result, the harmful results could mean you could no longer exist here, in the present. Or you might not be invisible in the past, and that could change the past. I..just don't know about that result. Be careful who you tell about this spell. Be careful who you take with you. And I would feel better if you only took photos not videos."  
"Sure. When my mom…does the staring control thing with her eyes, can it affect me as an observer?"  
"I don't think so, as you aren't really there, but let's not test it."  
"I won't believe me. Can I see other people's past, in my life time?"  
"With this spell, if they are with you. So you can't see what happened here with Ben or Audrey or Chad unless they came with you."  
"No, I wanted to see something in Evie's past."  
"The party?"  
"Yes."  
"I shouldn't do this without Evie's permission, but I think it will make you feel better." Fariy Godmother took Mal's wand and all of a sudden they were in Evie's bedroom. A soon to be six-year-old Evie was sitting at her desk, Evil Queen standing over her. "Same as with your spell, they can't hear or see us."  
"Ok." Mal and Fairy Godmother watched.

" _Very pretty penmanship my little evilette. Now make sure tomorrow you hand these out to everyone but Mal."  
"But mommy I want to be her friend. There are so few girls on the isle my age."  
"No. Her mother came in here and took over without even caring that I was in charge."  
"I know mommy but that isn't Mal's fault."  
"Yes, well life isn't fair when you are evil dear, and we are evil. This will be the party to envy." Evil queen cackled and left Evie alone. She moved to her window. Evie looked at her kitten. "Why do I have a feeling this is not going to turn out ok?" she asked the kitten._

"I did believe her, I really did. I just.." Mal said after they returned to her room in the palace.  
"Needed to see it for yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Ben needed to make sure you were safe with the spell too, Mal. That's why he did what he did."  
"So this wasn't about me was it, this was to prove a point?"  
"In a way yes. But this moment in time was something that you needed to see. Without it, you would never fully trust Evie. It's how you were brought up, and I understand that, I do. The four of you have more trust and reliance in each other than a family brought up together. Your friendship is stronger than a family bond. You four though brought up differently, were still brought up through similar circumstances. You can understand each other's pain and suffering. Ben, while he was lucky, his parents brought him up as close to being normal, so to speak, as any citizen of Auradon not born royal, he still had a hard time making friends he could trust. I can assure you the trust you have in Jay, Carlos and Evie, is something he envy's. Yes, he has been friends with Doug and Chad since birth, Audrey too. But like your friends they were each brought up differently. And for his friends that was a difficult thing to get past. Each was lead to believe that the way they were raised was best, and the others were wrong. Opinions into each other's lives were always brought up. You four were raised as your parents chose, and no one interfered. You and your friends have learned to forgive and forget the past, Ben and his friends were brought up to fear their parents past. Brought up to not repeat the past. Raised to protect the past 20 years and that it is the only way to live. But still putting their say into each other's lives."  
"I see what you mean."

"What I showed you, it is that last little string connecting you to your past, and I just cut it. Now you are free, and it is time to look forward. Why did you want to look back?"  
"It's all around me here, Ben's past. Pictures all over the palace, home movies. I just wanted to see what I looked like. I remember the horror, that won't ever go away. But I don't remember what I looked like. That was what I wanted."  
"Then take a few trips. Try and remember good times. Take a few pictures. Pick a few different years. Maybe as a new born, say three, six, ten. Space out the times. Then leave the past where it belongs in the past. Don't take Ben anymore. Don't take anyone unless you have too. Don't use this spell as a way to show how bad things were on the isle. Use it for the one thing you need from the past, a photo or two of what you looked like in the past. A photo should be all you take from the past. It is a brief moment in time. Grab a few of the others too. They would like the memory as well. But forget the story about what was happening around the photo. Focus on the subject only."  
"I can do that. Thank you Fairy Godmother, you have made me think, and you are right, I do feel free from my past now that I actually saw Evie do exactly what she said she did. The last little evil voice nagging at me, that was saying she only said it, it's not true, is gone. That last little voice of my mother's saying everyone lies, everyone is out for themselves. I am here and that is over, and in this case, the past will stay where it belongs. I plan to grab a few photos as you said and then be done with that spell." Mal hugged the older fairy, who hugged Mal back. She could almost feel a change in Mal. A very good one. Fairy Godmother got ready to leave. "Mal, don't leave this thing between you and Ben too long."  
"I won't." But first Mal really needed time to herself. Time to see herself in the past. Fairy Godmother disappeared.

Mal took the spell book, and her wand out, and thought about seeing herself as a baby. She picked a day in her mind. It was the day she was a week old. She had no idea what she would find, but she wanted to see what she looked like as a new born.

Mal arrived to hear a baby screaming _. "Mal, Mal." Her mother said, holding her. Mal, snapped a picture. "I am so glad you are a female. You and I one day will rule the world, I will raise you to be just like me. We will rule this isle, and hopefully one day get off this rock and rule the world again."_

Mal returned to her room. She looked at the picture. Her mother wasn't smiling per say, but she wasn't yelling at her either. Maybe her mother did love her once upon a time. Mal looked closely at herself. She could see wisps of purple curls under the blanket she was bundled in. 'I was a really pretty baby.' She thought to herself.  
"Mal, we really should talk." Ben said knocking on her door. Mal wasn't ready. She pulled out the spell book, and picked her first day of school. The day she met Jay. And she was gone.

Mal arrived at the isle's school that held the younger grades. She walked into the front door and right into Jay. She snapped a photo. Mal watched as she and Jay exchanged names. And she took another shot of them walking down the hall to their school room.

She returned to her room, but went right back out. She wanted to see herself at 3. At three she found herself in her room. She was drawing. It wasn't anything close to what she could do now, but it actually looked like something. Mal snapped a few photos. Then she was about to leave, when she heard Maleficent yelling for her. So she followed herself.

" _There you are. Now have you thought about how wrong it was to give that goblin your food?" The littler Mal shook her head yes._

" _Good, you can eat again tomorrow, you want to give your food away, then you aren't hungry." The younger Mal walked away, not crying. She went back into her room, and pulled out food she had hidden in her room._ Mal couldn't watch anymore. She returned to the present. She pulled up the pictures of herself at 3. She couldn't believe at such a young age she already was hiding food for herself. Keeping food from Mal was one of her mother's favorite punishments. She knew, now why Fairy Godmother told her to stay in only a brief moment in her past, because these memories would always turn sour. She was about to go back to herself at 7 when Belle knocked on her door.

"Mal?"  
"Be right there." Mal quickly put away the wand and spell book. "Hi." She said opening her door.

"You and Ben are still here. I thought you would have been off on your adventure by now."  
"We had a disagreement."  
"I see, care to talk about it."  
"Ben asked me to do something for him, and I was prepared to do it, but he didn't trust me enough to do it so he did it himself."  
"I see. Please don't take this the wrong way, but were you going to do it?"  
"Yes, I promised him and I was going to. He did it before I had a chance to, I was still sleeping."  
"Oh I see. I guess, that's all I need to know. BENJAMIN FLORIAN!" she yelled leaving Mal. Mal had never heard Belle yell before. This wasn't going to be good for Ben.

Mal was looking at her phone, at the pictures she had taken so far when Belle returned. "Mal, may I see?" She asked, Mal knew Ben had told her what she had been up to. Mal handed over her phone. "You were an adorable infant. Look at those purple curls." Belle said as she touched Mals hair.

"The next one was the day I met Jay. I was five."

"Jay had long hair even then." She pointed out. "Your hair was longer then." Belle pointed out.

"Mom cut it short just a week later, it was a bother to her, and I just couldn't handle taking care of it on my own yet."

"Well that's sweet." It wasn't the memory she was referring to it was the picture Mal had taken of her and Jay walking down the hall to class.

"I can get right into the moment with the spell and no one sees me. I can get some great shots."

Mal pointed to the phone, and Belle moved to the next one. "Me at three. I was being punished."  
"Three? Are you sure, you draw so well for a three-year-old."  
"I was punished a lot."

"I see. No more?"  
"No. I only just started going back to take pictures. I promised not to until I spoke to Fairy Godmother about it, so I didn't go until she and I were done talking."  
"I see. Mal, you did nothing wrong. Ben, well he did something wrong, and he knows it. But it's.."  
"How he was brought up, I know that. And I understand that, I had a very long talk with fairy godmother about the past, his and mine. I just need a little time to myself. He and I have never disagreed before, and it was tough. He really hurt me, by assuming I wouldn't follow through on a promise. I mean he didn't even give me a chance to fail to keep the promise. I hadn't even gotten up yet. That's what hurt the most."  
"Tell me in your own words what happened."  
"Sure. After we came back from the past, I told him I had a video, from the first time I went back. It was the same time in the past that I had taken him. It was the day my Mother told the four of us we were going to Auradon Prep. He said it might not be a good idea to keep it and asked me delete it. I didn't understand the magic that allowed me to make a video of the past, and be able to show it in the present, so I thought he had a point. Then he asked me not to go back again until I spoke to Fairy Godmother. I agreed, it made sense. I didn't understand the parameters of the spell, and so I agreed to talk to Fairy Godmother. I wanted to know why he was in my room and he said he had missed me, so we cuddled in for the night." Hey she was being honest. "I woke up and he was gone. I figured he had gone to get dressed, so I took a quick shower, got dressed and checked his room, he wasn't there. I figured he was working on whatever surprise he had planned, so I went back to my room and called Fairy Godmother. I was glad to have the time to call her as soon as possible. I wanted to know if the spell was safe, I wanted to see me at a younger age. I got her secretary and she said she was in her office, but she came back on the phone and said she was gone. I didn't think anything of it. I said to have her call me as soon as possible, and left it at that. I was hungry so I headed towards the back stairs to go to the kitchen, to see if Ben was down stairs and heard them talking in Jay's room, so I walked in."  
"I see. What happened?"  
"I heard Fairy Godmother tell Ben that he needed to allow me to come to her, and I said I was trying to, and that trust is important."  
"And it is. I …You did nothing wrong Mal. Ben, he needs to think about what he did. He made some bad choices."  
"I will give him some space. I had a talk with Fairy Godmother after I walked out on Ben. She helped me understand his side of it. I just needed a little time for me too."  
"Can you take me to see your past?"  
"I promised Fairy Godmother I wouldn't, but let me ask her. I keep my promises." Mal called Fairy Godmother. And explained all that was going on. She thought a trip with Belle might be a great idea. She suggested, sharing the memory she had already shared with Ben. Then maybe another if Belle was up to it.  
"I will do that, thank you."

Mal pulled out her wand. "Mal, it's beautiful."

"Thank you." She didn't need the spell book anymore, but she took it in case of an issue. She recited the spell, and they appeared on the isle in the street just as the group of them came traipsing up the street.

"Can they see us, hear us?"  
" No." Mal said taking a picture of the four of them.

"Oh, why is everyone running?"  
"Watch." Mal said and turning her around to see Maleficent arrive. Mal felt her shiver. They watched the whole scene unfold. When they walked away after Maleficent, Mal and Belle didn't follow. She brought Belle back to the castle.

"Oh, Mal. That was tough to watch. I can see why Ben was afraid for you."  
"And I get that. Honestly that was a rather tame moment. What happened next was worse."  
"And Ben saw that?"  
"Yes." Mal said the spell and they were in Bargin Castle. Belle watched the whole thing right up to the stared down. Again, to be safe, Mal looked away. Once Maleficent said I win. Mal brought them back.

"That was all I showed him."  
"I see. Had you ever won a stare down?"  
"Before the cathedral, no. Ben asked me that. He also asked if I thought my mother was going to include Cruella, Jafar and Evil Queen in her take over. I told him I really didn't think so."  
"I got that impression too." Belle patted Mal's hand. "What else can you show me?"  
"What would you like to see?"  
"How about a time when you were a baby, maybe a time you were alone, so you can get another picture."  
"I'll see what I can do. If I don't have an exact memory to think of, it's just a guess." Mal pulled out the spell and tried to think about herself at a month old, night time sleeping.

They arrive, in her room. Of course, Maleficent had already put her alone in her room, at a month old. In the corner Mal saw a scared young girl sitting in the corner. Mal had no idea who she was. Mal looked at the makeshift crib she was sleeping in. She took a picture of herself sleeping. She was so peaceful. They were about to leave when the baby Mal woke up. The girl in the corner raced to the bed, but not soon enough. Maleficent screamed from the other room. "Shut that brat up, I need my beauty sleep. If I ever get my hands on that MAN for giving me that burden, I will kill him." The young girl quickly picked Mal up and softly hummed to her.

Mal had hoped her mother would have said his name, but still it was interesting that the other time she went back in time, Maleficent was holding her, now at only a month old, Mal was that brat. A burden.

Mal could see the look on Belle's face, and she knew it was time to leave. Once back Mal turned away from Belle. "You ok?" Belle asked her.

"It was a shock to see it only took her a month to start neglecting me."  
"Well she did have someone in there."  
"Yes. She was scared to death, but yes, I wasn't left alone."  
"So that is something." Belle hugged the young fairy. "Mal. Be careful what you see, you might not like it."

"I know. I am only going to quick memories really. Just a few moments at most. Really long enough to get a picture."  
"Good. Try to put those memories behind you."  
"I plan to. Thank you."  
"No, thank you for sharing."  
"I just need a little more time, then I'll go find him."  
"I know you will when you are ready." Belle left. Mal decided now wasn't the time to go looking into the past anymore. She needed to think about the present. She called Evie.

"M, how are you?"  
"It's been an interesting day." She confessed.

"What did you do today, details."  
"We didn't go anywhere, we had a fight."  
"Mal, you ok?"  
"It's a long story, but it came down to trust."  
"Oh M, that is so hard for us, you know that."  
"Actually, he didn't trust me to follow through with a promise I made to get information for a new spell I was trying, before I did it again. I was going to call Fairy Godmother first thing, and he beat me too it, never even gave me a chance to try and call her. I wasn't even up yet and he was calling her."  
"He didn't even give you a chance."  
"Right. That's what I mean. And I did call her. As soon as I took a shower and got dressed. But she was already at the castle talking to Ben about the spell."  
"What could the spell possibly do that had him so spooked?"  
"I can go into my past. I can watch, see what happened, but not be seen by anyone there. I took Ben to see us the day my mother told us we were coming here."  
"OH, fun day. How much did he see?" Evie says with sarcasm.  
"From when I took that lollipop all the way to the stare down that I lost."  
"I can see why he panicked, but, you are right, he shouldn't have jumped right to calling Fairy Godmother, he should have at least given you a chance to follow through."  
"That's why I am upset with him. He didn't trust me to actually complete the task. I mean if I had maybe waited all day and did nothing, fine, but I hadn't even woken up."  
"I see your point. So now what are you doing."  
"I am relaxing in my room. I just took Belle to the same time I took Ben. She was shocked. Now I am going to draw." Evie knew then Mal had a lot on her mind, she always took out her sketch book when she needed to work something out. "ok, I'll leave you to it. Good Luck. And remember Ben was worried about you. Yes, he was wrong for not allowing you a chance to follow through, but still he loves you."  
"I know. Thanks E. I hope you are having fun."  
"I am. We are heading into town to return a few things Doug got for Christmas, that he doesn't like."  
"OK, have fun."  
"It will all be ok."  
"I know." Mal hung up and headed to her desk. She took out a sketch pad, pulled up the picture of herself in the crib and started to draw it. Mal was never really into looking at something that she wanted to draw, but she had a hard time remembering the image, so she was looking at the photo.


	38. Past and present collide part 3

Part 3

Mal spent an hour drawing herself. When she was finished, she sat it on the table. It was almost two in the afternoon. She was hungry. Mal headed down the back stairs and into the kitchen. She snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich. On her way back up the back stairs, she came across Ben. "hi."  
"Hi." She passed him with her sandwich and went back to her room. She was looking over the pictures she had taken, and was looking for a new one to sketch. She had just picked the one of her and Jay.

After grabbing a snack, Ben decided to see if she had cooled off. He knocked on her door. "Come in, Ben."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Really, who else would it be?"  
"I guess. I…Oh, Hell I am so sorry Mal. I was wrong."  
"Ya think?" Mal said, trying to act mad. "Look Ben, that really hurt, that you didn't even give me a chance to call her. You should have known I would have gotten to it as soon as I could, and I wouldn't have gone back in the past again until I did. I promised you I would do it and you have to believe that."

"I don't know what made me call her. I know you will do anything you promise me. I was stupid."  
"Yes, you were." Mal left it at that, and went over to the desk and picked up a canvas. She sat back on the bed. Her pencil took on a life of its own. Ben just sat there and watched her. Every once in a while her eyes popped up and looked at her phone. Then back to the canvas. Soon the picture of herself and her very first friend emerged on the canvas. Mal put the canvas onto the desk. She looked around in one of the bags she had packed from her room. Her watercolors weren't in there. She knew where she had left them, the hidden room. "I have to grab my watercolors in the dorms, be right back." She popped away before he could answer. She had left behind her phone. Ben dared to look at the pictures. Mal and a long haired boy, he assumed it was Jay, a baby in a bed, a little girl with purple hair drawing. One of Maleficent holding what could only be a newborn Mal. Ben smiled, she had found some good memories. He put the phone down. He picked up what she was drawing, the picture of her and the boy. He really hoped it was Jay.

"It's the moment I met Jay for the first time." Mal said, she had come back and found him staring at the sketch. "My first day of school."

"This is great."  
"Thanks."  
"Where else have you been? What else in your past have you seen?"

"New born, a month old, three, and first day of school."  
"Pictures?"  
"Of course." She pulled out her phone and showed them to him.

"They are good memories?"  
"I think so. Fairy Godmother said to just go see it for a minutes or two, take a picture and leave before it turns bad."  
"Not a bad idea."

"Yeah." Mal said and went to her desk to start painting the picture of herself and Jay. She walked out to her bathroom to get water.

"Your still mad at me aren't you?"  
"No, not mad." Mal thought for a minute, for the right word. "Disappointed."  
"I deserve that. Please understand I was scared for you. That spell came out of her spell book, and it was too good to be true. I mean, you can visit the past, not be seen or heard, and then come back. And you even tempted fate with a video. You have to understand how frightening that is for me."  
"I see your point, as I did last night, which was why I deleted the video, and didn't go back until I had permission. I got up, took a shower, and called her. As promised. But I was already too late, because you had already called her. Told her everything."  
"Yeah." He walked out. Mal wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew she was right and she wasn't backing down.

Mal joined the Belle and Ben for dinner, Adam was at a meeting. And it was a quiet one. Ben stared at Mal, who stared out the window. By the time dessert had come, Belle had, had enough. "You two, my office as soon as we are done."

Mal nodded. "Yes Mom." Ben said.

"This will be settled tonight."

After dinner Mal and Ben sat across from each other, Belle had made them sit as such. "Now I have already heard both sides, and honestly Ben I am ashamed. Talk about rude."  
"I know Mom, I do, but I was worried about the whole thing."  
"Trust Ben. Mal is right, I understand why you were worried, but really, you showed no trust in Mal, by not even giving her time to follow through." She turned to Mal. "Now, you aren't out of this either. You know very well he did this because he loves you."  
"I love him too, he just…"  
"Disappointed you." He throws her words from earlier in her face.  
"And me too, honestly Ben, let her finish."  
"That was about it." Mal says.

"Mal, dear, I know what Ben did was wrong, but you're not talking to him, isn't exactly helping."  
"Is that what you told her?" Mal glared at Ben. "I believe I told you a lot about how this made me feel. And until now I have been rather calm about the whole thing. I told you how hurt and disappointed you made me feel. That this was a huge deal for me that you can't trust me over something that I followed through with as soon as you asked, no questions asked. Well almost followed through on, since I didn't get to finish it."

"I messed up. I am sorry."  
"I know you are. This is a big deal for me Ben. I don't know how else to get it across to you. Other than to say, you are the first person I have ever put my complete trust and faith in. The first person I ever loved, and this hurt." Mal could feel the tears forming, she stood and ran out of the room. Ben sat there, stunned watching her run off in tears.

"Benjamin, don't just sit there, go after her." Ben ran out and Lumiere pointed up the stairs. Ben ran up looking for her. He went into her room, and found it empty. Her phone gone. He opened the desk, the wand and spell book gone too. "Damn." He had no idea if she was in the past or the present. And if she were in the present, where could she possibly be.


	39. Past and present collide part 4

Part 4

Mal plopped down on her bed in her dorm room. She looked around. The dorms were so quiet with everyone gone for the break. The Twins, Freddie and Harriet were in another dorm. Mal quickly put her wand and spell book away. She climbed into her bed. She missed her pillow with Ben's tourney shirt. Emotionally exhausted, Mal fell asleep, even though it was only 8:30.

The next day dawned sunny. Mal stretched and checked her phone. Dead, and she didn't have her charger. Mal knew she had to talk to Ben, she had said a lot last night, and she needed to make sure he understood. She changed into clean clothes and popped back to the castle. There she found Ben asleep in her bed. She left him there, and went into her sitting room. She plugged in her phone. It was soon flooded with texts from Ben.

"I am so sorry"

"I was a jerk."  
"I should have had more faith in you."  
"I love you."  
"please forgive me."  
"I hope you are ok?"

"I am a little scared now because you aren't answering me."  
"I hope it is a dead phone and that you aren't ignoring me."

The last one was a picture message, Ben making a sad face. Then he added. "I really hope I haven't totally messed us up."

Mal smiled at his pathetic sad face, it was so forced and fake, but she got the idea. She slid off her shoes, unplugged her phone, and walked back into her bedroom. Mal snapped a quick picture of him then plugged her phone back it. Shaking her head, she slid into bed next to him. Ben jumped.

"Oh, Mal, thank God you are ok. What, Where?"  
"I went to the dorms to think. My phone died, and I hadn't taken the charger. I am sorry I made you worry."  
"Are we ok?"

"You haven't messed anything up. We are ok." Ben pulled her in close and kissed her deeply.

"I will NEVER make that mistake again."  
"I know that." She smiled at him. HE leaned in for another kiss. "Not a good idea."  
"I thought we were ok."  
"Your father is standing in the door." Mal whispered, as Adam cleared his throat.

"Hi, Dad." Ben said moving back. "I found her."  
"I see that. Ben go take a shower, a cold one. Mal, care to talk?"  
"I would love to." Mal smirked at Ben. "Here?"  
"My office, 5 minutes please."  
"I will be there." Mal moved off the bed. Ben jumped off the bed, and left the room. Once Ben and Adam were gone, she broke out laughing.

In Adam's office, a place Mal had never been in, other than that first time she had come to the palace and Ben had given her a tour, Mal sat nervously waiting for Adam. When he arrived, she stood.

"Relax Mal. I just wanted to get your side of it. And so far from what Belle has told me, my son was an idiot. But I would guess from what I just saw, he is a forgiven idiot?" Mal smiled. She filled him in on everything. "Yeap, I concur with my wife, Ben was an idiot. I am sorry."  
"Why you did nothing wrong."  
"I taught Ben to fear magic."  
"You were cursed, I wouldn't expect you to welcome it with open arms."  
"Forgive me for what I did to you and your friends. I never thought about anyone else ever being involved. Just getting the villians sent away. But in reality I turned us into villians as well."  
"You never would have guessed that they would have kids either."  
"Can you take me to the isle. In a time just before you kids came here, I want to see the isle."  
"I promised Ben I would ask Fairy Godmother before I took anyone." She took out her phone and was given the ok. "Oh, we have to make a stop first. My things are at the dorm." Mal held out her hand to the king.  
"Things?"  
"My spell book and wand." Adam smiled and took her hand.

Adam and Mal popped into her room. She quickly retrieved her wand and spell book. Then took Adam back to a little further back on the day they were called over. The four of them causing havoc in the market. (NO SONG). "They cannot hear or see us."

"Oh, ok." Just then, he noticed Mal and the others. Running through someone's laundry. Knocking over buckets of food.

"We weren't nice."  
"I see." He watched, looking closely at the apples, Carlos had just kicked over. "rotten."  
"Those actually weren't too bad." Mal said. "Do you want to follow us, or look around. I don't know if I have to follow myself, we might be safer that way."  
"Then we will." They came out of the market into the alley. They stomped up the street, heading towards her home, stopping to steal the lollipop. Adam watched the same scene Ben and Belle had seen, they followed Mal and the others into Bargin castle. Mal looked at his face as he saw how she lived. He watched Maleficent manipulate Mal, into coming to Auradon. Mal took him back after that. "That was a little more than what I shared with Belle and Ben. The beginning part that is. You wanted to see the isle."

"Thank you. I guess Ben's dream that brought you and the others to us, was a good thing after all."  
"I am grateful for it, and I can speak for Evie, Jay, Carlos and Harriet. AS for Freddie and the Twins, not sure yet. I have a feeling the boys will be back on the isle by the end of the vacation."

"I spoke to our guards that are over on the isle."  
"Guards?"  
"They are keeping people out of you home."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, from what they have heard, Facilier has been pretty much locked away. They all believe now that he is mentally unstable. They say the isle has gone back to the way it was. And Evil Queen approached the guards, and wanted to know what was happening over here. I think after the vacation it will be safe to return the boys if need be. And to get messages for the others."

"I think we should talk to Freddie after the break, and let her know what happened."  
"It's only fair. I agree, but we will need to alert the rest of the council about what could have happened. They have a right to know."  
"You do realize some of them, especially Tiana and Naveen will flip out."  
"They know. I felt it was only right to make them aware."  
"Now that you say that I do remember that. That explains why she was against the video and internet on the isle."

"I agree. Ok, well thank you for this talk Mal."  
"Anytime."  
"Oh and tell Ben to come see me please."  
"of course." Mal left and found Ben sitting outside the office. Mal held up her thumb and waved him into the office. She headed up to her room.

Ben walked into his room. He didn't like to make his father mad, and he had a feeling he had. His father pointed to the chair in front of him and Ben sat. "I have two things to say. First, you mess this up with her again and I will be very angry with you. Second, no more cuddling."  
"Yes sir."  
"What do you have planned for her today?"  
"I was going to do what I planned yesterday, teaching her horse back riding."  
"No. What was the most romantic thing you planned for the week?" Ben looked at his father and knew he was serious.

"It was going to be Friday. Take her on the sleigh ride like I did last year, and have a picnic at the Enchanted Lake." Adam looked outside, it was sunny, but no snow. There was a storm coming in Thursday night. "No snow." Ben pointed out.

"Calm before the storm. Ok. What did you have planned for the whole week?"  
"Monday was the riding, today was going to be go to town, do a little window shopping, and maybe pick up a few things for the summer, dinner and take her to a real movie theater. She has only ever seen movies here."  
"Not bad, actually that might be a good day for today. Or keep going."  
"Wednesday we were going to have lunch with Az and Gwen. We were meeting half way. Then explore that town. Thursday was going to be Anything Mal wanted to do day. And I couldn't say no, except if it were undoable or dangerous."  
"Friday you said, and by Saturday the others would start coming back for the dance."  
"Right."  
"Ok follow the rest of your plan, I can't see Mal horseback riding anyway."  
"Yeah, that was a stretch. Thanks Dad."  
Ben headed up to find Mal and fill her in.

Meanwhile in Queen Leah's vacation palace, a man knocked on the door. The butler answered the door. "May I help you?"  
"I wish to speak to Queen Leah."  
"She is on vacation."  
"I think she will want to see me. I have something she needs to see. Its is about King Ben and Lady Mal."  
"Send him in." Leah bellowed through the halls.

The man was lead into the Queens office. She walked over to him. "I don't usually see people on my vacation, this had better be good."

"My name is Davis. I am an independent contractor who newspapers and others hire to find out private and personal information for a price. But I am also an anti-villain supporter."

"I see, and just what have you found out."  
"I found a few pictures and a little bit of information."  
"I see, and what will it cost me?" She finally realized the man wanted money.

"I will show you one piece of information, and if you like it I will allow you to set the price. I might be for hire if you'd like more."  
"Go on." The man pulled out a lap top and pulled up the photo Lumiere took, of Mal and Ben asleep together on the couch. "I see, so what?"  
"This was time stamped at 6 in the morning, off the butler's phone, he sent it to Queen Belle at 7:30."  
"Oh, I see. Ok. I will pay you 6,000$ for what you have today, if I like it I will hire you for more."  
"Very good." Queen Leah wrote the man a check, and he pulled up the other information. Next was the phone call between Mal and Evie

" _M, how are you?"  
"It's been an interesting day." She confessed. _

" _What did you do today, details."  
"We didn't go anywhere, we had a fight."  
"Mal, you ok?"  
"It's a long story, but it came down to trust."  
"Oh M, that is so hard for us, you know that."  
"Actually, he didn't trust me to follow through with a promise I made to get information for a new spell I was trying, before I did it again. I was going to call Fairy Godmother first thing, and he beat me too it, never even gave me a chance to try and call her. I wasn't even up yet and he was calling her."  
"He didn't even give you a chance."  
"Right. That's what I mean. And I did call her. As soon as I took a shower and got dressed. But she was already at the castle talking to Ben about the spell."  
"What could the spell possibly do that had him so spooked?"  
"I can go into my past. I can watch, see what happened, but not be seen by anyone there. I took Ben to see us the day my mother told us we were coming here."  
"OH, fun day. How much did he see?" Evie says with sarcasm.  
"From when I took that lollipop all the way to the stare down that I lost."  
"I can see why he panicked, but, you are right, he shouldn't have jumped right to calling Fairy Godmother, he should have at least given you a chance to follow through."  
"That's why I am upset with him. He didn't trust me to actually complete the task. I mean if I had maybe waited all day and did nothing, fine, but I hadn't even woken up."  
"I see your point. So now what are you doing."  
"I am relaxing in my room. I just took Belle to the same time I took Ben. She was shocked. Now I am going to draw." Evie knew then Mal had a lot on her mind, she always took out her sketch book when she needed to work something out. "ok, I'll leave you to it. Good Luck. And remember Ben was worried about you. Yes, he was wrong for not allowing you a chance to follow through, but still he loves you."  
"I know. Thanks E. I hope you are having fun."  
"I am. We are heading into town to return a few things Doug got for Christmas, that he doesn't like."  
"OK, have fun."  
"It will all be ok."  
"I know." _

Queen Leah seemed to miss the whole conversation, as she was calling for Audrey as soon as she heard Ben and Mal were fighting. Davis stopped her. "Your Majesty I think you missed the bigger picture here. Lady Mal took both King Ben and Queen Belle into her past."  
"I don't care about her stupid spell, she said they could only see and hear. What I care about is they are fighting." Davis was going to show her the photo taken with Mal's phone of Ben in her bed, but she seemed happy with the negative information, the gossip, so he stopped.

"How did you get this information?"  
"Their phone accounts in the palace are all on one storage program. I was able to hack it."  
"Can you tell who has phones in this account and how many there are?"  
"There are 8."  
"8?"  
"I have figured out all but one, who they belong to. Adam, Ben, Belle, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. The last one is a new one, and I can't figure out who it was given too. It hasn't been used yet."  
" And you can hear conversations? And get their photos?"  
"Conversations are if I happen to be hacked in when they are made. I can access any photo as long as they aren't deleted."  
"I am willing to pay for anything else you can find out about this fight of theirs. Phone calls, pictures etc. The price will depend on the information."  
"Very good." It wasn't what Davis wanted to exploit but the money was good. So he agreed. He headed back to Auradon and got ready to set up and see if he could find out anything else about their fight.


	40. Getting back to how it was before

Getting back to the way they were.

Ben knocked on Mal's door, she opened it. "Hi."

"Hi. I will say one thing about this whole thing, then we will never discuss it again, agreed?" Mal said

"Yes please." Ben agreed with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I love you Ben, and that hasn't changed, but I will say this hurt. I would like to never discuss it again. The past is past and that's where it should stay. I have just a few more times in my life I would like to see what I look like. I promised Fairy Godmother that it would be good to take a few shots of the others as their younger self, and I still have to get Evie and Carlos. Maybe a half dozen trips and then I will be forever done with that spell, unless there is something in the past, information, we might need. And that is the last we will speak of the last few days."  
"Done."  
"So, King Benny-bear, what's up for today?"  
"Casual dress. So you are fine. We are going shopping." She had on black jeans that had silver splatters on them, a jade green lace top, and a black leather jacket over it.  
"That's your plan?" Mal asked with sarcasm.

"Now listen." He teased. "We are going into town, window shop, and if we see anything for our trip we will grab it. Then lunch, and a movie."  
"Movie?"  
"Yes, an actual movie in the theater."  
"Ok, now that sounds fun. Are you ready?" She looked at the clock it was already 10:00.

"Give me ½ hour to take a shower."  
"Ok. I'll work on my painting."  
"Good. What are you going to do with it after?"  
"Not sure, maybe give it to Jay or keep it." Ben smiled, and kissed her.

"Oh and one more thing. Dad said no more cuddling."  
"That was all your idea Benny-boo." Mal teased.

"I know." He left and she headed to her painting.

Mal's phone rang and she looked at the called, Jay. "Hello Jay."  
"Hey Mal, how's the palace life?"  
"Interesting."  
"What happened?"  
"How?" But Mal knew, Jay knew her better than even Evie.  
"I can hear it in your voice."  
"Thanks Bro, you know me so well. Ben and I had a fight. Long story I will explain later, but it's all over now. We are back to before, maybe closer even. We are going to town today, to shop and see a movie."  
"Lonnie and I saw one yesterday. Today I am touring China. Tomorrow I meet the Emperor."  
"That is soo cool. I get to meet him over the summer."  
"The tour, that's right. I will see you over the summer when I am in Agrabah, if I make the team?"  
"You will. How are things with you and Lonnnie?"  
"She's great, Mal. I feel bad for flirting with her that night."  
"Someone had to see if she was under the spell by accident."  
"Yeah, she knows that, I told her."  
"Good, no secrets, that's what I told everyone here."  
"Exactly. Oh got to go, see you New Year's Eve."  
"Have a blast Big Bro."  
"You too lil sis."

Davis who had been listening wasn't too happy with this turn of events, the King and Lady Mal were back together, Queen Leah wasn't going to like this, but he also thought he had other news out of the call. He listened again. He was right, Mal and King Ben were taking a tour this summer, together. But how did Queen Leah not know that. Wouldn't King Ben have to meet with her. Maybe Mal wasn't part of that. Davis knew he needed more information before he went back to Queen Leah.

Ben came back to get Mal he was wearing jeans and a blue polo style shirt. Mal looked him up and down. "You own jeans?" She teased. "They fit you very well." Mal admitted looking him up and down.

"Thanks, I think?"  
"Oh no, not you think, I know for sure." Mal said patting Bens butt. "Let's go to town Kingy." She said walking out the door.

In town they walked from store to store. They even went into a few. Mal convinced Ben to buy a few more pairs of Jeans, especially when she found out he was wearing the only pair he owned. They each bought new sneakers. Ben bought Mal a warmer winter coat. In the camera shop Mal bought a larger GB card for her camera. In a cell phone store he bought them each another cell phone charger, so they each had one for the castle and one for the dorms. She would need it for their summer adventure. They stopped in front of a bridal store window. Mal spotted a dress in the window, a prom like dress. "I like the style, but not the color." She said to Ben snapping a few pictures. The store keeper was going to say something until he realized it was Ben and Mal. He invited them in.

"Please, look around." He said. Mal and Ben shrugged and looked at the dresses. Mal took a few more pictures of styles she liked. They thanked the owner, and left.

"I feel bad looking at them and not buying." Ben admitted.

"Sorry I only wear Evie originals." Mal teased. "Now where too?"  
"Lunch. It's almost 100." Ben lead her into a small café and they had soup and sandwiches. After they crossed the street and went into the local movie theater. Mal looked around the lobby at the posters, while Ben paid for the movie. He took her into the theater and then left to buy her popcorn.

After the movie, they headed back to the palace. "So m'lady how was your first real movie."  
"Pretty neat. Thank you Ben, today was really sweet."  
"Good. Tomorrow we will have just as much fun."  
"No hints?"  
"Just wear warm clothes."  
"Oh, I get to do the Monday activity?"  
"Yes."  
"Good I was intrigued by it."  
"Good."

The next day Mal came down stairs to find Ben in the kitchen packing a picnic lunch. "Ben it's 30 degrees out, we are not eating outside." Mal protested.

"No, of course not. Just relax." Mal shook her head.

Ben made her wear her new jacket. He took her out the back door and there were two saddled horses. "UMM, what are those doing there?" Mal asked backing away.

"Mal, you ok?" Ben tried to keep her with him. "We are going riding."  
"Not sure about that?" Mal said still trying to move back. "They are so big."  
"It's ok Mal. If you're afraid we can do something else."  
"I…I don't know." Mal looked at the horses.

"This is Phil, his grandfather was my mom's horse, the one that brought Mom here to the castle. And this is Violet. No, I didn't change her name. I gave her this name when I got her, I was 10. She is a bit feisty, so I will ride her, you get Phil. He is an old soul."  
"For you I will try, but I will tell you I am more than a little afraid."  
"Let me get you up, and if you still don't like it, we can do something else." Ben wouldn't ever force her to do anything that makes her uncomfortable.

Ben boosted Mal up onto Phil's saddle. She looked down at him. "You ok?"  
"I guess."

"Don't do this just for me." He pleaded.

"I am ok right now." Ben decided to climb on behind her. "What?"  
"I want you to try it with me first. Once you are sure, then I will climb on Violet."  
"Oh that sounds awful." They both broke out in laughter. "Well I could have said mount." And they both laughter even harder.

Ben led Mal around the grounds teaching her how to direct Phil where she wanted him to go.

"Ok, I am getting onto Violet's saddle now. Ready to try on your own?"  
"I guess so." Mal said nervously.

Mal and Ben rode for a while, until they reached a smaller looking house on the back half of the castle's land. Ben jumped off his horse, and then helped Mal down.

"Where are we?"  
"This…this is my mother's house. Dad brought it here for her after my grandfather died. Mom hasn't been out here in a while."  
"This is the house she grew up in?"  
"No. She moved a few times, but this was the house she was living in when she met my dad."  
"Oh." Mal said as Ben led her inside. "It's so sweet, did I just say sweet? You are rubbing off on me Ben."  
"Auradon is." He laughed. "So this is the main room, living, dining and kitchen." He took her around.

"Mom's room, and my grandpa's." He showed her the room. "Grandpa's invention area was in the basement, but dad didn't bring that here, just the house and the furniture."  
"What did your mother think, about it? His bringing it here?"  
"I was only three. I don't really remember."  
"Well if I know your mom, she was very touched by the thought. So why are we here?"  
"I wanted to show you where my mom was raised all her homes as they travelled were like this."  
"It's nice. It's so clean."  
"Mom sends a cleaning crew out here once a week. They were just here. Come on, let's have our picnic."

Mal and Ben ate at the same table his mother did years ago. As they ate, he told her stories about his mother's childhood. Ones Belle loved to tell him. His last story was how Belle was locked in the basement, and Chip then a tea cup, rescued her from the basement. Then she saved his father. "I would have loved to have seen it."  
"Me too."  
"Your spell?"  
"Nope, can only travel in my life time."  
"Right. Sorry."

"I know what you mean, I would love to see my mother before she turned so evil. The fairies have assured me she wasn't born evil."  
"I don't think anyone is born evil. Life and circumstances make them that way."  
"Yeah. I just wonder what made her that way. I can't imagine it was just the one incident." Mal's mind was turning, Evie's spell. That would help both herself and Ben. She would have to look into that one.

After lunch, they headed back to the palace. Mal wasn't sure what he had planned for the rest of the day. But she hoped they weren't done. This time alone was really nice. "Ok, so I need you to put on something nice. We are going to a town about an hour or so away. We are having dinner with Gwen and Az. Then a surprise. We were supposed to have lunch with them, but plans changed on his end. So we are doing dinner instead."  
"Oh ok." She said trying to hide her disappointment that they would have company.

"You ok?"  
"I…I was looking forward to just time with you."  
"We have all day Thursday and Friday. And I thought a double date with Az and Gwen would be to your liking?"  
"It is, I just let myself think we would be alone all week. I do miss Az and Gwen. I shouldn't be like this, sorry."  
"I can cancel."  
"No. No don't your right, we have two more days alone. I am wrong. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. I…I should have had you help plan."  
"No, you've done a great job." Mal stopped and took a breath. "Listen to us, now we are tip toing around each other trying not to fight. This is crazy."  
"Yeah. Ok, so you tell me, what's up."  
"I shouldn't have assumed everything we would do all week would just be us. In this case it is my fault. Let's just go get dressed." She smiled, kissed his cheek and trotted off.

"Ok. I promise you'll love what we are doing after dinner."  
"I had better." She teased.

The limo dropped them off in front of a fancy restaurant and Ben led Mal in. Aziz and Gwen were sitting waiting. "Sorry we are late, I lost track of time while we were riding today." Ben said.

"We only just arrived." Az said standing as Mal approached. He kissed her cheek and shook Ben's hand. Gwen patted the chair next to her and Mal sat.

"How are you?" Gwen asked Mal.

"OK, you?"  
"Happy." She said. "I should have shown Az I liked him a lot sooner than I did."  
"But you are together now."  
"Yes, and he is so sweet."  
"He is a good guy. He was very kind to me when I was forced to go to AA."  
"I remember, I was jealous at first, until he assured me that you were with Ben." Mal laughed. "What?"  
"I had the same issue back at AP even though I wasn't there, people telling Ben to watch out that Az might take me from him. What they didn't know." The girls laughed.

"So you guys ok?" Az asked Ben quietly.

"Its weird right now. We were late because we aren't being ourselves, neither of us are admitting what we are thinking for fear of another fight. I hate it."  
"Wow. Tough."  
"Yeah, we'll make it through, but it will take some time. I screwed up royally, no pun intended."  
they both laugh.

Dinner goes well and the conversation flows nicely. After dinner, they cross the street to a theater. Not a movie one this time, but an actual theater. Inside they saw a play about a young couple who couldn't be together because their families hated each other. But in the end love won and they were married. After the play they walked around the town. Took in a street performance, and had an ice cream. Ben and Mal left around 11:30.

On the limo ride back home, Ben could see Mal was tired. He pulled her close and she moved in willingly. "We have an hour more, sleep if you're tired." He whispered into her hair, but Mal was already asleep. Ben smiled. Mal slept the whole ride home. When they arrived at the palace, he tried to carry her upstairs, but he just wasn't strong enough. Adam had to carry her up. Once in her room, a maid came in and changed her for bed, she barley woke up. Ben went to his own room.

Belle came into Ben's room to see how the day went. "So you guys ok?"  
"Sort of."  
"What's wrong?"

"We aren't ourselves. Both of us are trying not to start a fight so we aren't admitting anything. It's ridiculous. I thought not telling her my plans was best and she was upset we weren't spending the whole week alone. Yet she had fun tonight with Az and Gwen."  
"If you hadn't had the fight on Monday, today wouldn't have been an issue Ben. She isn't sure how to act, and well time alone might be what you need. Or she might need time with someone she can talk to."  
"You?"  
"Or Evie. Evie is here for the night, Doug's parent's got into a fight, and well Evie felt uncomfortable being there while they were fighting, she thought maybe she was the reason. She isn't they were fighting about the mine. But anyway, she is here till tomorrow afternoon at least. Maybe we can do some of the shopping for the trip. A little girl time. I'll see if Snow is free. It can be almost a mother daughter type outing."  
"Mom you are brilliant. That might be just what she needs."  
"Good. I'll talk to her and Evie in the morning. I am going to text Snow. I know she is up late most nights."  
"Mom it's 1 am."  
"Oh, never mind." 


	41. Mother Daughter Day

Mother daughter day

Mal came downstairs to find Evie at the table with Belle, no Adam or Ben. "E. What happened?"  
"Doug's parents had a fight I felt funny being there, so I came home while you were off with Ben last night. I am going back tonight or tomorrow."  
"Oh your up. Wonderful. I was thinking maybe we could have a girls day. I know you had plans with Ben, Mal and If you want to go with him, we won't mind a bit." Evie agreed by nodding.

"No, I think this might be a great idea, as long as Ben is ok with it."  
"He said whatever you choose he will be good with. His plan for today originally was do whatever Mal wanted. I swear, I am not making it up." Belle pulled out a piece of paper in Bens scratchy handwriting.

 _Monday horseback riding and mom's cottage_

 _Tuesday, shopping and a movie_

 _Wednesday lunch with Az and Gwen and a play or movie_

 _Thursday, do whatever Mal wants as long as it's not something crazy and life threatening._

 _Friday recreate sleigh ride to enchanted lake, praying for snow._ Mal had to laugh at the last part, praying for snow.

"OK, then let's go." Mal said seeing Ben's list. He made a lot of lists, so she knew this was likely true.

"we are waiting for one more guest, and you are still in your pj's." Belle pointed out. At the same time Evie was grabbing her hand and dragging her upstairs.

"Who is coming?"  
"Snow. Forget that, how are you really?" Evie asked once inside Mal's room.  
"I thought we were ok, but honestly, we are tip toing around each other trying not to fight. Afraid anything, we say or do could cause another fight."  
"That explains why she had the list."  
"Yeah. Look I thought I could just say my peace, and move on, but it's hard. His not trusting me, wow that really hurt. I still love him. I know that, but this really is hard to get past. I am really having a hard time forgiving and forgetting."  
"Couples fight, look at Doug's parents. They fight and get back together. I have just never seen it before. It scared me. I thought it was my fault. You know like home where whenever anything went wrong, it was my fault."  
"I had that problem too at home. I guess our past isn't forgotten, it's getting in the way here."  
"I think so. Doug was sad I was leaving, that's why I said I would be back. But the screaming and yelling, was hard to hear. I kept thinking I was going to hear 'Evie you aren't pretty enough. Evie you didn't try hard enough to remember that spell. You get the idea."  
"Oh I do. Mal, you didn't do that How I would do that. You will never be Maleficent Bertha at this rate."  
"So glad you never got there."  
"Me too." They heard Lumiere announce Snow, so they hurried to pick out Mal's outfit.

Both girls looked lovely in their wintery dresses. It had started snowing lightly, but not enough to worry about. They headed into town. The ride to town was filled with talk of next terms classes. Mal was taking Children's Lit, Diplomacy and etiquette, the second half of Algebra 2, music history and pre Auradon history. Evie was taking Physics 2, Algebra 2, Ancient writings, history of fashion and art 1.

"Mal, so what made you choose your classes?" Snow asked.

"Well I needed an English so Children's lit seemed interesting. I have to finish Algebra 2. And music history just fit. Those were to fill requirements. The pre auradon history and the diplomacy and etiquette I thought would help with my position as a council member."  
"It just might. And now your tour this summer with Ben, it will come in handy."  
"Now, yes, didn't know that before." Mal laughed.

"How about you Evie?" Belle asked.

"I needed an English, and ancient writings was all that fit. Art and history of fashion were what I really wanted to take. Like Mal I have to finish Algebra 2. And I love science."  
"That works. So we are going to use our skills to get Mal ready for her trip this summer. They will be traveling to just about every domain in the Kingdom. They are going everywhere, but the Isle of the lost, Auroria and of course Auradon. So 8 kingdoms in 60 days. Basically a kingdom a week, and travel time."  
"Belle, why aren't they going to Auroria?" Snow asked.

"Queen Leah and family weren't available the week that Ben would need to be there, so we moved on. He will have to go there, over Spring vacation this year. And then there is no need to tour Auradon itself. There are no rulers he needs to meet on the Isle."  
"It's not a safe idea for them to go there either." Evie said, and Mal agreed.

"So what is on the plans. I know when they come to see me, we have a formal dinner the first night. While Fred and Ben meet, Mal and I are going to just spend time around the city. So for me casual clothes for most of the week. One formal dress for first night, and one for the last. We are going to the opera. And Hayley has that week off, cause you and Ben are staying with us."

"Ok, let me pull up the list." Belle pulled out an ipad and pulled up the list. "Charmings, Oh, Chad's 18th birthday party, so formal for that. Also a formal dinner. And a dressy, but not too over the top luncheon with Cinderella and Mal."  
"Yeah." Mal wasn't sure about that one.

"It will be ok, Cindy is coming around. Rapunzel and Flynn. That's going to be a formal dance, and dinner. There are about 8 formal affairs, a few casual dinners and then day to day wear. They are gone a total of 61 days, oh and 2 semi-formal events." Belle finished  
"Well the two formal's at my palace, won't include anyone invited to other events, so she can wear at least two formals twice." Snow added. "One is a formal dinner with the Dwarfes and families. The other is with our council."  
"OK so that takes two off the list." Belle and Snow kept talking, but Evie and Mal were looking out the window. They were being taken into the large city, not the village.

"Oh I forgot to tell you girls, there is better shopping in the city. So we are going into Auradon City."  
"Big." Was all Mal and Evie could say.

Belle and Snow chuckled. "She has luggage; we gave it to her for Christmas. But she will need other travel gear. She and Ben just bought new sneakers, but she will need a few more shoes. This will take more than one trip." Belle said, and Snow agreed.

The day was spent, spending money. Mal was shocked at what she would need for this trip. She was beginning to feel as if her going was more of a hindrance that she thought. They bought every shade and type of purple and green fabric they could find. A brocade for an outfit in China, Satins and silks. They bought her a ton of pants, tops, causal dresses, shoes and even new under clothing. A few new pairs of PJ's and a new robe.

"I…I can't take this. I feel like my going is more trouble than its worth." Mal whispered to Evie.

"Mal, Ben loves you, disagreement or not. You said it yourself, you both have had dreams of your being crowned queen."  
"I…Christmas night, we fell asleep together on my couch watching that DVD I got from Carlos. I dreamed of our kids."  
"Kids?"  
"Two girl then a boy."  
"Wow. See all of this is an investment in the future of Auradon."  
"I guess. I can always give it back if…"  
"There will be no if. Relax Mal. You have already been through so much with Ben, and he is still by your side, and you by his. That says a lot."  
"True."

The last stop of the day was for tea. "We thought you girls might want to see what it's about, before you ever have to do it in front of others." Snow said.

"Well and…there is something we want to ask you girls." Belle admitted, as the waiter poured their tea and placed a plate of small sandwiches and cookies onto the table. "We didn't bring it up last year, because, well Leah was being Leah. But This year, I don't care." Belle said placing her tea cup down rather hard.

"What Belle is trying to say, is that Queen Leah throws a mother daughter tea every year for Aurora's birthday. It's her way of making up the 16 she missed. Anyway, those of us with no daughters are still forced to go. It's one of those unwritten rules, that you attend each other's functions when at all possible, whether you want to go or not. Evie, you are my Step sister and I would love if you came with me." Evie was stunned.

"And Mal, I want you there with me." Belle asked. "You are for all intense and purpose my daughter anyway since I am your guardian for a little longer, and well, more than likely going to be my daughter in law someday." Mal blushed, and Evie tapped her elbow into Mal's and smiled at her, with an I told you so look in her eyes. "So I want you to accompany me, please?"  
"Sure." The girls say.

"I sort of feel bad for Cinderella and Jasmine."  
"Actually I heard Jasmine might ask that girl Aziz has been seeing." Snow added.

"Oh Gwen, she is so nice." Mal said.

"Poor Cindy. Chad, well…"  
"He just needs to get it together, find the right girl."  
"He took Harriet to the Winter formal. But I am not sure if that will continue." Evie admitted.

"Cinderella isn't ready to have an islander as her plus one." Snow admitted. "She is coming around. Her Charming is the issue mainly."

"And she wants so badly to fit in that she listens to Leah too much." Belle agreed. They continued with small talk, and the proper way to attend a formal tea.

"Now the outfit for the tea, can be worn again. It is a semi-formal dress. Princess Ariel and Melody do no attend, as it is some special time for Ariel's under sea kingdom. And Mal your time with Ariel is only a semi formal event, so that dress can do double duty as well. Evie, are you sure you can get this done and your school work?"  
"I have until June, I have plenty of time." Evie said with pride "I am actually looking forward to this."E, when Ben and I went shopping the other day we stopped by this bridal and formal wear shop. I…I know you can design for my likes, but this caught my eye, just not the color." She took out her phone and showed her the dress. "I love the back, the nice man at the store, once he realized it was Ben with me, let me take pictures."  
"Oh, M. I love it, it is you." She took the phone and showed Snow and Belle. The dress had a tight fitted front with a sweetheart neckline, the back was a false corset. It tied like it was a corset, but it wasn't. the skirt was full and rather plain. "Oh, that deep purple satin will work for this. We will need some either braided silk cording or ribbon for the tie in the back."  
"I like the braided silk idea." Mal agreed. "The next one, I liked, but not as a long dress." Snow moved to the next picture. It was a lace top, with a nude under lament. The same lace covered the long skirt.

"Oh, yes. I see it maybe mid-calf in the back, knee length in the front. But only lace on the top."  
"Oh, yes. That's prefect. Not purple though, maybe green or black."  
"Black, for sure. We have black silk, we just need the lace, and the nude under material."  
"I guess it's back to the fabric store." Belle joked.

"Oh, it's ok. We can get that stuff closer to home, the store in the village will order. I have already ordered mine and Mal's fabric for Spring Fling."  
"You have?" Mal asked.

"Yes. A gorgeous white satin with peacock feathers on it. That will be the skirt, the top will be one of the colors in the feathers. Just need them to match it."  
"Well she can wear that for one of her formal events on the tour."  
"Oh, please make mine one of them, that sounds wonderful."  
"I think the formal with Jasmine will be a good one for that dress too." Belle agreed. "The corset dress can be one of the formal at Charmings maybe Chad's birthday. The black mid calf will work for the dinner with Ariel and her family. That one is on the boat, as King Triton will be there as well, so she will need a wrap or shall for it."  
"So let's see." Belle took out her ipad and started to put down the dresses on the list. So we need one more formal for Charmings, That should be rather simple, yet formal. She is going to a carnival when they Visit Merida but as Ben's consort, I know you hate that word, she will need to look nice. I will have to think about that one. Tiana said casual the whole time, Rapunzel they are having a dinner and dance, so semi-formal might be best. You're New Year's Eve dress will work." Belle looked at Mal. "The silk brocade, you bought for China. The rest is all casual events. Not as bad as I thought." Snow nodded. "You can re-wear something you have before for the other formal at my castle. It's just my council." Snow added.

"That's easier. I feel better about re using and not wasting these dresses one time only."  
"I can repurpose some of your old gowns into casual dresses." Evie admitted.

"Good. I hate to waste." Mal agreed.

"Then once they are ready we will have to hunt for shoes. Now is a great time to head to our last outing, then home." Mal and Evie exchanged looks, and followed the two ladies out the door after they paid for the tea.

Snow and Belle took Mal and Evie into a building down the street from the Tea shop. There they were met by an older lady. "Welcome, M'ladies, Queen Belle Princess Snow. We have been expecting you." They followed the lady up the stairs and into a huge work shop.

"Evie, this is more for you." Snow said to her.

"Lady Evie, this is Madame Beaudrey. (Look other name up) Angela, this is Evie." Belle introduced Evie to the lady she was going to intern with over the summer.

"A pleasure, I have seen you designs Evie dear, I look forward to have you apprentice here this summer."  
"The pleasure is mine, Madame. I love your work." Evie beamed.

"SO what brings you to town today?" Angela asks Belle and Snow.

"We are shopping for Mal and Bens tour of the kingdoms this summer."  
"Excellent. Well, I happen to have just the thing." Angela walked away, and signaled Mal and Evie to follow her.

"A little test Lady Evie." She said. She took a bolt of the prettiest Teal Evie had ever seen. "What would you do with this." She asked handing Evie a pad and pencil. Evie stared at the fabric for a moment, and then started to draw. The fabric would look lovely with the peacock feather material. She drew a full skirt with the feather material, the teal was turned into a lovely top with a razor back. Sweetheart neckline. Evie used the teal fabric as an under skirt for the feathered material. When she was finished, she handed the picture to Angela. "Oh, does that fabric exist?"  
"I ordered it the other day. I love this teal. If it matches it would be great."  
"It will. And if it doesn't?"

"I would try this." Evie quickly sketched another design. This one was a shorter dress, but it had a longer skirt over it, and it was open in the front. The longer skirt had a straight hem, while the shorted under skirt was scalloped. The top was a straight cut across the bodice, and strapless.

Angela took the design, looked at it, then the fabric. "Yes, I see it. Lovely." She turned to the seamstress next to her. "I want you to roll off 10 yards for Lady Evie. Evie, that should be enough for the top of the peacock dress and the other you designed. I want to see them when they are finished. I believe Lady Mal will be here this summer, she will model, because I assume they are for her?"  
"Yes."  
"Mal and Ben will be here in July." Belle provided.

"I would be happy to model them for Evie." Mal admitted. "I love them already."

"Very good. Well I have an assignment for you Evie. I would like you to have a portfolio. I would love to see everything you have done. You do keep your sketches?"  
"Yes. I have that."  
"Good." She handed Evie a leather binder. "Put them in here, and we will go over them when you start this summer. If what you did for your friends is half as good as what oyou just drew here in a matter of 30 minutes, we will have a great summer. And how are your sewing skills?"  
"Excellent." Mal, Snow and Belle all said.

"I see. Not every designer can sew, so that is a great plus. This won't be an easy summer, Evie, are you ready to work hard?"  
"Yes, Ma'me."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you soon. Happy New Year."  
"Oh, M look." Evie pointed to the cording, hanging on the bench.

"Yes, that would look nice."  
"The cording?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I am designing Mal a dress with a false corset."  
"Cut her three yards."  
"Please, Angela allow us to pay for it." Snow said.

"I want to see the dress, that will be payment enough."  
"I will."  
"E, we can add pictures to your portfolio of each of the final looks. We can use my camera." Mal added.

"That would be wonderful." Angela said.

They toured the rest of the shop, and headed out. On the way back to the castle, they dropped Snow at her Castle, then Evie at Doug's.

"Mal?"  
"Yes."

"Are you and Ben ok? I mean.."  
"Yes. I understand why he did what he did. I actually had a long talk with Adam. I should have realized that Ben would have a fear of magic. Between what happened to Adam and me spelling him. I should have thought about how it affected him too."  
"Have you told him that?"  
"Not yet. I just kind of figured it out over the course of the day."  
"Then talk to him."  
"I plan to. Thank you for today."  
"It was fun. I love Ben, but having a daughter is something special too, and well I think of both you and Evie as my daughters. Especially you." Mal and Belle hugged. "I am so looking forward to that tea."  
"I am happy to be included, but I don't want any trouble for you and Snow by inviting us to tag along with you."  
"Mal, there is an unwritten rule here, as long as your free you show up at each other's events. But honestly, that tea is BORING. If she won't accept Snow and I bringing you and Evie, then we will not go either. No one has to go."  
"Please, I really don't want any more trouble from Queen Leah."  
"Oh this will be my trouble believe me."

"Still…"  
"Trust me Mal, I look forward to it." Mal was still reluctant to agree, but she knew it meant something to the others so she let it drop.


	42. Last Day Alone

Last day alone.

 **Author's note: when I get to the texts in this chapter, it's B=Ben and M=Mal.**

It was dinner time when Mal and Belle returned to the castle. They came in and washed up for dinner. Ben and Adam were already at the table. "How was your trip ladies?" Adam asked.

"Very productive. We purchased all the fabrics for Mal's formal wear for the trip, and a bunch of clothes. And introduced Evie to Angela. She even has an assignment from her, for when she starts her internship."  
"Did you enjoy yourself Mal?" Ben asked

"I did. It was fun. Remember those dresses we took pictures of?"  
"Yes."  
"Evie is going to make them, with an Evie spin of course."  
"Love it."

Mal leaned over so only Ben could hear "I want to talk later; I owe you an apology."  
"I…sure." Ben wasn't sure where this was coming from, but he was willing to listen, even if he thought she was wrong in thinking she needed to apologize.

After dinner Ben took Mal with him to his office. "Now let me finish before you say anything." Mal started. Ben nodded. "I was being one sided when it came to this issue. I was only seeing it from my point of view. I should have realized that after my spelling you, and well, you knowing most of my magic spells other than the ones I am learning now were from her evil spell book. I am sorry for over reacting. I shouldn't have tried that spell at all without asking Fairy Godmother about it. In fact, I plan to hand my spell book over to her and the other fairies at my first class of the semester, so they can go over it and see what is safe."  
"Mal…let's just say we were both equally to blame."  
"I would agree with that." HE leaned over and kissed her, she leaned into the kiss and they were soon out of breath because of the hot and heavy make out secession they became involved in.

"WE…need to be careful." Ben said.

"Why, I am protected." She reminded him with a wink and a smile. His eyes opened wide.

"I am not allowed…" He stammered out. "to have a lock on my door for safety reasons, I know that sounds off, but if they need to get in here as soon as possible, well breaking down the door, it takes too long in an emergency, so I am not allowed a door lock on my office or bedroom door."  
"Oh." She said understanding. "Ben…my door locks." She quietly pointed out.

"I will remember that." He blushed. "Let's head up to bed." HE looked out the window. "Looks like I got enough snow for tomorrows sleigh ride."  
"I was hoping for that." Mal said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. "What time is everyone coming back tomorrow?"  
"I think Jay and Lonnie will be here by 3. Doug and Evie are arriving at 4:30. I haven't heard from Jane and Carlos. Chad will be here with his parents at 6:00. The kids at the school will also be here at 6:00. Auntie Snow and her family will be here at 6:00. Not sure who else is coming. Everyone has the invite as usual but we never know who shows aside from the ones I mentioned."  
"It will be fun, no matter who shows….except."  
"Well we can only hope she doesn't show again." He laughed. Outside her door, he so wanted to go in, but he knew it wasn't a great idea. "I will see you in the morning, dress warm."  
"I will. Ben?"  
"Yes."  
"Did I mention I love you."  
"I love you too Mal. Forever and always." He kissed her sweetly and left.

The next morning the snow was done falling and Mal and Ben headed out to the enchanted lake after breakfast. They spent a few hours traipsing in the cold snow, tossing snow balls at each other, Ben taught Mal how to build a snow man. And they even made snow angels.

On the walk back to the sleigh Ben received a phone call. "I won't answer it."  
"Who is it?" Mal didn't want him to turn his back on his job just because of her, she knew he would always have that responsibility.  
"Our security expert." Ben said looking apologetic.  
"Answer it, could be important." Mal meant it.  
"This is Ben." He answered it on speaker phone.

"Sire, I hate to bother you, but I have already talked to your father and he said I need to share this with you, as it affects, everyone on the royal families' phone lines."  
"Explain please, and Lady Mal is listening too, this concerns her as well, she holds one of the lines."  
"It's come to our attention your phone accounts have been hacked. Someone has seen all the pictures on your phones as well as heard your conversations. We are in the process of buying and setting up new phone lines, please do not tell anyone on your lines that we are making these changes. We plan to use the original lines to find the hacker."  
"What if he is listening now?" Mal asked.

"Lady Mal, we have a scrambler on this end. Our end is secure, so we are ok."

"How long ago were they hacked?" Mal asks.

"From what we can tell just after Christmas Day."  
"I see." Ben said. "Ok we need 8 lines total. Perhaps we should separate the lines."  
"That is the plan sire. Who has the 8 lines?"  
"My parents have one each, myself, Lady Mal, Lady Evie, Sir Jay, Sir Carlos and Harriet Hook."  
"Ok, that must be the line with no activity."  
"Yes. She has it for emergencies."  
"Very good. We will take care of this. Sorry to bother you sire."  
"Not at all, it was important and needed to be addressed." The call ended. Ben looked at Mal who nodded in agreement.  
"Ben, what could they possibly have from off the phones?" Mal wondered out loud. "Our fight."

"Did you talk to anyone?"  
"Jay and Evie."  
"About us?"  
"Yes." She said looking away.

"It's ok, Mal." He took a finger to her chin and had her turn her face back towards him. "You needed to talk, I talked to Doug too." He confessed.

"It was more with Evie than Jay."  
"It's fine either way Mal, honesty." He kissed the tip of her nose. "You are cold, lets head back now."

They walked back to the sleigh, and rode back to the castle, snuggling in close for warmth. When they arrived, they were met by Belle and Adam. They headed into Adam's office.

"According to Niles, Mal he is the head of security, this is everything they could have had access to." He pulled up the files on his computer. "Mom where did you get that picture?" It was Ben and Mal sleeping on her couch.

"Lumiere took it and sent it to me." She smiled. "I have to admit it is cute."  
"When we were watching that DVD from Carlos." Mal said. "We fell asleep on the couch, we were both dressed."

"It's fine Mal, there was nothing wrong there." Adam said.

"But I think this is worse." Ben said, pointing to a picture. It was Ben asleep in Mal's bed.

"I took that. HE fell asleep on my bed. I had popped over to the school after our disagreement. I came back in the morning to find him in my bed, so I snapped a picture. Never did anything with it."  
"It was sitting in your photos so the hacker could see it." Belle pointed out, Mal wanted to run away, but she stayed.  
They looked through the texts and written write ups of conversations. There were a few things about their fight with Evie, Jay, and Doug, and another between Belle and Snow white about the fight. But they weren't too damning.

"I am not sure what they can do with much of this, but we will be more careful from now on." Adam said. "Do not use the phones anymore. New ones will be here tomorrow."  
"Works for us. It's party night anyway." Ben joked.

An hour later, just before Jay and Lonnie were to return, Mal and Ben were called back to the office. "We found the hacker. He is a freelance reporter named Davis. He makes his money selling ill-gotten gossip to trash mags. According to his latest bank reports he deposited a check for 3,000 from Queen Leah." Niles said to all over the conference call.

"Leah, well she must be loving this information about them fighting." Belle said.

"But since then a few of you have had conversations stating that King Ben and Lady Mal's relationship is fixed. My guess is he isn't selling that to her. He will be listening for something he can either sell to a gossip mag, or more to Leah. We have enough proof to have him arrested."  
"I will let you know Niles." Adam said and hung up. "I…I am thinking something evil." HE admitted

"Dad?" Ben asked. Mal and Belle just looked at him.

"Agathe will hate me for this, but I want to get back at Leah." The three others in the room agreed, but didn't say it to him, they waited to see what his plans were. "I want to bait her into confessing she bought the information from Davis. I want to give her just what she wants, and see if we can draw her out."  
"Go on." Belle prompted, intrigued. Mal and Ben exchanged looks of shock.

"I want Ben and Mal to start a text war. Well, actually I will be doing all the texts, because I don't want you kids involved. Ben and Mal are about to get into a first class relationship ending fight."  
"Adam, are you sure that's wise, not involving the kids?"  
"Yes. I am gonna have them say some pretty mean things, and honestly I am afraid of hurt feelings if they do the texting, or read them."  
"Dad's right you two. But I also think this is pretty low Adam."  
"Admit it Belle, you know Leah needs a huge dose of her own medicine."

"I guess, but not like this…" She looked at the kids, and they didn't seem to upset by the whole thing. "The only way I will allow this is if you let me see the texts."  
"Fine." Ben and mal exchanged looks, and left the room leaving their phones behind.

"Mal, we need to let our friends know, in case my parents mess this up, that we aren't really fighting."  
"On it." Mal transported to each of her friends and explained what was going on. They were all on board with the plan.

In the office, Adam and Belle started their little war, after informing Niles what was up. He was to wait until Davis had finished seeing Queen Leah before arresting him. Adam and Belle would handle Leah. Once they were set, Adam started the text war.

Davis, had been worried he had to make something up to give Queen Leah, when he saw the first text from Ben to Mal

"I am wondering why you decided to return to the dorms." B  
"You really have to ask that. You are even more stupid than I thought." M  
"I thought we worked this out." B  
"No, you worked it out with yourself. I am still upset that you didn't believe me. I should have known that no one would ever forgive me and my friends for our parent's bad choices." M  
"Well magic is pretty much banned. You spelled me, you used magic to try and gain access to the wand." B  
"That we never took." M  
"Your mother escaped." B  
"That wasn't my fault." M  
"No, but if you hadn't said what you said to Jane she wouldn't have tried to take the wand." B  
"I was wrong, Jane forgave me. I see that all this hasn't been put in the past as you said it was." M  
"Seriously, the magic needs to stop, there is no way that any of it leads to anything good." B  
"Really. Well let's see, if it wasn't for magic, my mother would still be here, in full dragon form. She would have her hands on that wand, and they rest of the isle would be here, and you wouldn't be King." M  
"And if magic wasn't used in the first place you wouldn't have been able to get close to the wand in the first place. I should never have left Audrey. It was all your spells fault. You will never make a great queen, hell you will never be a **good** Queen. Because we are through, unless you agree to never use magic again." B  
"Not gonna happen Benny boy, guess we are through." M

Adam felt awful for sending those fake texts, but he really wanted to give Davis something worth running to Leah. Than he wanted to catch her. Belle was actually crying when she read each text. "Oh Adam, no wonder you didn't want the kids to read these."  
"I…I had to make it believable. Do they sound like the kids?"  
"Yes." She said wiping a tear.

Davis tore out of his apartment and headed for Queen Leah's winter vacation home. He hated that it would take him an hour to get there. He knew this was gonna get him big bucks. Niles' men followed him far enough behind, not to be seen. "Sire, Davis took the bait. He just flew out of his place, he is heading south towards Queen Leah's winter palace."  
"Good, do not arrest him until he is off Leah's property. I want to make sure she thinks she has reliable information." He hung up and turned to Belle, "I have a feeling Queen Leah will be attending our dance again this year."  
"You think so."  
"If she thinks she can get Audrey back with Ben she will want her by his side as soon as possible, before Ben changes his mind."  
"True. I will let the kids know. Mal will need to hide once they show up."  
"Oh, no not at all. I was actually thinking something better."  
"ADAM." Belle warned.

"A fake proposal just as she walks in." Belle almost fell off her chair."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, I want those two to be so 100% opposite in behavior once they arrive, that she will know she was caught."  
"We will need to run this by Ben and Mal."  
"We will just let the ones close to us in on it."  
"What about Chad and his family?"  
"No, I think they will catch on, same with the other isle kids. Only include, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug and Lonnie."  
"Ok, if you think it's best."  
"This is going to be fun." Adam joked.

"I am not so sure Adam." Belle said leaving to find Mal and Ben

She found them in Mal's room. They were deeply involved in another heavy make out secession. Belle cleared her throat after watching for three minutes.

"Oh, hi mom." Ben said as if they weren't caught.

"Don't oh hi me Benjamin. You either Mal. You two should know better."  
"Mom, we were only kissing."  
"Ben I stood here for 3 minutes and neither of you noticed I was watching. I understand you two love each other, but you really need to be aware of your surroundings. I know this whole phone tapping thing isn't your fault, but it teaches us that we need to be careful that anything can be seen or heard."  
"I understand. Sorry."  
"I am too, it's my fault, I started it." Mal confessed.

"Well just be aware, that's all. Ok, so Dad just started a war between you two. You two are finished. That Davis guy took off towards Leah's winter castle. We will wait and see if she heads here tonight. If she does, Dad wants you to…well, he wants Ben…"  
"What mom, fight, we can fake it, but it's gonna be hard.."  
"No Ben. Dad wants you to be the opposite of what he texted, he wants you to…propose to Mal."  
Mal and Ben almost fell off the couch laughing.

"Are you serious, he wants me to propose to Mal."  
"Only if Queen Leah shows up. We will tell the others, well Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug and Lonnie, that it's fake. But.."  
"No, tell Dad I am sorry, but no. I am not going to waste something as personal, as special an event by faking it. I will come up with something else, but tell Dad I am not proposing to Mal, unless I am ready to make it real." Mal smiled at Ben.

"I understand Ben. Dad, just wanted you two to be 100 % opposite of what you were in during the fight."  
"We can come up with something, but not that!" Ben was adamant.

"I agree Ben really I do. You and Mal come up with something." Belle left them to think.

"Ok, any ideas?"  
"mmm." Mal thought. "How about I disappear if they show up. Let Audrey cozy up to you, and then 'fight' to win you back."  
"But we will need to know what was in the texts to do that."  
"My guess, he made magic use the main topic."  
"I would assume that too. So now what?"  
"We wait. If she shows up, you fight for me?"  
"ok." Mal said pretending as if it would be a huge deal. Then she laughed.


	43. Happy New Year

New Years Eve.

The evening was going well. Davis had been arrested as soon as he left Queen Leah's property. Leah had paid him over 7,000 for the texts. But she made no move to leave her castle. Niles' men were watching, but they remained there. But it was only 9:00. Queen Leah's winter palace was about an hour away.

The dinner was wonderful, and they were into the dancing when Niles came into the ball room. He whispered to Adam. Adam waved Ben over. "Queen Leah just left her winter palace with Audrey, Aurora and Philip at about 10:20. They were all dressed up. There is no doubt they are heading here. Mom said you aren't going to propose to Mal, but have another plan."  
"We do. She is going to be here, at the dance with her friends, ignoring me. When Audrey makes a move on me she is going to fight for me so to speak."  
"Well maybe you should read the texts after all. I was pretty awful." Adam handed Ben one of the phones. Ben read the texts.

"DAD! This is horrible. I have to show Mal." He found her, and brought her into his office. "I got Dad to give me the phones, Mal he was pretty mean." Ben handed Mal the phone.

She read the texts. "Wow. I hope that isn't how he really feels?" Mal pointed out, sadly.

"Not at all Mal, I promise. That's why I didn't want you to see them, but you should know why you are fighting, so to speak. I tried to find the right words that would cause the biggest reaction from Leah. It's 11:00 now. I have a feeling she is trying to be here for Audrey to start the New Year off with you." Adam said coming into the office, he felt awful for the texts and wanted her to understand he meant none of it.  
"Not going to happen." Ben said. "Dad give us a few minutes to figure out our plan, to see if we need to change it."  
"Sure." Adam left them alone. Mal just looked at him.

"What is there to plan? We spend time in the ball room, glaring at each other or ignoring. If Audrey makes a move, I start a scene."  
"No. I can't do that again. I hate fighting with you. I…I say we sneak off, before midnight, but not so that we aren't seen by Audrey or someone. Maybe they can just catch us…"  
"Kissing."  
"Something like that."  
"BEN!"

"Not that, just a hot and heavy make out secession. If we sneak into my office, the door doesn't lock."  
"Oh, I get it."  
"Better?"  
"Much. I hate fighting too. But until we sneak off, we still should look like we are mad." She kissed him.  
"True. You leave first, they won't follow you, it's only after I leave that she will follow. Especially if I look at the clock."  
"Then her."  
"Oh, ok good. It's 11:30 we had better head back, they will be here any minute."  
"go first, I'll go in after, just in case they are already here."

Ben arrived back at in the ball room, to find they had indeed arrived. Mal went the long way and came in the far door, away from Leah and family. Ben was over greeting them. He glanced over to Mal and her friends, shook his head, as if shaking off anger, and went back to talking.

At 11:55 Mal walked across the ball room, and out the door. Ben waited about 2 minutes, he had been talking to Chad, and Audrey was hovering around. Ben looked at the clock, passed by Audrey and out the door. He ducked into the side hall, and into his office before Audrey could find him. She returned to the ballroom. Leah came up to her. "Well where is he?"  
"I lost him in the hallway. Maybe the bathroom."  
"Go find him before she does."  
"Please, you said they were through, the looks they were giving each other were purely evil."

"Go find him, It's only a minute or two till midnight. You need to be his midnight kiss."  
"Fine." Audrey went over to Chad. "Do you know where Ben went?"  
"He said something about his office."  
"Thanks." She said running out the door and across the hall. To make sure she wasn't going to mess it up, Leah followed her. Audrey opened the door to Ben's office and found it bathed in candle light. Leah walked up behind her and pushed her into the room. Once past the doors Audrey stopped short and gasped. Leah moved into the room. There on the couch, Ben had Mal pinned down, kissing her.

"Late again Audrey." Leah said to her. The clock struck Midnight. Audrey ran out of the room, Leah followed.

"Happy New Year, my one true love." Ben whispered to Mal.

"So far it's starting better than last year." Mal whispered back. Ben stood up, and helped Mal up. She quickly fixed her hair, and they headed back to the ballroom.

"Adam, I still cannot believe you let those kids into your home." They came in to hear. "She was just in his office, trying to trick him into sleeping with her. She is trying to trap him. They never get along and now this."  
"Really, last time I checked Mal and Ben were getting along just fine." Belle said looking at Ben and Mal, who were hugging.

"I have heard things." She said. "They have been fighting all vacation."  
"Funny, cause the one small fight they had, no one knew about. How did you know?" Adam asked.

"I have heard things."  
"No, actually.." He signaled Niles, who brought Davis in. Leah gasped. In Niles hand, the check Leah gave Davis. "I believe buying gossip is a punishable offence."  
"You can't punish me. You have no proof."  
"We have his confession, a check in your handwriting from your personal account in his hands, He was arrested as soon as he left your winter palace, and proof he cashed another one from you. And since you seem to be confessing you heard somewhere that the kids were fighting, I might want to tell you, those texts you paid 7,000 for tonight, were all fake. We knew the phones were hacked as soon as it happened." Adam said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh, Mother please. You dragged us out into the cold, saying Ben wanted Audrey back, that you paid dearly for the information, and you were willing to pay whatever it took to get the information you needed to get Audrey on the throne. It's done Mother. Ben, I am so sorry, we will do what we can at home, to fix this."  
"As a favor to you Princess Aurora I will allow it, but if either of them interfere in mine or any of our friends from the Isle's lives again, your mother will become a resident of the isle." Ben stated rather firmly. Mal and his parents were proud.

"That seems fair. Mother, Audrey, let's go. I am so sorry we interrupted you New Year's Eve celebration. Happy New Year to everyone." Aurora said.

After they left, the other isle kids came over wondering what had happened. Ben decided, to just tell them it was personal, and that there was no need to worry. The party went on for another hour or two before people started to head home. The limo that was too take the other Isle kids back to school, broke down so the Twins, Freddie and Harriet had to stay at the castle. The girls were put into their own rooms, while the boys, for safety sake, we put into Jay and Carlos' room. Doug and Chad also stayed the night, Chad bunked with Jay, Doug with Carlos.

Once the palace had settled down, Ben snuck across the hall to Mal's room. He let himself in, and locked the door. He crossed the lounge and into her bedroom. There he found her already asleep. He climbed into bed with her. She didn't awaken at first. But Bens kissing her neck and stroking her arms woke her rather quickly. She hit him, square on the nose, with her elbow. "Oh, Ben I am so sorry , I had no idea you were coming in here. Did I hurt you?"  
"Just my nose. That was quite a swing."  
"Oh, Ben your nose is bleeding. Hold on." She jumped off the bed and ran into her bathroom. She grabbed a wet face cloth. "Here. Hold this while I go get you ice."  
"No. It's fine."  
"Ben I just elbowed you soundly in the nose. You need ice." She didn't give him a chance to stop her, she was out the door and heading down to the kitchen before he could stop her.

Mal found the drawer with bags, and put ice into one. Then was heading back upstairs as she came across the twins, sneaking around the halls. "Get your sorry butts back into your room, before I call for the guards, who will put you two on the isle before the sun comes up."  
"Now, now Mal. I think it's time to stop trusting lover boy and come back to the side that's right."  
"Trois, guess what I am on the right side." Mal said moving forward, but the twins stopped her.

"I think you might want to move." Mal said

"No, I think we owe Maleficent a little punishment for her naughty daughter."  
"You two touch her and you will have to deal with me." Jay said coming out of his room. He nodded towards Mal's door and she left. Jay grabbed each of the twins arms and marched them back into his room. He proceeded to hand cuff them to their beds. Don't ask where he got the handcuffs. He left them there for the night.

In the morning, the twins were no where to be found, Jay had talked to Adam and they were on their way to the isle. Threatening Mal was their last straw. After breakfast Ben called Mal and the other isle kids into his office.

"I want to let you guys know where Junior and Trois are. Last night, Mal was in the hallway, getting ice for my face," He had no choice but to confess that, as Mal's elbow had produced two black eyes. "Never sneak up on Mal in the dark." He joked. "Anyway, she found the twins in the hallway lurking around, they threatened her with bodily harm, and were sent back to the isle."

Harriet ley out a sigh of relief. Freddie looked around the room, and decided it was time to confess. "I…I just want to say, umm…my father.."  
"We know all about it Freddie." Evie said, patting her arm.

"You do?"  
"Your father was trying to control Mal's mind last summer, we figured out he was here, that is part of the reason we choose you to come over this year." Ben said. "We figured he would try and contact you. Then we noticed a controller missing for the barrier. It was only reasonable that he would try and get back for help." Ben said leaving Harriet out of it. Harriet's face displayed relief. "So once we caught him, rather quickly we knew he was planning to get help. We listened to him in the jail cell before sending him back and knew he was coming back Christmas Eve. We improved the barrier." Ben figured that was enough information for them. Just in case either wanted to go home, they didn't know anything more than that. "You are both more than welcome to stay, but if you choose at any time to return to the isle, we can certainly accommodate you."  
"No thanks." Said Freddie. "I can stay here away from those freaky shadows. They had been haunting me when Dad was around, and now they are gone. I am fine right here. I kind of like it and it's WAY better than the isle."  
"You guys know I have already chosen good." Harriet confessed.

"MMM that sounds like a plan." Freddie agreed. "So what do I have to do, sign something in blood, what's this good thing entail?"  
"You just need to be good. No trick, no stealing, follow the rules and learn. Is there anything you would like to do? Anything you liked in school?"  
"I…I wonder if I have magic without the shadows?" She asked.

"I will see what I can find out." Ben said. "What about school?"  
"I…I want to sing. I really liked that class Harriet took."  
"Done. I can talk to fairy godmother and get you in there."  
"Freddie can sing; I have heard her in our shower." Harriet admitted.

"Great, we need someone since Audrey can't take the class anymore." Jay joked.

"Ok, so did you guys feel like a huge weight was lifted off your shoulders once you admitted your plans?" Freddie asked.

"YES." They all said at once.

"This good thing is really worth it?" Freddie asked.

"It's pretty neat. Free will to choose what you like and want to do." Mal said

"You can be who you really are, not what others want you to be." Evie added.

"Be a part of a team, work with people not against them." Jay said.

"Make friends with anyone you want." Carlos said patting Dude.

"Be a part of society instead of break it." Harriet finished.

"Ok, I am in, good it is." Freddie agreed. "So what about the idiot twins, will they have a second chance?"  
"No, we gave them way too many. Next August we will choose 4 new kids to come over. And as Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had a say in picking you four. You two girls will help them pick the next four." Ben said.

"Well I can think of a few who not to add." Freddie joked.

"We will worry about that over the summer." Ben said. "For now, how about we hit the game room."


	44. The end of this part of the saga

This isn't the end of the What If series, just this part of it. The next part of it will be titled New Beginnings. I want to thank the continued readership of so many people. Especially, boothbonesrule, biankies , Anna, mionegranger17 , Kingson24601, pinksakura271, Kera Atchley, and winxgirl1997, your reviews have helped me make choices for some characters. And I thank you for them! I have yet to start New Beginnings, but it will take place starting after school starts back up in the second half of their junior year, and go through the summer.

Thank you all for reading!

Disneyfan1968


End file.
